Not Human, or Faunus, but a friend
by Onmy
Summary: Yang meets a girl a little bit older than her at the gym, she takes a shining to her and eventually talks to her, wanting to have a match with her. She later learns this girl is homeless and decides to let her stay at team RWBY's dorm as winter approaches. What Yang and her teammates don't know, is that this girl isn't exactly human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So this is sorta a story I decided to do that has nothing to do with my M rated story "The Forgotten Race". You could say this is sorta a stress reliever story. There won't be that much violence as there are in almost all my other stories (overall) that I have done. But this will be a nice story that just sorta coasts along, like their will be no big giant plot or bloody fight scenes (So this is something actually new to me). Either way, I hope you all enjoy this story, please leave a review, Fav, and/or Follow if you think this story is worth your time. I'll leave you guys alone now, so please... enjoy.**

"Good, now try to trick me…" Yang's boxing instructor said as he hopped on his feet, a move used for boxing when you want to quickly move left or right to dodge an attack.

Yang sent a quick jab in front of her instructors face before stopping it, making him hold up his arms in reflexes. She then sent her other fist towards her instructors stomach, making him hop back before Yang could land the blow.

"You need to work on that, you should send both fists at the same time, sparring with you enough has made me notice that." The instructor said before lowering his arms down. "That's enough for the week. I don't see why you insist on sparring with your old mentor now that you've surpassed me…" He said as he took off his safety gear.

"Someone has too help me with hand to hand combat, the Grimm are no fun when it comes to fighting, they have no style or form." Yang said as she took off her fingerless boxing gloves and walked over to her bag before pulling out a towel and wiped the sweat off her head, resting it around her shoulders and neck as she pulled out a water bottle and drank some water from it.

She looked around after quenching her thirst and saw the numerous men and women working in the gym, some running on the treadmills, some sparring with others, some lifting weights, and others at the punching bags. But her eyes soon stopped at one woman at the punching bags, sending both strong and fast punches and kicks to the bag which looked like it was about to give out and break.

"Hey old man…" Yang asked, grabbing the attention of her instructor, "Is that girl over there new?" Yang asked pointing to the woman who was beating the tar out of the punching bag.

The woman looked to be around Yang's age, maybe a little older. She had blond hair that was tied up in a bun and her eyes were a hazel green. As for what she was wearing, she was wearing the usual boxing attire minus the safety gear, the color of her clothes were grey.

"Oh her? Ah, she's just a girl that comes here then and there and sometimes volunteers to clean up this place if its left a mess. I myself don't know much about her." The instructor said as he put his stuff away in a bag and stood up. "Alright everyone! The gym is about to close up, make sure you take everything you brought here with you! No one is allowed to stay once I leave." The instructor said before everyone stopped what they were doing and started to pack up.

Yang thought for a moment and grinned before walking up to the woman she noticed, she was still hitting the punching bag even after the instructor just spoke.

"Hey you!" Yang shouted, grabbing the attention of the woman. "I've never seen your face around here, you new?" She asked.

"Yes…" The woman said rather quietly.

Yang just grinned, "How about a match? You seem like someone that knows a thing or two…" She asked.

"Eh? I don't know… is the owner ok with that?" The woman asked.

"Hey old man!" Yang shouted and got her instructor's attention again, "Do you think you could let me and the new girl here fight after everyone leaves? I promise to lock up the place after we're done!" Yang shouted.

"Fine, just don't blow a hole in the wall like you did last time when you got in a fight with someone…" The instructor said before watching everyone else leave, soon he followed the last person to the doors before stopping, "And Yang…" He said grabbing the girl's attention, "Do remember to lock up the place will you?" He asked before Yang nodded and the instructor tossed a set of keys to her before leaving.

"So, you ready for to take me on?" Yang asked the moment the doors closed.

"Give me a second please, I need to cool down for a moment…" She said before walking over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of water before walking over to a bench and sat down.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Yang." Yang said as she walked over to the woman and sat next to her.

"Wasure, nice to meet you Yang…" The woman said as she looked at Yang before looking away.

"You know, you're not the talkative type, are you?" Yang said knowing exactly this, coming from experience with Blake.

"Not really…" Wasure said scooting away a bit.

"Aww… is someone a little shy?" Yang said before wrapping her arm around Wasure and made her panic a bit.

"P-please let go!" Wasure said before Yang chuckled and let go of Wasure who scooted even farther away.

"I was only playing!" Yang said with a smile as she saw Wasure blush bright red.

"So tell me something about yourself…" Yang said.

"L-like what?" Wasure asked.

"I dunno... do you have any boyfriends? Do you live on your own?" Yang asked before pausing to think of another question. "Oh, how are you able to beat up that punching bag so much, yet have that figure!" Yang said pointing at Wasure's body, making her tense up and blush.

"Your body is so curved and sexy like that of a model, yet you kicked that punching bags ass like Bruce Lee! What's your secret? Even I had troubles trying to keep such a nice form…" Yang said looking at her own body to see her abs and muscular arms.

"W-well…" Wasure started before everything went dark.

"Oh great, I think the old man forgot to pay the damn electricity bill again…" Yang said in the dark with a sigh.

"Then shouldn't the emergency lights have come on?" Wasure asked.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked not sure what she was talking about.

"When I've been here cleaning up, I've noticed the emergency lights around the building. When I was putting away the cleaning supplies in the closet, I noticed the power breaker. One of the switches said 'Emergency lights' and it was switched on…" Wasure said before the sound of footsteps could be heard and both of them got quiet.

"Damn, its too dark to see a single thing!" A rough male voice said, "Why didn't we bring flashlights again?" He asked.

"Because the front entrance has two glass window doors! If we were to flash a light inside the building with the power turned off, anyone outside or across the street could see the flashlights!" Another voice called out, this one smoother than the other and higher in pitch.

"I guess… Shit!" The first man said before there was the sound of someone stumbling over something.

"What is it?" The second man asked in a whispering voice.

"Someone must have left their stuff here, I just tripped over their bag…" The first man said before the sound of a zipper filled the air, "Well sucks for them because the stuff is ours now…" He said before it sounded like he picked up the bag.

"Hey guys, there's something over here!" A voice in front of Yang said, she just barely heard footsteps walking over to her.

"What is it?" The first voice asked.

"I can't make it out… but…" The third voice said before Yang felt something cold grab her left boob. "It's really soft and squishy…" He added.

"Like a pillow?" The second voice asked.

"Not exactly... but its also really warm…" He said as he squeezed and pulled on Yang's boob.

"Here…" Yang whispered in the man's ear before grabbing the back of his head and stuffing his face in her boobs, "I'll help you guess what it is…" Yang whispered as the man only managed to make muffled words that made barely any noise as he tried to get free. Yang then did a karate chop to the man's neck and he went limp before she silently put him on the ground.

"Oh I think I know what you're talking about Kail! I don't know what kind of equipment this is… but sure feels rather nice…" The first male voice said on Yang's left.

"Damn, my eyes are adjusting to slowly! I wish I could see where you guys are at without stumbling over something…" The second male voice said somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Hold on a second… this feels almost like a…" The first man said before there was a high pitched 'Eep!' coming from the same direction.

"What was that?" The second man asked.

"Holy shit! Its a girl!" The first man said before Yang punched the guy out after getting a lock on where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Hey, Toil, you ok?" The second man asked as footsteps quickly made its way towards Yang.

Yang flared up her aura and her hair produced a small amount of flames to light up the room to show a skinny, yet short man in black in front of her.

"Oh shit…" He said before Yang punched the man in the face and knocked him out.

Yang sighed and scratched the back of her head, "You really just sat there and took it?" Yang asked as she turned around to face Wasure who was curled up, covering herself with a bright blush that could easily be seen.

"I-I-I…" Wasure stuttered.

"It's alright, I guess not everyone is used to have their boobs surprisingly touched…" Yang said.

"N-not… just there…" Wasure silently said before Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What are you- oh…" Yang said now understanding.

"It sounded as if they came from the back, thats where the power box is if memory serves… I'll go turn everything back on and you just stay here, ok?" Yang said before Wasure nodded silently.

"Right, I'll be back before you know it!" Yang said before quickly taking off towards the back, passing the locker rooms and towards the back door before seeing it cracked open with a weight to let the cold night air fill the locker room, and stop the alarm from going on whenever someone opened the door. Yang pushed the exit door open and walked outside before taking a left, the flames she produced soon lit up the outside wall before she came across the power box with the switch to OFF.

She grabbed the switch and pushed it up, back to ON before the light above her turned on with a flicker and a buzz. She lowered her aura and the flames she produced vanished before she walked back inside.

She was about to leave the locker room when she heard the squeak of a wet shoe and turned around to see a woman in black with a baseball bat in her hands, about to club it against Yang's head.

But before the woman could, her abdomen bent one way before the sound of ribs breaking could be heard, she was then launched off the ground and slammed into the wall back first before sliding to the ground.

Yang looked to her left and saw Wasure with her right hand sticking out, she had just punched the woman in black.

"Damn, nice timing there!" Yang said before Wasure stood up straight and ran to the woman and looked her over. "Uh, what are you doing?" Yang asked confused.

"Her head is bleeding, I think I gave her blunt force head trauma!" Wasure shouted in a panic.

"Woah, woah… calm down…" Yang said slowly walking over to the woman and looked at her. "She's not bleeding, her hair is just read under that black beanie." Yang said before pulling the black beanie the woman wore to reveal her read hair.

"Oh… thank goodness!" Wasure said with a sigh, "I thought I might have killed her or something!" Wasure said with a smile.

"She's quite alright, I'll call the police and tell them what happened, sorry for what happened…" Yang said.

"No, its alright, I'm not really going anywhere important tonight…" Wasure said with a smile as she looked at the unconscious woman, "I'm just glad that no one got killed…" She said softly.

**A couple of hours later**

"I'm back…" Yang said with a yawn as she stepped into her dorm at Beacon.

"You're late…" Weiss said coldly from her desk, not even looking up.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she sat on her bunk bed.

"Had an incident at the gym tonight. After my sparring with my old teacher ended it was about time to go home for everyone there. I saw this girl that was just beating the stuffing out of this punching bag and thought it would have been fun to have a match with her. Though me and her were given the ok sign to stay at the gym after closing hours to do whatever we pleased as long as we locked the place up when we were done. Before me and the girl could fight, she had to cool down and rest for a minute. I got to know a little bit about her, but before I got far the power went out. It turned out to be a group of thieves that snuck inside the gym through the back after the backdoor was left opened, they were also the ones that turned off the power." Yang said after walking over to her bed and took off her boots.

"So what happened? I'll guess you beat their butts!" Ruby said.

"I beat three out of four of their butts. After knocking out the third guy, I went to turn the power on around back. When I was about to go back into the gym area after that, a fourth person came out and almost clubbed my head in. Though that girl I told you about sent her flying!" Yang said taking off her jacket and threw it aside.

"Who was this girl?" Ruby asked.

"Her name was Wasure, she looked a bit older than me. Had the same hair color as well, but tied in a bun and she had green eyes. She was actually taller than me I think…" Yang said as she took off her gloves and put them on the shelf next to her bed.

"What was she like?" Ruby asked, her curiosity getting the better of herself.

"A bit shy, but from what I've seen she really knows how to throw a punch! Sadly I don't think I'll be able to see her again next time because after all the thieves were knocked out, I called the cops and they closed the building to search for evidence, then they interrogated me and Wasure for about the rest of the time, which is why I'm late…" Yang said popping her fingers.

"Great, now go take a shower… I can smell you all the way from over here…" Weiss said coldly as she wrote stuff on a piece of paper.

"Sure thing your royal highness…" Yang said getting up with a bow before walking over to the dorm's bathroom and closing it behind her.


	2. A new home?

**Chapter 2**

Yang sighed as she looked across the street to see the gym closed, blocked off by the famous "DO NOT CROSS" yellow tape.

"Now what am I suppose to do? I have the entire day to myself and no school until tuesday…" Yang said, making sure it was sunday before she walked down the sidewalk in thought. "_I was kinda wanting to see that girl again… she was pretty strong to have sent someone flying with a single punch…"_ Yang thought.

She sighed and saw her breath from the cold air around her. A cold breeze blew through and made Yang rub her arms together, "I really should have worn a coat with long sleeves…" She muttered.

"Stop her!" A voice shouted from somewhere, making Yang stop and look around.

In a few seconds, Yang looked in front of her to see Wasure run around a corner from an alley and almost collided with Yang.

"Wasure? What's wrong?" Yang said, seeing a look of worry on the woman's face.

"There she is!" Someone shouted, making Wasure look back from where she came to see cops running towards her.

"Sorry!" Wasure shouted before grabbing Yang and then threw her as soon as the cops came around the corner, making everyone fall over. Wasure used this time and ran as fast as she could.

"What was that about?" Yang said quickly getting up and helping the officers up.

"That woman is responsible for the thieves that tried to steal from the gym nearby… hey, aren't you?" One cop said before Yang took off.

"Sorry to run! But I need to see if that's true for myself!" Yang shouted as she soon disappeared out of sight.

Wasure ran into an alley and hid by the side of a dumpster, the cops passing by as they didn't see her enter the alley or even check to see if she was hiding there. After a few minutes of silence Wasure took a deep sigh of relief before standing up.

"That was too close…" Wasure said to herself.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Yang standing behind her with her arms crossed, and a frown on her face.

"Y-Yang!" Wasure said jumping back in surprise.

"Why were you running from the cops?" Yang asked.

"I-I…" Wasure said before pausing, soon frowning and looked at the ground. "I was part of the people that stole last night…" She said.

"Why didn't you just say that to the cops last night? You wouldn't be in so much trouble as you are now…" Yang asked shaking her head.

"You're not angry?" Wasure asked.

"Not really, you did save me from getting a swollen head last night. But why were you hanging out with those guys anyway?" Yang asked.

"I… I'm homeless, I don't really even know those four from last night. I live on the streets, one night someone just dropped me a letter saying to go to that gym for a while and then leave the back door open, I would receive a cut of whatever was taken. Open the back door, that's all I had to do…" Wasure said before walking to the wall on Yang's left and slid down it before bringing her knees to her forehead.

"How could someone like you with such good fighting skills be homeless? You should be qualified to take place in a boxing tournament or something." Yang said softly.

"I can't afford the entry fee for those things, and there are no jobs that are needing people to work for, least none that fit me…" Wasure said, her voice muffled.

"Hm…" Yang said before putting a hand to her chin. She paced back and forth for a minute before smiling and put a hand on Wasure's shoulder. "Then how about you come and live with me and my friends for a while?" She asked making Wasure look up.

"L-live?! But… I couldn't!" Wasure said shaking her head as she held up her hands in rejection.

"C'mon! I'm technically in your debt because you saved me, even if you are somewhat responsible for it. Plus, I wanna have that match with you still." Yang said smiling.

"R-really? Y-you'll let someone like me stay with you?!" Wasure asked standing up before Yang nodded silently. "Thank you!" Wasure shouted as she hugged Yang, almost squeezing her to death.

**RWBY Dorm**

Someone knocked on the door before Blake looked away from her book, "Who is it?" She asked. "Yang and a friend." Yang said. "It's unlocked…" Blake said laying back down on her pillow and continued to read.

Yang opened the door and stepped inside, bringing Wasure in by the hand.

"This is our dorm, everyone but Blake is out right now." Yang said pointing to her feline partner, she was reading a book in her bed.

"Hi… my name's Wasure, pleasure to meet you Blake…" Wasure said slightly waving a hand.

Blake didn't look away from her book or say anything and instead just waved her hand to acknowledge she heard Yang's friend.

"Blakey… Wasure is gonna stay with us for a while, you wouldn't mind that, would you?" Yang said as she stood on her own bed and held onto Blake's bed with her arms.

"Who is?" Blake asked looking away from her book.

"Her…" Yang said pointing to Wasure.

Blake looked at Wasure, giving her usual stare at strangers, making Wasure give a sheeply smile and a small wave before she turned her head and covered her face with a hand.

"Yang… we've been through this… your party friends can't hang with us in our dorm, or spend the night…" Blake said staring at Yang with a frown.

"Blake…" Yang said before making Blake lean her ear in. "This isn't a party friend, its the girl I talked last night about. I just ran across her a while ago and learned she's homeless and as broke as can get! She'll only be staying with us for a few days…" Yang whispered.

"Fine… do whatever you wish… she's not sleeping with me…" Blake said before returning to her book.

"What did she mean by that?" Wasure asked as Yang got back on the ground.

"Oh, well we only have four beds as you can see…" Yang said pointing to the "Bunk beds" they made, "Each bed is taken by one of our teammates. Blake over there is in her bed, the bed below her's is mine. The one over there on the bottom belongs to the ice princess of the group, and the one above that with the white curtains belongs to my sister Ruby. We barely had enough room for all the beds to lay flat on the ground, so we had to stack them on top of one another." Yang said with a chuckle at how she found it somewhat funny.

"Does that mean you don't have a spare bed?" Wasure asked looking around.

"Nope! But you can sleep with me if you want…" Yang said sitting down on her bed.

"W-with you?! B-but the bed is so small… it's only made for one person…" Wasure said knowing that they both couldn't fit in the bed.

"Well then, I guess one of us will just have to sleep on top of the other… don't worry, I don't bite… much…" Yang said before chuckling as Wasure turned bright red, Blake just rolled her eyes.

"N-no! I'm sure I can make do with the floor… I don't want to sleep with one of my hosts…" Wasure said shaking her head.

"Oh come on now!" Yang said before grabbing Wasure and pulled her over to her bed and then playfully stuck Wasure's face in her cleavage, holding her down as Wasure tried to struggle. "I promise you, I won't do anything too terribly bad…" Yang said before Wasure finally broke free from Yang's grip.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline that generous offer, having a roof over my head would have been plenty enough, even if all that kept the roof up was a single support beam or pillar!" Wasure said as she backed up from Yang, blushing as red as a tomato.

"If you say so… go take a shower, Weiss would be able to smell you a mile away… freakin princess…" Yang said, muttering that last part.

"C-certainly…" Wasure said before walking over to the bathroom and stepped inside before the sound of the door locking could be heard.

"You do know Ruby and Weiss will have to hear about this, right? Weiss will take this wrongly if you're not here to tell her." Blake said, not looking away from her book.

"Yeah, but I know Ruby will like her. You personally don't really care from what I can see, so in that case it's two against one on seeing if she should stay here or not…" Yang said before hearing the water turning on.

"So where do you think she will sleep? The floor isn't really comfortable and she doesn't seem too willing to sleep with you…" Blake asked.

"I have an inflatable mattress under my bed…" Yang said before hearing Blake close her book and saw her lean over her bed and look down at Yang.

"You have an inflatable mattress… under your own bed… what purpose would that serve?" Blake asked.

"You never know when you might need another bed…" Yang said before pulling out a deflated and folded up air mattress from under her bed.

Blake sighed and jumped out of bed and landed on her feet before stretching her arms before quickly following with the splits before getting back on her feet.

"Oh!" Yang said before walking over to her dresser and searched through it before pulling out a plain white T-shirt and some jeans.

She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "Hey I thought I just noticed something, you don't have a set of spare clothes in there to change, do you?" Yang said loudly into the bathroom.

"No…" Wasure said.

"Well I have some clothes in here for you to change into. Do you want to grab them now or after your shower?" Yang asked.

"Now would be good I guess…" Wasure said before the sound of the shower curtains being pulled back could be heard.

After a short minute, the door unlocked and it opened a little bit before Wasure's arm stuck out with an open hand. Yang handed her the clothes before Wasure pulled her arm back inside the bathroom.

"Thank you." She said before closing the bathroom door and locking it again.

"No problem!" Yang said before walking back over to the air mattress and started to unfold it.

"Hey Blake, do you know where some batteries are?" Yang asked as she finished unfolding the mattress and put it on the right of her bed, next to the wall.

"What kind?" Blake asked as she popped her neck.

"D batteries, I think the inflator is low on battery power." Yang said as she reached under her bed and pulled out a handheld battery powered inflator.

"We don't have any of those." Blake said before walking over to a hand held mirror on the desk and looked at herself, noticing her bow was a bit loose.

"Then in that case I'll go out and get some batteries down at the convenience store on the ground level." Yang said before turning on the inflator to hear it softly blow. She then stuck the end of it inside the air mattress before it very slowly started to rise.

"Keep an eye on everything while I'm gone, ok?" Yang said as she made her way, seeing Blake just wave goodbye as she looked at herself in the mirror.

After a Yang closed the door, Blake looked to see if Wasure was out of the bathroom before quickly untying her bow. After a minute of freely moving her cat ears, she began to softly rub on them, enjoying the tension being moving with each rub.

"Um…" A voice said making Blake tense up.

She turned around and saw Wasure standing there, her hair still somewhat wet and let down, and wearing the clothes Yang gave her.

"Shit!" Blake said before she quickly tried to cover her ears with her hands.

"I-it's alright Blake! You don't have to hide your ears from me, I won't tell anyone." Wasure said softly smiling.

"How can I trust someone that Yang just met? How do I know you don't work with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang? I don't think they would allow a normal human being to enter, let alone me." Wasure said calmly.

"Well then how do I know you're not a faunus that is just simply hiding their animal features like me?" Blake said slowly tying her bow back around her ears.

"M-me? A faunus? I'm not a faunus I swear! Though I really do find them nice people, those that are with the White Fang may be a bit more rough with people, but they have their reasons to be." Wasure said smiling.

"Take off your clothes." Blake said coldly.

"Eh?" Wasure said with a surprised face and blinked rapidly.

"If you really are human you will have no faunus features whatsoever, so take off your clothes so I know you're not lying." Blake said.

"B-but… w-why would I need to do that? S-shouldn't my word be good enough?" Wasure said, starting to turn red.

"No, now strip…" Blake said with a serious tone and look in her eyes.

"B-but…" Wasure said before Blake frowned, she was starting to get suspicious.

Wasure turned bright red before she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly started to pull it up, but then there was a knock on the door. Wasure quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Yo, I'm back!" Yang said as she opened the door, holding a plastic sack in her hands. She paused and looked to see Wasure blushing and Blake with her hands over the top of her head. "I guess I came in at a good time?" Yang said not sure if that was the right response to the situation. "So what exactly happened?" Yang asked confused.

"I noticed my bow was coming undone so I untied it and before I could tie it back into a bow, she snuck up and saw my cat ears… I think she's working for the White Fang, I didn't even hear her turn the water off…" Blake said pointing at Wasure, her bow now fully tied back in place.

"W-what?! I wasn't sneaking up behind you! I walked out of the bathroom and noticed you were rubbing your cat ears! I spoke up and now you want me to take of my clothes!" Wasure said still blushing.

"Wasure, Blake isn't that kind of girl just to let you know, she's too distant from everybody. Blake, Wasure is not a faunus. When I met her at the gym she was showing most of her body, what little that was covered up was the parts we don't usually show to strangers. So she's not a faunus Blake, you can calm down kitty cat…" Yang said jokingly after closing the door and walking over to the mattress and switched the batteries out of the inflator for a new set before the machine sounded like it was going into overdrive.

Blake stared at Wasure for a long minute, making Wasure feel uncomfortable from her stare.

"Right, that should be it, Wasure why don't you test out your bed see if you want more or less air in it…" Yang said after filling the air mattress full of air, breaking the stare between the two.

"R-right!" Wasure said as she quickly walked around Yang and Blake's bunk bed before sitting down on the end of the air mattress.

"So, what do you think? Should I put less air in, I can't put anymore in though…" Yang asked.

"It's nice the way it is…" Wasure said before laying down on it.

"Really? I could make it better if its…" Yang stopped when she saw Wasure closing her eyes and had falling asleep not a moment later. "I guess it's fine the way it is…" Yang said smiling.

"How can you trust some stranger? You just met her last night and you are deciding that just because she's homeless, you want to take her in…" Blake asked Yang in a whisper.

"She saved me from getting a broken in skull! My semblance may be that I get stronger with every hit, but that doesn't mean I can't die or get knocked out with a powerful enough hit!" Yang protested in a whisper.

"So because some stranger you met last night saved you, you are considering of letting them live with us, she's not even a student here!" Blake whispered back.

"What is your problem? At first you didn't care, but now you are on your toes. She isn't that bad, and winter is coming so I thought that she could stay with us until spring comes and the snow melts away. Besides, I still want to have a match with her…" Yang said softly.

"Fine, I don't care anymore, if she gets us in trouble then that's your fault…" Blake said before walking out the room, silently shutting the door.

"Typical Blake, worried once things involve her or something that involves her…" Yang said shaking her head.

She turned and looked at Wasure who silently slept on the air mattress. She smiled before walking over to the closet and pulled out a blanket before unfolded it and covered Wasure with it.

"Your sleeping… is making me sleepy…" Yang said with a yawn before she laid down in her bed and fell asleep.


	3. Acceptance, Rejected, Brought Back

**Chapter 3**

**Hello everyone, I hope this chapter is to your liking, currently I am sort of mass-producing chapters, though I am not too far ahead of this chapter. Though I will say that if any of you have an ideas for the story in the future, feel free to tell me. I might add them into the story as they most likely will not affect the plot I have in mind. Either way, enjoy!**

Yang slowly opened her eyes before sitting up on her bed, yawning with some stretching. She popped her neck to get the blood flowing before looking at the clock. It was almost time for dinner.

"Man, I really slept in this time…" Yang said as she got up and stretched the rest of her body.

She paused for a moment and looked around her bed to see Wasure still sleeping away, her breathing could be softly heard as if she was a child.

"And Weiss complains about how much I sleep…" She said with a soft smile as she watched Wasure gently sleep. "But, I guess living on the street for a long time can do that to you…" She said quietly before popping her back, trying not to wake up Wasure.

Yang eventually got rid of all the stiffness in her body and walked towards the door before looking at Wasure once more, she smiled and opened the door and left the room, gently shutting it closed.

**Cafeteria **

"Tonight is supposed to get really cold." Ruby said as she filled her tray with the food set out.

"That's why people invented heaters Ruby…" Weiss said.

"But the cold shouldn't be a problem for you either way…" Yang said with a slight chuckle as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's supposed to get below freezing actually, so I don't think Weiss could even stay out for too long without some source of heat." Ruby said before she and the rest of her team made their way to their usual table.

"So what did you do all day Yang? I heard the gym was closed off because of what happened last night." Ruby asked.

"Well, I found Wasure, the girl I was with last night and brought her here. She's in our dorm right now, asleep." Yang said as she set her tray down started to eat.

"I can't wait to see her! From what you've told me about her last night, she sounded really good at fighting like you do! I wonder if she planes on becoming a huntress…" Ruby said, the last part was silently to herself.

"Yeah, she's a bit shy and easy to make red, but she seems nice overall, doesn't complain about anything." Yang said smiling.

"So where does she live? I've never heard a name such as Wasure before…" Weiss asked.

"Well…" Yang started.

"HELLLOOOOOO TEAM RWBY!" A familiar voice shouted before the four girls all turned their heads to see Nora running up to them, her bright spirit obviously being seen.

"Hey Nora." Ruby said with a wave.

"What are you guy's talking about!?" Nora asked as she slid behind team RWBY, wrapping her arms around Weiss and Ruby's neck very quickly.

Ruby was in the middle of drinking some hot chocolate and when Nora pulled her by the neck, she spilled her chocolate all over Weiss's lap.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Weiss shouted as she broke free of Nora's grip and danced around a bit as the hot chocolate cooled down.

"Oh Weiss I'm so sorry!" Ruby said, as she grabbed some napkins and, once Weiss stopped moving, Ruby helped get rid of most of the hot chocolate.

"Did I do that? Oops, eheheh, clumsy mee!" Nora said with a giggle and a smile.

"Ah Ruby! You got hot chocolate all over my dress!" Weiss said looking at the front of her no longer snow white dress.

"Weiss I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to spill it on you, I didn't expect Nora to-!" Ruby didn't finish her sentence as Weiss put a finger to Ruby's lips.

"It's alright Ruby, this was just one of my favorite dresses I have. I'll go change, I'm sure I won't be able to have the rest of my meal though…" Weiss said before walking off.

"That was one of her favorite dresses? Out of what, the rest of her clothes?" Yang said not sure how many clothes were Weiss's "favorite".

"I should go… bye!" Nora said before zipping off like a rocket.

"I never could understand her…" Blake said silently, "Always popping in and out at weird times…"

"Huh… I feel like I should say something…" Yang said as she scratched her head.

"Something the matter Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? Oh, nope I'm fine! I just seemed to have forgotten something…" Yang said with a shrug.

**Later**

"Man… what a nice dinner that was! I'm stuffed!" Yang said as she opened the door to the dorm.

"I'm ready to go to bed…" Ruby said with a yawn as she stepped inside, while Blake gently closed the door and crawled into her bed, before she began reading her book again.

"Huh? Where's Wasure?" Yang said, noticing the girl was not on the air mattress, matter of fact the mattress was gone..

"Oh, that party friend of yours?" Weiss said as she was filing her nails while sitting on her bed.

"She wasn't a party friend, but do you know where she went or what happened to her?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I kicked her out." Weiss said.

"You did what!?" Yang shouted, upon hearing what the ice princess had just said.

"Yeah, I've already had to deal with one of your dumb friends that you've met at a party. So I kicked her out because I didn't want to hear you and her complain about having the worst hangover ever." Weiss said not looking up at Yang, who was obviously not happy at the moment.

"Weiss, she wasn't a party friend! And it's probably already below freezing outside!" Yang shouted, her aura making the room get hotter by the minutes.

"That's not my problem, she can just go home and sleep in her own bed and warm up there…" Weiss said, looking at her nails.

Yang gritted her teeth and grabbed Weiss before dragging her over to the door and threw her out the room.

"What the hell Yang?!" Weiss shouted.

"Wasure doesn't have a home! She's homeless and until you find her, you are sleeping on the streets tonight! I'm sure you won't be bothered with the cold." Yang said before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"U-Unbelievable!" Weiss shouted out loud.

"That was a big rough Yang…" Ruby said as Yang walked away from the door.

"Tch, Weiss deserves it. She not only kicked a new friend out, but in weather that's below freezing!" Yang said as she stomped to her bed and sat down before sighing. "I just can't believe that girl sometimes. When I bring in a homeless girl, thinking maybe we could let her stay until spring comes, and she kicks them out and onto the curb!" Yang said throwing her hands up.

"I thought you said it would have been only a few days." Blake said.

"You've two already talked about this?!" Ruby said in surprise.

"Well I'm sure you could understand Blake, given the whole Faunus equality thing, you probably didn't have a life of luxury growing up." Yang said.

"You are right about that, I guess I forgot I should be thankful for what I have now…" Blake said before she returned to her book.

"Didn't the Schnee family host a charity for the homeless last year?" Ruby asked.

"That was held by Weiss's father, his name slips my mind at the moment but Weiss had nothing to do with it at all. Though her sister did some of the accounting, that I know." Yang answered.

"Do you think Weiss will find Wasure?" Ruby asked.

"If she wants to sleep in her own bed and not on some flatten cardboard box next to a burning barrel, then she better." Yang replied.

**Outside of RWBY Dorm**

"How could she just lock me out?!" Weiss said to herself as she paced back and forth. "I was doing the team a favor getting rid of that tramp! I don't care if she was homeless or not, she'll be fine on her own, it isn't that cold out…" Weiss said before she stopped and the hall was filled with silence.

"I'm not going to look for some girl that could be anywhere in Vale, I think I might stay the night with team JNPR…" Weiss said as she stood in front of their door, about to knock when she paused. "On second thought, maybe I should get the headmaster…" She said, remembering that she didn't have any pajamas or anything and unlike team RWBY, team JNPR was half male and half female, and then she remembered Juane.

As she walked away from both dorms, she couldn't help but feel bad for something, but she had no idea what it was.

**Ozpin's Office**

Professor Ozpin slowly drank his coffee as he looked over his work, the paperwork of the academy and it's plans.

The elevator suddenly chimed and Ozpin looked up just in time to see the doors open and let Weiss Schnee walk inside his office, the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Ms. Schnee, what a surprise. Is there something you would like to talk about, would you like a drink? I have coffee, tea, and since winter is coming… hot chocolate…" Ozpin offered.

"I'm not here to chat headmaster, but I would like to say that I'm locked out of my own dorm!" Weiss said, getting straight to the point.

"Well that's not really something a headmaster is responsible for, if you lost your scroll just find one of your other team members and they should let you in. You might have left your scroll in the dorm." Ozpin said calmly.

"I'm locked out by my own teammate, Yang." Weiss corrected Ozpin.

"Ms. Long? Why would she do that?" Ozpin asked, setting his papers down.

"I dunno, there was some girl in our dorm that Yang brought over. I thought she was some party girl of Yang's and kicked her out, we've already have had that problem once and I don't want to relive it." Weiss said.

"So Ms. Long kicked you out because you kicked out a friend of her's is that correct?" Ozpin asked, making sure before Weiss nodded in agreement. "Well then I doubt that is the only reason, who was this girl?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm not sure, Yang kept saying she wasn't a party girl and I think she said this girl was actually some girl from the gym last night, saying she saved Yang from being hit in the head by surprise. Yang also said that this girl was homeless…" Weiss said with a shrug.

"Homeless? Ms. Schnee, it is below freezing as we speak and you thought you could just kick not only a friend of Ms. Long's but who is also homeless… Weiss I understand that you have lived a noble life, but have you ever felt alone?" Ozpin asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Just that. A homeless person makes the streets their home, and they are almost avoided by everyone. Have you ever felt that way as a child, like you never got the attention of a certain someone?" Ozpin asked.

Weiss widened her eyes before looking away, no longer keeping eye contact with Ozpin, who knew that Weiss had never obtained her father's attention as a child, and still hasn't even if she is the heiress.

"If I can guess Ms. Long, she won't let you back in until you find this person and bring her back to the dorm. Well then…" Ozpin said as he got up and grabbed his coat and put it on before grabbing his cane, "Shall we search for this person?" Ozpin asked as he made his way to the elevator, almost surprising Weiss as to the fact that the headmaster was going to help Weiss search for Wasure. But after a few solid seconds, Weiss walked towards Ozpin who called the elevator.

**The Streets of Vale**

"This is the gym Yang goes to…" Weiss said pointing to the still closed gym from across the street.

"I see, I did hear what had happened on the news and proud that nothing too serious broke out." Ozpin said before they started walking away.

"So then, what does Wasure look like?" Ozpin asked.

"Um… long blond hair, hazel eyes, looked liked she was in her early 20's, and probably is a bit taller than most people." Weiss said, trying to remember most of the details. "But Professor Ozpin…" Weiss started, grabbing the attention of the headmaster. "Why did you decide to help me search for this girl?" Weiss asked.

"Beacon Academy might be the best school for hunters and huntresses in training, but that doesn't mean we isolate ourselves from what we are protecting. Homeless people are a great example, they can't defend themselves and if we as the protectors of humanity didn't care for them as humans and instead only protected them from the Grimm, it would show us as only heartless killing machines that do not care for how the people we protect." Ozpin answered.

"So, this is an act of charity?" Weiss asked.

"In a way." Ozpin said.

They stopped when they saw a barrel with a fire lit in it down an alley, several people gathered around it, almost surrounding the fire like moths with a light bulb. But near the end of the alley, next to the sidewalk sat Wasure, no coat or anything, just the clothes Yang gave her, a white T-shirt and jeans. Wasure was sitting next to the wall of building, her knees against her forehead and her arms wrapped around her legs, her face covered as it was in her lap.

"That's her." Weiss said softly.

"Well then, you should better apologize to Wasure and bring her back to your dorm before it gets any colder. She look's like she might have frostbite already…" Ozpin said.

"You're not gonna help?" Weiss asked.

"I was helping you find Wasure, I lead the way here. I can't get involved with internal matters, you have to do this part yourself…" Ozpin said before turning and looking at the street.

Weiss gave a huff before looking at Wasure, curled up in her ball, before Weiss walked in front of Waure and squat down.

"Hey… Wasure…" Weiss said awkwardly, not sure what to really say.

No response.

"Look, I want to say I'm sorry for kicking you out earlier, that was totally uncalled for and I let myself as…" She sighed deeply before gathering up her courage to say. "And as a snobby rich girl, I let my royal authority get the better of me. So…" Weiss said before she held out her hand, "So please accept my apology and come back with me to the dorm."

No response.

"What are you waiting for? I already said I'm sorry…" Weiss said impatiently.

"Weiss…" Wasure said, her voice shaky. "I gladly accept your apology, but… I can't move…" Wasure said softly.

"Oh… well then shall I carry you with one of my glyphs?" Weiss asked, somewhat surprised.

"C-cold…" Was all Wasure managed to say.

"Right…" Weiss said before making a glyph, only for Ozpin to walk next to Wasure before wrapping her in a blanket and then picked her up off the ground.

"Let's hurry, she may have already gotten frostbite to several of her fingers." Ozpin said before he started running towards the academy, surprising Weiss who saw the headmaster just run at what looked like a full sprint while carrying Wasure as if she weighed like nothing.

Weiss broke out of her daze and followed after Ozpin.

**Team RWBY Dorm**

Yang opened her eyes at the sound of a banging on the door. "Weiss if that's you, you better have Wasure back with you…" Yang said as she got up and started walking over to the door.

"Ms. Long, please just hurry up and open the door!" Ozpin's voice shouted from the other side.

"Professor Ozpin?" Yang said to herself before she ran up to the door and swung it open and almost off its hinges.

There stood Ozpin holding Wasure wrapped up in a blanket, her skin almost blue as she was barely breathing.

"Oh shit, give her here!" Yang said before Ozpin handed Wasure over to Yang before she carried her over to Yang's bed and quickly got under the covers with her.

"Y-Yang what are you doing?!" Ruby said, confused and yet panicking at the same time.

"I'm warming up Wasure's body with my body heat, she's in a state of hypothermia and another human body is one of the best ways to warm them back up. Ruby, get a large bucket and fill it up with warm water. I don't care where you get the bucket, even if you have to buy one just do it, make sure to fill it here in our dorm though." Yang told her little sister who shot out of the room once her instructions were given to her.

"Blake, I need you to grab some towels and blankets, I can't leave Wasure's side as she still cold as ice." Yang said to Blake who jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom and got several towels before running back to Yang's bed and set them on the bookshelf. She then ran over to the closet and pulled out several spare blankets and stood with them besides Yang's bed.

"Where do you want these?" Blake asked.

"Right next to the towels will do. Ozpin, turn up the heat just a little bit." Yang said before Ozpin did just that and changed the room's temperature just a tad bit higher.

Weiss came stumbling into the room, out of breath. "Jesus you run fast…" She said as she continued to try and catch her breath.

"Weiss, thank god you and Ozpin got her here when you did. She looks like she might crack like an icicle…" Yang said, barely noticing any change in the color of Wasure's skin.

"Bucket coming through!" Ruby said as she made her way passed Weiss and Ozpin, holding a metal wash tub in both hands.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom and turned on the bathroom faucet, and waited as the water heated up.

"Ms. Rose, make sure you don't have the water all the way hot, it could send Wasure into shock from the sudden change in temperature!" Ozpin said, making Ruby check how hot the water was before changing the temperature down till it was a little over lukewarm.

Once the wash tub was filled with water, Ruby tried to grab and lift the tub by the handles with both hands, but her weak figure could not lift the tub up.

"Here, I'll do it…" Weiss said before she made a glyph and carefully lifted the wash tub into the and slowly over to Yang's bedside.

"Weiss, grab a towel, put it in the water and then strain most of the water out before putting the towel on Wasure's forehead." Yang said before Weiss pulled up her sleeves and did just that.

"Now…" Yang said before she started squirming and then tossed her clothes out from under the sheets, making Ruby and Weiss go wide-eyed and jump back a bit when they learned Yang was naked under the covers.

"Yang, how indecent can you get?!" Weiss said, her face turning somewhat red.

"I should have done this first…" Yang said before the covers started to move for Wasure before Yang tossed Wasure's clothes out from under the sheets.

"D-done this first?!" Ruby said shocked.

"It's not like that! I knew that another person's body heat could prevent major hypothermia, but I forgot that skin contact is better as you give the person a direct source of heat. I'm only doing this because I want to make sure Wasure doesn't die from hypothermia." Yang said as she soon held onto Wasure's body, wrapping herself around Wasure as much as she could.

"You seem to know quite a lot about hypothermia Ms. Long." Ozpin spoke up.

"When you're me you always bring the heat with you, so the cold is a natural enemy for me. So I had to know what happened if I was stuck in the cold for too long. Plus my dad beat it into my head after I wandered off into the woods one winter as a kid..." Yang said remember the 4 hour talk about the cold with her father.

"So… this is going to be an interesting night… considering I guess Wasure will need to keep warm for quite a while…" Ruby said trying not to lead the conversation into the wrong direction.

"She'll probably have to be in bed with me all night, her skin is just starting to color faintly from a light blue to a pale color." Yang said looking over Wasure's face. "_She's also as stiff as a metal board. Not only that but she's colder than the metal wall that's inside a meat locker, even I'm having trouble radiating enough heat without burning her up." _Yang thought, noticing that Wasure felt almost like a frozen person.

"Well, as long as you don't start a ruckus in the middle of the night then that's fine by me." Weiss said with a yawn.

"Don't rock your bed, I'll know…" Blake said before she climbed back into her own bed and started reading again.

"Well, I think today was one crazy day! We've got monday off tomorrow so let's make sure we make it a good last day before school starts again!" Ruby said, her spirit somehow lifting the mood a little.

"I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but I'm still here, so don't over do it…" Ozpin said, grabbing team RWBY's attention. "Also, once Wasure is up and moving I would like to talk to her about something." He added.

"What are you gonna talk to her about?" Ruby asked.

"You'll find out most likely tomorrow if Wasure is able to move." Ozpin said as he turned around and walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped outside the room before leaving it a crack open and said, "Good night girls."

"Good night Professor Ozpin." They all said in sync before Ozpin closed the door, leaving them to themselves.

"Oh, I'm tired… You have no idea how hard it was to find something so big…" Ruby said looking at the wash tub.

"Speaking of that, what is it for?" Weiss asked.

"It's to let hot steam fill the area around the bed, and to put warm towels on Wasure's forehead to keep that warm also. When it gets cold or loses its heat, I'll just use my aura and heat it back up. So tonight might be a silent night tonight everyone, I can't sleep as heavily as I usually do, I need to keep an eye on Wasure so she isn't too hot or anything." Yang said before yawning.

"Alright, enough chit chat, I'm ready to sleep this day away…" Weiss said clapping her hands to grab everyones attention.

"Go ahead and go to sleep, we're all about to head that way very soon." Ruby said before throwing off her casual clothes and into her pajamas before crawling into her bunk.

"Y… Yang…" Wasure's voice said, very weak, grabbing the long haired blond girl's attention.

"Wasure, don't say anything, you need to rest." Yang said softly.

"I… I need to right… a… a letter…" Wasure said weakly.

"It can wait till tomorrow, you're too weak to move an arm or leg, let alone a finger to right with." Yang whispered.

"Can't… has to be… done before the end of the week…" Wasure said, as she tried to move her body out of bed, but Yang kept her held still.

"I'll get Weiss to right the letter, is that ok?" Yang asked, before getting a nod from Wasure.

"Hey Weiss, Wasure wants to write a letter, do you think you could do it for her? I can't because I have give her warmth, and I'm naked…" Yang said out loud.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Weiss asked before Yang told her Wasure wanted it done by tonight before midnight hit. "Fine, fine… though I expect this letter to be short…" Weiss said as she walked up to the desk and pulled a drawer open and reached inside before pulling out a piece of paper, a pen, and an envelope and set all three on the desk. "What do I write?" Weiss asked as she put the pen to the paper and waited to be told what to write.

"Slight improvement." Was all Weiss had to write before asking Yang, who asked Wasure if that really was really all she wanted to write.

It was.

Weiss rolled her eyes and shrugged as she folded the paper up and put it inside the envelope before getting a spray bottle and sprayed the flap that had the glue. She then pressed the flap closed and ran her thumb against the end of it, making sure the glue would stick. She then flipped the envelope over to its front and put her pen onto the envelope and asked who to make it out to and where.

"No one, and no where. Just leave it the way it is and on the desk." Yang said, repeating Wasure's words before Weiss gave a look at Yang who just shrugged.

Weiss sighed and put the pen back in the drawer and walked over to her bed, "_I don't see why she wants this letter done by tonight, the post service is closed around this time and even if they were open this late no one will receive it because it lacks a name and an address." _Weiss said in her head as she pulled out a suitcase from underneath her bed and opened it before pulling out a nightgown.

"Right, I'm going to bed as soon as I change, my feet killing me after running in these damn high heels…" Weiss said to anyone listening, only to get the sound of Blake turning a page in her book as a response. "Ok then…" She said to herself before stepping into the bathroom and did a quick change into her nightgown.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to her bed before pausing and looking at the desk, to see the envelope still there. She rolled her eyes once more before crawling into her own bed, stuff some earplugs inside her ears because of Yang's snoring, and then she used her glyphs and turned off all the lights that were on.


	4. The New Member of Team RWBY

**Chapter 4**

**I decided to do something guys! For every 20 new followers I gain for this story I will upload a new chapter the moment I learn about it! So if you are reading this, this chapter is out because we just hit our first 20 followers, if we reach 40 I'll put up another chapter even if I put up a chapter only a few minutes before. So I hope you all liked the last chapter and enjoy this new chapter! Don't forget to put a review up and tell me how you feel about this story. When you tell the author about the story it helps them, and positive remarks help boost their moral when down. So with that little speech out of the way, enjoy!**

Wasure slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry and she couldn't tell what was going on or where she was.

"_It's hot…"_ She thought as she could feel herself sweating. But then she felt something wrap around her leg and felt a great heat coming from it.

She turned her head to the right and was face to face with a sleeping Yang.

3…

Wasure blinked several times as she just stared at Yang's face.

2…

She looked down saw herself sleeping in Yang's bed with her..

1…

Wasure lifted the several sheets up and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Wasure screamed at the top of her lungs, waking up team RWBY as if someone was just murdered.

Wasure had grabbed some of the sheets and pushed herself off the bed and against the wall, wrapped up in a ball of the sheets, her face red as could be.

"I didn't do it!" Ruby shouted upon hearing the scream, waking up from her dream.

"Did someone scream?" Weiss asked calmly, pulling out her ear plugs.

"Damn it Sun!" Blake shouted, waking up from her dream.

"I'm up mom!" Yang shouted as she shot up and looked around to see Wasure in her ball of sheets.

"W-w-w-why… am I na-na-naked? AND IN YOUR BED?!" Wasure shouted as she got redder and redder.

"Woah, calm down there. You were about to die of hypothermia when Weiss and Ozpin found you, I had to sleep with you from under the covers because that's one way to prevent hypothermia. Being naked just helped warm you up quicker." Yang said, wrapping herself in some blankets just to cover herself.

"Oh… yeah that… did happen…" Wasure said silently.

"I'm gonna guess you don't wanna stay naked in a ball of sheets all day…" Yang said as she searched through her clothes before pulling out a similar pair of the same looking T-shirt and jeans from yesterday. "Like before, I don't know what you are into so I just grabbed some very basic stuff for you to start out with." Yang said before handing over the clothes to Wasure.

"I-I need to go shower first, excuse me…" Wasure said before she rolled her way to the bathroom door, stuck an arm out and turned the handle before pushing it open and rolled inside the bathroom before shutting the door.

"She sure can scream…" Yang said putting a finger in her ear and tried to see if it was clogged or something as it was rather hard to hear with a ringing going on.

"I think I lost ten years of my life…" Blake said clutching her heart.

"But since you're a cat faunus, doesn't that mean you have 9 lives? So then does that mean we deduct ten years for each life?" Weiss asked casually.

"I had a horrible flashback with that scream…" Ruby said as she tried to calm her self.

"A flashback?" Weiss asked.

"The first time I decided to play a prank on Yang when we were little… I cut a big chunk of her hair out…" Ruby said shuddering from the thought.

"Heh, Ruby had a bump on her head the size of a watermelon… but the real scary part… was when Summer tried to break up the fight…" Yang said, making both sisters shudder.

The bathroom door opened and out came Wasure all dressed, and she had that look like she just took a shower.

"That was extremely quick…." Weiss said somewhat surprised.

"Yang, your turn." Wasure said before Yang threw the sheets into the air and ran past Wasure naked who made her stopped dead in her tracks and just made her face turn red before Yang closed the bathroom door.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin would like to talk to you. He said as soon as you were able to move about, you were to come and see him." Ruby said making Wasure's face go back to normal before.

"Ozpin… the headmaster?!" Wasure said, recognizing that name.

"Yeah, I would go now because the cafeteria will be open for breakfast in about an hour, after it opens you have 2 hours before they close." Ruby said smiling as she hopped down her bed and stretched.

"R-right…" Wasure said looking at the ground.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Ruby asked.

"What? Oh, no! No, I'm just… well not only do I not know the way… but I've heard rumors…" Wasure said having a look of embarrassment and fear on her face.

"Rumors?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"You don't wanna know…" Wasure said shaking her head.

"Right then, I'll show you the way to Ozpin's office! It won't take long I promise!" Ruby said as she grabbed her scroll and wrapped her arm around Wasure's before dragging her out of the dorm.

"B-but Ruby, you're still in your pajamas!" Wasure said as she couldn't help but follow the young girl.

"So what? You woke us up at like 7 in the morning, no one gets up at 7 in the morning when there's no school…" Ruby said proudly.

"Morning Ruby, friend of Ruby." Ren said as he walked past the two.

"Good morning Ren!" Ruby said before pausing and turning to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, "Must be one of _**those**_ days…" Ruby said softly to herself before she continued to lead the way to the elevator's that went up to Ozpin's office. Ren continued to walk down the hallway, a smile on his face.

**Ozpin's Office**

The elevator doors opened and Wasure stepped out before looking back at the elevator just in time to see the doors close. She took a deep breath and let it out before walking up to Ozpin's desk, the office chair had its back to the desk and to Wasure.

"Um… Mr. Ozpin?" Wasure said softly.

No response.

"Uh… I was told that you wanted to see me…" Wasure continued.

silence.

Just then the elevator chimed and Wasure turned around and saw one of the other elevators open to reveal Ozpin with a cup of coffee.

He sighed before he stepped out and looked up to see Wasure.

"Oh Wasure, I apologize if you were here long, the coffee machine was acting up, something I make sure it doesn't happen often." Ozpin said as he walked around his desk.

"No, I just got here, I wasn't waiting too terribly long…" Wasure said.

"Please, take a seat. This may take a while…" Ozpin said as he turned his office chair around and sat down in it.

Wasure followed his offer and sat down in the seat in front of his desk.

"Now you're probably wondering why I wanted to have this little chat with you…" Ozpin started. "The reason is, is that I assume you will be staying with team RWBY until spring comes. Well I am not against that idea as winter is a harsh time of the year, especially for someone like yourself. But if you are going to stay here you must not become a burden for team RWBY or this academy. Which is why, I would like you to become a student of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said, making Wasure's eyes go wide with surprise.

"B-but… I don't have a weapon and I don't have any kind of education in terms of fighting Grimm or anything!" Wasure said.

"Well that's a lie…" Ozpin said looking straight into Wasure, "Drop the act." He said coldly.

"A-act… what act?" Wasure asked.

"I can see it in your eyes then and there, the eyes of a killer." Ozpin said as he narrowed his eyes.

Ozpin grabbed his cane and swung it right towards Wasure's head. Wasure's eyes suddenly went cold with death look and she grabbed the cane before it made contact with her head. She pulled the cane out of Ozpin's hands and spun it around before grabbing it at the handle and swung it back Ozpin's head.

Ozpin blinked as he looked to his right and saw his cane just a few inches away from him. He looked at Wasure who had that look of a stone-cold killer, but that soon disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock and surprise.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Wasure said as she held the cane in front of her with both hands, offering Ozpin to take it back.

"No, I'm sorry for doing that. I had a strange feeling about you and I guess that just sort of set me off ease. I do sincerely apologize for my rash behavior…" Ozpin said as he took the cane back

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable then…" Wasure said.

"It's quite alright…" Ozpin said with a smile and a chuckle, "_This woman… I keep getting the sensation she's killed several people before… but yet her personality says otherwise… could I just be getting old and am losing my touch?"_ Ozpin thought. "Well back to the task at hand, are you willing to become a student here at Beacon, from what I've just seen I'd said you'd be more than capable of being a huntress in training. What do you say?" Ozpin asked as he put his cane away.

"Well I…" Wasure said before stopping in thought.

**Cafeteria**

"So that's what that was?" Jaune asked Ruby, making sure he heard her right.

"Yep, Wasure was redder than my cloak…" Ruby said with a giggle.

"Though it all did surprise us…" Weiss said.

"Not all of us, you had those bloody ear plugs in! You were only groggy and out of character!" Yang protested.

"Well excuse me for acting different between mornings…" Weiss said.

"By the way Ren, what were you doing up so early?" Ruby asked.

"I woke up early…" Ren answered calmly,

"_It really is one of __**those**_ _days…"_ Ruby thought in her head.

"Hello everyone…" A voice said from the end of the table, making both team JNPR and RWBY to look to see Wasure standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Wasure!" Yang said.

"That's her?" Juane said surprised as he looked at Wasure.

"Who's this?" Wasure asked, looking at team JNPR.

"I'm Juane Arc, leader of the team." Juane said

"Nora Valkyrie!" Nora said standing up, "And this is Pyrrha, and this is Ren!" She added pointing to the two other team members.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Wasure." Wasure said smiling.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." Yang said smiling, "What did Ozpin say?" She asked

"Well…" Wasure said as she sat down next to Yang. "He asked me to become a student of Beacon!" Wasure said, smiling widely.

"He did? Awesome!" Yang said doing a fist pump.

"So then, did you accept?" Weiss asked.

"Of course she accepted the over! Right?" Yang said, turning to Wasure.

"Yes…" Wasure said with a nod.

"Then wait, what team will you go to?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll be staying with team RWBY for the winter, Ozpin thinks that once springs come I should join a currently 3-man team and make a 4-man team." Wasure explained.

"Here, I got you some cereal…" Yang said as she put several small boxes of different brand cereals, followed by a bowl, a spoon, and a cartridge of milk.

"T-thanks…" Wasure said as she grabbed one of the boxes and opened it before pouring it into the bowl, followed by the milk and started eating.

"So considering the headmaster asked you personally to become a student, do you already have your scroll and uniform?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes… well… sorta. I have my scroll and it allows me entry into team RWBY's dorm, but I don't have a uniform as they ran into some… complications…" Wasure said looking down at her bust.

"Oh…" Nora said before there was a moment of silence at the table.

"SHE'S SAYING HER BOOBS ARE TOO BIG!" Nora shouted.

"NORA!" Ren shouted as he covered Nora's mouth.

Jaune turned his face away from the table and spat out his orange juice he was drinking as his face turned red.

Pyrrha face palmed herself at Nora's outburst.

Ruby didn't pay any attention to what just happened and continued nomming on her morning cookie.

Weiss looked down at her chest.

Yang started cracking up from Nora's outburst and Weiss looking at her own chest.

Wasure turned bright red before hiding under the table and covered her face with her lap.

"Damn it Nora we've had this talk before!" Ren whispered in a strained voice as he held down on her mouth.

"Oops, heheheh…. my bad!" Nora said after pulling Ren's hand away from her mouth, only to put Ren's hand back onto Nora's mouth.

Ren sighed and removed his hand from Nora's mouth, "No more outbursts like that, no more…" Ren said very strict.

"YES SIR!" Nora said as she straightened up and did a salute.

"C'mon out Wasure…" Yang said, now calming down from her laughing fit.

"B-but…" Wasure said before she went silent.

"Your boobs look fine to me, I don't think they are too big…" Yang said, trying to comfort Wasure.

"Yang... " Wasure said.

"Yes?" Yang responded.

"Who's that man picking on that faunus girl?" Wasure asked.

Yang looked around and behind her, a few tables down, was Cardin Whinchester picking on Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus.

"Oh, the guy is Cardin Whinchester. He's an asshole against all faunus and makes fun of them because of their animal features. The girl is Velvet Scarlatina, rather shy and can't seem to stand up for herself." Yang said, but started wondering how Wasure could see them from under the table.

"A bully huh?" Wasure said.

Wasure suddenly pulled herself out from under the table and stood straight on the ground. She had a serious look in her eyes.

"Wasure, is something wrong?" Yang asked.

Wasure didn't respond and just walked away from team JNPR and team RWBY and towards Cardin and Velvet.

Someone tapped Cardin's shoulder with a cold "Hey" thrown in, as he was making fun of Velvet.

"What is it?" Cardin asked as he turned to face whoever tapped him.

"Could you please stop bullying her?" Wasure asked with a kind smile.

"I've never seen you before, who are you?" Cardin asked.

"I'm a new student here at Beacon, my name is Wasure." Wasure said still smiling.

"Really? Well you sure are a cute. Do you have a boyfriend or are you single?" Cardin asked, hoping to score some.

"Cardin… you haven't answered my question…" Wasure said, sounding nice.

"What question?" Cardin asked.

"Will you please stop bullying that girl?" Wasure asked, pointing to Velvet.

"Huh? Why should I? What are you, some faunus lover? Do you love these animal freaks?" Cardin said as he harshly grabbed one of Velvet's rabbit ears and pulled it towards him.

Wasure grabbed Cardin's wrist and squeezed it until he let go of Velvet's ear.

"If there is one thing I hate, its when people pick on others, no matter what their race is…" Wasure said, her voice no longer sweet, but filled with a ice cold venom.

The warm aura Wasure had on a minute ago was gone and was replaced with a dread filled aura that sent a chill down everyone's spine even though only a few besides JNPR and RWBY were watching.

"Let go of me!" Cardin said as he tried to get free from Wasure's grip.

"Not until you stop picking on this girl… and any other person you decided to pick on…" Wasure said.

"I said let go of me or I'll kill you!" Cardin shouted.

"Is that a challenge?" Wasure asked, making Cardin pause.

"W-what?" Cardin said.

"If you beat me in a fight, I will do anything you please. But if I beat you, you have to stop bullying Velvet and anyone else you pick on." Wasure said.

"Well… that sounds like a nice deal! Sure, I accept your challenge!" Cardin said before Wasure let go of his wrist.

"What time and where?" Wasure asked.

"Now, and in the arena. Being a new student you may not know where that is yet, I'll show you where it is." Cardin said as he stood up.

"Yang." Wasure said, looking at Yang from across the room. "Please accompany to the arena." She said before Yang blinked for a moment and got up and hurried over to Wasure's side. Cardin gave a slight frown before he took the lead and headed them towards the arena.

"_What is up with Wasure? This isn't the shy girl I know… and what is this creepy feeling I'm getting around her? It's like she's a whole different person…" _Yang thought, noticing a huge difference with Wasure.

**Battle Arena**

Wasure walked out into the arena, she hadn't changed her clothing or anything. The only thing changed was that her hair was now tied up in a bun like when Yang saw Wasure for the first time.

"Wasure, are you really sure you wanna do this?" Yang asked from the front row seats closest to Wasure.

"Yeah…" Wasure said popping her knuckles.

"Wait…" Yang said silently to herself before she tried to process something. "_She doesn't have a weapon!" _Yang shouted in her head. "_Even if this is Cardin, Wasure is facing, he will most likely have a trick up his sleeve to make things go his way! Having no weapon puts Wasure at an even higher disadvantage!" _Yang said before she started to remove her gauntlets in their inactive form.

"Hey, Wasure!" Yang shouted to grab Wasure's attention. "Put these on!" Yang shouted before tossing both Ember Celcias to Wasure.

Wasure caught them and looked at them before looking up at Yang and smiled, "I don't need these…" She said before tossing them back up to Yang.

Before Yang could protest, Cardin came out in his armor with his mace resting on his shoulder. As soon as Cardin stepped far enough into the arena, the exits out of the arena were blocked off by giant iron gates. Wasure and Cardin couldn't go anywhere.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, walking up to Yang. The rest of team RWBY and JNPR were behind her.

"Wasure challenged Cardin to a fight, and it looks like Cardin is going to cheat! The bastard…" Yang said. "I've got to do something or Wasure might get seriously injured!" Yang said, about to vault over the small wall and into the arena.

"Hold on, let's see how this turns out…" Ozpin said walking up to everyone, making Yang stop.

"Professor, you must do something!" Yang said.

"Do you not have faith in your new teammate?" Ozpin asked.

"What?" Yang asked, confused.

"You yourself were the one that brought Wasure to Beacon, you also wanted to have a match with her when you first saw her. Just because she's up against one of the less kinder students, doesn't mean she isn't capable of handling herself." Ozpin said.

"Sorry…" Yang said as she sat down and sighed. "It just feels like Wasure is no longer the Wasure I know. I may have only known her for only a few days, but I get a good read on who people are early on. I guess seeing Wasure like this just sorta set me off…" Yang said rubbing the back of her neck.

"So are you ready to fight babe?" Cardin asked, pointing his mace at Wasure.

"Why do you think I'm standing here? I've been waiting on you grease boy…" Wasure said, making Cardin a tad bit angry.

"Do you see it?" Ozpin asked, grabbing the attention of RWBY and JNPR. "There's a burning fire in Wasure's eyes." He said.

"Well then lets finish this real quick!" Cardin said as he raised his mace up in the air before the rest of his team jumped down from the seats and into the arena with their weapons in hand.

"Four against one…" Wasure silently said before she slowly walked up to team CRDL.

"What, giving up already?" Cardin said with a smug grin on his face.

Wasure stopped right in front of Cardin, some how seeming taller than before. She breathed in, then slowly out before going still. After a few dead silent seconds, Wasure punched Cardin straight in the face.

"Only an idiot lets the enemy walk up to them!" Wasure shouted before Cardin was sent flying and his back slammed against the iron gate.

"You bitch!" Dove shouted before swinging his sword at Wasure.

Wasure was faster and managed to kick Dove off his feet. In that moment he was in the air, Wasure disarmed Dove and while he was falling to the ground, she did a roundhouse kick and foot slammed into Dove's back before he was sent flying across the arena, sliding to a stop.

Russel tried to take advantage when Wasure did that kick, leaving her wide open. But Wasure managed to block Russel's swing with his left dagger, using Dove's sword. Russel grinned and swung at Wasure's side, intending to hit her while the sword was up above, unable to block the second attack. Yet as his dagger made it closer to Wasure's side, she held onto the sword with one hand and used her free hand to grab Russel's wrist, stopping the dagger before it could hit her.

"Fuck!" He said as he tried to get free, but before he could try for long, Wasure flipped him over onto his back before dislocating both arms with a pop.

Russel screamed in pain before passing out.

Sky thrusted his halberd at Wasure, she stepped to the side. He then swung his weapon, aiming right for Wasure's neck, but his attack was blocked as Wasure used Dove's sword to halt the halberd. She pushed the halberd away before kicking Sky in the stomach, she then ran up to him and slammed the flat end of Dove's sword against Sky's temple, knocking him out.

"I win…" Wasure said before tossing the sword up in the air before it landed right next to Dove, the blade sunken somewhat into the then walked over to the other end of the arena, towards the iron gate.

"Amazing…" Ruby said in surprise that she just witness her new teammate take on four other students at once, while unarmed.

"Pyrrha took them on all at the same time before, but the fight lasted longer than this one…" Juane said to himself.

"Wasure behind you!" Yang shouted.

Wasure turned around at Yang's voice, and before she could do anything, Cardin's mace smashed into the side of Wasure's face. He pushed the button on his mace and the red Dust crystal activated, creating an exploding force right against Wasure's head and sent her flying into the arena's stone wall.

"I think I win…" Cardin said with a grin.

"That was a cheap shot!" Yang shouted.

"Yang calm down, what's wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

Yang took a deep breath and held it before letting it out with a sigh, "Just getting worked up for no reason." She said, calming herself down.

"Is that all you've got?" Wasure asked as she stood up.

"What the hell? A blow like that should have knocked you out!" Cardin shouted.

"Good to know…" Wasure said as she walked over to Cardin slowly.

"You're mace is short range weapon, great for close quarter combat. But you have a disadvantage with someone that is more skilled up close or someone that is attacking you from afar. That little explosion is your weapon's triumph card. It creates an explosion using the red Dust crystal, that can be used to cause serious damage to those nearby when it happens, or to those that come in direct contact with the mace when the explosion occurs. It can also be used to direct a tremor if slammed into the ground and activated. That goes up to mid-range but it does terrible damage to the mace itself, sores up your arms as you have to make sure the mace doesn't come back and hit you in the face, and it wears out the crystal." Wasure said, surprising everyone that was watching the match, and even Cardin.

"How the hell do you know so much about my weapon?!" Cardin shouted.

"It's just common knowledge I picked up when you hit me with that mace." Wasure said. "But…" She suddenly ran up to Cardin and slid to a stop right in front of him, "It isn't able to work again if you're holding down the button after its been used!" Wasure said before punching Cardin in the stomach.

She punched him again, and again, and again as she picked up speed, punching him all over until she suddenly did a spun her leg around and roundhouse kicked Cardin straight in the jaw, before sending him straight to the ground with her foot leading the way down.

Cardin was out cold after being kicked in the jaw, but the lead up to that was to make sure he would stay down.

Wasure breathed out and walked over to the iron gate, everyone watching was silent from the sudden come back with Wasure surviving a full blast from Cardin's mace. Wasure got on one knee in front of the iron gate and grabbed the bottom part of the gate before lifting it up the gate. She carefully walked to the other side and then dropped the iron gate before walking into the locker rooms, the spectators all burst into chatter at what they just saw.

**Locker room**

Wasure sat on a bench and sighed.

"That was awesome!" Yang said running up to Wasure.

"R-really?" Wasure asked, her normal self seeming to return.

"Yeah, you managed to take a blast from Cardin's mace and survive! Cardin may be disliked by everyone, but his mace is something else. Though his skills with it are terrible." Yang said sitting next to Wasure.

"W-well… I'm just stronger than I look…" Wasure said a bit shy to say it.

"I wanted to ask you something about that, you were a totally different person with Cardin messing with Velvet, what happened?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Oh… that was… well you could say I can't stand it when people pick on others or make their lives worse. It's uh… a thing I really hate about people like Cardin…" Wasure said smiling.

"Well you actually had me worried a bit during the fight." Yang said.

"I-I did?" Wasure said.

"I guess it was because you acted so differently from you usually do, you had a totally different feeling about you, I can't really explain." Yang said smiling a little.

"But I'm glad to see you alright, you are ok are you?" Yang asked.

"Perfectly fine! I swear!" Wasure said smiling.

"You didn't stutter that time…" Yang said as she stared at Wasure.

"I-I didn't? That's not a bad thing, i-is it?" Wasure asked, her eyes not looking at Yang directly.

"Wasure…" Yang said.

"What?" Wasure asked.

"You're head is bleeding…" Yang said frowning.

Wasure put a hand to the side of her head and felt something warm touch her fingers before she looked at her hand and saw blood on it.

"I-its just a scratch!" Wasure said feeling more blood run down the side of her head.

"I'll go get the first aid kit…" Yang said with a sigh before getting up and walked towards a first aid kit that was mounted on the wall nearby them.

She came back with the first aid kit and sat back down before opening it and started to get to work on the wound.

"Yang this isn't really necessary!" Wasure said with a slight laugh.

"It is, remember I'm the one that decided for you to stay with us till spring comes. Now you are a member of team RWBY, we look out for each other…" Yang said as she finished cleaning and disinfecting the wound, "Besides…" She started as she wrapped some bandage around Wasure's head. "I still haven't had that match with you…" She said grinning as she looked at Wasure.

"Thanks…" Wasure said smiling.

"No problem! Now that we've got this out of the way, I'll take you around campus and show you where everything is, alright?" Yang said getting off the bench and held a hand out for Wasure to take.

"Sure…" Wasure said before taking Yang's hand and helped her get on her feet.


	5. Wasure rarete ita

**Chapter 5**

"And that's the tour…" Yang said at the entrance to Beacon Academy.

"Man, I thought Beacon was a place only for learning and training, I didn't know you guys had clubs and places to relax." Wasure said, looking around, her breath being able to seen with the cold air.

"Well Beacon does 4 years of teaching for its students before they become hunters and huntresses. So there are places and things to do that help pass the time, or get rid some stress. You could say its home with everything you need." Yang said, "By the way, how do you like my old jacket?" Yang asked Wasure.

"It's very warm…" Wasure said as she looked at the jacket, it was a bright yellow that was almost fur like all over. When the wind blew the hairs would move as if they were flames.

"We need to get you some money so you can buy your own clothes…" Yang said. "Maybe once school starts up we can send you on a job." She added with a smile.

"A job?" Wasure repeated.

"There are jobs available that students can take and do to earn money, from helping transportation, fighting Grimm, protecting someone… a lot of things can be taken up. There's a board that holds all the jobs available. We can look at it some other time, best to do the jobs as a team, so we'll wait for Ruby and the others." Yang said.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Wasure asked.

"They were called out to take care of a small Grimm problem on a farm, teams sometimes get called out and have to do the job given to them. It's so teachers and the staff here at Beacon know who is actually working and who is just being lazy." Yang said.

"So then why didn't you go with them?" Wasure asked.

"Someone had to make sure you were ok after that blow to the head, I volunteered to check up on you." Yang answered.

"Well who is this lovely looking thing?" Someone said, walking up to Yang and Wasure.

"What's up Sun?" Yang asked, waving to the monkey faunus.

"Not much, thought I'd take a walk or something." Sun said stopping next to Yang and Wasure. "Who is this?" Sun asked pointing to Wasure.

"I'm Wasure, nice to meet you…" Wasure said calmly.

"So you're the one that beat up team CRDL on your own… not bad…" Sun said grinning.

"I was just doing what was right." Wasure said.

"So Yang, where's Blake and the others?" Sun asked.

"They got called out to take care of a Grimm problem on a farm, should be back later." Yang said.

"I see, so what are you doing with her?" Sun asked, looking at Wasure.

"Showing her Beacon, she's our new team member!" Yang said proudly.

"Wait, does that mean something happened to the others?!" Sun asked, jumping to conclusions.

"Wasure isn't a replacement for anyone, she's just our fifth member to the team." Yang said smiling.

"A fifth student… huh…" Sun said in thought.

Wasure let out a loud EEP! and both Yang and Sun looked to see Sun's tail wrapped around one of Wasure's breast.

"P-please… stop…" Wasure tried to say as her face turned brighter and brighter.

"Oh shit!" Sun said before he grabbed his own tail and had to forcefully pull it away from Wasure's breast. "What the hell was that about you little shit?! Don't ever do that again or I will cut you off!" Sun said violently to his tail as he held it in a death grip.

"Well Sun, I wasn't expecting that from you… I thought only Blake played with your tail, or was it the other way?" Yang said, tilting her head in thought as Wasure walked away from Sun, soon to hide behind Yang.

"Neither! Blake does not play with my tail!" Sun shouted.

"Oh, then you play with her?" Yang said giggling.

"S-shut up!" Sun said as he started to blush, "There is nothing between us!" Sun shouted.

"Ok… now go off and retrain your tail to not grope women…" Yang said waving Sun away.

Sun gave a huff before he walked away, still gripping his tail.

"He is so banging Blake, I know it…" Yang said shaking her head with big grin.

"Um…" Wasure said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he was just wanting to have some 'alone' time with Blake." Yang said smiling at Wasure, "But it seems like he took a liking to you, and so did his tail!" She added, "_Both tails, that is…"_ She mentally added.

"I hope that's a good thing, I don't want to start some kind of love triangle." Wasure said now moving to Yang's side.

"It is, Sun is a nice guy when he isn't in the mood…" Yang said wrapping her arm around Wasure. "Let's head inside, its suppose to snow and I'm not a fan of being outside when it snows…" Yang said before Wasure nodded in agreement and they headed inside.

**RWBY Dorm**

Yang closed the door behind Wasure, stretching as she walked away. Wasure took off Yang's old coat and set it on a coat hook on the wall before walking over to Yang's bed and sitting down. Yang just sat across from Wasure, on Weiss's bed.

"Sure is nice to be inside!" Yang said with a final stretch.

"Yes…" Wasure said softly.

"Something the matter?" Yang asked.

"It's… about… B-Blake…" Wasure started.

"What about her? I can't tell you much because she always keeps to herself most of the time." Yang responded.

"What do you know about her? Why does she hide who she is with that bow?" Wasure asked.

"Blake was with the White Fang for most of her life, back before the protesting group became violent. She eventually had to fight because they changed their methods of protesting, which lead her to leave the White Fang. That bow is to hide that she's a faunus, I guess she feels somewhat responsible for what the White Fang has done. Though I'm not really sure…" Yang said before lowering her back until she laid across the length of the bed, her head hanging of the end.

"I see, I was just curious as to what wrong with her, she jumped to conclusions when I saw her cat ears…" Wasure said.

"She was just in a panic, but I think after what you did for Velvet will change that opinion about you…" Yang said.

"So then what about... Ruby is it? What's with the young leader?" Wasure asked.

"Ruby is my younger sister." Yang said sitting back up straight.

"Really? But you two look nothing alike!" Wasure said surprised.

"Ruby is at least two years younger than me, currently at 15 years old. We both grew up on an island off Vale called Patch with our dad, who has my last name. Ruby's last name is Rose. The reason is that we look different and have different last names is that we both have different mothers. Ruby's mother is Summer Rose, my mother I'm not sure what her name is, its slipped my memory at the moment. But since I was born before Ruby my last name is Long, after Ruby was born her last name was Rose." Yang explained.

"I see, well I feel like there is some bad history with both your mothers…" Wasure said softly.

"Yeah, both are gone, Ruby's mom left home for a mission and never came back, my mom just vanished, I think she's still alive though…" Yang said.

"I hope you are right. So then what about Weiss?" Wasure asked, not wanting to dwell on the subject.

"Heiress to the Schnee Dust company, bitchy at times, flat-chested, ice cold heart, bad at jokes… what else is there you want to know about?" Yang asked, basically covering the basics of what she knew about Weiss.

"I think I got all I need to know…" Wasure said with a chuckle.

"Since we're talking about our teammates, what can I know about you?" Yang asked.

"M-me?" Wasure stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean, you were homeless, but is there anything other than that?" Yang asked.

"W-well… I was named after a certain event…" Wasure said looking at the floor.

"Really? Why's that?" Yang asked.

"My full name is Wasure rarete ita, it means The Forgotten…" Wasure said, the last words seeming to echo across the room. "My name says my story, I'm forgotten." Wasure said not looking up.

"Who came up with that name?" Yang asked.

"I did…" Wasure said.

Yang got up and walked over to Wasure before pulling her up to her feet and into a tight hug.

"Y-Yang?!" Wasure said, surprised as her face started to blush.

"What a dumb reason, you call yourself Wasure because it means something like being forgotten?" Yang said as she hugged Wasure. "I don't care if that name means something or not, I'll remember you, that's a promise…" Yang said, her hug on Wasure tightening.

Wasure stopped blushing and it returned to normal before she paused and played what Yang just said over in her head. "Y-you promise to remember me?" Wasure asked.

"Yeah, your a member of team RWBY now and a friend of mine, lots of people will remember your name. Its meaning will become useless when that happens…" Yang replied.

"Thank you…" Wasure said, returning the hug with her own.

After a while the two stopped hugging each other and just smiled at each other for a moment.

"Oh! We got to get your bed ready!" Yang said.

"You mean the air mattress?" Wasure asked.

"Yep, Weiss deflated it when she kicked you out and put it away. So we'll have to blow it up again." Yang said before searching for the air mattress.

She found it and put it back in the same spot as it was in yesterday, she turned the machine on and let it blow air into air mattress.

"Right, it should be ready in about 5 minutes!" Yang said as she got up.

"Hey Yang…" Wasure asked.

"Yeah?" Yang asked.

"I-i-is it… is it true about what you said Blake and Sun?" Wasure asked, out of curiosity.

"What, that they bang? Oh definitely! There is just too many clues all pointing to it." Yang said grinning.

"How can you tell though?" Wasure asked.

"Well…" Yang said sitting down on her bed, followed by Wasure sitting next to her. "She always smiles when Sun is around, usually takes glances at him when she's reading a book, sometimes they end up down… if you know what I mean…" Yang said elbowing Wasure who gave weak chuckle. "Then, she's sometimes the first one to take a shower in the morning, the moments she's had to wait because someone got ahead of her, I smelled that she was with a guy. I know the smell of a man after certain events, considering how many men I've dated…" Yang said

"So what else is there?" Wasure asked, almost hesitant to ask.

"Oh, she walks differently than most girls here, that says something. She's been missing from her bed after curfew a few times. It was almost time for bed once and Blake hasn't been seen all day. So me, Ruby and Weiss all turn off the lights and wait for Blake to come into the dorm. Eventually, she does almost at like 4 in the morning, when we turned on the lights, she was covered in…" Yang stopped to notice that Wasure was starting to turn red.

"But don't worry, Blake has never done anything with Sun here in the dorm." Yang said with a chuckle.

"I hope…" Wasure said, her voice a bit higher than usual.

"You know, I've dated so many men… I think I might try going lesbian for a change!" Yang said.

"Eh?" Wasure said before Yang reached over the bed and stopped the machine and plugged the hole in the mattress closed to not let air escape.

Yang was laying horizontally on her bed, she grabbed Wasure and stuffed her face in Yang's boobs.

"What do you think? Are women more into boobs or ass?" Yang asked as Wasure struggled to break free.

"Hmm… maybe…" Yang said before wrapping her legs around Wasure, "I should see if I like your boobs!" She said before turning them both, with Wasure on the bottom of the two.

Yang grinned before stuffing her face in Wasure's boobs, making her turn bright red quickly.

"Y-Y-Y-Yang! P-P-Please stop!" Wasure said quickly.

"Hmm... " Yang said while her face was in Wasure's boobs. "Alright…" She said before getting off Wasure and out of her boobs.

"T-thank y-you…" Wasure said as she tried to calm herself down.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with you is all…" Yang said grinning.

"That is not my idea of fun though!" Wasure protested.

"What, you think I'm going to do something to you? I slept with you naked when you were colder than ice last night, you can trust me with your body." Yang said chuckling.

"I don't trust you because _this_ body is dangerous!" Wasure shouted as she covered up her chest with her arms.

"Oh? Rough in bed are we?" Yang said, grinning.

"I-I-I-I-I…" Wasure tried to say something but her face just got brighter and brighter as Yang kept having that look of joy and teasing.

"That means you must know a few things I don't… right?" Yang teased.

"I-I-I don't k-k-know anything!" Wasure said.

"What lies! You know some moves in bed that I don't…" Yang said before pushing Wasure back onto the bed, with the length of the bed this time, she sat on top of her again. "Do you think you could teach me some of them?" Yang asked.

Wasure got brighter and brighter and she turned a dark red, eventually she went limp and her eyes went white.

"She passed out!" Yang said in surprise. "Well, I guess I did over do it…" Yang said scratching her chin.

She got off Wasure and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her passed out partner. Smiling even though Wasure was still red.

"What size are your boobs anyway? I gave you a shirt and jeans but nothing else really, and after you crawled out of bed this morning you rolled up in a ball before going to the bathroom with the clothes I gave you…" Yang said before she started thinking. "Does that mean…?" Yang said before she slowly reached for Wasure's jean button and zipper.

The dorm room door opened and Yang quickly pulled away from Wasure's pants and acted casual as Ruby and Weiss stepped inside.

"Hey Yang, what's up with Wasure?" Ruby asked, noticing the red-faced Wasure.

"Well, I over did it… and made her pass out…" Yang said, trying to find the right words.

"She better not become some toy for you Yang." Weiss said.

"Oh, says the rich girl who probably got a thousand piggy back rides from the family butler as a kid…" Yang said. "Where's Blake?" Yang asked, noticing the feline was missing.

"Out with Sun, said something about having to take care of business with him… don't know what though." Ruby said as she crawled up into her bed after kicking off her combat boots.

"I don't know either…" Yang said before shaking her head and rolled her eyes.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Wasure was a bit injured after the fight, but I took care of that. After that we did a tour around the academy, then we came here and chat a bit about the team. Though I will tell you that Wasure has had it pretty rough, so do not ask her about her past or anything, ok?" Yang said looking at Wasure.

"Cool, do you think she'll be alright the way she is now? I don't see her face turning back to normal…" Ruby said, noticing Wasure was still red as could ever be.

"She'll be fine…" Yang said before looking at Weiss who had her arms covering her chest. "Weiss… are you feeling jealous?" Yang asked.

"Jealous? About what?" Weiss asked.

"About having the smallest pair of boobs in the team?" Yang said grinning.

"What a vulgar thing to say! I am not jealous about such trivial matters!" Weiss said.

"I mean, Ruby is younger than you and she has a bigger rack then two of you combined!" Yang said.

"It's not my fault I'm undeveloped!" Weiss shouted.

In that moment Yang cracked up laughing about Weiss's growth problem, making the ice princess actually start to blush in embarrassment.

"I mean, Ruby's is pretty big for someone her age anyways! Me and Blake are above average, and I think Wasure has the biggest rack out of all of us…" Yang said.

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Wasure shouted before punching Yang in the face.

The anger in Wasure quickly vanished as Yang slid across the floor, her face on the ground and butt in the air.

"Oh look… you're already back up…" Yang said as her right cheek started to badly swell up.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Wasure said as she ran up to Yang and lifted her back on her feet. "I'm SO sorry…" Wasure said, looking worried.

"No, no… I think I actually deserved that punch… I've been more sexual today than usual…" Yang said chuckling, the swelling in her cheek just grew. "Ow, it hurts to laugh…" She said putting a hand against the swelling.

"Let me get some ice!" Wasure said as she walked over to a mini fridge by the front door and opened it before seeing a tray of ice cubes being the only thing in the freezer section. "No ice packets…" She said before pulling out the ice tray and twisted it before all the ice cubes fell on the top of the mini fridge.

She then grabbed a plastic sandwich bag and set it next to the ice cubes before picking them up and crushed them into flakes with her bare hands. Once she had a pile of basically snow, she put it into the bag and closed it shut before handing it to Yang.

"Phank ou…" Yang said, the swelling now looking like she ate a balloon or something.

"I'm sorry Yang! I just don't like it when people talk about my body like that…" Wasure said quickly.

"Iph fine, you haph ice ak…" Yang said trying to smile.

"Note to self… do not insult Wasure about breast…" Weiss said as she wrote that down on a notepad.

Weiss then remembered about the envelope Wasure wanted, she turned to look at the desk and noticed the envelope was gone.

"Hey Wasure…" Weiss said to Wasure who was caring and still apologizing for Yang. "Did you do something with the envelope from last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's been taken cared of." Wasure said as she held the bag full of snow against Yang's swollen face.

"_Wasure sure is strong, I wonder how that is possible for someone so shy and apologetic…"_ Weiss thought. "Ok, just wanted to make sure…" Weiss said. "_Could those letters have something to do with them?"_ She thought.

"Look, its snowing outside!" Ruby said looking out the window to see snow slowly and softly falling to the ground.

"Great… flow…" Yang said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with having a little snow Yang." Ruby said, knowing Yang had thrown some sarcasm into that sentence.

She stopped when she got a text from Juane on her scroll.

"Weiss, where's the tv remote?" Ruby asked.

"Right here…" Weiss said, handing the remote over to Ruby.

Ruby quickly turned the TV in front of their bunk bed on and quickly turned it over to the news with a woman on the screen.

"Today the 8th victim has fallen to this murderer's clutches. As usual the man known as Toran Rendal lived alone. The doors and windows to his place were undamaged, showing no force signs of entry. The front door was locked as well as we're all other doors and including most windows. The only one that wasn't locked was the basement window, thought it wasn't a window you could open, and no human being could slip through the window as it was too small and only a small animal could crawl through. Toran suffered the same fate as the rest of his victims, his body stabbed all over with two different types of swords and the head cut off. The body has just been marked as recently killed. Police are still having trouble who this killer is and what their motives are, but the people are starting to call him the Ghost. I'm Anna Yolt, 19 news." Anna said before the news went to a commercial.

"Another killing huh?" Ruby said.

"Honestly, how does someone enter a home and leave no trace whatsoever?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe he is a ghost…" Yang said, the swelling finally going down enough for her to speak properly.

"There is no such things as ghosts. And even if they did exist, I'm sure one wouldn't be able to kill a living being with swords." Weiss protested.

"A killer? How long has this been going on?" Wasure asked, curious to hear more.

"About one month ago the first murder happened, people thought not much of it until about the fourth murder. Each victim is stabbed with two different blades multiple times, both blades are different in terms of size for all the murders, so this killer must have a variety of weapons." Ruby said.

"Are the victims more male or female?" Wasure asked.

"Hmmm… I think this is the only time the killer has murdered a male, the rest were all female around our age…" Ruby said.

"We are so lucky to be in Beacon during all this, it gives me the creeps…" Weiss said.

"I guess I'm more lucky then, seeing as I was on the streets just yesterday." Wasure said walking to her air mattress before sitting down on it.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day ok?" Wasure said looking at the rest of team RWBY who all looked at her with raised eyebrows and surprised looks.

"But it's only noon!" Weiss said.

"You sleep more than I do, huh?" Yang said as she held the bag of snow against her cheek.

"Have you gotten your uniform yet?" Ruby asked.

"N-no, do I need to go somewhere to get it?" Wasure asked.

"Go downstairs onto the first floor and there should be a mailbox that looks like a foot locker with the name RWBY on it. The code is 19907." Ruby said.

"Right, I'll be right back…" Wasure said as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Be safe!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Grab me something sweet while you're out." Wasure said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Make sure the uniform fits!" Yang said smiling as best as she could.

With that, Wasure opened the door and stepped out before closing it behind her.

**That Night**

Blake opened her eyes, listening to the sounds of her sleeping comrades. She looked heard them all sleeping somewhat silently, Yang still being loud. She looked over the edge of her bed to see Wasure sprawled out on her air mattress.

"_She's been asleep for over 12 hours now…"_ Blake thought before she silently jumped out of bed. "_I guess fighting 4 people and then going around Beacon with Yang would make you want to sleep for a long time…"_ Blake said as she unlocked the window and opened it before a cold blast of air came through before she stepped onto the ledge outside and closed the window. She used the ribbon for her bow and tied it around some makeshift handle to keep the windows from opening, revealing her cat ears. With that she was off.

Wasure, sat up and stared at the window for a solid second before getting up, fully dressed in a mixture of clothes and armor. She walked over to the window and stood in the moonlight and saw the ends of the black ribbon fluttering in the outside breeze.

"Huh? Wasure, is that you?" Ruby said, sitting up while rubbing her left eye.

"Yes, please, go back to sleep…" Wasure said kindly with a smile before Ruby nodded and laid back down before going to sleep once more.

Wasure's smile soon faded with a serious and grim expression. She walked towards the front door before opening it and stepping outside before closing it behind her softly.

**Emerald Forest**

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to make sure Wasure was asleep…" Blake said, walking up to Sun who was leaning against a tree.

"No its alright, though I was pretty upset that you didn't come here last night like I asked you to…" Sun said walking up to Blake.

Sun grabbed Blake and held her close in an embrace.

"I helped you with that _problem_ at noon today, now you want more tonight? You're starting to get a bit greedy…" Blake said as she started to get undressed.

"Hmph, humans… I can't understand them…" Wasure said, watching from a very far distance on a cliff that overlooked the area Blake and Sun were in. "I don't understand their desire for pleasure sometimes…" She said to herself, watching the events unfold. "The snow and cold air will make things more stimulating?" Wasure repeated Sun's words. "We'll feel each others warm touch stronger this way?" Wasure repeated Blake's words.

"I know of only one person that wouldn't be interested in such things…" Wasure said to herself with a sigh.

"Oh? Are you talking about me?" A deep male voice said from behind Wasure.

Wasure quickly turned around to see a black shadow-like person standing there, even in the moonlight it was like a shadow.

"You…" Wasure said before the person held out a finger.

"You're not supposed to mention me at all, or did you forget… Wasure?" He said, a mouth of white teeth showed to reveal a big grin on their face.

"No… anyways, why are you here?" Wasure asked.

"I wanted to see how my favorite you know what was doing… I got your letter, made some improvements huh?" The shadow person said pulling out a letter from nowhere before it disappeared. "So then… what's going on with you? You're not enjoying the site of two faunus getting it on… are you?" He said with a grin.

"NO! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?!" Wasure shouted as she started blushing before she looked at Blake and Sun again, her face returning to its serious look. "Have you heard of the killings going around?" Wasure asked.

"Yeah, 7 females and 1 male all killed with several stabbed wounds and a decapitated head… how violent." The shadow said still grinning.

"I had my suspicions when I heard about them and with Blake's affair with Sun. They could have both been the ones involved in the killings, each one carrying a different type of weapon and seeing as they are both faunus they could find someway to enter the houses of the victims. But, it seems like I was wrong and that they just have some strong sexual hormones…" Wasure said.

"Yeah… I could already smell the juices flowing out of that pussycat all the way till I reach Mexico." The shadow said still grinning but added a chuckle to it.

"Hey, are you the ones behind these killings?" Wasure asked.

"Me?" The shadow asked before bursting out loud, "You should know that I only use three weapons to kill, no matter how sadistic I may be, I'll only use those three weapons. Besides, it would violate the agreement we had… I can't get involved in your private matters." The shadow person said as his grin got bigger. "Speaking of private, look at them go! Woof!" He added.

"Did you just come here to make fun of a couple faunus? They're probably in love…" Wasure said.

"Probably, but its turning more into a sexual relationship than anything. The way how the cat faunus lets the monkey have his way shows that she is submissive to him, even though she wouldn't get involved with anyone whatever the case would be. She sticks out her tongue too, a sign of intense pleasure, he curls his tail around her breast, a bad habit he gets when he lets his mind wander in perverted thoughts…" The shadow man said before making Wasure blink and slightly blush at remembering what Sun's tail did to Wasure.

"Well either way… they are about to have an unexpected guest…" The shadow person said, pointing to a Creep, walking slowly towards Blake and Sun. "I'll be taking my leave, and no, this is not getting involved…" The shadow person said before his body suddenly flew off the cliff and towards Blake and Sun.

"Don't tell me you're…!" Wasure said as she stood up straight and watched as the shadow person flew straight above Sun and Blake, before it flew into the forest and collided with the Creep, sending the Grimm deeper into the forest with it.

"What was that?!" Sun said as he pulled away from Blake and looked around, quickly putting his pants back on.

"Someone is watching…" Blake said as she got up and quickly covered herself. She looked around until she saw the cliff and saw the outline of someone.

"Shit! I can't stay here!" Wasure said as she started running away.

"Damn, and right when I was about to finish too…" Sun said to himself.

"I've got to go back to my dorm! I have a bad feeling that someone is heading that way…" Blake said as she ran while getting dressed.

"Don't just leave me in this predicament!" Sun said, but Blake was already long gone. "Damn… she's quick…" Sun said before a cold breeze blew threw and he shuddered.

**RWBY Dorm**

Blake peaked inside her dorm through the window before removing the ribbon on the makeshift handles. She slowly opened the window and crawled inside, she turned around and closed the window before locking it.

She heard something behind her and instinctively grabbed her weapon and swung it behind herself, but almost in mid swing, she noticed who it was and tried to stop her sword before it was too late.

But, Blake's Gambol Shroud had already made its way to Wasure's neck, almost halfway.

Wasure was wearing pajamas Yang had given her, in her hand was a glass of water which soon fell to the floor and shattered, waking up everyone.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted seeing Wasure fall to the floor with a deep neck wound.

Weiss screamed bloody murder.

Ruby's eyes went wide with shock.

Blake's eyes were wide with shock also, and her body started to tremble as she watched Wasure's blood spill on the floor.


	6. Dust and metal are their semblances

**Chapter 6**

"She's awake, but please not that she won't be able to say much because of her throat..." A nurse said outside of Wasure's hospital room.

"Thank you..." Ruby said as she and the rest of the team got up and walked inside the room, closing the door behind them.

There on a bed hooked up to an oxygen tank and several other things was Wasure, breathing rather hardly. Around her neck was bandages that covered the wound.

"Hey Wasure... How you feeling?" Ruby asked as she held Wasure's hand.

"Tired..." Wasure said in a strained voice.

"Yeah I bet..." Ruby said trying to put on a smile.

"Where's Blake?" Wasure asked, and in response Blake walked up next to Ruby. "This isn't your fault..." Wasure said with a smile.

"What are you saying? Of course it's my fault!" Blake shouted as she tried to hold back her tears. "I was stupid enough to have brought my weapon with me!" She shouted as her tears started to fall.

"No, it was self-defense…" Wasure said before looking at Ruby who looked back for a moment, but after a while Ruby told Weiss and Yang to talk about this alone. Thus, RWY left the hospital room Wasure was in.

"Self-defense?! I almost killed you!" Blake said getting on her knees.

"You've never killed another human being, have you?" Wasure asked.

"No… only Grimm, and they aren't even considered living beings…" Blake said she started to sniffle.

"Blake I'll tell you a secret about me, is that alright with you?" Wasure asked, seeing Blake's head nod as the only response. "Then please stand up, it's something I need to show you…" Wasure said before Blake got back on her feet and wiped the tears off her face.

Wasure sat up, making Blake almost react, but when Wasure held out her arm straight in front of her Blake stayed still.

"This is part of my semblance you could say…" She started before pulling back the hospital gowns sleeve.

Blake's eyes widened at what she saw.

"I have the ability to harden my body into any metal on the planet. This is how I fought Cardin and survived that explosive hit he sent to my head." Wasure said as she showed her forearm, it looked like it was dipped in some sort of metal. "The hardness starts at the bones in my body, it then makes it way outwards toward the skin. It's a great defensive skill if you use it like that, but its offensive comes in great handy. When I harden my fists, I can send great damage and I am unable to feel pain." Wasure said before rolling her sleeve back up to cover her arm.

"Then, did you…?" Blake asked not sure what to really say.

"Yeah, I activated my Semblance when I saw you swinging your weapon at me. Though as you now know, my Semblance is not that great when I'm taken by surprise. It takes time for the transfer from bone to metal, then flesh to metal. When I was taken off guard by Cardin, Yang had warned me before I turned around, at that moment I hardened my entire body, unsure of what would happen. Though…" Wasure said before she started coughing and laid back down.

"Though when you attacked me, I almost had my entire guard down. I bet if you look at your weapon when you can, you'll see a huge dent that goes inwards, it's about the size of my neck. So luckily… the wound is not as deep as it originally looked when your weapon was stuck somewhat in my neck." Wasure said smiling.

"So, I didn't almost kill you back then?" Blake asked.

"I'll live, I can't die because of some mistake…" Wasure said before Blake hugged her. "EH?! Uh… Blake, what are you doing?!" Wasure said in almost a panic before calming down and hugged Blake back.

"Eh…" Wasure said after a few minutes had passed and Blake was still hugging Wasure. "B-Blake… you can let go now… please?" Wasure said before she heard the sound of a cap popping, and felt something get jammed into her side. "W-what…?" Wasure said as she started to lose feeling in her arms.

"I gave you a little present to help you sleep better, I have some suspicions about you though, please note that killing you and these feelings are not the same. I just want to keep you out of the way." Blake whispered into Wasure's ear before pulling away, holding a medical needle in her hands. "You'll be asleep the whole time you recover, until I give you the antidote for this…" She said as she walked over to the window and opened it before snow from outside started to enter the room. She held out her arm out the window and let go of the medical needle, closing the window up after.

"_What a blizzard outside…"_ Blake thought as she started walking towards the door. "You can relax all you want, you're not even supposed to move… so said the doctor." Blake finished before opening the door and left.

"_What… did she mean… to keep me out of the way?_" Wasure thought as she tried to move her body as it started to fail. "_Shit… I can't move… my conscious is about to go out, shit…" _Wasure thought as her eyes started to get heavy and dark.

"Oh, well this is a surprise! To see your comrade almost take off your head if not for your semblance that saved your life, and then after a somewhat emotional hug… she fills you with drugs." A male of the shadow person said, even as Wasure's eyes went totally dark.

"_What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do?" _Wasure said in her mind, as her lips could not move.

"Me? Well I was just in the neighborhood and thought to pop in and see my favorite killer… oops! Did I make your mood worse?" The shadow person said, a chuckle could be heard.

"_No… do you have any idea how long I'll be in this bed?" _Wasure asked.

"Hmm… about a month I think the doctor said, really couldn't read the papers because of my dyslexia problem...or that's what you call it at least…" The shadow person said.

"_It's not my fault I'm on my own!"_ Wasure shouted in her head.

"Man… how old are you and you don't know how to read or write?" The shadow person asked.

"_SHUT UP!" _Wasure shouted in her head.

"Oh… looks like I hit a nerve~!" The shadow person sang out loud. "By the way, shouldn't you already be knocked out by now?" They asked.

"_I slowed my heartbeat and brain processing functions down to almost a stop, if I regulate this to where the drug doesn't reach my brain at a normal heartbeat, I can stay conscious. But I lack in... thinking if I... Do this for too long..." _Wasure said, her mental voice straining.

"Oh, so you're trying to find a way to get the drug out of your body? Impressive..." The shadow person said.

Silence…

"Oh, so you're not gonna talk anymore… ok that's fine… I'll just uh… you know… wait here, seeing as I really can't go anywhere…" The shadow person said as if he felt somewhat rejected.

Silence…

"Damn… I need to find something to keep myself entertained…" The shadow person moaned.

**Peter Port's Class**

"And with that, I crushed the Nevermore's skull into the earth and saved the town of Lasinburg." Professor Port said to the class. "Now, can anyone tell me why I cut off the Nevermore's tail?" He asked the class. He looked to see half the class asleep, half not paying attention and one person writing notes. "Blake, could you tell the class what the answer is?" Port asked Blake who was looking down at the desk in thought.

"You cut off the Nevermore's tail to stop it from gaining or lowering altitude, with the tail gone the Nevermore could not control its flight and ended up crashing into the ground which smashed its head open." Blake said.

"Yes… good to see that some people are paying attention to the lesson…" Professor Port said, looking around the class to still get the same results.

"Why this reminds me the time that I first was a hunter…" Professor Port said before going into his story mode.

"Oh… this story again…" Weiss said pulling out her scroll and checked all her social media.

Ruby started nodding off, after a few seconds she would shoot straight back up and look around to see if anyone noticed she had fallen asleep.

Yang was asleep, no point in hiding it as she had her feet up on the desk and loud snoring coming from her.

Blake was in deep thought about Wasure.

"_She could be a human member of the White Faunus, though they are rare in such a violent and racial group against humans. She could be that murderer that's done those killings, but she doesn't seem like she is capable of doing it. She's too shy from the three days she's been here, doesn't seem to favor any weapon and uses her fist like Yang, and her semblance is that skin hardening ability-thing. But… her scent was coming from the cliff last night when that wind blew through… and I followed that smell back to our dorm room. Though the bow was still in contact and had not been touched since I left, so how is Wasure's scent on that cliff and then is all the way back to the window?" _Blake thought, too many things going on.

"_Perhaps Wasure was just worried about me, I mean… no one knows what me and Sun do… well… Yang most likely does…" _Blake mentally said with the roll of her eyes at the thought of Yang telling Wasure about Sun and Blake. "_Though I must admit… I feel somewhat bad for using that drug on Wasure… she can't wake up until I give her the antidote… and if all these theories about Wasure are wrong, then I just probably made my new teammate hate me for no good reason. Probably everyone else does now too..."_ Blake mentally said to herself.

"Blake, are you ok?" Ruby asked, grabbing the cat-girl's attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just worried about Wasure is all…" Blake whispered, knowing they weren't supposed to say such things.

"She'll be fine Blake, she managed to survive an explosive blow from Cardin's mace!" Ruby whispered back.

"I honestly thought you were gonna kill her at first!" Weiss whispered, wanting to join the conversation as they had nothing better to do.

"I told you guys, I went out and when I came back I thought someone had snuck into the room and attacked, I was too careless and mistook Wasure an intruder." Blake whispered.

"Well just know that none of us are angry at you, mistakes happen. We won't be angry with you if you are a little on edge, we are all a little on edge right now…" Ruby said smiling.

"You're not mad at me?" Blake said, somewhat surprised.

"Why should we? When I first saw you almost do you know what, I thought it was that murderer nicknamed "Ghost" killing one of us. But seeing as it was you I thought it had to be some kind of accident…" Weiss said.

"You actually thought I was the Ghost?" Blake asked.

"Well… it was dark and… I couldn't see well until the lights were on…" Weiss said.

"It doesn't matter, I know it was an accident and you had no reason to attack Wasure other than the assumption that it was someone else. Just know that we are a team, and team members don't ignore each other." Ruby said smiling gently.

"But then what about Yang? She brought Wasure here and I almost killed her…" Blake said looking at the (loud) sleeping beauty.

"Yang will go with how Wasure is with you. If Wasure is ok with you, then so will Yang." Ruby responded.

"So where did you go anyways?" Weiss asked, "It had to be someplace where there were Grimm, otherwise you wouldn't have had your weapon…" She added.

"Weiss, that's personal, you shouldn't ask Blake that…" Ruby said, saving Blake from possibly getting found out.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"I… um well…" Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head and blushed while giving a small laugh.

And then what feelings Blake had that moment disappeared as she learned that Ruby was spying on her whenever she went out at night.

The door's to the classroom suddenly opened and in stepped a humanoid creature made of snow. Everyone close to the stairs backed away as the monster made its way down to the ground floor with Professor Port watching silently.

The creature made it to the bottom of the stairs and gave a loud moaning sound before it reached for its head and ripped it off, making some of the girls scream as nothing was there.

But then, the head of a spiky brown haired man with glasses popped out between the snow creature's shoulders.

"OH MAN IT'S COLD AS HELL FROZEN OVER OUTSIDE!" The man shouted.

"Professor Victor? What is the meaning of that get up?" Port asked the man named Victor.

"Oh, long time no see my robust friend!" Victor said before the snow all fell off of him to reveal himself in a black trench coat with matching gloves and boots. "I apologize for my strange entry, but its a blizzard outside. The snowflakes were so big and they stuck so well that they attached themselves to my entire body and eventually turned myself into a snow creature. Luckily my coat kept me warm with the Dust in it." Victor said as he brushed off what snow was still on him.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"That's Professor Victor Dan Tillian." Weiss started, "He is a Professor at a school someplace north of Vale in a small town. He is known for his abilities to fuse Dust with objects, basically his whole clothing is covered in a variety of Dust for any situation. He is also a big contributor to the Schnee Dust Company by promoting my families company and helping the discovery of either new Dust or figuring out more ways to use a certain Dust." Weiss explained.

"Oh…?" Victor said, seeing Weiss talking to her teammates. "Yo Weiss! How long has it been since I last saw you?!" Victor shouted, making Weiss tense up as all eyes were on her. "My, you've gotten taller from what I can tell! No longer needing that glowing red Dust crystal nightlight anymore?" Victor shouted, making some students chuckle at how Victor was making fun of Weiss unknowingly.

"Hey… Victor…" Weiss said standing up and smiling, trying not to go ballistic on those trying not to burst out laughing.

"My… you really have gotten taller! Is that your team?" Victor said looking at team RWBY. He looked at Ruby, "_That girl looks young, she must be pretty strong… and most likely the leader as Weiss is a little bit…" _He paused in thought before he moved onto Blake, "_This girl is a cat faunus and is hiding those cute cat ears of her's with that black bow. But… she looks like someone that has had her fair share of fights, most likely a previous member of the White Fang. Yet she has a look of sorrow on her face, is she regretting that she left her faunus brothers and sisters?" _He then moved to Yang who just woke up from her sleep, she was in the process of putting her feet down.

"_I know her, Yang Xiao Long… a powerhouse of a girl. She can punch you into next week if you think she's a better looker than a fighter. Her hair is delicate enough that it affects her semblance, once someone removes her hair her semblance affect significantly increases. Looks like her mother somewhat…"_ Victor thought, having a bad flashback of Yang's mother, a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"You and your team look rather well Weiss, and I can already guess who you are all! But…" Victor said, noticing the development of each girls body. "_Even the young leader has a bigger pair than Weiss! But then again… Weiss's mother didn't have that big of a rack either…" _Victor mentally said before sweating at a bad memory with Weiss's mother. "_No, I didn't come here to criticize about the female body… I learned that from dating the Tiger… also known as Tylan Belladonna…" _He thought, remembering why she was nicknamed Tiger.

"You are all rookies, no real experience whatsoever! Those creatures you call Grimm in the Forever Falls? Pfft, they are chicken feed to me!" Victor said before putting on a big grin.

"Victor is nice to see you and all, but why are you here exactly?" Professor Port asked.

"I was on my way to a large Dust mine to do some research on a special Dust crystal they might have discovered. In other words, a new Dust might have been found. But… as I was leaving my hotel room, this blizzard was waiting for me outside. My custom made car fell in a ditch that was level with the snow, so I had to take shelter here at the academy otherwise I would have been frozen in a block of ice. I just happened to have stumbled into your classroom is all…" Victor said pushing up his glasses.

"So you'll be staying with us I assume?" Professor Port said.

"Until this blizzard passes away and my car is moved out of the ditch, though that might be until late spring with this crazy amount of snow outside." Victor replied. "So while I'm here, I might as well teach the fresh meat here about Dust and its crystals." He said looking at the students in the classroom.

"Pfft, an old man calling us fresh meat?! I'll take you down gramps and show you who is the fresh meat around here!" Some random student screamed as he stood up and put one foot on the desk and pointed at Victor.

"Old man…?" Victor said to himself before he looked at the student with a serious glare. He took off his gloves and raised his right arm out and held out his palm to the student, like he was telling him to stop. But instead, a red Dust crystal came out of his palm and shot towards the student before exploding in his face, knocking him back and into the wall. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM IN MY LATE 20'S THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Victor shouted as the student slid down the wall, knocked out with that single hit.

"Always the overkill Victor…" Professor Port said with a sigh.

"What can I do about it? It's not my fault that's my semblance…" Victor said looking at Professor Port with an "Oh well" face, his palms open and up in the air as he shrugged.

"T-that's his semblance?!" Ruby said in surprise.

"A very rare semblance might I add." Weiss pointed out.

"So then… does he poop out Dust crystals?!" Ruby shouted over the now buzzing class of talking students.

"R-Ruby that is disgusting!" Weiss shouted

"Probably…" Yang said.

"l... don't know…" Blake said to herself.

"Hm?" Victor said, his ears perked up at the sound of Ruby's name. "D-did I just hear the name of Summer Rose's daughter?" Victor said, looking around worried.

"Did you say my name Mr. Victor?" Ruby asked.

Victor looked at Ruby for a good 3 minutes and his face went pale as it was covered with the expression of fear. "HAAAA IT'S THE SHE-DEVIL INCARNATE!" Victor shouted before running behind Professor Port and hid behind him.

"Victor, this is Ruby Rose, the _daughter_ of Summer Rose." Professor Port said looking at Victor as he coward behind him.

"She looks just like Summer…" Victor said.

"You knew my mom?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Y-yeah… your mother was a nice woman… until the break up…" Victor said looking like he was about to die, but he came out of hiding from behind Professor Port.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I won't go into details because I try to avoid saying this story in length. What happened was that I thought Summer took the break up well, so I slept soundly that night…" Victor said.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad…" Ruby said, thinking Victor over reacted.

"But when I woke up…" Victor said as he undid his coat to reveal he wore a suit, and pulled up his left black dress pant leg. "I had no left foreleg, Summer cut it off as punishment while I slept…" He finished, making Ruby's face go white with surprise that her mother did that.

Instead of a human foreleg, there was a polished and shaped black Dust crystal foreleg in its place. That's what Victor was using to stand up.

"So I use my semblance to walk around and stand, also fight seeing as black Dust has a stronger structure than others." Victor explained.

"What is black Dust anyways?" Ruby asked.

"It's a Dust that is very rare, and very hard to explain actually…" Victor answered.

"Well then, with Victor's arrival class is out of time and is over…" Professor Port said, the students soon packed up their things and started to head out the door.

"Hey Weiss!" Victor said, catching up to her and her friends as they headed out of the classroom. "Its been so long since we talked, do you think I can join you and your team and catch up on things?" Victor asked Weiss.

"Sure, we don't have our next class if what you said is true and the snow is blowing outside like crazy." Weiss said.

"Great! I would love to hear how you are doing and learn some stuff about your friends." Victor said before team RWBY led the way to their dorm.


	7. Wasure's first Offical Day

**Chapter 7: Wasure's First Official Day**

**Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is here and now each chapter from now on will have a title! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember, if you have any ideas for this story (Like if you want me to send RWBY and Wasure off on a job to kill Grimm or something), I am more than happy to think about it and might actually upload that idea on here when the time comes! You will get credit for however long your idea takes, each chapter your name will be put up here, unless you don't want me to do that. But, I will not let it run the story, it will be something to think about and consider! Don't forget to put a review down if you'd like to say something about the story, and follow the story if you want to keep up to date! Every 20 followers gets you an instant chapter the moment I learn of it.**

"The crystal turned out to be a fake and those that made up such a stupid story were arrested under selling false Dust crystals." Victor said before taking another sip of his tea, finishing his story. He was sitting in a chair between the two bunk beds, a small table next to him to set his cup down.

"Wow, I didn't know people were selling fake Dust." Ruby said.

"It's only on the black market actually. That's why most people don't sell _rare_ Dust crystals out on the street, because you won't find them in regular stores as they are worth a mint, on the blackmarket you can sell the most purest of Dust, and Dust crystals. Usually they would be confiscated by government officials, no matter who owned the Dust or even if it was in the black market or not." Victor clarified.

"Speaking of Dust crystals…" Yang started, "How is it that you are able to shoot Dust crystals out of your hand like when you did in class?"

"Oh that? It was a… um… well it's hard to explain…" Victor said as he started giving a soft laugh while scratching the back of his neck. "Well… when my mother was pregnant with me… she… got a craving… for dust and its crystals…" Victor said before team RWBY had their jaws hit the floor.

"I wasn't a fully developed child in my mother at the time, she was around mid-pregnancy when she got that craving, just before I got bigger in my mother to actually show proof she was pregnant." Victor said smiling. "The results were that since I wasn't fully developed, the Dust and crystals were thought to be nutrients for my body so it took them into my system and when that happened my semblance was just starting to created… so you could say I'm not only lucky to not have blown up before birth, but also lucky I got Dust as my semblance and not some sickness." Victor said as he leaned back in his chair.

"By the way, I noticed that air mattress over their by Yang's bed, did someone spend the night with you girls just recently?" Victor asked.

"That's our new member's bed actually." Yang said proudly.

"New member? I thought you could only have a total of four members per team… least that's how it was when I became a hunter…" Victor said.

"Yeah, she is really strong. Took down team CRDL without her own weapon!" Ruby said.

"I don't know who CRDL is, but to do such a task is a challenge. Where is she right now? I didn't see her while in the classroom." Victor asked.

"Well… there's been an accident and she's currently recovering from it." Weiss said, trying not to look at Blake.

"Sorry to hear that, how long has she been your new teammate?" Victor asked.

"As of today… this is the second…" Yang said. "She's been with us for a total of 3 days or so." She added.

"That is some terrible luck there. How is she part of your team though?" Victor asked.

"I saw her at the gym I train and practice at. She was incredibly strong from what I could see, so I wanted to have a match with her. But then this and that happened and I soon found out that she was homeless… so I offered her a place in our dorm, but then…" Yang said, looking at Weiss as she finished her sentence.

"Fine… _I _kicked her out of our dorm and back onto the streets. I got kicked out by Yang and couldn't come back inside until I found her. I went to get Ozpin so he would tell Yang a thing or two, but instead volunteered to search for this girl. We managed to find her, but almost frozen to death, so that night she slept with Yang and as far as I know… nothing happened." Weiss said glaring at Yang who just gave a big smile.

"After she screamed her lungs out the following morning, Yang's friend went to Ozpin's office as he wanted to talk to her. Then at some point she came to us at breakfast and told us Ozpin wanted her to join team RWBY until Spring came. Then she would be moved to another team that only has three members…" Weiss finished.

"She's homeless?" Victor said somewhat in thought, "_If that's the case then she might not know how to read or write if she isn't able to get a job."_ "Oh, I forgot to ask, but who is this person's name?" Victor asked.

"Wasure." Yang answered.

"Wasure, that's a nice name… do you think it would be alright if I could see her?" Victor asked.

"I don't see why not…" Ruby said.

"I don't have anything better to do…" Weiss added.

Blake was silent.

"Yeah! I wanted to talk to her last time but didn't get the chance to though." Yang said.

So it was settled, they would see Wasure with the remaining time they had left.

**Wasure's Hospital Room**

"This is it…" Ruby said opening the door before they stepped inside and saw Wasure sleeping in the hospital bed.

"So that's your new member?" Victor said as he stood next to Wasure and looked at her.

"Yeah, seems like she's sleeping though…" Yang said walking up to the other side of Wasure's bed.

"_There are bandages around her neck, no cast on. The damage is not done to the bones then, the bandages must be their to prevent bleeding, perhaps a deep cut with a sword or knife?" _Victor said before getting distracted and looked at Wasure's face, "_She sure is pretty, must be around her early 20's if I'm right. Nice rack too… a total "would wanna date" kinda girl for men. I won't lie that I'm even attracted to her, and I was married to the most beautiful woman on the planet."_ Victor mentally said.

"I can help your friend out, I can heal that wound you were talking about earlier…" Victor said as he turned to face RWBY.

"Y-You can?! How?" Ruby asked.

"Considering I have devoted my life to that of Dust, I had to learn several things in order to use certain properties of Dust. Medical usage of Dust happens to be a specialty of mine." Victor explained.

"Then please… help Wasure, we'll repay you in any way we can!" Ruby said grabbing Victor's hand.

"There's no need." Victor said as he held Ruby's hand with both of his own. "Consider this an act of kindness to the four daughters of my previous girlfriends…" He said making Ruby have a weird smile and blinked awkwardly at Victor's words. "Now…" He said lowering Ruby's hand back to her side, "Which side is the wound on, and what was the item that caused the wound?" Victor asked.

"It's on the right side of her neck, caused by a blade…" Blake said.

"I see, someone almost took her head off…" Victor said as he walked to Wasure's right and started to undo the bandages.

Blake looked down at the ground and tensed up at Victor's words, but Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder to comfort her.

"There we go…" Victor said as he removed the bandages carefully to reveal stitches across the side of her neck. "After I heal her wound she should wake up and be able to move on out of here with you guys." He added as he searched his coat pockets.

"_Shit!" _Blake shouted in her head, realizing something. "_Wasure still has the drug in her system! She won't wake up even if her wound is healed up! I don't have the antidote on me either, nor could I give her it even if I had it. I would attract too much attention if I tried…"_ Blake thought knowing she just screwed

Just then, the heart monitor for Wasure suddenly made one long beeping noise that didn't stop.

"W-what's happened?! Is that supposed to happen?!" Ruby asked somewhat panicked.

"Shit, her heart has flatlined! Weiss, give me that defibrillator unit on the wall!" Victor said, pointing to a box with with the words Defib Unit on the wall.

Weiss quickly pulled the unit off the wall and handed it to Victor who opened it up and inside the box was two paddles with handles on them and a machine.

"Stand back everyone…" He said as he flipped a switch on the unit and it made a ringing sound before it went silent.

Everyone stepped back as he grabbed the paddles and rubbed them together, he then held them up in the air above Wasure's chest.

"CLEAR!" Victor shouted as he pressed the paddles against Wasure's chest, making her body jolt up.

Nothing...

"CLEAR!" He shouted again after rubbing the paddles together, pressing them down harder onto Wasure's chest.

Not a beat…

Victor rubbed the paddles together fast and hard this time, when he pulled them apart, electricity could be seen from the paddles. "CLEAR DAMN IT!" He shouted as he slammed the paddles onto Wasure's chest.

Not a single thing happen.

"Everyone get by the door!" He shouted after throwing the defibrillator unit aside, he fished in his coat pockets and RWBY did as instructed.

He pulled out a yellow Dust crystal and held onto it with both hands and over Wasure's body. "By the heavens and the earth, I give thee one pure lightning crystal to save this girls life!" He said calmly before breaking the crystal in two.

The crystals then disintegrated in Victor's hands before a small storm cloud formed over Wasure, lightning then struck down on her body in various parts before one big clash of lightning hit Wasure's heart and then the cloud disappeared.

Several seconds passed and everyone held their breath as they looked over to the heartbeat monitor to see it still.

"_Don't tell me I gave Wasure too much of the drug and it killed her!"_ Blake said actually worried.

Victor lowered his head and closed his eyes as there was no sign from the heartbeat monitor.

"Ow…" A weak voice said making everyone look up at Wasure who had a somewhat strained face.

"Wasure, you're alive! But how?!" Ruby said running up to her.

"I never did die… I think my heartbeat sensor just detached from its location and didn't feel my heartbeat." Wasure said weakly. "Though… you did kinda send me to the afterlife about two times when you shocked me…" She added, looking over at Victor who just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry we thought you were dead…" Ruby said.

"No need to apologize Ruby." Wasure gently said.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Victor said, grabbing Wasure's attention. "I am Victor Dan Tillian, I am a Professor in the town of Ewan. I teach and learn about Dust, perhaps you might have heard of me." Victor said smiling.

"Your name does sound familiar, but I doubt I would know much about you. So why are you here to see me Victor?" Wasure asked.

"When I heard team RWBY had a new member I thought it would have been nice to see her. When I learned you were injured badly, I thought I could help you recover." Victor answered.

"Help me recover? How do you plan on doing that?" Wasure asked.

"With this white Dust crystal." Victor said, pulling out the same Dust crystal he said from his coat pocket. "White Dust crystals are great in healing wounds, and the purer the content, the better the healing properties. This is a very pure Dust crystal, so it will be able to heal your wounds and you'll be back to normal in no time…" He explained.

"Great, I don't want to waste my time here anyways… even if the bed is comfy." Wasure said smiling.

"Ok, please turn your head away from me and close your eyes. The healing with white Dust can cause a bright light that might blind you if you look at it for too long." Victor said.

Wasure turned her head away from Victor, exposing the stitches on her neck to everyone. She closed her eyes and Victor put the tip of the white Dust crystal onto the stitches. He held his other hand above stitches and the crystal before a bright white light shined, his hand had blocked most of the light from showing.

After a minute or two he pulled both the crystal and his hand away to show the stitching on Wasure's neck gone and only a tiny scar was in its place. Wasure opened her eyes and sat up and popped her neck.

"Thank you Victor, I actually feel a lot better." Wasure said before she started to remove all the medical stuff attached to her. After a few minutes, Wasure was back on her feet and fully dressed.

"Hey, what time is it?" Victor asked.

"It's…" Ruby said before looking at the clock and her eyes went wide. "It's time for our next class!" Ruby shouted before she and the rest of team RWBY ran out of the hospital room.

"I guess I'll need to change into my school clothes then…" Wasure said as she stood next to Victor.

"I'd hurry, from the sounds of Ruby you don't have much time…" Victor said before Wasure looked at him and nodded before running off.

Victor stood in the room for a while, smiling while in deep thought. After a while he heard the sound of something cracking and he quickly turned to the sound, only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"So you are here…" He said to himself as he looked around.

**Professor Oobleck's class **

"It's good to see you able to join us." Yang said to Wasure as they took their seats.

"Thanks to Victor that is…" Wasure said smiling at Yang.

"Did you know his semblance lets him shoot Dust crystals out of his body?" Ruby said to Wasure.

"Not really, but I do find that ironic of how that's his semblance and he's best at knowing Dust and crystals." Wasure said.

"Oh yeah, do you know what your semblance is?" Ruby asked.

"I told Blake when we were alone in the hospital room… I can turn my body into any form of metal." Wasure said.

"That's so cool!" Ruby said, a glitter in her eyes. "Can I see?" She asked.

"Sure…" Wasure said as she rolled up her sleeve and after a while her entire form arm turned silver as if coated in metal.

"That's so awesome!" Ruby said trying to hold her excitement. "No wonder why you beat Cardin!" She said smiling widely.

"Though it would be best to not get in a fight with Pyrrha." Weiss said.

"Why's that?" Wasure asked as she rolled down her sleeve after turning her arm back to normal.

"Pyrrha's semblance is polarity, anything that's metal she can control using magnetics." Weiss explained.

"Well I could always use a not magnetic kind of metal, besides… my body doesn't have to show that its turned into metal. I can harden most of my body into a metal and just leave the skin alone. It's like putting a steel block in one of those big boxing gloves." Wasure said.

"Class is now in session!" A female voice said, making everyone turn to see Glynda Goodwitch standing in front of the class.

"Who is that?" Wasure whispered into Yang's ear.

"That's Glynda Goodwitch, one of the more stricter teachers. She handles our sparring matches against other students." Yang whispered back.

"Professor Oobleck is not feeling too well today so I will be substituting for you…" She said as she looked down at her tablet and started doing something with it. "We will begin with roll call…" She said, starting down the line.

"Ruby Rose…" Glynda said, getting a 'here' from Ruby.

"Weiss Schnee…" Glynda continued, 'present' from Weiss.

"Blake Belladonna…" Glynda said looking up to see Blake. "She's here…" Glynda said.

"Yang Xiao Long…" Glynda said. 'Yo' Yang was her response.

"And… Wasure rarete ita." Glynda said looking around the room.

"O-over here…" Wasure said in a shy voice.

"Now with roll call over, we can begin class. Everyone open your books to page 394." Glynda said as she walked behind her desk and sat in the chair before pulling out her own history book, everyone followed her command. "Tilla Jones, read out loud to the class until you reach page 400." Glynda said, the class moaned as they all knew they were going to be reading out loud.

"_Shit…" _Wasure said in her head as Tilla started reading. "_What do I do?!" _ She shouted in her head as she started to panick. "_Ok, just calm down… maybe I won't get picked to read! That could happen…"_ She said calming herself down.

After Tilla finished reading, there was a moment of silence in the classroom before Glynda cleared her throat.

"Wasure rarete ita, please read from page 401 till I say stop." Glynda said.

"_YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!" _Wasure shouted in her head as her heart started to race.

"Is something the matter?" Glynda said, looking up at Wasure.

"Eh? Uh… um… hmmm…" Wasure said before grabbing her book and covered her head with it before sinking under the desk and out of sight, making a whining sound as she went down.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss whispered in a strain voice.

"I'm sorry…" Wasure whispered back, the book now covering her face.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I um… don't know how to read…" Wasure said softly to Yang.

"W-what?!" Weiss said in surprise.

"What's going on?" Glynda said looking up to see something going on with team RWBY and Wasure.

"Our friend here lost their voice and can't speak." Yang said.

"She's also very dyslexic, she won't be able to read that good." Weiss added.

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "All students will read to the class, no exceptions." Glynda said.

"She sees through our lies…" Yang whispered to Weiss.

"I know that…" Weiss whispered back.

"If Wasure does not read then team RWBY and Wasure will both get an instant F in this class…" Glynda said, making team RWBY all look at her with shocked faces.

Suddenly Wasure stood up and put the book back on the desk and looked at Glynda. After a few minutes Wasure walked down the stairs to be on the same level as Glynda, she walked over to the Professor and leaned towards her ear, covering her mouth as she whispered into Glynda's ear.

Glynda looked at Wasure when she finished talking, looking at her with a dumbfounded look on her face, Wasure just looked at the ground.

"Sit back down." Glynda said before Wasure walked over to the stairs and back up them before returning to her seat.

"What did you say?" Yang whispered in Wasure's ear.

"I can't read." Wasure whispered back.

"Please tell me that is a joke…" Yang asked.

"No, I can't read… I only know how to count, speak, and fight." Wasure said looking at her legs.

"Now with that interruption out of the way… Ren, please take Wasure's place." Glynda said before Ren took over.

"Wait, if you can't read then how did you know which mail locker was ours when you went to get your uniform?" Yang asked.

"I um… tried every single locker…" Wasure said softly.

"And the point in the letter Weiss wrote?" Yang asked.

"There's a reason for it." Wasure answered.

"You two!" Glynda said, grabbing Wasure's and Yang's attention. "No talking in class…" She said before pushing her glasses up.

"Yes mam!" Both of them said, Wasure stuttered a little.

**Sparring matches with Professor Glynda**

"That's good enough…" Glynda said, blowing her whistle and the two students stopped fighting. "Both of you are doing nicely and are improving…" She said as she typed something into her tablet. "The next match will take right away." Glynda said as the students that just fought left the battle arena.

The first to come out was Juane with his sword and shield, Crocea Mors.

"Juane Arc will be facing Wasure rarete ita…" Glynda said as she typed something into her tablet and a holographic picture of Juane's and Wasure's faces appeared next to two green bars.

When Glynda mentioned Wasure's name, she stepped out wearing black jeans, a white shirt, a black jacket, and black boots while her hair was in a ponytail.

"Where did Wasure get those clothes?" Weiss asked not remembering anyone in team RWBY owner those clothes or the jacket.

"I gave some money to Wasure for her to pick out some clothes, she said she knew how to count so I guess money wasn't a problem." Yang answered.

"That's good an all, but…" Ruby started, "Why is Wasure going against Juane… he fights like he's dancing with two left feet." She said knowing that this match was easily not balanced.

"Miss Goodwitch, why am I fighting Juane?" Wasure asked Glynda.

"I found him to be a suitable opponent for someone of your capabilities." Glynda answered.

"Um… this really won't be a fair match…" Juane said, knowing Wasure beat CRDL on her own.

"It will be, someone that can't read is an easy match for you Mr. Arc." Glynda said making Wasure tense up and turn red.

"Y-you can't read?" Juane said looking at Wasure with surprise.

"Plus, given her shy personality and sure she is weaker than you…" Glynda added.

"H-hey…" Wasure said looking at Glynda who just calmly looked at Wasure with a glare.

"Sorry if I insulted you, but that is the truth. Let the match begin!" Glynda said before blowing her whistle.

"H-hey now wait a minute!" Wasure said before looking at Juane to see him running up to her.

She rolled out of the way as Juane tried to do a vertical slash at Wasure. She got up on her feet and jumped back as Juane tried to do a horizontal slash.

"W-wait!" Wasure said as she continued to dodge Juane's attacks.

"Sorry, but I have been practicing, I want to put my skills to the test!" Juane said as he tried to attack Wasure again.

"B-but I can't fight you because I'll end up killing you!" Wasure said as she turned around and started running towards an exit out of the arena.

"No running away from the enemy." Glynda said before she used her riding crop and pushed Wasure away from the exit.

Wasure turned around and just dodge a strike from Juane's sword, cutting her cheek a little.

"_A scar?"_ Juane said as he noticed the scar on Wasure's neck, not remembering it from when he first saw her. Juane got his head back in the fight and used his shield to slam Wasure's head to the ground.

He struck at Wasure as she laid on the ground, only for her to roll out of the way.

"I yield, I give up, I forfeit the match, just let Juane win!" Wasure said as she started running around the arena with Juane at her tail.

"Not until one of your aura bars hit the red zone…" Glynda said.

"So that's what that's for?" Wasure said to herself, ducking before Juane swung and missed her. She suddenly stopped and grabbed Juane and flipped him onto his stomach before she knelt down and put one knee on Juane's back, holding his arms behind him. "Sorry Juane, but this is the most I can do without severely harming you…" Wasure said.

"OW!" Juane shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Wasure said, letting go of Juane and looked him over as he laid on the ground. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Glynda asked.

"I can't fight him! He's too weak against me, I'll kill him with one punch!" Wasure said looking up at Glynda.

"Well somebody has to fight you. Being a new student I need to put a record on how well you do in fighting others and this will not do. Is anyone willing to fight against the Wasure?" Glynda asked, looking around.

"I'll take Juane's place." Someone said as they stood up, everyone looked to see who it was.

"Pyrrha… Nikos…" Wasure said before seeing Pyrrha vault over the small wall that kept spectators out of the arena, and into the arena.

"Pyrrha…" Juane said as he tried to get up but something popped and he put a hand on his back.

"Just let me change, and I'll be ready to fight…" Pyrrha said.

"Very well…" Glynda said, pushing up her glasses.

Pyrrha walked out of the arena while carrying Juane, and as they left the class started to talk from the spectators section.

"_Pyrrha versus the new girl? Pyrrha will win this for sure."_ Someone said.

"_Yeah, but Wasure took on team CRDL on her own without a weapon at the start. It was originally supposed to be a fight against her and just Cardin, but that asshole trapped her and his whole team in the arena, they are still recovering from the defeat." _Another person said.

"_So then both of them took down team CRDL on their own without help. This will be an interesting match maybe!"_ A third said.

After a few minutes, Pyrrha came out in her Amazonian armor, her weapons in her hands. The sword Miló̱ and the shield Akoúo̱. "Let's have fun while we spar, ok?" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"R-right…" Wasure said knowing that she had a somewhat advantage with her semblance as long as Pyrrha didn't figure it out.

"The match will now continue with Pyrrha Nikos taking Juane Arc's place, her opponent is Wasure rarete ita…"Glynda said out loud, the hologram with Juane's face changed to Pyrrha's face. "Let the match, continue!" Glynda said before blowing her whistle.


	8. Pyrrha vs Wasure

**Chapter 8: Pyrrha vs Wasure**

Wasure sent a punch straight to Pyrrha, but she blocked it with her shield and felt a great amount of strength put into the punch.

"_She's strong!"_ Pyrrha said as she got ready and pushed Wasure back a little bit, leaving her opponent open.

She swung her sword at Wasure, only to be surprised when Wasure kicked Pyrrha's weapon as it came at her, stopping the sword in its place.

"_She's also nimble and flexible if she can lift her leg up so high!" _ Pyrrha thought as she stepped back a bit to gain some distance from Wasure. "_From what I've seen when she fought CRDL, she is like Yang in the fact she's strong and moves slowly, so speed may be my advantage here…"_ Pyrrha thought as she readied herself.

"Pyrrha! Behind you!" Juane shouted from the spectators section.

Pyrrha turned around and held up her shield just in time to block Wasure's roundhouse kick, the force sent her sliding across the arena.

"_What? There's no way she could have gotten behind me without me noticing! But now that I have some distance…" _Pyrrha thought as she got on one knee and let Milo change into its rifle form.

Pyrrha aimed at Wasure's abdomen, making sure not to hit something that could damage her too badly. She fired her first round and Wasure just stood there for a moment, not at all concerned as the bullet passed through the air. But the moment it got close to Wasure, she swatted the bullet away with her forearm as it crashed into the wall.

"_What?! She deflected a bullet with her arm?!" _Pyrrha thought before she took aim again and fired a few more rounds, all of them being deflected by Wasure's arms. "_She must have some sort of armored arm gauntlets or something under those jacket sleeves."_ She thought as she stood up before Milo changed into its javelin form.

Pyrrha put her shield on her back before she held up her free arm and used it to help the aim. She quickly threw it at Wasure, giving it a small boost from her semblance and letting the force from firing it help also. Wasure stepped to the side slightly and let the javelin pass by a little before she grabbed the javelin and spun it around a bit before letting it drop behind her, only to kick it back up and grab it.

She grabbed it and threw it back at Pyrrha who held up her shield in defense, but noticed that Wasure had a shocked look on her face.

"_I'll just slow the throw down with…!"_ Pyrrha's thought was interrupted she saw Milo pick up speed. "_It's too fast!"_ She thought as she saw it gain more speed. "_I don't have time to dodge… it's going to go through my shield at this rate!"_ Pyrrha thought as she saw her own weapon come towards her at a faster speed.

It was in an instant, but Pyrrha's shield was pierced by her weapon, and the shield was slammed into the wall as the javelin dug into it and the wall.

Pyrrha blinked as she saw Wasure's face up close.

"Are you alright?" Wasure asked.

"Y-yeah…" Pyrrha said, stunned at what happened.

"Sorry…" Wasure said as she got off of Pyrrha and helped her up to her feet. "I got carried away and put to much power into that throw just now, it would have killed you if I didn't stop it…" She said looking at the shield. "I'm also sorry I destroyed your shield, but I needed that split second it bought us to push you down low enough so you wouldn't get hurt." Wasure said looking at the ground.

"N-no it's alright, but what exactly happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"I threw your weapon back at you and I put too much force into it. I had to push you down or else your body would have been impaled by your own weapon. I understood you thought you might have had an advantage with your ranged weaponry, but I got carried away after those bullets and got too indepth with the fight. I'm really sorry I almost killed you." Wasure said, not looking up.

"Its fine, really. I'm just glad you didn't…!" Pyrrha was silent as she saw a large cut in Wasure's clothes on her side. Pyrrha almost panicked at first, but then saw that there was no wound and only the clothes were cut. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt…" Pyrrha said smiling. "_First getting behind me without me noticing, then blocking my shots at her, lastly not only did she throw my javelin back at me, but she saved me and only cut some of her clothes… something is odd about her…"_ Pyrrha thought, not really bothered by it but somewhat intrigued.

"Well then if this is the case, the match is over and the winner has been decided…" Glynda said before the hologram showed Wasure's picture as the winner.

At that moment everyone watching burst out in chatter about the match.

"I'll have to repair Akouo before I go on any jobs…" Pyrrha said as she pulled Milo out of both the wall and Akouo.

"Um… I could repair your shield for you…" Wasure offered.

"You'll do that? But you don't know anything about Akouo or the metal used in it." Pyrrha said.

"It's alright, just give me the shield and it'll be brand new in only a few minutes…" Wasure said.

"A-a… a few minutes?!" Pyrrha said thinking Wasure was joking.

"Yep, I promise that. I'll bring it back all brand new before you finish changing into your school uniform." Wasure said.

"A-alright, if you say so…" Pyrrha said before handing over her shield to Wasure.

"Right, go get changed and I'll be done with it by the time you finish." Wasure said.

"Right, see you then." Pyrrha said before leaving the arena.

Wasure walked out of the arena in the opposite exit Pyrrha used, soon coming up to the locker room.

"Tungsten huh? A strong metal, yet rather light for its size…" Wasure said before walking over to a bathroom stall and closed it, locking it by moving the slide.

Wasure lowered the lid of the toilet down and set Pyrrha's broken shield down on it before she took of her jacket and hung it over the wall of her stall and the next one. She took off her shirt and did the same thing with it as with the jacket, followed by the rest of her clothes. She grabbed Pyrrha's shield and crawled under the stalls, locking each one she passed until she hit the last one, closing and locking it before she breathed out a sigh.

"Polarity huh? That's a pretty good semblance when facing people… but only if the metal is magnetic." Wasure said as she broke off a piece of Pyrrha's shield, it was bigger than her hand. "If she learned about my semblance then it be a problem to fight her…" She said before putting the shield down and put the piece she broke off into her mouth, her teeth holding it down.

"_Let's try this without making a mess…"_ Wasure said in her mind before biting down hard on the metal piece.

**Lunch**

"I still can't believe you improved Akouo so well!" Pyrrha said smiling.

"I told you I could repair it, it may need a new coating of paint, but I've worked hard on it." Wasure said before taking a bit out of her chicken salad.

"Wasure, you look a little flushed, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"I just put in a lot of effort into repairing Pyrrha's shield, so I'm a little worn out…" Wasure said, her face a bit white.

"Ah, then what happened to you arm?" Ruby said, pointing to the jacket that Wasure had halfway on, the right sleeve didn't have an arm.

"Oh… I accidently put too much force on my arm when I threw Pyrrha's weapon at her. I pulled several muscles in my arm and can't really move it that much, so I put it in a sling I made, that and the bullets she shot at me did kinda a number on this arm the most. I'm using the jacket to keep it out of plain sight, I'm afraid people would worry about me. But anyways, I'll recover probably by the end of the night or tomorrow morning." Wasure said, making sure her right side was covered up by the jacket.

"How did you deflect those bullets anyways?" Pyrrha asked.

"Those were rubber bullets right? The ones that aren't actually lethal, right?" Wasure asked, getting a nod from Pyrrha. "Well since rubber bullets aren't supposed to pierce through the skin, they have to bounce off, I guess that's what happened… they just bounced off when I moved my arms to deflect them…" Wasure said smiling softly.

"I can't believe you beat me though… even if the match was short." Pyrrha said.

"Well I didn't really win, I only won by breaking your shield and disarming you of your weapon. That's what the rules are right? Either one of our aura hits the red zone or we are disarmed that ends the match, correct?" Wasure said, before Pyrrha nodded with a smile.

"But is it true, you really can't read?" Juane said making Wasure tense up.

"Um… w-well…" Wasure said looking away.

"But how could you be a student here at Beacon if you don't know how to read? You have to fill out a transcript to enter." Juane asked.

"Special privileges remember? It was Ozpin that asked Wasure to become a student here, so he probably found a way around that. After all, he did let Ruby in even though she's not old enough to actually be a student of Beacon." Yang answered.

"So then… how are you gonna become a huntress if you don't know how to read?" Juane asked.

"I-I'll… find a way…" Wasure said, scratching her cheek with a finger.

"Blake here could teach you how to read!" Ruby said, making Blake look up from her book.

"Would you do that?" Wasure asked Blake.

"I guess… depends on how well you listen though…" Blake said returning to her book.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast learner!" Wasure said smiling.

"Just make sure you don't read any of Blake's personal books…" Weiss said making Blake hide her face in her book.

"Why's that?" Wasure asked.

"Dunno, I tried to sneak a peek at one book in particular and I almost got my nose flatten when Blake slammed the book shut in my face." Weiss said before taking a bite out of her food.

"I bet it's filled with…" Nora stopped when she noticed Ren staring at her. "Heheh… almost a slip of the tongue…" Nora said smiling and stared at Ren who didn't say anything and just looked at her. "...Boop." Nora booped Ren's nose.

"By the way, where did you learn to fight? Each one of us learned from someone, I learned from my uncle who taught me how to fight with a scythe." Ruby asked.

"I learned from royalty, being a Schnee means you have to be of the strong yet elegant." Weiss said.

Blake didn't say anything.

"I learned original from my dad, and then sort of expanded my skills through training with others." Yang said.

"Well… I…" Wasure was silent for a moment. "I learned from a very strong individual, his fighting skills cannot be match when he's serious… that is… he never is serious…" Wasure said softly.

"Really? Who is this guy?" Ruby asked.

"I can't really say that, he prefers that I do not mention him. Plus, he's someone Yang would wanna fight… so if she knew his name then…" Wasure said before looking at Wasure who at a grin on her face.

"I want to know where this guy is!" Yang said grabbing Wasure's shoulders, making her a bit scared from looking at Yang who looked ready for a fight.

"I-I can't say anything about him personally, plus… he's a bit sadistic when he comes to fighting." Wasure said as she started to sweat.

"Sadistic? You mean he finds pleasure in fighting?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's disgusting!" Weiss shouted.

"W-Well… he sorta lives for the fight… he can take a sword to the abdomen and still be able to fight with it still in him… he's a monster in short…" Wasure said, realizing she was encouraging Yang's desire to fight this guy. "Um Yang…" Wasure said.

"What is it, are you gonna tell me the location of this guy?" Yang asked.

"This guy likes to play with people when he fights them, he'll cut your hair short enough that its shorter than shoulder long. On top of that he'll kill you, he does that with everyone he fights who is strong enough." Wasure said.

"This guy is starting to sound scary…" Jaune said.

"As long as you don't get on his bad side…" Wasure said.

"Maybe this guy isn't worth fighting after all…" Yang said letting go of Wasure and crossed her arms.

"So wait, if he taught you, why were you homeless?" Weiss asked.

"It's… it's very complicated Weiss…" Wasure said looking at the ground.

"Oh, sorry I asked…" Weiss said noticing she sort of hit a soft spot.

"It's fine! I had a feeling someone would ask eventually." Wasure said putting on a smile. "Anyways, what's after lunch?" She asked.

"Considering one of our own classes were canceled because of the blizzard, we actually have nothing to do for the rest of the day. So how about we celebrate your recovery by going to Vale?" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, I know a perfect place where we can party!" Yang said.

"Is it that same place you destroyed?" Weiss asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"What can I say? I made not only a heated entrance, but I impressed everyone with a bang!" Yang said with a smile.

"That sounds nice, but if you'll excuse… I need to go take care of something…" Wasure said before getting up and taking her tray over to the trash can and dumping what was left before handing over the tray and silverware to the ladies working on cleaning the trays.

"We'll be waiting by Beacon's entrance when you finish whatever you're doing!" Ruby shouted to Wasure who turned around and waved.

**RWBY Dorm**

"Wasure, are you in here?" Ruby asked, knocking on the door. She was greeted with silence. "I'm coming in…" Ruby said as she unlocked the door with her scroll and stepped inside. "Wasure?" Ruby said as she looked around to see no one in the room. "Guess she isn't here… where could she have gone?" Ruby said quietly to herself.

She was about to turn around and leave when she heard some heavy breathing coming from the bathroom.

"Wasure, is that you?" Ruby asked knocking on the door.

"Ruby?" Wasure's voice said from the other side, it sounded tired and worn out.

"Is everything alright in there?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah… I just… you've caught me at a bad time…" Weiss said, her breathing could be heard through the door.

"Are we out of toilet paper again?" Ruby asked.

"N-no that's not it, I just was trying to do something…" Wasure answered.

"Do you need help, is the door unlocked?" Ruby asked as she was reaching for the door handle.

"DON'T COME IN!" Wasure screamed, making Ruby stop in her tracks. Ruby was surprised that Wasure's voice was so loud. "S-sorry… I'm fine… I just… used up a lot of… aura in such a short amount of time…" Wasure said before a painful grunt could be heard.

"It's fine… are you sure you'll- hm?" Ruby was interrupted when her scroll started going off. She pulled it out and opened it and saw that Wasure's aura was dangerously in the red, almost depleted. "W-Wasure! What's going on in there?! My scroll says your aura is almost gone!" Ruby shouted.

"I-I'm fine… honest…" Wasure said her voice started to sound strained.

"Wasure, what's going on!?" Ruby shouted as she tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Opened the door!" Ruby shouted as she started to bang on the door with her fists. She looked at her scroll and saw Wasure's aura bar blinking, it had depleted even more than just a few second ago. "Please, open this door! I can help!" Ruby shouted as she banged on the door harder. She stopped when she heard the door unlock.

"Ruby, I told you I'm fine…" Wasure said as she opened the door to reveal herself in the clothes she used to battle in, the cuts on the jacket and shirt were gone. She looked completely fine.

"B-but your aura meter!" Ruby said looking at her scroll, only to see Wasure's aura in the green. This made Ruby's eyes widen with surprise.

"I used my aura to speed up the process of my arm's healing, I just used too much at once and I almost passed out." Wasure said showing Ruby her right arm.

"R-really?" Ruby said confused on what to say.

"Yeah, if you know how to manipulate your aura well enough you can use it for several things." Wasure said smiling. "Well, I've healed my arm and recovered most of my aura, so let's not keep the others waiting… ok?" Wasure said before Ruby calmed down and nodded.

"_Wasure does seem to know a lot about certain stuff, it's surprising she can't read… I wonder why that guy she was trained by didn't teach her how to read…"_ Ruby thought as she and Wasure left their dorm.


	9. Drunk Wasure vs Angry Yang

**Chapter 9: Drunk Wasure v.s. Angry Yang**

Junior closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, he held it as he listened to the beating of the pounding music, the sound of cheers and chatter that was almost as loud as the music. He breathed out and looked at his club, seeing people dancing and drinking made his heart feel like its old self again. Not only had he gained his customers back, but he upgraded his security and got better men, even though they all looked the same. He made it impossible for a certain blonde girl to get inside without him knowing, and spent countless nights trying to figure a way to beat her if she ever started another fight here. He also got that insurance he's been recently wanting against vandalism.

"You've done some work on your security since last time Jr, and the club looks better than ever!" Yang said, putting a hand on Jr's shoulder.

"I know right?" Jr said with a smile as he looked at Yang with closed eyes. "I've worked hard on getting everything the way it is!" He said before looking away at Yang and back at the people dancing and drinking.

Yang turned to look at everyone as she still held onto Jr's shoulder, she held out her free hand as it held up 3 fingers.

Then it went down to 2 fingers…

Then 1 finger…

"BLONDIE?!" Jr shouted before jumping back, making Yang lower her arms.

"Yo." Yang said with a little wave and a smile.

"How the heck did you get in?!" Jr shouted.

"The front door was open…" Yang said pointing to said door.

"Weil, you're fired!" Jr shouted across the club at one man in a suit sitting on a couch.

The man got up and walked towards the front door, his back slouching greatly as the aura around him seemed to darken in sorrow.

"Um…" Wasure said walking up to Yang. "I thought you said you were friends with the owner…" She said looking at Jr whose jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHY ARE THERE TWO BLONDIES NOW?!" He shouted as he put both hands on his head and scratched his head like an angry cat. "Please don't say that's your sister…" Jr said tears running down his face after he pulled out several strands of hair.

"Nope…" Yang said making Jr sigh in relief. "This is my sister…" Yang said, making Jr tense up before he looked up to see Ruby standing next to Yang.

"That little girl… well like they say, small packages can come with big surprises…" Jr said trying not to worry. He looked behind the three girls and saw Weiss and Blake, both not really paying attention to the conversation. "You've got a book worm with you… and…" Jr said before he paused for a moment. "A Schnee…" He finished before his black hair started to turn grey. "_If she learns of the dirt I have on the Schnee family… my club will be destroyed by both those damn blonde chicks! Blondie number one is probably lying about Blondie number 2 not being her sister! Did this Schnee hire them as bodyguards or something?!" _Jr thought.

"Anyways, these are all my friends and I thought you could give them some special treatment like say... free drinks?" Yang said wrapping her arm around Jr as he was busy in his head.

"S-sure, just don't repeat what happened last time, ok?" Jr said giving a nervous smile.

"Alrighty then! I won't have to crush _your_ _junior_ this time to convince you! And Jr…" Yang said before using the arm not wrapped around Jr, and moved it towards his groin.

"Y-yes, blondie?" Jr said, getting a bad feeling.

"It's SIR." Yang said firmly as she squeezed down on a familiar spot that made Jr's voice raise several octaves higher.

"Y… yes sir, understood sir!" Jr managed to squeak out before Yang let go of him and stepped away from him.

"Right, then we'll be on our way to partying!" Yang said before everyone dispersed around the club, Wasure was the only one that hadn't moved from her spot.

Yang was drinking at the bar, being served by Jr no less.

Ruby was on the dance floor, dancing with a smile and laughter.

Weiss sat on a lone couch, not participating in anything, but soon found herself surrounded by several men, most of which were just players.

Blake went into the bathroom with her book in hand, and earplugs already in her ears.

Wasure looked around before walking over to Yang who was gulping down something in a mug.

"Yang…" Wasure said making Yang stop and look at her. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She asked before Yang set the mug down and smiled.

"I'm a heavy weight, I also have a high tolerance to alcohol. I can't get drunk off of something so soft as this!" Yang said holding the mug out to Wasure before she started chugging down more before it was empty, and Jr filled the mug back up. "Aren't you old enough to legally Wasure?" Yang asked.

"Y-yes…" Wasure said, taking a seat next to Yang.

"How about you have a drink of something? It's free whenever I'm here!" Yang said smiling.

"I can't drink, I have a low tolerance when it comes to alcohol. Plus… I've only had alcohol once and that was from shot glass… I got drunk off that… and well..." Wasure said before looking away from Yang.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I can't remember now…" Wasure said giving a nervous smile.

"Not even what was in the shot glass?" Yang asked, only for Wasure to shake her head. "Well then I wonder what was in it, I'll make sure you don't get whatever was in that shot glass while we're here though, sounds like bad news." Yang said smiling.

"But it looks like everything is going as expected, I had a feeling Ruby would wanna dance, Weiss would try to act like the ice princess she is, only to get men left and right asking her out, and I knew Blake would be no fun…" Yang said looking at how everyone was doing.

"Then what was the point of coming here if everyone couldn't enjoy themselves?" Wasure asked.

"Free drinks!" Yang said with a chug from her mug, spilling a down the corner of her mouth, some red alcohol.

"Yang… are you drinking wine from a mug?" Wasure asked before Yang gave a single nod as she chugged.

"I'm going to see how Ruby and Weiss are doing…" She said before leaving Yang to her chugging.

She walked down the stairs and to Ruby who easily stuck out from everyone else, being so young and having her red hood on.

"Ruby!" Wasure shouted, grabbing the young girls attention as she walked over to her.

"Hey Wasure! Having fun yet?" Ruby asked.

"N-not really… there are just so many people around. I'm not use to this really…" Wasure said smiling softly.

"I was like that once, I didn't know how to communicate with people, but that changed after team RWBY was formed and I made some friends." Ruby said with a smile.

"Such a cute girl…" A man about Wasure's age said walking up on them. "Would you like to go out with me? I'll pay if you wish to have dinner together…" The man asked Ruby.

"Um… she's a little young to be dating someone as old as you…" Wasure said kindly to the man.

"Pfft, I'm into girls that look so cute and young, I don't care how old you are miss… you are perfect, unlike this old hag over here." The man said pointing to Wasure, making her jaw drop at the words Old and Hag, with the sound of shattering glass in the background.

"That's rude! Why would I date someone who is mean to my friend? I also won't date someone who I don't even know!" Ruby said, rejecting the man's offer. "Look you hurt Wasure's- huh?" Ruby said pointing to Wasure, only to learn she was gone.

"C'mon baby, I didn't mean it…" The man said, trying to convince Ruby.

Wasure walked up the stairs and breathed out. "I can't get mad because of someone's opinion on women… men are so complicated…" She said to herself before making her way to Weiss who was busy trying to get the men around her away from her.

"C'mon miss, it be a night on the town!" One man said.

"No! I'm not into someone that looks at me with such a look. Now get away!" Weiss said before using a glyph and threw the man away from her.

"Having trouble Weiss?" Wasure asked.

Weiss sighed, "Somewhat… I don't understand how I could attract so many guys and yet you have none following you…" She said.

"That's because I'm only interested in cute girls that don't have breast like sally mic saggy tits over there…" A man said before pointing to Wasure. "Now go away, I feel like you chest is gonna suffocate me from here…" He said making Wasure clench a fist, her aura getting darker and a sense of evil came from it.

Soon several men were insulting her, making her aura grow stronger with an evil feel to it. This eventually made even the men stop insulting her as they kept getting chills up and down their spines.

"Alright then!" Wasure said with a smile, her bad aura was gone and she seemed totally happy. "If you'll excuse me I need to go get a drink…" Wasure said to the men and Weiss who was shocked to see Wasure act so happy after those insults, but her moment of thought was broken when she was bombarded with questions from the men.

Wasure walked back over to Yang who chugged down another mug of wine, still looking sober.

"Jr, hand me a bottle of Everclear!" Wasure demanded as she got up to the bar.

"I heard what you and Yang said earlier, I'm not gonna give you any alcohhheep!" Jr shut up as he felt a hand crushing his groin, it was Wasure, who was behind the counter with him.

"I said give me a bottle of Everclear, or I'll make your balls shatter like eggs…" Wasure said her tone getting deadly.

"O-ok here!" Jr said before handing over a bottle of to Wasure.

"Thank you very much!" Wasure said as she took the bottle with a smile and let go of Jr with a smile.

"I thought you weren't gonna drink." Yang said as Wasure jumped back over the counter onto her side.

"I don't want to feel responsible for what happens, being drunk is an excuse…" Wasure said as she opened the bottle of Everclear.

"Well if you gonna drink that strong alcohol, I would-!" Yang was shut up at the sight of seeing Wasure just chug the whole bottle and straight from it. "H-hey now wait a minute… drinking that all at once will get you sick…" Yang said before Wasure threw the bottle at the ground, shattering it to show nothing was left.

"Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to go pay a certain man with stupid fetishes… a lesson…" Wasure said as she walked down the stairs onto the dance floor, her voice showing an angry tone in it.

"W-what…?" Yang said trying to process what just happened. "A violent drunk maybe?" Yang said, finally coming to a conclusion. "Well this should be interesting to see…" She said before taking a drink from her mug as she watched Wasure head over to the man who was still messing with Ruby.

"Excuse me…" Wasure said, tapping the man on the shoulder with a sweet voice.

"What?" The man said, turning around.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAAAAAGGG?!" Wasure shouted as she punched the man straight into the floor, her eyes were a completely white as if full of anger.

"W-WASURE?!" Ruby shouted as she jumped back seeing Wasure suddenly punch this guy in the face and into the ground. "What happened to you?!" She shouted.

"Shut up you red-headed midget!" Wasure shouted as she grabbed the man by the feet and started spinning him around while using her heels to pivot in a circle.

"M-midget…?" Ruby silently said to herself as she tried to understand what Wasure meant by that.

Wasure screamed as she threw the man up into the air, only for her to suddenly disappear once he was in the air. A second passed and before the man hit the ceiling, he was kicked in the crouched by Wasure who still had an angry look on her face, and with those white eyes. The man clutched his crotch before he was sent flying into the men around Weiss.

"What the hell are you doing?!" One of the guys said as he grabbed the man clutching his crotch.

"I-ice… and a new set of…" The man passed out, unable to finish his sentence in his high pitched voice.

"Sorry, did I distract you from your flat chest?!" Wasure shouted as she landed in front of the group of men and Weiss.

"Wasure I…" Weiss didn't get to finish her sentence because Wasure grabbed her and threw her at Ruby.

"CATCH GINGER!" Wasure shouted as she threw Weiss at Ruby.

Ruby didn't know what to do, so Weiss crashed into Ruby, using her as a cushion as they both slid to a stop.

"Ow… my back…" Ruby said.

"What the hell was that for?!" Weiss shouted at Wasure.

"Shut up… you flat-ass. YOUR CHEST IS AS FLAT AS YOUR ASS SO YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" Wasure shouted at Weiss who turned to stone.

"F-f-flat… I have a… flat…" The stone statue of Weiss didn't finish it's sentence as it fell to the ground on its side, letting Ruby get up.

"What the hell is going on?" Ruby said before popping her back.

"So then…" Wasure said turning to the group of men, her teeth now like fangs. "Who want's me to make some calamari out of male human genitals?" She said looking at all the men that insulted her before licking her lips.

All the men screamed before they ran straight out of the building at a breakneck speed. Soon the rest of the customers all left, leaving Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Wasure along with those that worked at the club.

"S-she's scary all of a sudden…" Ruby said a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head. She saw two girls walk next to her.

"Let's teach this drunk girl a lesson Miltia." A twin sister in white said to her twin in her red.

"Honestly… if she feels insulted by her breast then she just needs to learn more about men…" The twin named Miltia said. "Melanie, don't you think her breast are a bit too big?" She asked her sister.

"Now that you mention it…" Melanie said taking a look at Wasure's chest. "Her boobs are too big…" She said before she and her sister giggled.

Melanie was instantly shut up by Wasure's fist that sent the twin in white flying into one of the glass pillars.

"Well now she knows how I felt…" Miltia said before she was kicked by the back heel of Wasure's boot in the face, sending her flying in a similar direction and into a glass pillar like before.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF THIS HOT BODY I HAVE! IT BURNS LIKE A PHOENIX!" Wasure shouted before her entire body was engulfed by flames, only for them to shortly shoot up into the air and take the form of a phoenix spreading its wings out, it almost was the size of the club.

"She really is your sister!" Jr shouted, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Hm? What are you on about?" Yang asked, looking away from the drunk and angry Wasure.

"I'LL KICK ANYONES ASS THAT THINKS THEY CAN TAKE ME ON!" Wasure shouted as the flaming phoenix disappeared.

"Wasure stop! You're drunk!" Ruby said running up to Wasure who still had those white eyes and angry look.

"You have something on your chest…" Wasure said, both the face and eyes suddenly returning to normal as she pointed to a spot on Ruby's chest.

Ruby looked down but as soon as she did, Wasure flicked her finger upwards at Ruby's face and then flicked her finger against Ruby's forehead before she made fall to the ground with that flick.

"You're the drunk around here miss young big boobs…" Wasure said with a death stare expression.

"Ruby! Don't get involved with a violent drunk, they usually end badly!" Yang shouted to Ruby.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING VIOLENT?!" Wasure shouted as she took Ruby's Crescent Rose and threw it at Yang in its fully unfolded form.

Yang saw the scythe just barely miss her, Jr hid under the counter as the blade imbedded itself into the wall behind the counter. Yang saw something falling out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and saw several strands of yellow hair, slowly falling down, and landed in her mug before floating on the surface of her wine.

"Ok then…" Yang said before getting up.

Jr looked up from his hiding spot only to see Yang covered in fire, her grip on her mug suddenly cracked it before it shattered in her hands, letting the rest of her wine spill on the floor.

"No matter who it is that does it…" She started as she walked down the stairs towards Wasure who was beating the crap out of the DJ that wore the bear head costume. "I won't let anyone…" Yang said as she made a fist, getting closer to Wasure. "RUIN MY HAIR!" She shouted before punching Wasure straight in the face.

Wasure was sent flying and crashed into a wall, her body imbedded within it. She looked up at Yang who was on fire all over, her eyes no longer lilac but now red.

"Are you gonna fight me then?!" Wasure shouted as she easily broke free from the wall.

"HELL YEAH I AM!" Yang shouted before activating Ember Celica.

"THEN COME AT ME YOU BLONDE BIMBO!" Wasure shouted before both arms turned a dark shade of shiny metal and she leapt towards Yang who did the same thing, their fists crashing into one another that created a shockwave inside the club, destroying all fragile things including the bottles and the records, showering Jr with alcohol from behind the counter.

"Fuck this I'm out!" Jr said as he ran towards the door, followed by the rest of his men.

"W-wait…" Ruby said, holding the stone statue of Weiss. She looked at the two blondes fighting one another, she then noticed they were making their way towards her. "Shit…" Ruby said before she ended up in the crossfire and was kicked into the women's bathroom, managing to land on her feet and stop before she hit the wall at the end of the stalls.

"Ruby? What's going on outside? Is that some new beat music Yang was talking about?" Blake asked, poking her head out from the stall she was reading in, both earplugs out.

"W-well…" Ruby said before she heard them getting closer to them. "MOVE!" Ruby shouted before making her way into the stall with Blake, just in time to hear a crash and feel the ground shake under them.

"What the hell…?" Blake said before poking her head back out of the stall to see an angry Yang and Wasure in an armlock, with Wasure on a pile of rubble from the wall at the end of the stalls. Blake blinked several times as each one of them stared each other as if they had intents to kill one another. After about a minute of Blake starring, the two of them simultaneously stopped staring at one another and stared at Blake, creating an awkward silence. Blake slowly pulled her head back in the stall before closing the door and locking it.

Blake tried to process what was going on, her brain tick tocking like a clock or an egg timer. Before she could get a full understanding of what happened, the bathroom stall was forced open and the lock broke.

"YOUR BREATH SMELLS TOO MUCH LIKE SEMEN! YOU SHOULD TAKE A BATH AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH MORE OFTEN!" Wasure shouted before slamming Yang's head in the toilet, luckily Blake hadn't used it so it was as clean as it could have been.

Yang gargled on the water, making almost no sense if she was trying to say something. But after a half a minute of drowning Yang, she elbowed Wasure in the face and finally got a breath in after lifting her face out of the toilet water. She used the moment that Wasure was stunned from and kicked her in the stomach and out of the stall, before the fight between the two continued.

**Two hours later**

Wasure sent punch after punch at Yang, only for most of them to crash into Yang's own fists before the barrage of fists that soared through the air continued.

"BITCH!" Yang shouted finally hitting Wasure in the face.

"SLUT!" Wasure shouted before punching Yang in the same spot.

"SAGGY BOOBS!" Yang shouted before hitting Wasure in the stomach.

"FAAAKE!" Wasure shouted hitting Yang in the stomach also.

"They've been at it for two hours straight…" Ruby said looking around to see that most of the club was full of holes from when one of them was thrown by the other.

"I must give them credit for dexterity and endurance…" Weiss said.

"100 Lien says Wasure wins…" Blake said as she flipped the page in her book.

"I'll take that bet, but I'm putting my money on Yang!" Ruby said.

"Well it looks like the fight will soon end, so we're about to find out…" Weiss said as their speed started slowing down.

With one final move from both of them, they simultaneously punched each other in the face before falling to the ground at the same time.

"A tie?!" Ruby said shocked.

"Well then..as neither one of you were correct, I will take both your bets…" Weiss said holding her hand out, expecting to get paid.

"You didn't participate…" Both Ruby and Blake said.

"That was actually fun…" Yang said, her eyes were changing back to their normal lilac blue. "I have never had such a challenge in my life, I can't move because of the pain… maybe Jr was right in saying you could be my sister, maybe a long lost one…" Yang said with a smile. "If this is you when you are drunk, I can't wait to see how you strong you are when sober…" Yang said, looking up to see Wasure asleep. "Oh, you're asleep… t-too…?" She said before falling asleep.

"They're finally done…" Weiss said taking a deep breath.

"I guess if the strands were longer or more in quantity, Yang could have won…" Ruby said.

"But Wasure would have won if she had more alcohol to drink…" Blake added.

"Does it matter… the real thing we have to worry about is…" Weiss said before she got both Blake's and Ruby's attention. "WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR ALL THIS DAMAGE?!" Weiss shouted looking at the club to see it in total ruins. "This is big enough for a lawsuit…" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Weiss, you can just pay it…" Ruby said smiling.

"I MAY BE RICH BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA GIVE IT AWAY!" Weiss shouted.

"Though you gotta admit, it was pretty funny to see Wasure angry like that, scary, but funny…" Ruby said smiling at both the sleeping Wasure and Yang.

"So I guess we'll let the owner cover this?" Blake asked not looking from her book.

"Yeah… Weiss, please use your glyph to carry both Yang and Wasure out of here…" Ruby said.

"I'm not some maid you know!" Weiss said before sighing and created two glyphs under the two sleeping blondes which soon carried them up into the air and followed Weiss's lead.

As they left they saw Jr standing outside, his jaw wide open as he tried to comprehend that his club was destroyed once more.

"We had fun!" Ruby said to Jr as she walked passed him.

"The music was too loud and the men were too determined." Weiss said.

"Best turn this place into a library, Yang never goes to those…" Blake said patting Jr on the shoulder even though she didn't look away from her book as she walked away.

"The insurance…" Jr said as he fell to his knees as they buried in the snow, tears in his eyes, "WON'T COVER THIS MUCH!" He shouted before the entire club collapsed under its own weight. "My life is over…" He mumbled to himself as he looked down at the snow covered ground.


	10. The Mentor's Dog

**Chapter 10: The Mentor's Dog**

"C'mon guys! It's just around the corner!" Ruby said before running up ahead of the rest of team RWBY.

"Ruby slow down!" Weiss said trying to calm the impatient girl, only to sigh as she ran around the corner. "Honestly, a new "gun and parts" shop opens up and Ruby goes crazy and wants to be there for the first day it opens…" Weiss said.

"You can't do anything about it Weiss, once Ruby has weapons on her mind, she won't stop drooling over the idea of upgrading Crescent Rose. We should get you a weapon big sis…" Yang said looking at Wasure who started to blush.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm not your sister…" Wasure said.

"Ah come on!" Yang said wrapping her arm around Wasure. "When we fought at the bar two weeks ago you were as strong as I was, and you were drunk! I haven't had anyone that is equal in strength to me. You also have blonde hair and created fire from your aura while you were drunk, so there's possible proof we are blood relatives. And besides! I've always wanted to have a bigger sister of my own!" Yang said teasing Wasure.

"Still, I don't feel like I should be called your sister… and I think I'm good on not having a weapon, my fists and semblance are good enough as it is…" Wasure said smiling at that last part.

"Yeah, but those two things can only get you so far alone…" Yang said before she felt Wasure put her arm around Yang and pulled her ear close to Wasure's lips.

"I was actually holding back when we fought at the club, I was aware I was drunk so I didn't go all out…" Wasure whispered before Yang's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Please tell me you are joking…" Yang said, wondering how much she really could have been holding back.

"Nope…" Wasure said with a smile and a giggle.

"_There might be some interesting books about weapons and how I can upgrade Gamble Shroud…"_ Blake thought, ignoring the conversation at hand.

"Though in all retrospect Wasure, you were pretty good at using other people's weapons. I'd say you'd be able to find the best weapon in the entire store, or even make one from scratch." Weiss said.

"Well… the person who taught me thought it would have been necessary at some point in time." Wasure said calmly.

"There you guys are!" Ruby said as the rest of her team walked around the corner, seeing a giant newly made building that had "Guns and Parts" on the front.

"Why didn't you go in already? Is it lock?" Weiss asked.

"Because I wanted to wait for you guys!" Ruby said. "Now Imma go inside." She said before activating her semblance and became a blur that ran into the building.

"That girl…" Weiss said rolling her eyes before she entered the building, followed by everyone else.

Everyone's eyes widen at the view, guns on display were all over the walls and counters spread throughout the large area. There was a second level up above the first that carried parts. The place looked like a mall with guns and parts being the only thing to sell. Ruby was running around staring at the weapons in the display cases with two giant shining eyes and a giant smile on her face.

"Jesus this place is big!" Yang said looking around, noticing that there were several other people browsing what was available.

"They might actually have something where I can increase the spaces on Myrtenaster…" Weiss said seeing the variety of tools used to customize weapons.

"_Is that a library I see in the back?"_ Blake said to herself, squinting her eyes just to make sure before she smiled and her bow twitched as her answer was a yes.

"Wow there are so many things here…" Wasure said looking around. She stopped when nobody said anything and looked to see that the rest of team RWBY had already started exploring. "_Well that's somewhat a surprise…"_ Wasure thought as she chuckled a little seeing that everyone was interested in looking through the store. Though she stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

She turned and in a display case on the wall was a large rifle that had no iron sights on it.

"T-this is!" She said running to the display case. "The FDO-849!" She said as she got a better look at the gun. "No iron sights on the gun because of holographic projector imagery which give you a 95% accurate mark on where the bullet will travel and where it will hit. Fired with a strong electromagnetic pulse round that fires the bullets, which does not mean you need to buy Dust used bullets and just buy the bullet itself! Holds up to 50 rounds in one magazine! So... much… detail!" Wasure said smiling.

Ruby walked by with a box full of add-on parts and saw Wasure talking to herself about the gun on display in front of her. "And I thought I knew my fair share of guns…" Ruby said to herself softly with a smile.

"And the best part… it's rust resistance!" Wasure said smiling.

Ruby smiled as Wasure was dreaming off about the weapon before she carried her box to a building table and pulled out Crescent Rose before setting it down on the table. "Let's get creative shall we!" She said with a pop of her fingers before moving them as she pulled out a bunch of tools, each one between two fingers.

**RWBY Dorm**

"I'm home!" Ruby said opening the door and quickly closing it after she stepped inside.

"Did the shop close on you or something, is that why you are so late?" Weiss asked.

"Something like that…" Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"You didn't buy anything did you?" Weiss asked.

"No…" Ruby said calmly.

"Good, because I had a feeling that you might have bought something and it would have kept us up all night because you would be tinkering with your weapon…" Weiss said before there was scratching at the front door.

Ruby tensed up a little and looked around to see Weiss giving her a cold stare while everyone else raised an eyebrow and looked at the door.

"I'm guessing that's the man that carried all the parts here?" Weiss said walking towards the door, seeing Ruby look a bit nervous.

Weiss opened the door and looked outside and didn't see anything or anyone. After a few seconds of looking left and right she looked down and didn't see anything, she then closed the door.

"Maybe it was just another student by mistake…" Weiss said with her head looking at the ground before she brought it up to see what looked like a long haired, black German Shepherd with a white chest, about the size of a large wolf, sitting next to Ruby. Weiss blinked a minute, looking at the dog, then back at Ruby who had a nervous smile, then back at the dog, then back at Ruby, and so forth. "Ruby…" Weiss said, her tone sounding annoyed, "DID YOU BUY A DOG AT A GUN STORE?!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss… I can explain… and no, I did not buy this dog, it followed me here…" Ruby said holding her hands in front of her.

"That thing is the size of a giant wolf!" Weiss said pointing at the dog which just tilted its head in response.

"I didn't buy it!" Ruby said louder.

"Good god that creatures black fur is going to get all over my nice white dresses…" Weiss said as she turned around, her back against Ruby.

Wasure just had her mouth wide open and shocked eyes, seeing the dog from her air mattress.

Blake peeked out from above her bed, and like with Zwei, she didn't trust this canine.

Yang actually started petting the dog which it seemed to enjoy.

The dog saw Wasure and in an instant it ran to her, pouncing on her as it jumped over Yang's bed but below Blake's. It sent Wasure on her back before it started licking her facing as it it held her down.

"Ok, ok… down boy... down…" Wasure said with a smile, finally getting the dog off her, allowing her to sit up.

"You know him?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, he's the dog my mentor owned… I wonder how he got out…" Wasure said petting the dog behind the ears.

"That's your mentor's dog?" Weiss asked surprised.

"What's his name?" Yang asked.

"His name…" Wasure paused for a moment, "Is Chūsei…" She said calmly. "Where did you find him?" She asked Ruby.

"Well... I was on my way home when I got pulled in a dark alley. I don't remember much because everything happened in literally about 2 seconds. But what I know for the most part is that I was attacked by someone, and this dog saved me. At first I thought it was a stray that just had a good heart, but after I thanked it… it followed me back here…" Ruby said.

"I don't know why he would have helped you, but it was good that he did." Wasure said smiling. "_Why are you here?"_ Wasure asked in her mind before looking at Chūsei.

"That is a good question…" The shadow person said, growing out from Wasure's shadow, forming into a human form behind her. "Why would this dog be here? And why did you name it Chūsei?" He asked.

The dog suddenly had its own shadow dog grow from it's shadow, towering over not only its actual self, but also the shadow person behind Wasure.

"S-scary!" The shadow person said as he stared into the white eyes of a giant beast which growled at him.

"So what can Chūsei do exactly?" Yang asked, looking at Yang and Chūsei, unable to see the shadow beings.

"Well Chūsei was trained to do almost anything really, and not your average dog tricks I mean. He was trained to infiltrate places without being seen, attack a full grown man in armor and have his teeth still pierce through the armor, do comedic relief, and much more." Wasure said. "Though, do be careful that Chūsei often does things on his own. For instance, I wouldn't undress in front of him or if he's even around. He has a nasty habit of stealing clothes, so make sure you don't go chasing after him in a bath towel or something. If you see cigarettes lying around or the smell of smoke, don't investigate or throw away the cigarettes, you'll regret it if you do." Wasure said, saying a few warnings about Chūsei , making everyone wonder what was up with this dog, or if Wasure was joking.

"But the most important thing about Chūsei here, is to not… stare at him in the eyes for too long." Wasure said covering Chūsei's eyes after she said that, knowing Ruby might have done that.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"They will reveal the darkest of your fears and regrets to you…" Wasure said.

"I don't think a dog could do that or some of the other things, but if you say so…" Weiss said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"_Devils… all of them! I knew it!"_ Blake thought in her mind as she stared at Chūsei from her bed.

Chūsei turned his head and looked at Blake who tensed up before slowly hiding above her bed, making the dog raise an eyebrow.

"Well if he's going to stay with us…" Weiss said before grabbing Chūsei and wrapping a leash and collar around its neck. "He's going to be sleeping outside the dorm, I don't want to wake up with a furball on my bed…" She said as she forcefully pulled Chūsei to the door. At the furball thing, Blake stared at Weiss for a moment before rolling her eyes.

Weiss opened the front door and pulled Chūsei out before quickly closing the door, making sure the dog was outside before fully shutting it. She turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw Chūsei laying on her bed, sprawled out. The leash and collar were off of him.

"Get off you stupid mutt!" Weiss said as she forcefully pulled Chūsei out of her bed.

Chūsei landed on his feet before looking at Weiss with a frown and a whine.

"Don't try it! Zwei was cute, but you look like something that could kill me… with allergies…" Weiss said before leading Chūsei back outside and made **sure** he was outside of the dorm before closing the door on him. She put her hands against the door and looked behind her, seeing that the dog was not in the dorm. She sighed and walked over to her bed before sitting down and looked at the clock. It was 9:16 pm.

"You're allergic to animals?" Blake said still hiding in her bed because she did not feel safe yet.

"Somewhat, only to certain breeds of dogs, and I have no idea what exact breed that is…" Weiss answered.

Just then the front door's handle turned and in walked Chūsei with Weiss's scroll hanging from his teeth. He walked between the bunk beds and tossed his head to the side before the scroll landed in Weiss's lap, her expression was one of unbelieve shock.

"I told you he'll steal stuff… he was trained to do things normal house dogs would never do even once in their life." Wasure said calmly before Chūsei walked over to Wasure and sat next to her air mattress.

"So then… does that mean he could enter here whenever he pleases?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, he could scale the wall and go through the window if he doesn't have a scroll in his mouth." Wasure said petting Chūsei a little.

"Do you think your mentor will come searching for him though?" Yang asked.

"No, he's no longer in this world…" Wasure said before the room went dead silent. She looked up from Chūsei and saw her team look rather surprised, "W-well… I-I mean… um…" She said trying to say something.

"It's ok, we understand…" Ruby said smiling.

Wasure smiled and nodded her head, "_No you don't…"_ She said in her head.

**Midnight, Beacon Cliffs**

Wasure sat and watched the two moons on the edge of the same cliff that the initiation for students takes place, the light from both moons lighting up the snow on the ground like it was white powder or glistening sugar on the ground. Next to her was Chūsei who had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"So that's what's going to happen?" Wasure said to herself. "I guess I'll have to be there when they all happen then…" She added, looking down at the ground.

"Hello Wasure, pleasant surprise to see you past curfew." A voice said behind her.

She turned and saw Ozpin standing their with his usual coffee mug and cane, along with his coat and a scarf.

"Headmaster… I wasn't expecting anyone to find me out here…" Wasure said, somewhat surprised.

"I like this spot after a full day of paperwork, it reminds me of the world I live in." He responded as he walked towards her and the dog. "May I sit next to you?" He asked before Wasure nodded her head. He walked beside Wasure and with his foot, brushed some of the snow off the edge and sat down on frozen patch of uncovered ground, laying his cane on his lap and held his coffee mug with both hands. "From what I've heard it seems you are enjoying it here at Beacon…" He said.

"Yeah, it may have only been a week somewhat, but I've enjoyed my time here… almost everyone is so nice…" Wasure said, forming a smile.

"Have you cleared things up with your teammate, Ms. Belladonna?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes…" Wasure said with a nod, "Even though she almost killed me, I still forgave her, and for that incident with the drug. I think she was just on edge from the murders and everythings else…" Wasure answered.

"You know… I have been getting police reports saying that you took part in that event back in the gym with Ms. Long, they have been coming with search warrants and demands for you. I keep telling them to go away as they have no authority here at Beacon, as we are an independent school that works to save our friends and families." Ozpin said.

"Thanks… headmaster…" Wasure said, knowing that she would have been behind bars if Ozpin just let the police do as they please.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Ita, and please… just call me Ozpin." He said before sipping some of his coffee.

"Only if you call me Wasure… I'm not a fan of being called by my last name." Wasure said.

"Very well… Wasure…" Ozpin said with a smile. "Though I don't think you should be letting a dog smoke, you know?" He said looking at Chūsei.

"He wanted a smoke, you can't stop him when he wants one…" Wasure said smiling.

"I see… and please tell your shadow friend behind me to stop making faces… it's starting to get on my nerves…" Ozpin said still holding a smile.

"EH?! YOU CAN SEE ME?!" The shadow person said with a shocked look on their face.

"And hear you…" Ozpin added.

Wasure gave a weak chuckle as the shadow person started freaking out about being seen and heard.

"Considering I have the chance, I would like to give you this to, it belongs to Ms. Schnee but ended up with me for some reason…" He said as he pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Wasure.

"What is this?" Wasure asked.

"It's an invitation to the Schnee family masquerade that will be taking place next weekend. There are four invitations for four people, I'm assuming they are for Weiss and her team, but I guess when they sent the invitations, they didn't know team RWBY obtained a fifth member…" Ozpin said.

"Can I borrow your glasses for a moment?" Wasure asked.

"Trouble with words?" Ozpin asked before Wasure nodded. "Alright, here you go…" He said before he handed his glasses over to Wasure who put them on and read the envelope before opening it and found five invitation tickets.

Wasure looked at Ozpin who had a smile on his face.

"I got my own invitation, but… it appears I won't be attending this year because I seem to have misplaced it…" Ozpin said as he smiled.

"T-thank you… how can I repay you?" Wasure asked.

"Perhaps you can start with keeping out of trouble, you are building a reputation here around Beacon. People are starting to look up to you, able to go head to head with Yang is what I've heard is going around. Don't let that pride go to your head, alright?" Ozpin said before Wasure smiled and nodded her head before handing back his glasses.

"_The first of four..."_ Wasure thought as she looked at the invitations

**On the way to Sparring Class with Glynda Goodwitch the following morning.**

"A mask-a-what?" Yang said, trying to repeat what Weiss just said.

"A masquerade you idiot!" Weiss repeated.

"What's that?" Yang said, having no clue what Weiss was talking about.

"It's… how can I put it in words you'll understand?" Weiss said as she put her hand to her chin in thought. "It's like a ball, but with masks. When midnight hits, everyone removes their masks to surprise people they've talked to. It's like a regular ball but much more fun in the fact you try to guess who is who, sometimes there is a prize for getting the host right." Weiss said.

"So then… if I brought my gas mask… would that make it impossible for people to guess who I am because of that black tint?" Yang asked.

"It would but you would look like something straight out of a horror film!" Weiss shouted, saying Yang could not do that.

"Though it would be kinda interesting if that became a movie…" Ruby said.

"A long blonde woman with a gas mask on during a masquerade? I guess they would be portrayed as a psycho, hellbent on killing everyone…" Wasure said before imaging it. She got the image of Yang in a white dress holding the gas mask in one hand while standing in the middle of a burning building, laughing hysterically as it burned, broke apart and let burning pieces fall around her as she laughed. "_For some reason I feel like that could happen…"_ Wasure thought before giving a nervous smile and a weak laugh to herself.

They walked into the spectators area of the arena, sitting down near the front row as other students started to take seats as well.

"Well… its sounds boring, I don't think I wanna go…" Yang said, using the seats below her as a foot rest and the seats above her as a headrest as she put her hands behind her head.

"Aw, c'mon Yang! It'll fun!" Ruby said.

"It would help you learn some manners…" Weiss said.

"Plus, I bet there would be a lot of cute guys you might like when everyone takes off their masks…" Wasure said, trying to persuade Yang with good looking men.

"Yeah… but then I would have to wear a dress and high heels…" Yang said before Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yang… if you defeat me in a battle, then you won't have to go to the masquerade, but if I win… you have to go and no buts about it." Wasure said, grabbing Yang's attention instantly.

"Deal!" Yang said shooting up onto her feet.

"But… only if you beat a challenger before me… if you lose to them… then you will go this time and the next time it comes around…" Wasure said.

"Alright, alright! I won't lose to someone weaker than me or you! Bring it on!" Yang said before pounding both fists together.

Wasure grinned as she knew Yang was gonna regret this.

**After several other students had fought**

"This fight will with Yang Xiao Long against…" Glenda paused and looked at her tablet with squinted eyes, "Mr… Chūsei…" She said raising an eyebrow.

"C-Chūsei?" Yang said as she blinked her eyes.

At that point, the sounds of paws could be heard, nearing the arena. Heads turned to the entrance into the arena to see the giant black dog with a white chest, entering the arena. It was Chūsei, Wasure's mentor's dog.

"Hey Wasure! I thought I was facing a challenge! Professor, you can't let me be fighting a dog… I'll kill it…" Yang said before looking at Glenda.

"Miss Long, dogs have been used in sparring matches before, I'm sure you can do fine with this…" Glenda said before blowing her whistle.

"Yang…" Wasure said, grabbing her comrades attention with a smile on her face, "This is for that prank in Vincent's class where my clothes turned invisible." She said, a smile still on her face as her aura started to darken.

"I told you that was an accident!" Yang shouted.

"Chūsei… sick 'em…" Wasure said before Yang's jaw dropped as she saw Wasure still hold her friendly smile while saying those words in a dead cold tone.

Yang turned and look to see Chūsei's jaw open, revealing several rows of fangs as they neared Yang. She rolled out of the way and activated Ember Cilicia, turning her body as she saw the wolf-sized dog turn its body as it slid to a stop.

"Well if that's how things are gonna go, then fine!" Yang said before hitting both fists together as her aura flared up.

"Mind you Yang… he's stronger than he looks… By the way… you ex-boyfriend called and said he's pregnant with your child." Wasure said, still holding that smile.

Yang suddenly looked at Wasure in a confused reaction only to feel something bite into her ankle. She looked down and saw Chūsei being the one with his teeth sinking into Yang's ankle, drawing no blood though. She was about to try and get him off, but before she could, she was lifted off the ground and slammed into it before this process repeated itself over and over again, Yang was like a big play toy for a dog, being slammed into the ground.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Yang accused Wasure of fooling her to let Chūsei to get the upper hand.

"Says the woman that gets stronger with every hit!" Wasure shouted back at Yang as she was being slammed into the ground over and over.

"You are enjoying this too much, aren't you?" Weiss said before Wasure turned to face her.

"You wouldn't know what it feels like for all the men in class to just stare at you naked… and then people start talking about your body… no offense..." Wasure said, still smiling as Weiss's left eye twitched.

"_Wasure is scary when she looks happy like this…"_ Ruby thought as a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her head.

After several slams into the ground, Chūsei spun Yang around in the air before letting go of her ankle and throwing her into the wall around the arena, imbedding her into the wall.

"Ok… no more playing around…" Yang said as her aura started to flare up and her hair started to catch on fire, showing signs that her semblance was at work.

She ripped herself out of the wall and back onto the ground before popping her knuckles and ran up to Chūsei. She slid to him once she got close and once he was close enough, she sent a punch straight for him, cracking the earth and sending up a small cloud of dirt and dust.

"Heh…" Yang grinned as she knew she had to have hit him, but when the cloud settled, Chūsei was standing to Yang's right. "The fuck?!" Yang shouted before Chūsei jumped towards Yang, and actually did a roundhouse kick into her side, the force actually pushing her with the kick and made her tumble across the arena before she got back on her feet and slid to a stop.

"He know how to use martial arts?!" Ruby shouted, making Blake get wide-eyed.

"Yep… I told you can do things normal house dogs can't do…" Wasure said giving a slight happy chuckle.

"Y-you're scary when you get revenge…" Weiss said noticing that Wasure was enjoying this way too much.

"OK! PLAY TIME IS OVER!" Yang shouted before she grabbed some of her hair and pulled it out. "I AM NOT GONNA LOSE TO A STUPID DOG AND I WILL NOT GO TO A STUPID RICH PARTY WITH MASKS!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red before she tossed the hair she pulled out, her aura bursting and her hair almost turning into fire.

"Wait Yang stop!" Wasure shouted, the smile on her face disappeared as she stood up and screamed at Yang. "You're making a mistake!" She shouted before Yang suddenly shot off like a bullet towards Chūsei who just stood his ground.

Yang screamed as she got closer to Chūsei, pulling a fist back before sending it straight forward to Chūsei, crashing onto the top of his head. Chūsei slid from his spot, but did not move an inch of his body as if he was a stone statue. A wave of wind then passed the two fighters and everyone was trying hard not to go with the wind, as it felt like a strong gust.

Chūsei looked up at Yang, seeing her eyes get wide in surprise to see the dog survive a blast from Yang. The dog pushed Yang's arm out of the way before turning his body around and mule kicked Yang in the stomach, sending her back across the arena before turning back around to face her. He suddenly lifted his head and opened his mouth and slowly started to breath in before Yang could slide to a stop and come back at him.

"Chūsei! STOP!" Wasure shouted, only for the dog to continue breathing in slowly, his chest expanding.

"Wasure, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"You'll find out in a few seconds!" Wasure shouted before she started to make her way towards the bottom of the spectators section.

Yang finally got back on her feet and saw the dog taking in a lot of air, making her tilt her head in confusion.

All of a sudden, dog closed its mouth and lowered its head, before looking at Yang. After a few seconds of staring, Chūsei opened his mouth and breathed out white fire.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw this expanding rush of white flames coming from the dog, reaching across the arena and towards Yang.

Suddenly, the flames started to shrink down as they reached towards Yang, before she looked to see where the flames were shrinking from and saw Wasure breathing in the flames, as if she was sucking in air until the flames were all gone, and everyone was silent after that.

"W-well…" Wasure said trying to break the silence. "Y-you lost Yang…" She said looking at Yang who had her jaw hanging open.

"Y-yeah…" Yang said, lost in words..

Wasure looked around to see everyone staring at her with open mouths. She started to turn red as the silence deepened and the stares got more intense. "I… um… I-I'll be… going… n-now!" She shouted before shooting off and ran out of the arena.

**Lunch**

"That was amazing!" Nora shouted. "He was like a fire breathing dragon andand FWOSH!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I honestly have no idea how to respond after seeing that…" Weiss said still processing what happened.

"What was that exactly?" Yang asked Wasure who had her jacket with the hood up and over her head, covering her eyes.

"U-um… well…" Wasure said, her voice was really soft. "Chūsei is not at entirely what you would call a dog, really. I don't know how to explain it but saying that he isn't "human" is the best way to say it." Wasure said. "H-he sort of… ate a mixed Dust crystal that gave him supreme abilities such as advanced intelligence, demi-god like strength, lightning speed, and… Dust properties…" She said before pulling her hood even more over her face.

"You mean he has abilities from Dust?" Ruby asked before Wasure nodded her head.

"Ruby, Professor Victor told us this in class! He said that Dust can be used in many ways, it can be used for weapons, for clothing, and it can be combined with someone. Do you really forget things that easily?" Weiss said to Ruby who smiled and shrugged before her facial expression changed as if something hit her.

"Hey, if you were able to breath in those white flames, then does that mean you can breath fire?!" Ruby asked, a glitter in her eyes.

"W-well… not really…" Wasure said, making that glitter disappear from Ruby's eyes. "I'm the only one out of two people that can counter those white flames, the other is my mentor." She stated.

"What does that mean?" Juane asked.

"Those flames are not ordinary flames, given they were created from a mixed Dust crystal, they sort of… b-burn anything they touch to nothing… even the ashes are burnt to nothing…" Wasure said shyly.

"So if I was to touch those flames and they stuck to me, I wouldn't have been able to pat them out?" Yang asked, making Wasure shake her head.

"No, the flames would eat away at you, and if you were to try and pat them out, your hands would catch on fire and then crawl up your arms until everything is gone. It's also very painful to feel." Wasure said making everyone look at her with wide eyes, making her blush under her hood.

"Wait, where is that dog anyways?" Ruby asked looking around, noticing Chūsei was nowhere to be seen.

"I-I scolded him after the match, so that made him go into the Emerald Forest to go blow off some steam, he doesn't like it when he doesn't get to do what he wants…" Wasure said.

**Emerald Forest**

"Bloody killjoy…" Chūsei said to his shadow creature, walking next to him as they went through the snow covered forest.

"What can you do? Humans are like that…" His shadow said in response.

"Maybe… but I wanted to have some fun…" Chūsei said before growling slightly.

"You'll be able to kill some Grimm here." His shadow calmly said.

"Grr… but in this damn snow?!" Chūsei said as he lifted up a paw to reveal that the snow covered his entire paw, like a glove or mitten.

"Again, what can you do? Vale is next to a mountain region, when winter hits here because of seasonal changes, and cold winds blow down from the mountains on top of that this creates a winter that lasts longer than most." His shadow said before they both came to a stop to see an Ursa standing in front of them.

"Look, a puppy has decided to become my next snack!" The Ursa shouted before bursting out in laughter.

"Move aside Ursa, or feel my wrath…" Chūsei said before growling at the Ursa.

"Oh? A little puppy is going to try and fight me? HA!" The Ursa shouted before he suddenly found himself staring into Chūsei's dark blue eyes. It was dead silent all around them.

But shortly after, whispers could be faintly heard, they spoke fast and soft, unable to make them out.

The whispers then got louder and louder, picking up speed as it got louder.

Until there was the sound of a bell tower being struck, and a deep ghost like voice echoed throughout the forest, loud and clear.

_...Everything and Nothing, Everyone and No One, Everywhere and yet Nowhere…_

The Ursa's head suddenly exploded and his giant body feel to the ground in front of Chūsei who looked as calm as could be. The big body soon disintegrated and left a large imprint in the snow.

"I warned you... but you stupid creatures never learn…" Chūsei said as he lifted a paw up and brushed the snow that landed on his shoulder when the Ursa fell.

"I think you went a bit overboard there…" His shadow said looking back as they walked passed the vanishing Ursa.

"Don't make me throttle your throat…" Chūsei said as he marched.

"I'm sure you want to do that to Wasure's shadow, am I right?" His shadow said, revealing a grin with rows of sharp teeth.

"It's not her shadow I want to strangle… but the one that is following her around…" Chūsei responded.

"What do you mean? I thought it was her shadow…" The shadow creature asked.

"That shadow is not her's, it's someone elses…" Chūsei said before he narrowed his eyes as his pupils returned normal.


	11. Cardin's Revenge

**Chapter 11: Cardin's Revenge**

**Hello everyone! This is a special chapter as we actually hit 20 ****_favorites _****this time, almost near 40 followers though. Not only am I putting this up because of the 20 favs, but also because I just finished my finals for the first semester of high school, and the weekend is just around the corner. So there's that, though I will tell you to expect the next chapter up on Christmas or Christmas Eve. So either way, please enjoy this chapter until the next time, later!**

"Ice skating?" Ruby said, repeating what Weiss said.

"Yes, the weather has gotten cold enough that it should be safe to ice skate without the ice breaking." Weiss said as she went through her wardrobe.

"Sounds like fun actually!" Yang said jumping up from her seat on her bed.

"It is, you feel free when you glide across the ice…" Weiss said, remembering her times she's ice skate.

"Y-yeah… sounds really fun…" Wasure said giving a nervous laugh and smile from her spot on the air mattress.

"Something the matter?" Yang said, noticing Wasure looked at bit on edge.

"Oh, it's… i-it's nothing… I just um… can't swim…" Wasure said blushing brightly.

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Wasure who started to wrap herself in her sheets.

"Well I guess that makes sense given your semblance, but we'll be on thick ice." Weiss said.

"Y-yeah… but I just don't like the feeling of being over a large body of water, even if its mostly turned into ice…" Wasure said as she started to uncover herself from her sheets.

"Well I've never gone ice skating before, so we are in the same boat… sorta…" Ruby said.

"Blake would go with us, but probably wouldn't really skate and just read her book." Yang said, making Blake look away from her book for a moment before returning to her reading. "Plus, I would go just for the fun of it!" She said as she pointed a thumb to herself with a smile.

"B-but I…!" Wasure didn't get to finish her sentence as she was dragged from her jacket by Yang, following the rest of team RWBY out of their dorm, closing the door behind them.

"Ice skating huh? Perhaps I could go say hi later…" Cardin said from outside, right next to the window on the ledge. "But now I gotta do what I came here for…" He said as he pulled out several lock picking tools and started to mess with the lock on the outside of the window before hearing it click, managing to push it open and step inside. "And close…" He said as he shut and locked the window back up.

He looked away from the window and looked around the dorm.

"Huh… bunk beds… smart idea…" He said noticing how the beds were stacked, until he saw the air mattress. "That must be that bitches bed…" He said to himself before getting reminded of he was defeated by her. "Well today is the day I get back at you…" Cardin said before popping his knuckles as he looked around dorm room.

He started with the drawers, searching through clothes which made him pause and look at the clothes Blake and Yang used before he got back on track and put all the clothes the way they were when he opened the drawers. He eventually searched through Ruby's things, finding a small book.

"Must be her journal or something… maybe I can find something to use against Wasure in here…" He said before opening the book and started reading it, his eyes widening as he read.

He closed the book and set it back exactly where it was, still wide eyed after reading several pages from the book. "That little kid has a great talent for poetry, but that is some dark Edgar Allan Poe shit right there…" He said in shock.

He shook his head like a dog to get what happen out of his system before he continued his search, now going over Weiss's stuff.

"Hm? What's this?" He asked himself as he looked into her Dust case to find a special kind of Dust that he has never seen before, it was silver colored. He pulled out a little glass tube and filled it with the silver Dust before taking one of the small silver crystals with him, closing the case back up and putting it back.

He suddenly heard a beep from outside the front door, along with the unlocking of it, making him panic as he saw the door slowly opening.

Chūsei stepped inside the dorm and walked in the middle of the bunks beds, looking both left and right before grinning and jumped up on Yang's bed and layed down on it.

Cardin held his breath as he knew the wolf-sized dog was on top of the bed he was hiding under. But he didn't expect to hear footprints coming from the door, towards him. He looked out from under the bed and saw two dress shoes and black dress pants right beside him, Cardin's heart was racing as it looked like he wasn't the only intruder.

"There there Chūsei, you are doing a fine job…" A low voice said, echoing across the dorm room.

"_Who the heck is this?" _Cardin asked in his mind.

"Make sure you don't let Wasure down though… she is counting on you to protect them…" The voice said before there was a bark from the dog in response. "But if you say that… then have you forgotten what happens at the lake they are at?" The voice asked before the dog suddenly jumped down from the bed and ran out the dorm through the window after the person opened it. "And you sir…" The voice said, a feeling like it was being directed to Cardin hit him. "Are not very good at keeping yourself clean or hidden… I would recommend controlling how fast you sweat, you smell like a barbaric warlock tigress after a failure of mating season…" The person said before he chuckled out loud.

Cardin was about to say something, but before he could the person's body suddenly exploded into black smoke before the smoke faded away.

Cardin blinked with a shocked face, not sure of what to say to that, he felt like he just dodged a bullet or something. He crawled out from under Yang's bed and stood back up before taking a deep breath out. He closed and locked the window again, seeing as the animal did not close it behind him.

"Who the hell was that? The Ghost? He disappeared without a trace so maybe…" Cardin said before he went into thought. "Either way!" He said after a few minutes of thinking. "I have to find something that is connected to Wasure… something that I can blackmail her with would be nice…" He said before he looked through Blake's things.

"Oh… a book…" Cardin said before popping it open, only to shortly get a double nose bleed after reading one chapter. "This book is amazing! I didn't know this girl had taste!" Cardin said before cleaning the blood off him and put the book back. "I'll need to get my own copy of it!" He said before he continued his search, finding Blake's diary and found out she was a faunus, making him chuckle as he had dirt on Blake now.

He found nothing really out of the ordinary with Yang, he expected as much.

"Now… for the good stuff!" Cardin said as he looked over to Wasure's stuff and started searching through it, finding nothing but clothes, her school books, and some money. "How can this girl not have some kind of secret?!" Cardin almost shouted, but his anger ended up making him flip the air mattress up into the air, that's when he found a journal under the mattress. "Finally!" He said as he grabbed the journal and set the air mattress back before cracking open the journal.

He read and read for a long time, until he came across a certain part and grinned.

"She can do that? She's not human… what a monster…" Cardin said before opening the window and stepped back onto the outside ledge before closing the window and locking it with the lock picking tools, the diary under his arm. "Time to go pay a visit to Wasure…" He said before he started making his way down.

What he didn't know was that on top of the school building, watching him was the same figure that was in the dorm with him when he hid under the bed.

**Lake Tamriel**

"Damn it Yang!" Blake shouted as Yang pushed her onto the icy surface of the lake.

Blake slid on her two feet on the ice, but when she started to slow down she slipped and fell on her back before she picked speed back up and started flailing around, only speeding her up more. She tried to get back up on her feet as she slid, but it was like watching a cat or dog with long nails on a hardwood floor, Blake had no friction whatsoever. She eventually dug her cat-like nails into the ice and started to slow down, spiraling to a stop.

Yang was laughing so much she was clutching her side.

Blake had stopped with a large tree right in front of her. She sighed out of relief before Ruby came, waving her arms in the air as she tried to stay on her ice skates, screaming her head off. The vibrations from her screams as she passed by, hit the tree Blake was facing and snow fell from the branches above onto Blake, covering her at the bottom of a pile of snow.

"Weiss! How do I stop?!" Ruby shouted.

"Just slow down! You'll get the hang of it!" Weiss shouted as she calmly skated across the ice, performing poses as she skated.

"I CAN'T! LOOK OUT YANG!" Ruby shouted before colliding into her older sister. They then slid into the same pile of snow that Blake was in, their butts and legs sticking out.

Wasure skated over to them and stopped instantly before moving some of the snow off the pile and out popped all three of their heads from the snow.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped all three of them out.

"Has the ride finally stopped?" Ruby asked, her eyes spinning as she tried keep her balance, only to land on her butt.

"I told you I didn't wanted to skate, and I didn't even have any skates when you pushed me!" Blake shouted to Yang who only chuckled and shrugged.

"Not my fault you acted like a cat with socks on..." Yang said putting her hands behind her head.

"Why you…!" Blake said before she tackled Yang, both of them falling into the snow pile as they wrestled.

"I thought you couldn't skate…" Ruby said to Wasure, finally getting her senses back.

"I said I couldn't swim, not skate…" Wasure said with a soft smile as she helped Ruby get back on her feet before she started to wobble. "Here, keep you legs wide enough and angle the tips of your feet towards each other just a little. This helps balance your feet and somewhat centers your body…" Wasure said before Ruby did just that and her wobbling stopped, only for it to continue before Wasure held her sides. "The trick is to make sure you let your legs do the balancing and that your upper half does not throw that balance off. Put al your weight into your legs." Wasure said before letting go of Ruby and she wasn't wobbly.

"You are like an expert! But how do you stop?" Ruby asked, not wanting the same thing to happen like before.

"Like Weiss said, its best to slow down, you can do this by doing turns which just involves you turning both your feet left or right as you slide. See?" Wasure said before she took off and then turned around back to Ruby, slowing down. "You don't push off the ice unless you want to gain speed. It's like the water in a stream that continues to move as long as it has momentum." She said as she came to a slow stop next to Ruby. "Understand?" Wasure asked.

"Y-yeah… but…" Ruby said trying to find the right words.

"Hmph… show off…" Weiss said.

"Hm?" Wasure turned and thought she heard Weiss say something before she skated over to her, following next to her. "Did you say something Weiss?" Wasure asked, still giving a sweet smile.

"N-no… but…" Weiss said, trying not to look at Wasure as she readied herself. "Why have you been skating backwards this entire time?!" She asked before looking at Wasure who had been skating backwards the whole time she has been on the ice.

"Hm?" Wasure said before she looked down to see herself pushing her legs forward, making her skate backwards. "A-ah… w-well… force of habit?" She said blushing as she smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head. After a few seconds of silence as they skated next to each other, Wasure turned her body around and started skating forward, still blushing as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"How do you even know how to ice skate?" Weiss asked.

"Me and my mentor would fight on somewhat thin ice, it helped me keep a strong stance when I was both on ice, and on solid ground. If I ever slipped and fell, the ice would break underneath me and I would fall into the ice freezing water as punishment for screwing up…" Wasure said still red.

"And the skating backwards?" Weiss asked.

"My mentor never let up when we fought, I would only be able to defend myself and move backwards, eventually I would skate on the ice backwards without really noticing." Wasure answered before she suddenly stopped and looked out into the middle of the lake.

"Is something wrong?" Weiss asked as she stopped next to Wasure.

"There's someone in the middle of the lake…" Wasure said before she skated out towards where she was looking.

Weiss didn't follow Wasure for a moment, looking in the same direction Wasure was heading, and barely saw the outline of someone waving their arms. "Who is that?" Weiss said before squinting and looked closer, the image became slightly clearer. "Cardin…?" Weiss said to herself as she could just barely make out Cardin's symbol on the person's chest.

"What's going on?" Ruby said as she made her way slowly to Weiss, following what Wasure told her.

"Someone is waving at us from the middle of the lake, I can't tell who it is…" Weiss said before looking at Ruby.

"I'll go get Blake and Yang while you go with Wasure, I don't have a good feeling about this…" Ruby said, looking concerned.

"Right, I'll meet you there with the others." Weiss said before she took off after Wasure.

Wasure shifted her weight, the skates throwing ice bits into the air as she came to a sudden stop, only a few yards away from Cardin who had a grin on his face.

"Cardin? What are you doing here?" Wasure asked, slightly out of breath from rushing herself.

"Oh, I just wanted to pay you and your friends a visit is all!" Cardin said smiling, making Wasure narrow her eyes and slow her breathing down. "I wanted to say hi to the little munchkin, the rich girl, the party lover, and… the faunus…" Cardin said with a grin.

"We don't have a faunus on our team…" Wasure lied, trying to make sure Cardin just wasn't testing her.

"Oh? Then you don't know that Blake is feline? Well I'm sure you already know and are just lying as she wrote it down in her journal." Cardin said.

"You went into our dorm?!" Wasure shouted in shock, thinking he might have searched through her stuff also.

"Yep… and I must say, I wasn't expecting such a secret from you… oh your friends would be shocked to learn what you really are…" Cardin said as he pulled out Wasure's journal and held it in front of himself, waving it a little.

""GIve that back!" Wasure shouted as she suddenly burst into a mad sprint towards Cardin before coming up to him in only a matter of seconds.

But Cardin just grinned and stepped to the side at the last moment and held his foot out before Wasure could move out of the way and tripped over his foot.

"I don't think I'll be handing it over any time soon... " Cardin said as he gave a slight chuckle.

Wasure stopped herself almost instantly after she fell, but laid down on the ground in thought, wondering how he managed to move without slipping. That's when she saw something attached to the bottom of both his boots.

"_Those things are what must be giving him enough traction to prevent him from slipping on the ice…"_ She thought before she slowly started to get up, seeing her teammates coming towards them.

"Cardin?" Ruby said upon getting close enough to them. "Wasure, are you alright?" She asked when she saw her getting back on her feet.

"I'm fine, just… Cardin snuck into our dorm after we left and knows our secrets…" Wasure said before everyone looked shocked at first before they were exchanged with anger.

Weiss reached for her weapon but Cardin held out his finger and wagged it, making her stop.

"I wouldn't try it rich girl… I know all your secrets and if any of you even try to stop me in any way, a timer will send an email from my laptop which holds everything I have uncovered, to all the students in Beacon. If I don't reach my laptop in that amount of time… then there goes everything! You can thank an old friend for that…" He said grinning before Weiss put her arms back to her sides with an annoyed growl.

"What do you want?" Wasure asked, making Cardin look back at her.

"What do I want?" He said as he walked up to Wasure who had an angry look on her face, while Cardin was smiling. "I don't know... maybe an apology from you for messing with me, and.." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Some private time alone with you... " He said with a grin.

"You're sick…" Wasure said before Cardin chuckled.

Everyone stopped when they suddenly heard the ice cracking underneath them, Wasure's eyes widened almost immediately to the sound.

"What the hell?" Cardin said as he looked underneath him and saw the ice cracking.

"The ice is thinning, everyone get back to the shore!" Weiss shouted before everyone turned around in the same direction and started moving towards shore, only to stop when the ice cracked all around them, the ice even shifted as large cracks past everyone.

"That's not a good sign…" Yang said as she helped Ruby back onto her feet after she fell from the ice shifting.

"Does anybody know if this lake was man made?" Wasure asked.

"It was, but they used an underground tunnel leading to the ocean from here that fills the lake with water…" Blake said before the ice shifted again.

"So considering Lake Tamriel is so big, that means…" Wasure said before something broke through the ice behind them.

Everyone turned to see a giant ink black tentacle coming from out of the ice. It towered over them and could have easily crushed them if it wanted to.

"RUN!" Wasure shouted before everyone snapped out of their daze from the size of the tentacle and ran away towards the shore.

The ice started to break and shatter as more tentacles broke through the ice and started to press onto the frozen lake, breaking the ice into large chunks by force.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Cardin shouted as he ran as best as he could, though he didn't have skates on so he had to rely on his leg muscles alone, making him lag behind.

"A Grimm! I think its called a Leviathan!" Blake shouted as she jumped over a chunk of ice that was above the level of ice she was on.

"Whatever that thing is, it is gonna kill us if we don't hurry up!" Weiss shouted before everyone picked up the pace and tried to make it to shore without tripping over the uneven ice.

Wasure suddenly stopped and looked behind her to see Cardin far behind, the ice becoming greatly unleveled around him and she could see water behind Cardin rising up above the ice levels. She looked back towards the shore to see everyone else making their way to the shore before she turned back to look at Cardin who had stopped as got his foot stuck in between two blocks of ice. She looked back at the shore, making note that from where she was, she was about halfway there. She growled in annoyance before skating her way back to Cardin as fast as she could go before reaching him, the water neared them.

"Move!" Wasure shouted before Cardin let go of his leg and let Wasure work at it.

She pulled her fist back and punched one of the blocks before the end shattered and freed Cardin's leg.

"T-thank yoOOOOOH!" Cardin said before he was thrown into the air by Wasure, clearing past most of the space from the shore before landing in snow pile on the edge of the lake.

"Wasure?" Ruby said, seeing Cardin flying past them and land in a snow pile, she and the other girls were right on the edge of the lake, they then got on land and all turned to look back at the lake. Her eyes widened as she saw Wasure trying to catch back up to them, the ice blocks become greatly uneven and Wasure is forced to vault over some of them. But behind her was a mass number of large tentacles that all had bones sticking out on one side of each tentacle.

Wasure suddenly tripped and felt something pulling on her ankle before she looked down and saw a much smaller black tentacle with no bones, wrapped around her ankle that went all the way from the water that kept getting closer to her. She used her ice skates as a sharp tool and kicked the tentacle before it ended up being cut by the metal on the skates, freeing her as she cut it completely off. She tried to get back up but two more small tentacles wrapped around her ankles and brought her back down to the ground. Wasure then used her semblance to turn her hands and fingers into a strong metal and dug them into the ice before she crawled away from the nearing water.

"Hang on Wasure!" Ruby said before she unfolded Crescent Rose and slammed the blade into the ground before kneeling down and looked through her scope to see Wasure struggling against the tentacles as she dragged herself away.

"Ruby wait!" Weiss said, blocking the end of Ruby's scope. "You could hit her if the ice shifts again, and even you hit the tentacles stopping her, the bullet might have gone through her ankle or leg when she least expects it." Weiss said before Ruby growled in a bit of anger.

"I'll fire when I get the clearest shot then!" Ruby shouted as she pushed Weiss's hand out of the way of the scope before looking through it again just in time. This made Weiss surprised to see Ruby act so seriously and angry.

Wasure's grip on the ice chunk broke as the ice broke apart where her fingers were. The tentacles lifted her up into the air and flicked her like the end of a whip, which gave Ruby two perfect shots that she took, firing just below the feet, shooting off the tentacles with only two rounds used.

Wasure fell and braced herself for the landing, but when she hit the ice, it shattered under her and she fell into the water.

"Shit! Wasure!" Yang shouted before she ran towards where Wasure fell in, removing her clothes as they would only weigh her down when she entered the water.

"Yang don't!" Blake shouted as she chased after Yang, but both the faunus and the fire girl stopped before something large shot up from the middle of the lake, making ice and water fly everywhere.

What had risen out of the lake was the head and part of the body of a giant water serpent whose scales were as black as night, a mask with lots of red markings, and black fur around its neck.

"A mixed breed?!" Blake shouted in surprise as she realized it was two Grimm species as one.

"A mixed what?!" Yang shouted in confusion.

"That's the mixture of the Grimms known as a Leviathan and a Kraken! Rumors says these two breeds sometimes mate together, but they were just old sailor stories in the books!" Blake said before she noticed that Yang was back on the run towards Wasure.

"Wasure?!" Yang shouted as she suddenly came up to the spot where Wasure crashed through, the water was already freezing over and turning back into ice. But Yang saw Wasure's figure through the ice, she was pounding on the ice, but it did not break. "Hang in there! I'll get you out!" Yang shouted before she raised her arm, holding a fist as she was about to punch a large hole into the ice with her aura flared up, but saw Wasure suddenly disappear into the blackness of the lake's depth.

Only moments later the Grimm pulled out a long tentacle that had Wasure wrapped around it, she was coughing up water as she was being lifted up into the air.

"Wasure!" Yang shouted as she looked up to see her teammate try and struggle out of the tentacle as she coughed for air. But her eyes went wide at what happened next, Wasure was thrown into the creatures giant mouth before they slammed their mouth closed and swallowed. A big bulge slowly made it's way down its throat… before it suddenly stopped halfway down.

Everyone was shocked yet confused as the bulge made the Grimm start to cough before it finally coughed up Wasure who hit the ice with a tumble before landing on her ice skates and slid to a sudden stop, covered in mucus and spit.

"Don't count me out that easily…" Wasure said as steam started to come off her body before the body fluids of the Grimm started to evaporate off her. She removed her ice skates and threw them to the side, not really watching where they went. "I smell like shit now…" She said to herself, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'll have to take forty bloody showers to just get this smell off me… I'll have to throw out these clothes because the smell will never come out…" She said before she tossed her jacket to the side to reveal her plain white T-shirt, at the moment the jacket touched the ground, Wasure's body became surrounded in flames, making everyone's eyes widen. Cardin had his jaw hitting the floor. "YOU'LL PAY!" She shouted as she suddenly jumped from where she was to all the way to the Grimm, cracking and even cratering the ice before it filled up with water from the cracks.

In one punch she had hit the Grimm in the side of the masked face and brought its massive body to a lean, almost making it fall from the force. But before it did completely fall, a black blur smashed into the opposite side of the Grimm's face. It was Chūsei that had headbutted the Grimm's face. The force from both Wasure and Chūsei squished the Grimm's face before making its head explode from the pressure.

Wasure landed on solid earth, doing a roll as she stopped, and the flames on her body extinguished.

Chūsei landed on a frozen patch of unbroken ice on the lake, sliding to a stop before doing a victory howl into the grey sky.

Wasure turned to look at her friends and Cardin, and even from this distance, she saw their shocked expressions, making her blush as she thought it was embarrassing. Though now everyones attention was on Cardin, who had to face 5 angry girls he thought he could blackmail. But what he hadn't learned yet, was that Wasure stole back not only her diary, but also Cardin's scroll when she threw him out of harms way.

Cardin was going to go through hell...


	12. Train to Schnee Manor

**Chapter 12: Train to Schnee Manor**

**Hey everyone! Remember when I said that the next chapter would be on Christmas or Christmas Eve? Well... we just hit 40 followers. This chapter is up because of my "Every 20 new followers, you get a new chapter as soon as possible" So if we hit 60 followers then I'll add whatever chapter is next when that happens. Still expect a chapter on Christmas or Christmas Eve though. So either way, put a review if you want to tell me something or liked a specific part in the story, follow or favorite if you have enjoyed this story so far! With that done, enjoy!**

A man in black stood on a hill, looking down at a village as it burned in a mixture of golden and white flames, the smoke rising into the night sky. A grin appeared on his face as he saw men making their way towards him from the village, faces of rage on their faces as they carried swords and shields. In the man's own hands was a single katana, dripping with blood as it ran down the blade.

Once the men made their way up to the hill and were on the same level as the man in black, they all charged at him while closing the area around him, screaming in rage and anger. The man in black only grinned wider before he looked behind over his shoulder at the man attacking him from behind. He threw his katana at the man, making him stop and fall to his knees as the katana went into his chest.

The man in black suddenly ran up to the fallen warrior and grabbed his katana and pulled it out of his chest as he stepped on the man's face with his foot before jumping off his face and out of the closing circle.

The man in black gave a sinister smile as he turned around and held his katana out in front of him with one hand.

The rest of the warriors of the village screamed and charged at the man in black, only for him to run towards them at the same time. The man in black slashed through the first attacker as he raised his sword up, running past him as he fell to the ground. He suddenly slid on the ground, before coming up to the second attacker, only to roundhouse kick him in the face before he could even attack the man in black, the kick was powerful enough that it took the man's head off.

Then, the man in black suddenly jumped backwards, gaining distance from the man before stabbing his katana into the ground and took a strange stance with his middle and index fingers sticking out. He suddenly started to move while somewhat keeping his stance until the crackling sound of electricity could be heard, but then black lightning started to surround the man in black, crawling up and down all over his body as the sounds of crackling were now turning into thunder. He suddenly swung his body towards the men as they ran at him, he pointed his fingers at them and the black lightning shot out from his fingertips, going through the air as the sound of thunder clashed.

Wasure opened her eyes from the sudden dream, sweat running down the sides of her face.

"Something the matter?" Weiss asked Wasure.

"J-just a bad dream is all…" Wasure said as she used her jacket sleeve to wipe off the sweat on her face.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I was… reliving a moment in my life…" Wasure said as she remembered the number of people in that village from her dream, she remembered each and everyone of their faces before they fell dead in front of her on that day it burned to nothing.

She sighed and looked out the window of the train car she and everyone else was in and looked at the snow landscape, making their way to the Schnee manor by railroad tracks.

"Did we have to take this train?" Yang asked as she stared at the ground with a pale face, somewhat a little bit green.

"It's not my fault you ate all that expired box full of sausage for breakfast! Honestly, you wouldn't feel bad if you thought that you might get food poisoning from past due foods and didn't eat them!" Weiss said before hearing moans from Ruby who looked just as bad as Yang. "That goes for you too Ruby!" Weiss said pointing at Ruby who looked about ready to throw up.

"But it smelled so good…" The sisters said in unision with a sickly tone.

"Don't make excuses!" Weiss said in an almost authoritative voice.

Wasure gave a slight chuckle and smiled as she saw Weiss scolding the two sisters.

"So what usually happens during this masquerade?" She asked Weiss, letting Ruby and Yang a chance to concentrate on their stomachs.

"It changes about every year actually. Sometimes there's this special event, and they can get crazy, and when I mean crazy, I mean adults only crazy. Though I hope that doesn't happen this year… as everyone HAS to partake in those special events… as long as they are of age that is.…" Weiss said.

"Well… I hope that doesn't happen this year either, considering I am around my early 20's… while you are all still 17 years old..." Wasure said looking at everyone.

All of a sudden, the train came to a screeching stop, making everyone on the train almost fall out of their seats because of the sudden change in speed.

"Why are we stopping?" Blake asked as she lowered her book and looked around.

Wasure poked her head out of the window and looked behind them before looking ahead to see vehicles blocking the front of the train as armed men started to board.

"We are about to be.." Wasure didn't finish her sentence as the doors leading to the car in front of theirs open and in stepped several armed men, their faces covered with bandit masks.

"Everyone! You're getting robbed this fine evening…" The man holding a rifle with a red bandit mask and a cowboy hat said. "My name is Frank and I'm the leader, you can assume that isn't my real name… but who really gives a shit?" He said as he walked to the middle of the cart.

"_Great… we left our weapons back at Beacon and our top brawler is sick with food poisoning… if we were to fight we wouldn't have that great of a chance winning, and there are too many people that could be taken hostage even if we did stand a chance..."_ Weiss thought before she noticed she completely had forgotten about Wasure just then. She tried to get close with to Wasure and was about to whisper in her ear when she heard boots getting towards them, making her have to pull away from Wasure.

"And who are you lil miss?" Frank asked Weiss who tried to think of something, feeling like if she said her name she would be used to blackmail her family for money.

"This is Wasure rarete ita…" Wasure said, making Weiss and Frank look at her.

"Oh? And who are you gorgeous?" Frank asked Wasure.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee family and the company…" Wasure lied.

Weiss's eyes widened as she saw how calm Wasure looked, and even at how serious her tone was.

"The real Weiss Schnee?" Frank asked before Wasure gently nodded her head. "I heard you might have been on this train, but I wasn't really expecting to see the real deal. At first I thought it was this flat-chest here but then I remembered that all Schnee women are well developed in the chest…" Frank said, making a blood vein on Weiss's forehead visible and could see it pulsing in anger. "But enough about that, would you please come with me to the back of the train?" He asked.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Wasure said before she got up from her seat and stepped into the aisle, standing beside Frank before taking Wasure's arm and led her out of the car.

"_What was she thinking?!"_ Weiss shouted in her head. "_If they learn she isn't me, what will she do?!"_ Weiss asked herself before her thought was interrupted by some loud snoring.

Weiss looked behind her to see a man wearing a hat that covered his eyes, sitting alone, asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" One of the robbers said as he gave the sleeping man a violent shove, his partner aimed his rifle at the man.

"Hmm… you don't need to get the ice water bucket… I'm up… grandpa…" The man said half awake, his voice familiar to team RWBY.

"V-Victor?!" Weiss and Blake said surprised, Ruby and Yang were too sick to even understand what was going on.

"I ain't nobodies grandpa!" The first robber said before hitting Victor with the butt of his rifle, waking up Victor as he fell to the floor.

"OW!" Victor shouted as he grabbed the side that was hit before standing up and started screaming at the two robbers, "WHAT KIND OF TRAIN STAFF HITS THEIR PASSENGERS AND WHERE'S THE SPAGHETTI I ORDERED?!" He screamed before he actually looked at the two robbers who looked surprised to see this man think so stupidly. "Wait…" He said before there was total silence as he thought. "Are you… robbers?" He finally asked.

"Yep…" The robber that hit him said.

"Did our guns tip you off?" The second robber asked holding up his rifle.

"Ohh... that makes much more sense now! Well, time to stop you!" Victor said before holding both hands in front of the robber's faces and froze them simultaneously in a block of ice with blue Dust crystals that shot out of his palms. He aimed his palms at the other two in the car before a red crystal fired at one, making him get knocked out from the explosion and a purple one fired at the other before exploding into a cloud of purple.

"I forgot to turn my ironer off at home and left Fluffy the gerbil outside!" The bandit shout as he dropped his rifle and jumped out an open window before he started running away from the train.

Victor paused and blinked before he looked at his hand that he used to fire the purple crystal. "I think that may have been a faulty one…" He said before he shrugged and looked around before spotting Weiss and her friends. "Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you guys here, then again I guess it would make sense that you would be attending Weiss…" Victor said as he walked over to them. "Hey, where's Wasure?" He asked putting his hands on his waist.

"She's being taken to the back of the train by the leader of this group! We need to stop them!" Weiss said as she jumped up and headed towards the door Wasure and Frank went through.

"Wow there princess…" Victor said as he grabbed the back of Weiss's jacket after she passed him, making her stop. "You think you can take on the leader of this robbery without a weapon? You also forgot who you are talking about here…" Victor said, reminding that this was the girl that could turn their body into metal Weiss was worried about. "She'll be fine, for now how about I take care of the rest while you all just sit and…" He paused when he saw the sick Yang and Ruby.

He pulled out two white Dust packets and opened them before holding them up to both of the sisters faces. They breathed in the Dust and suddenly their faces gained their color back and they didn't look that sick any more.

"I'm all better!" Ruby said as she jumped up and threw her hands in the air.

"You said it!" Yang said as she stood up and threw a few punches into the air before she paused and looked around. "Why did we stop the train?" She asked.

**The Caboose**

Wasure opened the last door of the train, seeing the little deck on the back of the caboose. She looked at Frank before walking outside onto the deck, before Frank closed the door after he came outside too.

"You're not the real Schnee, I know what Weiss Schnee looks like. Trying to protect her was clever, but not smart enough as we kinda knew where this train was heading and who should be on it…" Frank said as he raised his rifle up against Wasure's head. "But I gues-!?" Frank didn't finish his sentence as the train suddenly shook and started to move forward.

"What the hell are those idiots doing?!" He asked himself as he looked away from Wasure.

In that instant, Wasure grabbed the rifle and moved it out of the way before punching Frank in the stomach and then ripped the rifle out of his hands before using it as a club and knocked him out with one swing.

Wasure didn't say anything and just looked at the rifle before grabbing onto the ladder on the side and climbed up it, onto the roof of the caboose. She looked around the area as the train sped up. She casually walked from car to car, moving forward with the rifle in one hand. She stopped and looked behind her to see some of the robbers trying to catch up with the train by driving in their vehicles.

Wasure lifted the rifle up and pointed it at a vehicle with that one hand before she shot at the vehicle, blowing out the tires and made the vehicle flip onto its side before it started to roll and be left behind as it got farther and farther away from the train. She pointed the rifle at the next vehicle and did the same thing before shooting out all the tires of every vehicle, until each one of them could be out of sight.

Without a word, Wasure continued her way to the front of the train. She walked up to the engine car and could hear people screaming from inside, over the whistling of the wind .

"I told you the lever is missing!" Someone shouted.

"It couldn't have gotten up and left you idiot!" Someone else shouted.

Wasure grabbed the roof of the engine car and ripped it open before jumping down into the car, landing on one of the robbers head's, knocking him out.

"Shit!" The other robber shouted before aiming a pistol at Wasure and fired.

Wasure's eyes widen as she suddenly felt the bullet enter her body, making its home in her left shoulder. She ignored the pain and swung the rifle in her hands like a club once more and let it smash into the robber's head, the force sending him into the wall out cold.

Wasure dropped the rifle and clutched her shoulder as it bled, she walked to the control console and looked over everything, seeing the lever to control the movement of the train was missing.

There was a bark and Wasure looked behind herself to see Chūsei holding the lever in his mouth.

"Thanks…" She said softly as she took the lever and put it in its proper spot before lowering the handle and the train started to slow down.

The door to the engine room burst open as Victor kicked it in, a variety of Dust crystals in his hands.

"Nobody mov-Wasure?" Victor said as he saw the fifth member turning to look casually at Victor as he relaxed and walked in the engine room.

Team RWBY followed Victor's lead and were all surprised to see Wasure now at the head of the train, but shocked to see a bullet wound in her shoulder.

"Wasure you've been shot!" Ruby said, thinking how calm Wasure was being, acting as if she couldn't feel the pain.

"So it seems…" Wasure said calmly, looking at the wound with no concern on her face.

"Doesn't that… you know? ….hurt?" Weiss asked, unable to make of this.

"Let me take a look at it…" Victor said as he walked towards Wasure and pulled out a white Dust crystal before examining the wound. "You got hit by a big round… kinda surprised this didn't rip your shoulder up anymore than it already did…" Victor said as he got to work.

"Wasure…?" Ruby asked, sounding worried.

"Yes?" Wasure responded.

"Are you alright? I'm sure your arm hurts really bad…" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it hurts tremendously, but I'm just more focused on something other than the pain…" Wasure said looking depressed.

"You wanna talk about it? We'll listen…" Yang said, walking up to Wasure, who suddenly smiled.

"Other than the bullet in my shoulder I'm fine, really! I was just thinking about some bad water under the bridge is all!" Wasure answered, smiling.

"Right…" Victor said as he backed up from Wasure. "I got the bullet out and healed the wound, as long as you don't strain that spot a lot it should be fine until your body naturally recovers…" He said before holding up the bullet to Wasure, "Considering this was in you, you get to decided what to do with it. You can keep it as a trophy, throw it away, you can even eat it for all I care…" Victor said smiling.

"Thanks Victor…" Wasure said taking the bullet and looked at it, it was about half the size of a AA battery. "You guys go back to our sitting car, I've got to throw the robbers still on, off the train." Wasure said before RWBY all looked at each other with worried expressions before leaving the engine car.

"Well, then I'll go and check on the train staff while you take care of the rest of the robbers. Don't take all day!" Victor said as he walked out of the engine room and left Wasure by herself.

Wasure stood silently and didn't move for a while as she was left alone with the knocked out robbers. She looked at the bullet one more time before bringing it to her mouth and dropping it in before she started chewing it as if it was hard candy gone a little soft, the sound of crunching could be heard over the sound of the engine running.

**That night on the roof of the sleeping car**

Victor sat on the roof of his sleeping car and watched as the train moved, getting a beautiful view of the landscape covered in snow as the moonlight sparkled off it.

He turned his head to the left and saw Wasure walking up to him, making him smile a bit as he now had company.

"Hey, didn't know you were the kind of person that likes to go out and look at the scenery at night." Victor said as Wasure sat next to him.

"It feels comforting to see night sky for me…" Wasure said calmly.

"Hey… what was up with you earlier today? You aren't acting like yourself at all." Victor said, noticing the change in Wasure's mood.

"I keep getting reminded of my past…" Wasure said calmly.

"Pretty rough I'm guessing?" Victor said as he put his hands behind him and used them to lean back a little.

"Have you… ever had to kill someone?" Wasure asked as she brought her knees up to her chin.

"A few, but that's the risk you have to take when you become a hunter…" Victor said with a smile.

"Have you ever killed someone without the option to spare them?" Wasure asked.

"The people that I've killed would never listen to reason, so you could say I was forced to take drastic measures… I think I can see where this is going…" Victor said, getting a hint of why Wasure was asking questions like this. "How about we change the subject?" Victor said, knowing that brooding over this subject would just worsen it. "Have you ever heard of the man that protects the multiverse?" Victor said, making Wasure look at him.

"N-no… what happens?" Wasure asked.

"There's this theory that scientist have come up with, saying that there is a thing called the Multiverse. They say that it holds infinite worlds, parallel and alternative to ours in an infinite ways… there are so many worlds that some don't even have Dust or Grimm and hold different things such as magic or advance technology." Victor started, "But… what most people don't know is that there is a being, neither human nor god nor demon. This being or creature, takes the form of a human man and protects the multiverse from those that seek to control it, whether their intentions are good or evil, this all mighty being kills anyone that tries to step out of their own world." Victor said, noticing that Wasure was listening intently.

"But… he fell in love with a goddess from a world out of an infinite amount, and they were happy together for about 500 years, having one child… a son. Though they were happy, at the end of those 500 years, the protector of multiverse had to leave his wife and child to do his duty and protect the infinite worlds, wanting to return to his family as soon as possible. Though after he thought he had done enough killing, he returned to his wife and child in their world, only to find his wife killed by those that held grudges against the protector." Victor said, still seeing Wasure listening.

"Most of the details are missing at this point, so no one is sure about what happened to the child, but what had happened was that this being or creature was cursed to never fall in love for an eternity, as it could not die. If he ever fell in love, his lover would be killed, no matter what he did to try and stop their death… even going back in time or resurrecting them from the dead would just get them killed again…" Victor said calmly.

"Where did you hear that?" Wasure asked.

"They say he came here a long time ago, falling out of the sky like a shooting star. It's just an old legend though, and I only half believe it…" Victor said.

"Half believe it?" Wasure asked.

"They say that when he came to our world he was the first one to fight against the Grimm without the use of any weapon or even Dust. He killed with his bare hands, having the strength of a thousand men and could rip the head of a Goliath clean off its body with just those two hands…" Victor said before laying on his side. "I only believe that there once was a man that was incredibly strong and could fight Grimm with his bare hands as some people do even now, but that whole stuff about the multiverse and protecting it is something that parents use as bedtime stories for their kids." Victor said.

"I think everything about that story is true…" Wasure said.

"Why do you say that?" Victor asked.

"It sounds to accurate to be fake…" Wasure answered.

"I suppose, but I need to see living proof that it is real to believe in it completely." Victor said before yawning.

"Mister Victor?" Wasure asked.

"Yes?" Victor said sitting up with his legs crossed this time.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" Wasure asked.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

Wasure opened her mouth before she spoke, the train whistle blowing as she spoke.

"I'll do it…" Victor said after the whistle stopped blowing, and saw a warm smile on Wasure's face.

"Thank you…" Wasure said with that warm smile.


	13. Schnee Manor

**Chapter 13: The Schnee Manor**

****

**Hey everyone! Sorry but this chapter might be a little short than the others, but that means I didn't half-ass it. I put a lot of emotional energy into a certain character that is related to Weiss. Though this chapter does hold some interesting information about Wasure, so there is that. Expect one tomorrow also. Don't forget to review, they are an author's support to continue these things. Favorite if you love this story. Follow if you want to be one of the first to know when a new chapter is out. With that, enjoy this chapter.**

"Here we are! The Schnee mansion!" Weiss said as she and the rest got out of the limo, parked in the front of the large estate.

"I-its… huge and its... warm!?" Ruby said seeing the size of the white mansion and the garden around it, untouched by the snow or even winter. It felt strangely warm, like it was spring.

"The Schnee grounds are kept at a comforting temperature thanks to some Dust used…" Victor said as he was the last one out of the limo.

"SISTER!" A young voice screamed from up above before everyone looked up to see a young girl falling out of the sky, before colliding into Weiss, sending her to the ground. "Oh I've missed by big sister so much!" The little girl said as she rubbed her face on Weiss while hugging her.

"It's good to see you to… Winter…" Weiss said, sighing.

"Winter!" A male voice said before running up to the group and lifted Winter off of Weiss, allowing her to get up. The man who had picked her up was a man in a suit and bowtie, black hair and an eye monocle on right eye. "You should not jump of the mansion like that! Even if you are careful!" The man said strictly.

"But Walter…" The girl named Winter said with a sad look on her face.

"No buts, now go inside and talk to your father…" Walter said before putting Winter down and watched as she slowly made her way to the front door and inside.

"I am terribly sorry for that…" Walter said as he turned to face Weiss and the rest.

"It's fine Walter, it shows that you are at least still doing your job…" Weiss said as she brushed the dirt off her dress. "Everyone, this is Walter Nervanda. He is the head servant of the Schnee manor and my family's personal butler." Weiss said, turning to her team.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone…" Walter said before taking a bow.

"Yo Walter!" Victor said before wrapping his arm around Walter's neck. "How's my old drinking body doing?" Victor asked with a big smile on his face.

"Oh you know… same as usual Victor, still trying to keep the mansion clean, even after the last incident…" Walter said before he was cut off as Victor squeezed his neck a little to stop him.

"Don't mention that in front of the kids… especially around Weiss… OR her father…" Victor whispered in Walter's ear before letting go of Walter and backed away from him.

"Well then… shall we all go inside?" Walter said before everyone followed him, except Wasure who looked around a bit. It felt and looked like spring all around, but when you looked up at the sky it showed the silver clouds that covered the sky in the season of winter. Though the mansion and the garden all shined like the sun was out, even though that too was blocked by the clouds.

"What's the matter Wasure, getting nervous are we?" The shadow person asked as it took its 3D human form from Wasure's shadow.

"Yeah… my heart won't stop skipping a beat everytime I think about the masquerade…" Wasure said before she hurried up to catch up to everyone else.

"Are you worried that you might meet a man that peaks your interest?" The shadow person asked, wrapping itself around Wasure as she moved quickly.

"I doubt that will happen…" Wasure said.

"Never doubt anything, it is possible… and I'm sure a bust like yours would attract some men…" The shadow person said before giving a light chuckle.

"Shut up…" Wasure said before she caught up with everyone as Walter was giving them a tour of the place.

"Hmph, be proud of what you have…" The shadow person said before sinking into the floor and became Wasure's shadow once more.

The tour went on, showing the main things about the Schnee mansion, but did not go into the more busy places or that with servants, such as the kitchen, the basement, servant quarters, and the few other places.

"Considering you and a few of the other guest have arrived this morning, you'll have to wait till 9 o'clock before the masquerade begins… so if you would like, you can check out your rooms and explore a bit if you wish. You're rooms all have a name on the side, saying which room is who's…" Walter said before bowing and walked away.

"I think I will actually check out my room…" Victor said before heading waving goodbye and started walking.

"I think I'll explore a bit…" Ruby said before running off.

"The library…" Blake said as she took off.

"I think I'll find the kitchen!" Yang said.

"I'd like to get my clothes set out actually…" Wasure said as she went off in the same direction Victor went.

"Then I guess…" Weiss said before she heard something running up to her.

She turned around and was instantly tackled to the ground, her face was being sniffed before getting licked as she was held down.

"Good job Snowball! Big sister didn't see that coming!" Winter said to the giant white dog that she was sitting on like a horse.

"Get him off!" Weiss shouted before the dog got off before Weiss got back up and brushed the dust off her dress again and wiped the slobber off her face. "Who is this?" Weiss asked, pointing to the dog.

"This is Snowball! Isn't he great?" Winter said before hugging the giant white dog from where she was sitting.

"Snowball? _He looks exactly like Chūsei but inverted…"_ Weiss said to herself, noticing that Snowball was just as big as Chūsei and looked to be of the same breed, and wolf-like. The only difference from the two was that Snowball's fur was mainly white with a black chest, while Chūsei's went the other way around, even their eye color and shade were the same dark blue.

"Winter… how long have you had Snowball?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know… you'll have to ask Daddy about that!" Winter said before smiling and laughing. "Now c'mon big sister… let's play!" Winter said before Snowball bit into Weiss's dress and started to drag her away as Weiss tried to fight back.

"H-hold on a minute!" Weiss said, trying to find a way out of this, knowing the age gap from Winter's version of play and Weiss's version of play would be different.

"Nooo~! We are gonna play till all of daddy's friends come and have that party with the masks!" Winter said ignoring Weiss's voices of wanting to weasle out of playing with her.

**The guest hallroom**

"This can't be right…" Victor said looking at the name tag outside his supposed bedroom.

"A-agreed…" Wasure said looking at the same name tag

For some reason, both Wasure and Victor were put in the same room together.

"Is something the matter?" A maid asked as she walked up to Victor and Wasure.

"Yes, it seems that me and her are sharing the same room together…" Victor said pointing to Wasure and then the name tag. "But we shouldn't…" He added.

"Oh! Our apologies, but a few people will be spending a few days with us after the masquerade, so we ended up with having to put two guest together in the same bedroom. You'll have to put up with it until the tomorrow I'm afraid…" The maid said before running off.

Both Victor and Wasure had their jaws hanging open as they watched the maid take off, not wanting to get into the argument that might have transpired if she stayed.

"Let's just get this over with…" Victor said before he opened the doors to his and Wasure's room, both of them sighed as they saw that there was only one bed in the room.

"Well… you might just get a little bit of action tonight!" The shadow person said.

"I'll let you have the bed, I can sleep on the floor, would be rude and wrong to sleep with not only a lady but also one of my students…" Victor said as he walked over to the left side of the bed, seeing his suitcase on that side.

"That killed my mood…" The shadow person said.

"Thank you…" Wasure said as she walked to her two suitcases which was on the other side of Victor's on the bed.

They both opened their suitcases and looked through it just to make sure everything was there. Though Wasure noticed Victor pulled out a silver Dust crystal.

"Isn't that…" Wasure started before Victor looked at her.

"Yeah, this is the Dust that you and your friends wanted me to research after that incident with Cardin. I'm surprised that Weiss said she has never seen nor heard of such a Dust, but then again its properties are kinda weird…" Victor said as he started tossing the crystal up and then caught it before doing this over and over again.

"What have you learned about it?" Wasure asked.

"Well… it has two abilities… the first is that given a certain mixture of chemicals it will erode all other Dust it touches. The second… it can turn into any kind of metal…" Victor said, making Wasure's eyes grow wide. "So then that makes me wonder, your semblance allows you to turn your body into any form of metal…" Victor said noticing that Wasure looked shocked.

"T-that's probably just a coincidence…" Wasure said as she messed with her first suitcase, not keeping eye contact with Victor.

"And then there's that dog of yours… the one that can breath fire…" Victor said, pausing to see if Wasure's expression would change any. "Did you know that there is this group of assassins that have properties of Dust? They would morph a certain Dust to their body and that would become their semblance, have you ever heard of them?" Victor asked.

"N-no… this is my first time…" Wasure said as she started to sweat.

"Really? Because for someone that's poor but can fight like a monster and has the same ability as this Dust…" Victor said, holding up the silver Dust crystal.

"It's just a coincidence…" Wasure said coldly.

"But we were talking about killing people last night…" Victor pushed on, trying to make a theory of something.

"My personal life and those murders are completely different…" Wasure said lowering her head.

"How can you prove it?" Victor asked.

"Turning my body is only a part of my semblance…" Wasure said as she walked away from the bed and towards a wooden chair. She broke off one of the legs and held it up for Victor to see before his eyes widen as the chair leg turned into steel. "Anything I touch can turn into metal also, that is another part of my semblance…" Wasure said before throwing the steel chair leg at Victor who caught it and inspected it.

"I guess that's enough evidence to show that you aren't an assassin… these silver Dust crystals are more for the use of support, they can't change the element of whatever they touch into metal, only the Dust itself changes into some form of metal…" Victor sad before setting the steel chair leg on the bed beside his suitcase. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions…" He apologized.

"No, you don't have to be sorry… I have killed…" Wasure said as she walked over to her suitcases again and messed with her stuff, making Victor widen his eyes a little. "I just… didn't have any option when I did… I was just a weapon that did the killing for my mentor after he found me…" She said before Victor relaxed.

"We'll keep this just between us, ok?" Victor said smiling before Wasure nodded her head and smiled. "_Though… that is also… part of my semblance…" _Victor said as he pushed his glasses up, the bridge of his glasses suddenly changed from black to red.

**The kitchen**

"And stay out!" The chief shouted as he kicked Yang out of the kitchen while still held onto the giant cooked turkey leg. "If I see your face back in here I will put you into the next dish I make!" The chief shouted before slamming the door shut.

"Hmph, well I got enough to get me full till dinner or so…" Yang said as she looked at the turkey leg and smiled before ripping into it with her teeth.

She got up and started walking towards the guest rooms as she ate.

"_Stupid balls are not my thing, maybe I'll just hide in my room until its over or I'll come out when that special event Weiss mention happens…" _Yang thought before she stopped eating and walking before she grinned. "_Or maybe I can have my own fun with everyone…"_ She thought before she continued eating and walking.

**Library**

"_Lora… I'm… sorry I couldn't keep the promise…" Rolen said before his body went limp in his lover's arms, her eyes widen as the rain fell on them harshly._

"_Th-the armor was supposed to protect you… why didn't it save you this time… it should have kept you safe.." Lora said to her love, getting no response from him. The only sound coming from him as an individual, was the sound of rain that landed on his destroyed armor._

_The King of Lasenberg watched as Lora started to cry as she held Rolen in her arms, keeping him close and screamed in agony and sorrow over the sounds of clashing thunder. The King turned to his army with a fierce look in his eye and all his soldiers had the same look in their eyes too._

"_MEN!" The King shouted as he raised his broadsword upwards, a fierce wind blew through as his red cape lifted off the ground. "Sir Rolen has fought countless warriors, soldiers, monsters, and demons before us! He died in the name of our kingdom and our people… as soldiers and knights, he has been and is always apart of our family! And for those that mess with our family will get payed back one hundred folds! Will we let these bastards survive?!" The King shouted before his army screamed in anger, raising their weapons, screaming Rolen's name._

"_CHARGE!" The King shouted as he and his army ran past Lora and Rolen, and towards the remaining enemy army._

_The King was the first to charge into the enemy, slashing through them like they were butter, making his way to the enemy's leader as he could see him sitting on his horse, the King of Tiolan whose eyes widen as he saw the King of Lasenberg cut through his men single handedly before his soldiers had even caught up._

"_Keep them at bay!" The King of Tiolan shouted as he turned his horse around and was about to flee out of fear from the rage he could see in the eyes from the King of Lasenberg._

"_Let Rolen, his ancestors, and the Gods guide this sword…" The King of Lasenberg said as he raised his sword up to the sky before thunder crashed and golden lightning drove into the sword, charging it with the power of the Gods from above as the sword's blade glowed golden. "TO SLAY OUR ENEMIES!" The King of Lasenberg shouted before swinging his sword downward before it released a slash of golden light that sliced through the earth and moved through the enemy's soldiers before it crashed into the King of Tiolan, splitting him and his horse in half with the holy power of the gods before it disintegrated him as the attack turned into a spiralling tower of light that went up into heavens and pierced through the black storm clouds and into the night sky._

Blake started to let out a few tears as she read the last few pages of her book before it ended, with the main character known as "Rolan, the knight of the Gods reborn" being killed. The King of Lasenberg slaying the King of Tiolan in anger for killing someone the soldiers and knights of Lasenberg could call family.

She closed the book and wiped away her tears before thinking over of what happened in the book, only bringing more tears into her eyes.

**The Garden**

"So many flowers!" Ruby said in surprise to see the variety and number of flowers that were growing behind the mansion.

She ran around, using her semblance at every patch of flowers she saw and sniffed them, smiling and laughing at how every type of flower smelled differently from the other types.

Ruby stopped and looked around to see herself in the middle of the garden, feeling the warmth of spring on her skin even though it was winter.

"This garden is beautiful…" Ruby said smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment, I make sure it stays this way…" A male voice said behind Ruby.

Ruby turned around and saw a man in white with silver hair, pulled back. He was old enough to be a father from a guess of his age.

"Oh, are you the grounds keeper?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm James Schnee, head of the Schnee family and the company with our name, some nickname me "Hail"…" The man said making Ruby tense up as she felt like she just screwed up with her impression on Weiss's father.

"O-oh I'm so sorry! I-I thought…" Ruby tried to make an excuse but James only put up a hand and Ruby went silent.

"You must be Ruby Rose, Weiss had told me about you and everyone else on her team. You are just as much as Weiss had said in her letters, but then again my daughter can act a bit over the top from time to time, so I bet you are the right choice for your team as leader." James said.

"Weiss can be a bit dramatic from time to time…" Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"Might I ask something though?" James asked.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Has… Weiss had any late development on her body? I haven't seen her yet." James asked.

"Um… no?" Ruby answered, raising an eyebrow.

"She's just like her mother…" James said before getting a shiver down his spine at remembering how he commented on Weiss's mother's chest… it showered ice in his office for a month straight the last time he said that and Weiss's mother heard it.


	14. The Masquerade

**Chapter 14: Masquerade**

**Hey everyone! I did just like I said, I uploaded a chapter the next day, for those of you in Europe and such that isn't part of the West, this most likely is being uploaded on the same day for you guys, but, that's besides the point. I woke up possibly 30 minutes ago at 11:28 AM (I'm Central Time in the USA). So I got straight to work. Either way, you should know that reviews are what supports us Authors to continue our work (That is said for all authors making stories), and that you should follow and fave if you find it necessary. Later!**

**Wasure and Victor's Room**

"You ready for the masquerade?" Victor asked Wasure as he looked at the wall as she slipped into her dress from behind him.

"Somewhat…" Wasure said as she zipped up the back of the dress before looking at it from a large mirror. She wore a slim, shoulderless sapphire blue dress that had sleeves attached to the back of the dress. Her hair was rightly tied up in a bun in the back while she let some of her bangs hang on the sides of her face.

"Again, sorry about accidentally locking the bathroom door and accidentally locking it before closing it from the outside… I don't know how it happened…" Victor said as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled a little.

"It's fine, I'm not that upset… I have Yang to deal with…" Wasure said in response.

"Can I turn around now?" Victor asked.

"Yes, you can look now…" Wasure said before watching Victor turn around and smile at seeing Wasure.

"You look amazing in that dress…" Victor warmly said.

"Thanks… but I feel like its a bit… revealing…" Wasure said as she put an arm over her chest to cover up the cleavage the dress provided.

"It's only revealing to the people who think that way. But a bit of a sex appeal on dresses is common thing, I bet lots of women would be revealing more than you do, such as thighs and more chest. When it comes to dresses they have a lot of variety, and thats where fashion comes in, now as for us men… we just have suits to wear… the only things we can to make them look good is by changing the ties and the colors of our suits." Victor said as he walked up to Wasure. "Here…" Victor said before handing Wasure her mask.

Wasure looked at it, remembering how she picked the mask that was a japanese kitsune mask with blue paint markings on the mask.

She looked at Victor who held a lion mask in his hand, strangely it matched his spiked hair.

"Why a lion?" Wasure asked.

"Because no one will be wearing a lion mask with my spiked hair, plus… I'm actually a faunus…" Victor said as he pointed to his head and two spots in his hair twitched. Upon closer inspection you could see two large cat ears blending into the spiked hair.

"A lion faunus?" Wasure asked before Victor nodded his head.

"My ears are just hard to see because my hair is naturally spiked like this, and I can't cut my hair any shorter than my ears without the person cutting them almost take my ears off." Victor said as he put on his lion mask, making him look like an actual lion if you noticed the ears out of his hair.

"I see, make sure you keep an eye on Blake though, it is important that you do so…" Wasure said before putting on her own mask, looking into the mirror to see that it somewhat complimented her dress, which she thought would have gone better with a kimono. But she knew that she wasn't really worried about her appearance at the moment.

**Ruby's Room**

Ruby stumbled in her high heels, having trouble standing on them just like the dance at Beacon. She took them off for a moment before rubbing her ankles as she sat on her couch, she simply decided to wear the same dress she wore from the dance at Beacon, bad mistake with the shoes though.

"I seriously don't see how Weiss can fight in these ankle killers!" Ruby said in a strained voice as she rubbed her ankles.

She looked over to her mask sitting next to her on the couch, it was a red robin that was the same shade of red as her cloak was. She smiled as she was reminded of her cloak and who it was that gave it to her.

**Blake's Room**

Blake stared at the white dress she wore, not a particular fan of white, but considering this was a masquerade, she would have to dress differently than usual so no one could guess who she was.

She looked at her mask and found it ironic that she, as a cat faunus, would be wearing a dog mask.

**Weiss's Room**

"Hmm… will anyone notice though?" Weiss asked herself as she looked at her self in the mirror, changing poses as she looked at the black dress she wore, having the same idea as Blake, somewhat that is… "Maybe a bit more…" Weiss said before she reached into her dress and pulled out two apples that were held by the bra she was wearing underneath her dress.

She walked over to the table in front of the fireplace and put them beside the fruit basket before searching inside it and found two cantaloupes inside. She inspected the fruit before smiling.

"Perfect!" She said before she put them under her bra, in the same spots she had the apples. She walked over to the mirror and saw the bulges on her chest, giving the impression that she was well developed. She even bounced up and down and watched as her "boobs" bounced up and down with her. Lucky for her, her dress had no cleavage.

She walked to the end of her bed and picked up black veil to cover her face. She looked in the mirror and saw that with the veil on, she looked as if she had or was, attending a funeral, no one would suspect this "well developed" girl to be Weiss in all black.

**Yang's Room**

"I'm all ready!" Yang said to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She wore only her mask, a buffalo mask, she was completely naked otherwise.

"I mean… has anyone seen a buffalo actually wear clothing?" Yang asked herself. "Though… I'm sure a lot of people will be guessing who is under this mask…" Yang said before giggling, knowing that anyone other than her team and Victor wouldn't be able to recognize her, as the long hair is a dead give away, even if she was naked or not.

She suddenly paused and felt something come over, it felt like Weiss doing the impossible.

"Why do I have the feeling that Weiss just did something that is impossible to do?" Yang asked herself before she shrugged. "I really do wish that I could play around like this though, maybe that'll be the special event!" Yang said to herself as she walked over to her bed and removed the mask before slipping into skimpy yellow dress. "Though… I would probably be the main attraction if that was the case, unless Wasure wasn't shy enough to go nude, or Blake for that matter of fact…" Yang said to herself as she grabbed her mask and put it on before heading towards the door.

**The Ballroom**

Music and voices filled the air as masked people were all around the room, talking and laughing to each other as they drank and danced.

"I wasn't expecting the place to be so lively…" Wasure said to Victor as they entered the ballroom together.

"It happens once a year, its basically when a bunch of rich people forget about their status and party like crazy. Right now its pretty calm, wait until someone spikes the punch bowl…" Victor said.

"Someone puts alcohol in the punch?" Wasure asked.

"Yeah, most people here don't drink until after the revealing happens, they're afraid they might give themselves away, so some people will pour alcohol into the punch before then and everyone will be drunk, revealing secrets because the alcohol did the talking…" Victor said.

"Than I better stay away from the punch… I'm somewhat a violent drunk…" Wasure said before Victor chuckled.

"Well then I'll go and look for Blake, if I'm guessing rightly, she would act like her opposite self… see you later!" Victor said before waving goodbye to Wasure as he walked away.

"_Now then… I have some time to spare… what should I do?"_ Wasure asked herself as she headed off in a direction.

Ruby tried to keep herself steady as she walked on her high heels, constantly almost twisting her ankles. She took a step and accidently didn't watch her back foot before she tripped over her own feet and started to fall.

"Woah there!" A voice said before someone stpped Ruby from falling, by grabbing her waist and upper back making it look like it was a pose for a romantic kiss almost. "Are you alright?" They asked.

Ruby looked up at who stopped her and saw a man wearing a dark blue trench coat with a hood pulled up, wearing a white haired wolf mask, that had red markings on the mask.

"Y-yeah… not used to wearing high heels though…" Ruby said as the man helped Ruby stand straight back up.

"You don't have to wear them, some people here aren't even wearing shoes…" The man said as he pointed to a group of barefoot people.

"Oh… well that's good, I didn't want to wear these shoes anyways…" Ruby said before ripping of her high heels and threw them over her shoulder.

"From what I can tell, this is your first time here is it not?" The man asked before Ruby nodded her head.

"Well, if you see how everyone here is wearing a mask, you can try and guess who is who. Ask people around for rumors about who might be under which mask, people go by the names of their mask…" The man said before pointing to a man with a lion mask and spiky hair. "See him? That could be Victor Dan Tillian as he's a lion faunus…" The man said.

"Victor is a faunus?!" Ruby said in surprise.

"You didn't know? Well… only well acquainted people know about that, or those that he really likes only know that, other times people just don't realize it." The man said.

"Then… what about you? I've never seen a wolf mask that had markings on it…" Ruby asked.

"I'm masked as the Japanese sun Goddess, Amaterasu. I came up with the idea of masking as the goddess, in her animal form, that fell in love with protector of the Multiverse." The man said.

"Multiverse… protector?" Ruby said tilting her head.

"You don't know the legend?!" The man asked surprised before Ruby shook her head. "Well then, you're in luck because this is one of my favorite stories!" The man said before saying the same story that Victor said to Wasure while on the top of the train on the way to the Schnee Mansion.

"_I'm getting so many stares from everyone! I bet it's my chest..." _Weiss said as she walked around, noticing the number of men that looked at her, she was smiling underneath her veil, even though no one could see through the black cloth.

"Yo! This is something isn't it!" Yang said to Weiss, who made Weiss's heart skip a beat.

"_Shit! If she finds out it's me… then it'll be humiliating for a LONG time…" _Weiss mentally said before something hit her. "_Why did I even do this stupid idea if people will find out its me?!" _Weiss shouted in her head.

"Y-yeah… this sure is something…" Weiss said, trying to say something while making her voice sound differently.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Yang asked, looking at Weiss's veil, still being unable to see her through it, but Weiss could see Yang's eyes.

"Y-yeah.. just got something in my throat… not really feeling well…" Weiss said, putting in a fake cough.

Yang didn't say anything before her eyes looked down at Weiss's "boobs" which created an intense silence between the two.

"Whatever! I think I'll get you drink if you aren't feeling well, that ok?" Yang said before Weiss nodded her head before Yang walked off to the table with the punch bowl. After Yang was somewhat out of ears reach, Weiss sighed outwardly as she just dodged a bullet.

Though just not that far away, she saw her sister, Winter, who easily stuck out because of her voice and she was still wearing the same dress as this morning. Though what was odd was that Snowball was no where her.

**Outside in the back Garden, far away from the mansion**

"Everything is going according to plan?" A man wearing a White Fang mask asked into his cellphone.

"Yes boss, I'm finding a suitable person… well… you know what I mean." A voice said on the otherside.

"I heard the traitor Blake Belladonna is there, she will be wearing a black bow, if she isn't then look for any girl with black cat ears and matching hair…" The man said.

"Roger that boss…" The person on the phone said before they hung up.

"Boss, what happens if Regen fails to kill a faunus?" A person wearing a simple White Fang mask asked.

"Isn't it simple? With all these rich people here they basically are pigs to the slaughter… no offense William." The boss said looking behind himself and at the small group of armed men.

"None taken sir!" One of the men said, presumably William.

"Oh? You plan on killing everyone attending the masquerade?" A male voice called out, somewhere within the garden.

"Who's there?!" The boss shouted as he pulled out a handgun and looked around.

"We can't let you do that I'm afraid… I couldn't bare to see poor Winter's lifeless body on the ground…" Another male voice said, the voice coming from all directions.

"And I promised my master to fulfill his command, this murder spree will not be an exception…" The first voice said before there was the sound of pawprints.

The group of men all turned to see Chūsei and Snowball standing there, staring at the men.

"What the hell? Is it just these dogs?" The boss said before lowering his handgun down and chuckled.

"Laugh while you can… shorty…" Chūsei said before running up to the man and bit into his neck hard.

"My… always the one that can't wait to taste blood…" Snowball said before he howled at some of the men before they were consumed in blocks of ice before they and the people inside, shattered into several pieces.

**Back at the Ballroom, a few hours later.**

"So my cousin is the renowned author while his married sister is the illustrator for his books." A man in a mask said to Blake who was interested in what he was actually saying.

"Woah, I didn't know that. I just finished their most recent book, "Rolan, Knight of the Gods Reborn". It was a great book, I actually cried at the end." Blake said.

"Perhaps I can introduce you to Thomas and Sarah, they have been having trouble with their most recent book. I'm sure a fan such as yourself that loves their work would be great help to them, they can be picky when it comes to who reads their work, but I'm sure you will be perfect to help them. Here's their number, give them a call sometime and they might let you in on the story." The man said before pulling out a pen and some paper before writing a phone number on it and handed it to Blake.

"You'd do this for me?" Blake asked as she took the paper and memorized it.

"You seem perfect for them, you said you did more reading than talking, so I'm sure you wouldn't reveal any of their ideas for their story. Plus, I'm sure your judgement is just as good as the sound of your voice… I bet your face is tied with both of those two in terms of beauty." The man said, making Blake blush under her dog mask.

"T-th-thank you…" Blake said.

"Not a problem, though if my cousin's think you're just a crazed fan, tell them that I, sir Regen, gave you their number and if they don't believe me, tell them that Regen said "People like grapes" It's a joke we made as kids." The man named Regen said.

"Once again, thank you. How can I repay you?" Blake asked.

"There is no need to pay me back, once I see who it is behind that mask then I will have been paid over the necessary amount." Regen said.

"Everyone!" A man shouted as he stood on a large podium in front of the main doors, to let everyone see him. "It is now midnight and we shall begin revealing our masks, so may everyone do so now?" The man asked before people did as asked.

"You ready?" Regen asked Blake who nodded before they both took off their masks simultaneously.

"You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined…" Regen said to Blake with the most amazed look on his face.

"You're not half bad either…" Blake said, trying to hide her blushing

"Ah!" Regen said as he clutched his heart. "You're words wound me!" He said as if the words had done physical damage to him.

Before Weiss lifted her veil up, she hid under the refreshment table while everyone was busy looking at the man and pulled out the two cantaloupe that were on her chest, acting as her boobs. She set them down on the ground before leaving under the table and stood back up just in time for people to start removing their masks, she lifted up her veil and got a few surprised looks from some of the people in the ballroom that had removed their masks.

Ruby removed her mask and looked at the man that she had spent all night with so far, only to see that he hadn't removed his white wolf mask with the markings.

"Aren't you going to take off your mask?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to take a gamble with the special event, so I need to keep the mask on just a little longer so I can attract some attention." The man in the wolf mask said making Ruby raise and eyebrow.

"Looks like things are going differently than you said…" Victor said as he removed his mask and put on his glasses again.

"Something isn't right…" Wasure said to Victor as she removed her mask, suddenly feeling that A LOT of men were looking at her.

"Perhaps you were just worried for nothing…" Victor said.

"I guess…" Wasure said.

Yang threw her mask off and took a deep breath in as she felt cold air hit her face, it was hot and sweaty the whole time she wore her mask.

Though she was smiling and laughing at the number of people that were stumbling around because Yang had spiked the punch bowl.

"So with everyone unmasked, I shall reveal myself now…" The man on the podium said, revealing to be James Schnee, Weiss's father. "We may now begin the special event we have planned for tonight!" James said before he told people to move to the sides of the ballroom. "Tonight, we will be having a tournament to see who can fight me! I hope you've brought your weapons folk, but to be safe, can call children under the age of 10 please the ballroom?" James asked before several of the younger kids left the ballroom.

After they left, several servants walked out with weapons and went to certain people before handing them over to that person.

"I knew I shouldn't have left Crescent Rose back at Beacon…" Ruby said to herself, regretting her decision to come here unarmed.

"Now that everyone has their weapon…. huh?" James stopped when he saw the man wearing the white wolf mask step away from the wall and into the middle of the ballroom.

"I directly challenge you to a fight…" The man said as he pointed at James who raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to fight me after you have made your way up the tournament." James said.

"James, "Hail", Schnee… you are said to be one of the strongest men on the planet… considering I am the only person here masked, wouldn't it be somewhat fun to try and guess who I am while we fight?" The masked man asked.

"Hm… perhaps you are right…" James said before waving his hand for two servants to come forth with two weapons, both similar to Myrtenaster.

"Ah… a dual wielder?" The man said before he reached into his trench coat and pulled out two swords, a katana and a broadsword. "Though… rapiers are no match against a katana…" He said as he spun the katana around in his left hand while the broadsword rested on his shoulders as he leaned back and shifted his weight all on his back foot.

All of a sudden, the man shot forward, cracking the tiles on his back foot as he ran at James with incredible speed, making James widen his eyes.

James lifted his weapons up and crossed them to form an X before the man brought his katana down and it broke through James's defense, but didn't cut him as he was a bit early on his swing. James recollected his thoughts and did a roundhouse kick into the man's side and sent him flying into one of the ballroom's pillars, only for the man to recover in mid air and land on the pillar softly on his feet before gravity started to bring him back to the ground.

"You're pretty good…" James said as he got off the podium.

"Thanks… but you shouldn't compliment the enemy!" The masked man said before he pushed off the pillar and rushed towards James before he crossed his swords in defense before his and the man's swords clashed.

The man made the sound of slight laugh that mixed with his breath as their swords clashed, but then used his own swords and James's swords to push himself up and over Jame and behind him.

The man quickly sent a thrust forward before his katana was stopped as a giant block of ice rose from the ground between the man and James. The man put more strength into his katana before the ice started to crack until it shattered, making James have to step to the side and duck as he saw the broadsword swinging at neck level.

"_Woah… he did not give off this aura when we were talking… it's like a different person altogether…" _Ruby thought as she saw how the battle was going, surprised that this man who seemed extremely nice could be so skilled with swords. "_He's also fast, maybe he has the same semblance as me?"_ Ruby thought.

"_Heh, this man is digging his own grave right now…" _Weiss said with a grin as she saw what her father was doing, going on the defensive and create shields of ice before they shattered and fell all over the ballroom floor.

"_He's like Adam in turns of speed with his swings…" _Blake said noticing that the swings were fast even though the broadsword looked extremely heavy.

"_Hmph… I hope this doesn't ruin this tournament… I want to fight Wasure…"_ Yang said looking at Wasure who watched the fight calmly.

"_He is skilled… I have to give him that…"_ Wasure thought.

"_This man is in trouble… he keeps breaking more ice that James is making… if he keeps it up he might die from what will happen next…"_ Victor thought, knowing all too well of James's special move.

"I must give you credit that you have such endurance…" James said as he jumped back from the man a far distance. "But if you look around you, you have covered the floor with ice shards…" James said, seeing hundreds of ice shards as thick as an average forearm.

"So what does that mean?" The man asked.

"It means I'm going on the offense now…" James said before he raised one of swords up to the ceiling before all the ice shards lifted up into the air and started to form around the man, taking the shape of a dome around him. "Now you'll know why I am nicknamed Hail…" James said before he brought the sword he was holding down to the ground and like it was a command, the ice shards all shot towards the masked man.

The first shard came towards the man at a lightning speed, almost reaching him in the sum of one second, but the man suddenly swung faster than the ice shard could move and split it in half, before it passed by him now in two pieces. The second shard came almost in an instant before the rest followed, only for the man to be faster and cut through each ice shard, remaining unharmed as he sliced through each shard that came at him.

After a minute of a bombardment of ice shards they were all too small to do any damage, but the man was breathing heavily as he had used most of his strength to keep the ice shards off him, though he obtained no damage from any of them.

"Now we finish this!" James said before he threw one of his myrtenaster's at the man who reacted to it too slowly and ducked while bending backwards, only for the blade to graze and crack the man's mask. The weapon passed by and before the man could regain his balance, James was instantly upon the man, sending kick straight downwards and forced the man's head into the ground before his masked cracked more and shattered into pieces.

Before anything else happened, the man got away from James and covered his face with his hand as he held both of his weapons in the other.

James raised an eyebrow before he looked closely through the man's fingers and his eyes widen at what he saw.

"Guards! Arrest this man!" James shouted before the guards came running to the man, who grinned before he stood up straight and lowered his hand to reveal his face, before slowly taking off his hood.

"Yo old man… how's your back?" The man asked, a grin on his face.

The man looked to be in his mid 20's, blue spiked hair, a deep voice, and dark brown eyes that looked almost black.

"N-no way…" Victor said in surprise to see who it was.

"Victor!" James shouted before Victor shook free from his daze before he raised his hand and fire a red Dust crystal at the man.

"Oh? Victor is here also?" The man said, everything around him seemed to slow down as if time was being altered. He turned and saw Victor with his hand up as the crystal slowly moved away from him. "Who's this?" He asked himself as he saw Wasure and grinned. "This will be fun…" He said to himself before time to seemed to speed up.

The crystal came towards the man as fast a bullet, but the man just grabbed the crystal and threw it at Wasure faster than Victor shot it. The crystal neared Wasure's face and before she could react fast enough, it exploded in her face and was pushed up against the wall, knocked out.

"Wasure!" Victor said as he turned and checked up on Wasure.

"Bastard!" James shouted as he shot forward to the man and thrust his sword, only for the man to twirl to the side and then slash the weapon's blade in half with a single strike. James's eyes widen before he saw the man then run past him and towards the exit only for it to be blocked by some of the guards.

"You are not escaping this time!" Victor shouted before he slammed his palms onto the ground and a trail of blue Dust crystals appeared on the floor sped its way to the exit before it became a giant wall of ice blocking the door behind the guards, soon to block off all the doors.

"Tch… well then I guess I'll have to make my own exit…" The man said before he crashed through a window and sprinted off faster than the eye could see and was soon out of sight.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yang shouted in confusion.

"Damn it!" James shouted before ice started to form around the floor near him. He looked up and saw all the shocked and worried looks on their faces before he took a deep breath and regained his composure… "Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for the events that has just happened, if you would all kindly go to your rooms for the evening as everything is done now…" James said before everyone talked about what just happened as they left the ballroom.

"Is Wasure ok?!" Ruby asked as she ran as fast she could to Wasure while Victor looked her over some more.

"She's fine, has a concussion though… might not wake up for a day or two, but I'll make sure she gets better quickly…" Victor said as he had a serious look on his face.

"Father, who was that?" Weiss asked her dad.

"His name was Datred, an old… associate of mine and Victors back before we became hunters. He wasn't on either one of our teams, but he was a close to us and then he betrayed us one day. It's a painful story and we will never forgive him for what he did. I should have known no one else would have been more capable of keeping up with my moves… I hate that bloody semblance of his!" James said as his anger was rising, as ice started to cover his fists.

"His semblance allows him the ability to manipulate time around him. That's why he was so fast during the fight…" Victor said, knowing someone from team RWBY would ask.

"I'll send a search for him, he couldn't have gotten to far as hiding in the city down below the mansion would be suicide, and there is just open land from here to Vale…" James said before walking away. "I will kill you for what you have done to my wife…" James muttered to himself as he walked away in anger.

**The Wilderness**

"Pfft, this was too easy!" Datred said as he walked through the woods.

"I was getting tired of hiding for almost 20 years… that voodoo chicks spell worked like a charm and made me young again… surprised to see Victor had barely aged though…" He said as he walked by the side of a small mountain. "Then again, his semblance allows him to age much slower than others…" He said before he could see a faint glow from a cave.

"Maybe I should go kill that girl I was talking to, I didn't come all this way just to party… but what was her name? Ruby I think. If she came with friends I should kill them, though that Faunus in the dog mask looked good too …" He said as he got closer to the cave

"Ah… home sweet home…" He said as he walked towards the cave, only to stop when he saw a figure in the shadows standing behind the fire Datred had left lit, he could faintly see them as they were just out of the fire's reach of light.

"Who the hell are you?!" Victor asked in demand as he pulled out his weapons.

The figure walked out of the shadows, revealing themselves, and there stood the man in black.


	15. The Mentor's Letter

**Chapter 15: The Mentor's Letter**

**Beacon Library/Study Hall**

"And then we ran into the pirates!" Nora said.

"It was the cruise ship that had their navigation system broken… the real reason why we took the mission." Ren clarified.

"Ren… you always ruin the story!" Nora pouted.

"Nora, there's a difference between spicing up a story, and just making it overly dramatic…" Ren said calmly.

"But you ruin them!" Nora protested.

"Glad to see nothing changed over the weekend with you guys." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well… Nora is becoming more… normal… I guess is the right word…" Juane said before he looked at Nora who was reading a book sideways.

"It's a start…" Weiss said.

"So what happened with you guys? Did you have fun with the masquerade?" Pyrrha asked team RWBY and Wasure who was silently reading a book.

"Well… the masquerade was fun…" Ruby said, looking at Wasure that seemed to not be interested in the conversation.

"We all had fun, but there was a problem near the end…" Yang added.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"A man by the name of Datred appeared and apparently there is some bad blood with the Weiss's father, Victor and this guy. Victor fired a red Dust crystal at him and it ended up getting thrown back at Victor, which hit Wasure in the head as she was right next to him." Blake said, having the courage to say what happened.

"Oh my gosh…" Pyrrha said before looking at Wasure who calmly was reading her book.

"Wasure!" Nora said before tackling her out of her chair before they tumbled around on the ground, eventually stopping with Wasure laying on the ground and Nora hugging her while laying on top of her. "Don't go into the light!" She shouted.

"Nora!" Ren shouted as she looked at Ren. "She isn't dying…" Ren casually said.

"Oh…" Nora said before there was dead silence until she finally got off of Wasure and helped her up. "Sorry about that…" Nora said with a smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine…" Wasure said warmly before she picked her book up, set the chair back up and sat in it before she began reading again. Making team JNPR look a bit confused at Wasure's response and reaction.

"The thing is… Wasure suffered some brain damage after some examinations from the blow…" Ruby said as Ren led Nora back to her seat, holding her arm so she couldn't do something like that again.

"What were the results?" Juane asked.

"She suffered some serious damage to the Frontal Lobe, her long term memory is badly gone, she doesn't seem to remember most of her past… even though she never told us much." Ruby answered.

"Is there anything else?" Pyrrha asked.

"She has some very minor damage to her Parietal Lobe, meaning she is a bit weak with her five senses and knowing what is from the outside world. As you saw with Nora, she didn't really react that much to when Nora did that surprise move. She's mostly calm, but since the damage is very minor, it doesn't make her act like she's on weed…" Yang said.

"She also has some damage with both Temporal Lobes. There are two of them just below the ears and they are responsible for sound recognition, like a voice or message, it is also where the short term memory is held. It's not as bad as that with the Frontal Lobe, but more than the Parietal Lobe. She's basically deaf to sound and has short term memory loss." Weiss said.

"Wait, does that mean she forgot about you guys?!" Juane asked.

"No, the doctors said she held onto all our memories together rather strongly, even if we have been with her for only a few weeks." Ruby said before team JNPR seem a bit more relaxed

"So she can't hear us?" Ren asked.

"Somewhat, she can hear what we are saying, but her ability to interpret what we are saying with her ears is not that good. Though she seems able to read our lips, which takes visual use, not vocal." Weiss said.

"If one of us were to say anything right now and she wasn't looking, she would act like there was just common background noise. But if she watched us talk, she would understand what we are saying because our lips are moving." Ruby said.

"That's awful, can't Victor do anything?" Pyrrha asked.

"He can't, he would have to actually heal Wasure's brain with a white Dust crystal, and that could cause Wasure to get something like brain cancer or a tumor." Blake replied.

"WASURE!" A voice shouted before someone slammed onto the table, wearing a samurai suit of armor and had two sheathed katanas attached to their back waist.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Weiss shouted as this person just interrupted a rather serious conversation.

"I challenge you!" The person said as he pointed at Wasure while she calmly read her book. "To a dual, Wasure!" He shouted, only to get a page turn from Wasure in response.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked.

"Ishumera Zungan... third year student here at Beacon Academy and president of the samurai club!" The man shouted in a rather commanding officer tone.

"We have a samurai club?" Nora asked Ren who just shrugged his shoulders.

Wasure calmly looked up at Ishumera and said, "Who are you?" Making Ishumera frown as it seemed like his entrance didn't seem to get noticed by Wasure.

"I-Ishumera… Zungan…" He said.

"Why are you on the table Ishu?" Wasure asked.

"B-because…" Ishumera suddenly regained that fire in his eyes before he continued, "Because I challenge you to a duel!" He shouted. "Your strength is unmatched, so goes the rumors and I have a crave for challenges!" He shouted.

"Why not fight me instead? Don't I have a reputation of being the strongest?" Yang asked.

"Pfft… everyone knows you're just a slut…" Ishu said with a smirk on his face before he saw Yang be held down by Ruby, Weiss and Blake as she screamed and threw air punches at Ishu, eventually breathing a small amount of fire as her eyes turned red. She was angry at that remark.

"Very well…" Wasure said as she closed her book and stood up. "Draw your weapons and attack me…" Wasure said calmly.

"That's what I like to here!" Ishu said as he drew his weapons and swung them right against Wasure's neck, intending to cut her head off from the looks of it.

There was the sound of metal snapping ad Ishu's eyes widen at what he saw, his blades had broken the moment they hit Wasure's neck. Sweat started to run down his body as he looked at his swords with an open mouth.

"My turn…" Wasure said as she made a fist and uppercut Ishu right in the face before sending him flying up towards the ceiling, until he hit it and broke through it and all other floors above it until he stopped halfway about 8 floors up from the Library.

Wasure sat back down and continued to read her book ever so calmly. But then a piece of the ceiling around the hole broke off and hit Wasure in the head, making her look up and raise an eyebrow.

"_Why are there holes in the ceiling?"_ Wasure asked herself, not remembering that she was the one that did that. Only a few moments later she returned to her book.

The shadow person formed behind Wasure, a frown with hunched shoulders. Once he took his humanoid form entirely, he let out a big sigh before he flattened himself into the floor to look like a normal 2D shadow before slithering his way over to Wasure's shoulder, taking back its 3D form before putting his hands on Wasure's shoulders.

"This… is… BORING!" The shadow person shouted as he threw his arms up in the air in anger and stress. "Because of bloody Wasure having brain problems over here, I can't talk to her! It's like I don't exist…" The shadow person said before he broke down and got on his hands and knees before he started crying rather comedically.

"Wait a second!" He said as a light bulb popped up above his head before it died on him. He grabbed the light bulb and threw it aside before it could be heard shattering.

He stood up and slithered his way behind Ruby as she tried to calm down Yang, inspecting her. "Hmm… a youngest out of everyone here… but doubtful that she'll live as long as Wasure will… boobs are ok…" He said before he grabbed her boobs and started squeezing them, Ruby didn't seem to feel anything as her breast were being squeezed, her reaction was like the shadow person did not exist. "Don't need to check the other half, pretty sure thats untouched…" He said before moving on to Blake who was still holding Yang down. "I'm not even going to bother with the flat chest… to bitchy for my taste." The shadow person said.

"Hmm… love the eye color… always wanted to have a faunus… boobs are better than the leaders…" The shadow person said as it inspected Blake, doing the same thing it did with Ruby, still getting no reaction from squeezing Blakes boobs. "Hmm… to silent…" He said.

He then moved onto Yang, about to grab her left breast when a wall of fire rose up and almost attacked the shadow person.

"TOO HOT!" He shouted as he ran away with his ass on fire until he sat on it and killed he flames.

"Damn… none of these girls are as good as Wasure!" The shadow person said before he got an idea. "I'll just retrieve the letters I've been stealing!" He said before he shot off and squeezed through the cracks of the library door.

He crawled up the wall and sped his way through the halls and corridors before reaching the front door, soon to be outside and in the snow as he slithered away.

"Its a good thing this is winter… otherwise the sun would be out and I would be dead right now…" The shadow person said before he stopped to a spot in the snow with a Q in the snow in front of him. "Here it is…" He said as he took his human form and started to dig the snow before he found a pile of letters with no names or addresses on envelopes, they were as dry as could be.

"Now then…" He said as he stuck them into his chest as if he was made of jello or something, the letters soon disappeared in the darkness of the shadow person's body. "Time to rush to the dorm!" He said before he scaled the academy's wall until he came across a particular window that he squeezed through and had entered team RWBY's Dorm.

He slithered his way to Wasure's air mattress and pulled the letters out of his chest before throwing them onto the bed and grinned.

"Now Wasure will remember me and everything else!" He said before something hit him. "I've never been able to go this far without Wasure being close by… the spot I've been hiding the letters and the dorm are not too far away in terms of distance, only height has changed. Perhaps the connection between me and Wasure has been severed… then that means I can finally obtain my own body! Maybe even kill that stupid _mentor_ of hers." The shadow person said grinning.

"Now I just have to rip these letters up and then I can find a suitable host for a new body!" The shadow person said before he slowly reached for the letters.

Suddenly, his face slammed into the ground, something had forced him down and he looked to see something he could not believe. His voice cracked as he let out a weak scream as he saw the man in black, his foot on the shadow person's head.

"Y-you!" The shadow person said in surprise to see the man in black.

The man in black said nothing, and simply leaned towards Wasure's air bed while keeping a foot on the shadow person, reaching out to the letters before he stopped and heard footsteps from outside the room, along with voices.

"I'm telling you, there has to be a way to get Wasure's memory back!" Yang said.

"And Victor said it will only get worse!" Weiss stated.

"To hell with that! In the movies the person that gets amnesia always gets their memory back! If Wasure doesn't get her memory back then I can't fight her!" Yang shouted.

"Why do you say that?" Weiss asked as she opened the dorm room and stepped inside, followed by everyone else. There was no sign of the man in black, the shadow person, or the pile of letters, in their place was just one letter with a black wax stamp on the end.

"Because I wouldn't be fighting Wasure! I would be fighting someone that looks like her! You saw how she beat that guy in armor, she didn't protest or anything!" Yang exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down… we'll try everything we can to help Wasure, but for now…" Ruby stopped when she suddenly heard sniffles.

Wasure was sitting on her air mattress, holding the letter left on her bed, in front of her with tears streaming down her face.

"Wasure?" Yang said as she walked towards Wasure who wiped away her tears and looked at Yang with a smile.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think you should worry so much about me... I'm feeling better now…" Wasure said, a familiar aura could be felt resonating from her. It felt like the old Wasure was back.

"Wait, does that mean you remember your past, and you can hear us?!" Ruby asked.

"I do remember my past, but my hearing is still a bit off…" Wasure said smiling as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"How are you sure?" Weiss asked before Wasure got up and handed her the letter before Weiss took it and read it out loud.

_Wasure, as your mentor I apologize for not responding to any of your letters earlier, but it seems there was trouble with the transportation between Beacon Academy and my location. I'm glad that you have sent me more letters than the one for every week by the looks of it. Your tales of you with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are fun to hear, they remind me of when I was first starting out… to feel the joy you get with laughing together with your friends, and… Don't forget our deal though, and the consequences that come with it. By getting this letter means you have also requested my help, and you might have forgotten, but your name is Wasure Rarete Ita after all and there is a reason why you picked it. So then, if you ever forget who you are, remember my name… if you can't remember, its…._

Weiss tried to make out the rest of the letter, but just before it said Wasure's mentor's name, it was written in a language that Weiss did not know at all.

"So this letter brought back your memory and basically made you recover, all because of your mentor's name?" Weiss asked Wasure who nodded.

"Names are powerful things, and my mentors name is something that is not to be joked with…" Wasure said smiling.

"But why is half of it written in gibberish?" Yang asked.

"He travels a lot, so he knows a large variety of languages. Sometimes he speaks a different language without even knowing. But I know what he said…" Wasure said as she gently took the letter back and folded it up before putting it back in the envelope.

"What did he say?" Ruby asked.

"That's a secret…" Wasure said before letting out a little laugh.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and walked over to the desk and put on some reading glasses before she started writing. After she finished she put her glasses away and put her letter in an envelope and walked towards the window before she opened it and a fierce cold wind blew through. She stuck her arm out the window and let go of the envelope before it followed the wind. She closed the window and locked it before sighing.

"Well!" Yang said loudly. "Now that Wasure has her memory back, lets fight!" She said before hitting her fists together as her aura flared up. "I just need to reload Ember Celica and…" Yang paused as she searched herself and the dorm for her ammunition, only to find out she was out.

"Weiss, I need to go to the Dust shop and get some ammo, I need some cash…" Yang said as she held out a hand in front of Weiss.

"No, you're not going to leech off me this time…" Weiss said.

"Ruby? Blake?" Yang said, turning to them.

"We're dead broke after paying the medical bill, though we're not in debt thanks to Weiss's family and Victor throwing in some money too…" Ruby said shrugging with a sheepish smile. Blake just shook her head at Yang's request for money.

"Then… we need to go on a job?" Yang said, not really wanting to because she had a plan on fighting Wasure, then sleeping the rest of the day away.

"Guess so… wouldn't hurt anyone… possibly…" Wasure said, thinking about what the job might actually be and if it could harm either one of them.

"I already have a high paying job ready for us." Weiss said, holding up her scroll to show a job on the screen.

"Bodyguard job?" Ruby said as she looked at the screen.

"Yes, we just have to protect some earl as he travels from Vale back to his mansion. His original bodyguards were too weak after the travel from his mansion to Vale. Apparently they hit a band of strong bandits and were lucky to make it to Vale in time. Currently the earl's bodyguards are still recovering and the Earl is ready to leave as we speak." Weiss said.

"Um Weiss…?" Ruby said, holding up her hand. "What's an earl?" She asked before Weiss sighed.

"It's a type of nobleman that is above a viscount and is below a marquess." Weiss said only to get a confused look from Ruby. "They're people of royal status…" Weiss said before it seemed to have been understood by Ruby.

"I dunno Weiss, this job doesn't sound all too great… most jobs that involve protecting a client, turn out that the client is an asshole…" Yang said stretching.

"I'm sure you've just seen too many shows that are like that…" Wasure said.

"Well either way, I've already got us signed up for the job, and we can't quit unless you want to eat the school's free meatloaf till another good paying job comes by." Weiss said as she put her scroll away.

"Right, we'll sleep tonight and then head out to see this earl person! What's his name anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Balto Rolen." Weiss said, making Blakes cat ears twitch under her bow, though she showed no emotions when she heard the name.

"Huh, odd name…" Yang said.

"Its the name of the one giving our next paycheck." Weiss said coldly.

"Right then, lets finish up today and rest up for tomorrow!" Ruby said before everyone else agreed.

**Lake Tamriel **

The envelope blew through the wind, following its strong gust as if being led. It flew over the trees, the lake in sight, and it was unmelted, as if summer's heat had melted the ice away, even though there was snow all around the lake. Upon closer inspection, the lake was actually letting of steam in the cold air, and the man in black was standing in the middle of the lake.

The wind the envelope was following suddenly died and fell, falling straight above the man in black before it fell below his head. At that instant, he snapped the letter out of the air with his index and middle finger before he opened the enveloped and started reading the letter.

He folded the letter up and put it somewhere after he finished reading it. A large bulge of water suddenly grew next to the man in black, it suddenly burst and the same Grimm that Wasure killed when Cardin tried to blackmail team RWBY, rose out of the water and screeched at the man in black who didn't even turn and look at the oversized monster.

"_Suddiviso in pezzi... insubordinate…"_ Several voices of both male and female origin spoke at once, echoing into the world.

The Grimm raised a giant tentacle with spikes sticking out all over it, it quickly lowered it, wanting to smash the man in black, only for it's arm to stop just above the man in black's head. The tentacle suddenly split into thousands upon millions of little pieces, as if it was all made of small cubes the sizes of pennies. Soon, the entire Grimm followed its limb, being sliced and diced into small bits without the man in black having to move as much as a centimeter.

The bits of the chopped Grimm soon disintegrated away before any of the small bits even touched the water, and not disturb the now silent and still water. The man in black took a step forward, the water did not ripple as his foot touched the surface of the steaming water. He walked on the surface of the water, not disturbing it in the slightest. He eventually walked to the shore of the lake and was just about to get his foot in the snow, when the snow melted and the dead grass was brought to life and flowers grew just when the man in black's foot touched the ground. He took another step and his other foot did the same in the spot it about touched, melting the snow and bringing back grass and flowers before the foot hit the ground. The man started walking, leaving a trail of what seemed like spring of wherever his feet landed.

But shortly, the lake froze over again and the spring trail of grass and flowers the man in black left was being covered in snow once more before it stopped all of a sudden, as if the man in black just vanished before the last spot of grass and flowers, died and were covered in snow once more.


	16. The Job

**Chapter 16: The Job**

**Ringot Hotel **

"This is it…" Ruby said as she looked at the number on the door, matching that of the one on the job description.

"An eral living in a simple hotel room? Must be low on cash or something…" Yang said.

"Earl, Yang… and this is a 5-star hotel, each room is like a penthouse." Weiss clarified.

"Same diff…" Yang said softly.

"No they're not…" Weiss muttered.

Ruby knocked on the door and in a few second it was answered by an old man in a suit.

"You must be team RWBY." The man said.

"Yes sir, I take it you are the Earl?" Ruby asked before the man laughed.

"No miss, I am the Earl's butler, Soroi. Currently the Earl is taking a bath, please come in and make yourself comfortable…" The butler said before he let the five members of RWBY enter the hotel room, closing the door behind them.

Everyone but Weiss was amazed at the size of the room, stained glass window view of the city for Vale, and large TV with surround sound speakers in all corners.

"The Earl likes to take his baths by himself, he feels too pampered if he gets too much assistance, would any of you like some tea?" Soroi asked as he got everyone's attention.

"Some tea would be nice…" Ruby said.

"Add a little honey into mine would you kindly?" Weiss asked, knowing that she had to be polite, even if it was a butler.

Blake nodded her head.

"I'll take coffee…" Yang said as she sat on a large couch.

"I think I'll have just a little…" Wasure said.

"Very well, I'll be back shortly. Mind you, if the Earl comes, he does not care for that of other people's opinions, so… brace yourself." Soroi said before everyone looked at each other. He then left them and headed towards the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"This place looks amazing…" Ruby said as she sat down next to Yang.

"Don't forget expensive…" Yang added.

"This is a 5-star hotel, or did you already forget that?" Weiss asked as she sat down next to Ruby.

"It's good, but…" Blake didn't finish her sentence after she sat down on the couch on the other side of Yang, feeling how soft it was. She immediately adjusted to feel completely comfortable before she started purring as she rubbed up against the couch.

"Don't get so comfortable and start purring like a cat!" Weiss said to Blake who only meowed like a cat before Yang gently pulled on her bow and Blake instantly acted like her silent self and sat up straight. "That was quick…" She said to herself.

"It would seem nice to actually spend a weekend or so here… the view of the city is nice and I bet the beds are softer than the couches…" Wasure said as she sat down on the end of the couch next to Weiss.

"The tea is ready…" Soroi said as he came back, holding a long tray with 5 tea cups, 1 coffee cup and 1 tea kettle. He set the tray down on the table in front of the couch everyone was sitting on, five of the cups lined up with each member of team RWBY, the fifth tea cup was empty and was above the others on the other side of the tray. On the other side of the table from team RWBY was a single person couch, the tea cup was for whoever would be sitting in that chair.

"Soroi, you're as prepared as always…" A male voice said as a man rounded the corner near the front door.

The man looked like he was only 18 years old, wearing nothing but a bath towel around his waist. He looked a bit wet as if he just got out of the shower or bath, and the bangs of his black hair covered up his right eye, revealing his left eye to have a sapphire blue iris.

"Thank you sir…" Soroi said as he did a slight bow to the man.

"I take it you are team RWBY?" The man asked as he took the seat from across the table.

"Y-yes… I'm Ruby Rose, the leader of the group, you must be the Earl?" Ruby said, trying to keep calm as she knew that this guy wasn't wearing anything under that towel.

"I see… I did my research on the four of you… but I was not expecting there to be a fifth member." The Earl said as he looked at Wasure who started to blush as he looked at her with serious eyes. "What is your name? He asked Wasure.

"Wasure Rarete Ita, I'm not exactly part of team RWBY, I'm only with them until winter ends, then I will be transferred to a team that currently only has three members." Wasure said, calming herself.

"Interesting…" The Earl said before he crossed his left leg over his right and put his right elbow on the armrest before putting his hand on his cheek. "I'll have you five know that you will all be walking the way to my mansion. The snow is dangerous and we will be taking a route that is not on city roads to avoid traffic and slipping. If it wasn't for it being winter in Vale and the terrain to my mansion, we would take a car… but we are taking a horse and carriage to be safe." He said before he got some surprised looks from some of the member of team RWBY.

"And we are walking?" Yang asked.

"The carriage can only fit about 2 people in it and Soroi will be steering the horses from outside it. It would be best if you all walked alongside of the carriage incase we are attacked, you can sit next to Soroi if you get tired, but only two people can sit there and that may cause problems. You will find a way to cope with it." The Earl said as Soroi filled his master's tea cup with the tea in the kettle.

"How long will the travel time be?" Weiss asked.

"About a couple of hours on average with three being the max average, that is if we don't run into any problems of the sorts." The Earl said calmly.

"How will we get back to Vale after bringing you back to your mansion, I doubt you would make us walk back to the city." Blake asked.

"I came here to retrieve an important piece of a helicopter of mine that broke down recently because of a broken part. Once we are back at my mansion, I'll have the pieces swapped out and send you back to Beacon through air travel." The Earl replied before he drank some of the tea prepared for him.

"What about the previous bodyguards? What will happen to them?" Wasure asked.

"Once they are fully recovered, I will let them still be my bodyguards. They did their hardest to protect me, and I won't fire them for doing their job, most Earls would though." He said. "But, let me ask you all this before head to the mansion…" He said, grabbing team RWBY's full attention. "Will you run at the first sign of danger, or will you stand and fight till you draw your last breath?" He asked coldly.

"I'm best at running, but I run towards the enemy… not away from them!" Ruby said.

"Running from the enemy would disgrace the Schnee family for generations, as the next in line I'll show you the honor we Schnee's have." Weiss said.

Blake just simply cracked her knuckles as her response.

"I don't run away from a good fight!" Yang said before she smacked her fists together.

"I don't turn my back towards the enemy, soon followed by my friends. I stand beside my team." Wasure said.

"Hmph, very well…" The Earl said before he drank the last of his tea and stood up, his towel started to slip a little from its spot. "Meet me on the ground floor behind the building when you're done here…" He said as he started to walk away, the towel slipped more before Yang covered Ruby's eyes and Weiss looked away as his towel fully slipped and fell to the ground.

**Country Road, an hour and a half in**

"This is so unfair…" Yang said to herself out loud as she walked on the right front side of the carriage.

"Stop complaining!" Weiss shouted from the other side of the carriage.

"How can I not when Wasure is sitting in that damn carriage, not having to walk?!" Yang shouted.

"It was the Earl's decision, he wished for your teammate to sit with him during the ride." Soroi said.

"Why did he pick Wasure off all people? Is it because of her bust?" Yang asked the butler.

"No… though it does involve Ms. Ita's physical form." The butler said, making Yang raise an eyebrow. "I have served the Rolen family for over 100 years, and this family has two things that are passed down from child to child. The first is that it is the woman that are usually head of the family, when they marry a man into the family, their last name is changed to Rolen, its basically a vise versa thing for this family. The second is a known as a royal family semblance. This semblance is that of genes that go down to the first female Rolen. Every female that is born into the family and is a direct bloodline of the family, receive the exact genes as their mother. A form of reincarnation if you must…." Soroi explained.

"So then what does that have to do with Wasure?" Yang asked.

"Ms. Ita looks exactly like the master's mother." Soroi said before everyone's eyes widened. "Though the moment I saw her, I knew she was not the young master's mother. I saw proof of that several years ago…" He said before everyone thought of how calm the Earl was when he talked to everyone back at the hotel.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"It was a terrible tragedy… both of the boy's parents were killed, his father was poisoned and died in his sleep, but his mother died after being shot to death." Soroi said.

"I know how it feels to lose one parent, but two…?" Ruby said as she looked at the ground while she walked.

Blake's ear suddenly twitched and she stopped walking, "Everyone stop." Blake said loud and clear before everyone stopped and looked at Blake who seemed to be concentrating.

"What's the matter Blake?" Ruby asked as she walked around to the back of the carriage to watch Blake's bow twitch.

Blake slowly held up 4 fingers and Ruby nodded before she knocked on the carriage 4 times, getting 3 knocks from the inside in return.

There was silence after that, the only sound could be the faint breathing from everyone and the horses breathing as well.

Blake's bow suddenly twitched to the left and her eyes widened, "LEFT!" She shouted before a storm of arrows hit the left side of carriage, the tips going through the wood of the carriage.

"Arrows?!" Weiss said in confusion.

"Wasure! Earl! Are you alright?!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah… the arrows didn't reach us." Wasure said from inside.

Alright, take the Earl and get out of here while we take care of the attackers!" Ruby shouted before team RWBY started running towards the direction of the arrows. "They're hiding by using the trees, don't let them get the better of you!" Ruby shouted to let everyone know that they were open to be attacked, as they weren't really near any trees to use as cover.

Suddenly, team RWBY stopped at the sound of gunfire behind them.

Ruby turned and looked to see the the fire from the muzzles of multiple guns on the other side of the carriage. Just like with the arrows, they came from the woods just off the road.

"Wasure!" Yang shouted before the guns ceased fire.

"I'm fine… and so is the Earl…" Wasure said from inside the carriage.

"You're ok?!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah… my semblance doesn't just reach work for my body, but I can also change objects I've touched into metal. Right now I've turned the right side of the carriage into metal to deflect the bullets, but hurry up and take care of these guys!" Wasure shouted.

"Soroi, get Wasure and the Earl out of here!" Ruby shouted before she and the rest of team RWBY split up to take care of both enemies, the ones with arrows and the ones with guns. Ruby went with Weiss to take care of the arrows, while Blake and Yang took care of the ones with the guns.

Soroi was about to get the horses moving again, but they were shot down and killed, immobilizing the carriage in its spot.

"Ms. Rose, the carriage is-!" A bullet went through Soroi's brain, interrupting his sentence as he rolled off the carriage and into the snow motionless.

"Shit…" Wasure said as she suddenly saw dents in the metal side of the carriage. "Sorry that you lost your butler Balto…" Wasure said.

"You think he's dead? He's the only one that serves the Rolen family and cannot die when it comes to murder…" The Earl said calmly.

"What?" Wasure asked in surprised.

"His semblance is that of a rare one…" The Earl said.

Soroi's finger twitched before he put his hand on the ground and pushed himself up, his grey hair turning black, his old figure fading away and was replaced with a youthful body and face.

"With each sudden killing blow, Soroi gets younger and his wounds heal… he has been doing his job as the Rolen's butler for a long time, and that is thanks to his semblance." The Earl said.

"My my… its been awhile since I have felt a bullet go through my skull… almost 30 years ago if I remember correctly…" Soroi said, his voice deep and strong. "But, as butler of the Rolen family my job is to protect the master and serve him…" He said as he lifted up the stage carriage's driver seat and pulled out a black sheathed katana with a matching colored handle. He raised his head to show that he looked like he was in his early 30's. "Time to take out the garbage…" He said as he unsheathed the sword and ran towards a bullet barrage, deflecting each bullet with his weapon as he ran.

"Balto, I'm going to have to carry you out of here, this carriage can't withstand attacks from both sides… I'll change the metal in the door and rip it off the carriage to use as a mobile shield to protect you, but I have to carry you so you don't lag behind." Wasure said looking at the Earl who nodded his head.

Wasure smiled before the door on the right changed to a black colored form of metal. With a strong sudden push, she broke the door free and grabbed the Earl before she ran out of the carriage and started running down the road, making sure not to let the enemies on the left fire their arrows at her while she was still well in range of the gun users.

"The target is getting away!" Someone shouted before the enemies started firing at Wasure who turned around and held up the door-shield, blocking all attacks as she started running backwards.

Wasure's eyes suddenly widened at what she saw on the corner of the metal door, a small amount of rust.

"_You've got you be kidding me! And at a time like this?!"_ Wasure shouted in her head as she saw the rust spot suddenly widen in the corner.

The firing soon stopped and Wasure threw away the door and picked up speed, still holding onto the Earl as she ran.

"Why did you throw away the door?!" The Earl shouted.

"It was weighing me down, and it wouldn't have proven much use to us in just a few moments from now…" Wasure said before she looked back and saw the door now entirely rusted. "I honestly hate rust!" Wasure shouted as she picked up speed. "How much farther till we reach the mansion?" Wasure asked.

"At this speed we will arrive in an hour or so…" The Earl answered.

"Damn… We've got to hide…" Wasure said before she stopped and ran off the road and into the words.

**A few minutes later in the woods**

"They couldn't have gone far! There footsteps end somewhere around here!" A man shouted, supposedly one of the leaders of the group that attacked everyone.

"Nothing here!" One of them shouted.

"Just snow and trees over here!" Another shouted.

"Not in the trees over here!" A third shouted.

The leader looked around, walking to the end of a small ledge and looked over it.

Just below that ledge was a little dug up spot into the ledge, allowing Wasure and the Earl to hide under the ledge.

The two of them stayed silent as could be before they heard the leader's footsteps walk away slowly.

After a few minutes of silence they both sighed and came out of hiding only to be greeted with crossbows and guns behind the ledge.

"FIRE!" The leader shouted before the weapons were fired and a mixture of arrows and bullets soared towards the two of them.

"BALTO!" Wasure shouted as she tackled the Earl to the ground and changed her skin into metal, shielding him from the bullets and arrows.

"Well that's a surprise…" The leader said after they unloaded a full clip of bullets and plenty of arrows. "A semblance that allows the user to turn into metal… very interesting…" He said as he held up a hand and his men lowered their weapons before he slowly walked towards Wasure and the Earl.

The back of Wasure's clothes were torn, and her skin was a shiny silver color that suddenly started to fade away in patches, revealing her skin through growing patches on her back. She started to breath heavily and sweat as she stayed over the Earl, not moving an inch from the spot she was protecting him from.

"But it looks like that semblance of yours takes a lot out of you though…" The leader said before he kicked Wasure in the side of the stomach and sent her flying towards a tree before she slammed into it, knocking the breath out of her as she fell on the snow covered ground. "Make sure our paycheck doesn't run away…" The leader said before his men aimed their weapons at the Earl. He then walked towards Wasure who was twitching slightly from the pain and stress on her body.

"B-Balto…" Wasure said as she tried to move.

"You sure are loyal to this Earl… is it because he's paying you or because you care about some rich snob like him?" The leader asked before he placed his left boot on Wasure's stomach and made her eyes widen as she felt the man put more and more weight on his left leg. "Maybe if you beg for your life right here I'll consider letting you live… as my personal slave…" He said with a grin.

"LIKE HELL!" Yang shouted from above before she slammed her fist straight down on the leader's head, bringing him down to the ground with a single punch.

"Y-yang?" Wasure said weakly.

"In the flesh!" Yang said as she placed her foot on the knocked out leader's head, digging her boot into his head. "What's the matter with you?" Yang asked.

"Fire at the second blond girl!" One of the men shouted before they all aimed at Yang and then opened fire on her, only for a wall of ice to protect her before the bullet or arrows even got to her.

"Honestly, running away is one thing, but chasing after a target and leaving the possible threats alive is another thing… you should have dealt with us before going after Earl Rolen…" Weiss said as she walked towards the men from behind them, making them have to turn around in surprise.

"FIRE!" One of them shouted before they all aimed at Weiss and pulled their triggers, only to get clicks in response, followed by their weapons being split in half and rendered useless.

"It is rude to fire weapons at a young woman, let alone a Schnee…" Soroi said as he sheathed his sword, now standing by the Earl's side who also was standing up.

Suddenly, one of the men attacked the some of his own, knocking them out before they ripped off the helmet they were wearing to show it was actually Blake dressed up as one of them.

"You were in such a rush to kill our client you didn't even do a head count or look over everyone… a simple examination over me would easily show that I was a woman in a all men's group." Blake said as she did several backflips away from the group to Yang's side.

"You bitches!" The one that was screaming the orders shouted before pulling out a sword, his comrades soon followed his lead and pulled out their own swords. "Well kill that Earl up close and personal if that's what it takes!" The man said before he and the rest of his men charged towards the Earl and Soroi.

The man suddenly stopped as he felt something press against his neck, he looked down and saw a curved blade, he followed the blade to see that it was giant scythe, wielded by Ruby,

"If you think you can even get close and attack then go ahead and try, but you won't succeed and you'll die here and now if you try…" Ruby said coldly before the man dropped his weapon, his comrades did the same before they all turned and ran away from everyone.

After half a minute of waiting to see if the enemy thought it was just a bluff, they rushed to Wasure's side who was not looking much better.

"Wasure, what happened?" Yang asked.

"I apologize, she protected me from a storm of arrows and bullets before you came, it seems her semblance took a toll on her." The Earl said.

"Weiss…" Wasure said softly, making Weiss have to lean in to hear Wasure's next words.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked before Wasure gave a simple nod. Weiss reached into the pouch attached to the back of her belt, pulling out a hand full of silver Dust crystals. "Yang, get Wasure in a sitting position." Weiss said before Yang did just that.

Weiss carefully placed the crystals in Wasure's mouth before she watched as she started eating the crystals like it was rock candy. After a moment of chewing Wasure swallowed and closed her eyes.

She opened them again and stood up, surprising everyone of how she could have been fine in just a matter of seconds.

"Oh, I feel better than ever before!" Wasure said with a smile as she stretched.

"W-wait a minute… what the hell just happened?!" Yang asked in utter confusion.

"Oh, well I've been recently been having a lot of stress on my body, when I used my semblance I somewhat doubled the strain on my body which ended up deactivating my semblance and stopped my body from functioning…" Wasure said as she looked at everyone. "Victor said that the silver Dust could turn into metal, I can eat metal and somewhat heal myself. I ate the Dust so I could not suffer from the strain just a moment ago, there's nothing to worry about…" Wasure said calmly.

"Huh… so then what was that about the whole transforming part of the carriage into metal about?" Yang asked.

"That's another part of my semblance, I can turn my body into metal and anything that I touch… as long as its non-living that is." Wasure answered.

"Oh? Does that mean you plan on going easy during our fight? Are you hiding any other secrets from me Wasure?!" Yang asked demandingly.

"W-well… when you put it like that… I do actually have a third ability with my semblance…" Wasure said, getting a shocked look from RWBY.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU HAVE A THIRD ABILITY WITH YOUR SEMBLANCE?!" Yang shouted in question.

"Well… its actually a pretty useless ability…" Wasure said before Yang seemed to calm down in confusion.

"How is it useless?" Yang asked.

"It's useless to me, for anyone else it might be an amazing ability, but it's utter useless to me." Wasure said.

"Excuse you two, but we have a job to do… we can discuss this another time…" Weiss said pointing to the Earl who was just blinking in surprise at what he just heard and saw.

"Right, everyone lets head back to the road and walk back to the mansion, we are at the halfway point so we would be wasting time if we went back to Vale." Ruby said before everyone but her and Wasure headed back to the road.

She walked over to Wasure and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You did great out there! Perhaps after all this is done; you, me, and Yang go to our home in Patch and rest a bit there. Our dad bought us a house in the woods that literally has a mix of a forest and hot springs. What do you say? Weiss and Blake also have stuff they need to take care of after this job, so we might not get another chance with just the three of us…" Ruby said.

"It's sounds like a good time, I'm looking forward to bathing in some hot springs, also I would like to see your father if that's possible. You said he bought the house for you and Yang?" Wasure asked before Ruby nodded with a smile.

"The house belongs to me and Yang, but our dad pays the house payments for us as he also bought it. So its basically our home once me and Yang become huntresses." Ruby said.

"Alright, then I'll come with you guys for sure now." Wasure said before Ruby took off to catch up with everyone after getting Wasure's response.

The moment Ruby was out of Wasure's sight, Wasure started violently coughing until she put her hand to her mouth and gave one big cough. She looked at her hand and frowned as silver blood was on her hands.

"_The Second of Four…"_ She thought in her head before licking the blood on her hand clean.


	17. Hot Springs and Boys

**Chapter 17: Hot springs and Boys **

**Hey everyone, I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far and I have to thank you for staying with me and reading this story so far that (originally) was just a stress remover for a different fan fiction story. I should have said this in the previous chapter, but I now have 51 followers on this story and this is actually the first time I've had this many followers in any of my stories. I'm not exactly new to story making, but I haven't hit this many followers before. So I've just got to say thank you all for following my story and for those that also favorite my story (We currently have 29 favs). Remember that it is up to you to follow this and other people's ****story and fav it if you like it, I'm not forcing you to. But do remember that reviews are the author's support and feedback. Now that I'm done blabbering, you wonderful guys can go now and read this story. Enjoy.**

**The Island Patch**

"It feel so good to be back home!" Ruby said as she stuck her head out of the cab she, Yang and Wasure were in.

"You know it… I can't wait to soak in that hot spring, my back hasn't been feeling that well recently…" Yang said as she just imagined herself in the hot springs.

"You never told me how there are hot springs in a forested area, the trees are usually cleared out when hot springs are formed right?" Wasure asked.

"Not exactly, the house we technically own is much older than it looks. Considering the house's backyard merges with the forest and the hot springs, its alright. Plus, the water in the springs actually have traces of white Dust in them, giving the water medical attributes and helps with healing and stuff. I'm sure all that stress you were talking about will go away after you soak in the water." Ruby answered.

"This stress can be unbearable at times." Wasure said.

"You might even fall asleep in it like Yang did once." Ruby said.

"Now that's because of you being super hyperactive and I didn't get any sleep the night before!" Yang stated before Wasure smiled and chuckled a little as the two sisters started arguing over things.

The cab came to a stop and everyone looked outside to see a large 2-story house that looked almost like a log cabin from the outside. Behind the house was a large amount of trees, being the backyard and forest assumably. On the other side of the cab was a cliff, and over that you could see the small city in Patch with the setting sun.

"Here we are, address number 2850 on Elm street…" The cab driver said.

"Thanks Mike, here's the pay." Yang said as she handed some Lien over to the man who smiled.

"Be glad I took you so far away from the city and only gave you half the cost… but I'd do anything for my favorite man's daughters! I'll see you around Yang!" Mike said before the girls stepped out with their bags and closed the door before Mike took off with Ruby and Yang waving goodbye.

"How does he know you two?" Wasure asked.

"Our dad knows everyone, he's actually friends with everyone. Mike drives a cab around as a second job, but his prime job is one where he manages a small business our father helped him out with. Our dad was also Mike's best man when he got married a few years back." Ruby said.

"When we say our dad is friends with everyone, we mean everyone! He once was being held up along with several others at a bank robbery… 5 minutes after talking, him and the robbers all rushed to the bar just across the street and drank and laughed. The bank hadn't lost a penny from the robbers because our dad found something he has in common with them!" Yang said as they started walking towards the house.

"The door should be unlocked according to dad…" Ruby said before Yang reached for the door handle and opened it, only for it to swing open quickly before a tall man with blond hair ran out of the house and wraps his arms around the three girls before tightly hugging them.

"RUBY, YANG, THIRD DAUGHTER I DON'T REMEMBER!" The man shouted as he rubbed his cheek against each one of the girls. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Hey dad…" Yang said, trying to get some air in her lungs from the squeezing she was getting as she was in the middle of the hug.

"DAD!" Ruby said, not at all being affected by the hug and she hugged the man back.

"Um…" Wasure said not sure how to respond.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER GIRL? DID YOU…" The man suddenly paused before letting go of the three girls, letting Yang get a breath of air. "One…" The man said, pointing to Ruby before a little bell went off in his head. "Two…" He said, pointing to Yang before the same little bell went off in his head. "Three…" He said, pointing to Wasure before a buzzer went off in his head.

"Is this one of those, "You're my father" moments?" Ruby and Yang's father asked Wasure before she shook her head. "Phew, I was hoping that be your answer. or else I would never have forgiven myself for all the birthdays I would have missed…" He said as he wiped his forehead clean of sweat.

"Dad, this is Wasure. She's our fifth member in team RWBY, the one we told you about prior to coming here?" Ruby said, not sure if her dad even read the email she gave her dad before coming to Patch.

"Oh, sorry. I was just so glad to hear you girls were coming back, I forgot about that entirely!" Their father said, putting on a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"I apologize for acting like that if you didn't want to be hug, my name is Taiyang Xiao Long." Their dad said as he held out his hand for Wasure to shake.

"Tai… yang?" Wasure said as she shook the man's hand, looking at Yang when she suddenly learned that Yang's name was part of her father's.

"You can just call me Tia if you like Wasure, though don't expect me to be strict or anything, I'm a kind person." Tai said smiling widely as they stopped shaking hands and they all stepped inside the house.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tai, from what I know so far, you are a great man of many things." Wasure said.

"That is true, though I wish to know you a bit more in the future. But for now, I actually got to get going, I have to take care of some Grimm messing with old man Toly's farm. They only come out at night, so I have to get their before dark…" He said as he hugged his daughters goodbye before making his way to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow, right dad?" Ruby asked her dad.

"Yeah, though when I made sure everything was still working in the house, a fuse burned out for the lights that cover the backyard, so make sure you take a flashlight or something if you plan on going in the hot springs after dark. Got it girls?" Tai asked as he stood outside, about to the close the door.

"Yes sir!" Ruby said with a salute.

"Sure thing dad." Yang said.

"Understood." Wasure said with a nod.

"Alright then, I'll let you keep an eye on the fort then…" Tai said with a slight chuckle before he closed the door.

Wasure finally looked around and saw the house, which was actually really open as there was no ceiling separating the first and second floor. The staircase stuck out of the wall on the right and the back wall, leading to the second floor which seemed pretty small.

The ground floor was a basic floor as the whole floor was open with no walls but the ones that held up the house. On the left wall of the ground floor was a fireplace, one couch and two single cushioned seats in front of it with a coffee table in the middle of the three seats, and mounted over the fireplace was an HD flat-screen TV. To the right of that, in the corners of the left and the back walls, was the kitchen holding basically what kitchens hold, and above it was the ceiling/floor for the second floor. The bathroom was found through a door by the kitchen.

As said before, the staircase stuck out from the wall on the right and the back wall. Below the staircase on the back wall was a door, most likely leading to the back of the house, underneath the staircase in the corner of the right and back walls was a hatch in the floor possibly to the basement. Not much was there left on the first floor except for the window on the first floor, the door, and a bookcase next to the window. There was also a closet on the right wall that held a bunch of towels and bedsheets with the washer and dryer.

On the second floor, which was just a bit bigger than the kitchen as it stood above it, was the beds, 2 bunk beds, there was two desks next to each other and a bookcase next to the window. Not much really as it seemed like this whole house only carried the basic stuff to live in.

"Right! Let's eat and then head out to the hot springs!" Yang said before she rushed over to the fridge to see a large number of things to pick from. "Looks like dad also got us plenty of food!" Yang said as she started drooling.

"With the amount that you eat, I'm sure you'd eat the fridge and everything in it and still be hungry." Ruby said.

"Perhaps we should wait until after we enjoy the hot springs, going swimming after eating can mess up with your digestion, especially if you are in water warmer than your body…" Wasure said.

"She's got a point, my stomach tightens up whenever I take a warm bath after eating." Ruby said to Yang who looked at both of them with a frown.

"Fine…" Yang said slamming the fridge door shut. "Grab some towels and let's head out." Yang said as she made her way to the back door.

"Got it!" Ruby said before she made her way to the closet and grabbed some towels, soon to follow Wasure and Yang outside and close the door behind them.

After a few minutes of walking they came across the hot springs, being separated by smoothed out rocks and soft earth with grass, though the springs looked liked they could stretch on throughout the whole forest.

"Right, time to undress!" Yang said before she casually threw her clothes aside and jumped into the largest spring nearby being at least about 13 yards as a rough diameter, splashing a little bit of water on Wasure and Ruby. She surfaced and swam to the edge before resting her arms on the rocks and sighed, "This feels so good!" Yang said as she tossed her head back to see the blend of the night and sundown sky.

Ruby set the towels down and grabbed one before running behind a tree and after a few minutes she came back with the towel around her. She rushed to the spring Yang was in and just before she neared the edge, she threw her towel aside and jumped in, splashing Yang greatly a little bit of Wasure.

She rose up above the surface, taking a deep breath of air in with a smile and laughed. "So warm…" Ruby said as she started floating on her back with a smile, Wasure had to turn and look away so she wouldn't stare.

"C'mon Wasure, you're just gonna stand there and look away?" Yang shouted from the spot she was sitting at in the spring.

"I-I'll join you guys in just a moment… Just have to mentally prepare myself…!" Wasure muttered that last sentence, only to feel something grab the hood of her jacket and pull her towards the spring.

"No time to wait!" Yang said as she pulled Wasure.

"W-wait Yang, let me grab a towel at least!" Wasure shouted as she tried to reach for the towels, only to get tossed by Yang into the spring fully clothed.

"No can do my friend!" Yang said as she jumped back into the spring.

Wasure's head quickly surfaced, only for her to start flailing her arms in and out of the water, screaming, "CAN'T SWIM! TOO DEEP!"

"Wasure…" Ruby said with a chuckle as she swam to her panicking teammate and held her arms still. "You can't drown, the white Dust in the water prevents that by keeping people's heads above water…" She said before Wasure suddenly calmed down.

"Now that you mention it, my body feels lighter than usual…" Wasure said as she looked at her hands and noticed she was floating in the water and wasn't even moving. "And I feel so at ease…" Wasure said as her voice sounded relaxed.

"You'll feel better if you take off those clothes!" Yang said before grabbing Wasure and pulled her under the water before Wasure's jacket, shirt, pants and other light clothes started to float to the surface of the water. Before long, her shoes were thrown out of the water and landed by the towels, followed by her belt which landed on the towels.

Not very long after that, Wasure surfaced with a bright red face, trying to find her clothes and pull them on, only to be pulled underneath the water by Yang before she surfaced and started throwing the clothes randomly around the spring.

"Yang… I think you should be more careful of what you're throwing and where you're throwing it to…" Ruby said just before Yang threw Wasure's jacket away, being the last clothing out of the water.

Wasure surfaced over the water, her arm covering her chest as she frantically searched for her clothing on the water's surface, only to find her clothes gone.

"You're welcome Wasure! Those pesky clothes were getting in the way of you relaxing!" Yang said as she swam to the springs edge and rested her arms again like when she first got in.

"Give me my clothes back Yang!" Wasure shouted as she blushed bright red.

"Sorry, they're scattered all around here, you'll have to grab a towel and search for them. But the towels seem to be too far away, so unless you wanna show us what you've got… then go ahead…" Yang said grinning.

"Y-Yang, that's a bit rude!" Ruby said blushing.

Wasure just blushed more

"What's up with you Ruby? We used to bath together when we were little, and we are all girls here, so we have nothing to hide…" Yang said, trying to convince Wasure to get out of her comfort zone.

"Then I'll just wait here until you two head back to the house…" Wasure said as her body sunk shoulders deep in the water so Yang or Ruby couldn't see her chest.

"Then I'll just outwait you… the water in the springs gets hotter when the sun rises by the way…" Yang said grinning.

"That's fine, I'll just turn my body into metal. I can resist temperatures up to a melting point with my semblance." Wasure said, making the grin on Yang's face fade away.

"Let's not turn this into a contest ok? That's over several hours of being in here, and I'm sure your bodies would become prunes." Ruby said as she started floating upright, trying to stop them.

"Let's just…" Wasure didn't finish her sentence before she fell asleep.

"I think that's a new record…" Ruby said in surprise as Wasure managed to stay oddly afloat upright, as if her feet were touching enough ground to stand on while she slept.

She turned to look at Yang, only to find her in the same situation as Wasure, only she was sleeping while her arms held onto the stone ground.

"N-no surprise there…" Ruby said before she got an idea and swam in front of Yang and splashed water on her face, waking her sister up with a sudden snort. "Got you!" Ruby said as she laughed.

"Why you!" Yang said before she splashed Ruby back, eventually they started splashing each other until they splashed Wasure together, who started splashing them back.

"We've hit the jackpot!" A boy probably Yang's age said as he hid behind a thick tree, watching the three girls splash each other.

"Look at the melons on those two girls, Rick!" Another boy about the same age as the first said, watching Yang and Wasure as he blushed.

"Hey… bro should we really be watching Taiyang Long's daughter like this?" A slightly younger boy asked the first

Each boy hid behind a tree just before the forest started heading downwards like a slope.

"Are you saying that you don't like what is in front of us Holan?!" The first boy, named Rick asked his younger brother, Holan.

"W-well… I just heard rumors that Mr. Long's punches could break steel with one hit… I don't wanna die…" Holan said before he started shaking at the image of Yang's father being angry.

"Idiot! We three are men! We have to grab the opportunity of seeing such beauty when we have the chance! We might never see the beautiful bodies of these women ever again!" Rick said as he watched the girls play around. "Jack! Take some photos with the camera, I'll take some too!" Rick said to the second boy before Rick pulled out his phone and started taking photos.

"Time to put this HD camera and photo classes to work!" The boy named Jack said before pulling out a camera and started snapping photos.

"We're dead if these get discovered…" Holan muttered.

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't be doing this… we are not that far from the house and that's right next to a road…" Wasure said as she sat back down in the water, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Rick and Jack moaned and Holan sighed in relief.

"Pfft, we're in the country Wasure!" Yang said as she stopped splashing water and sat on the edge of the spring, her legs being the only thing in the water. "We are also on one of the highest points on the island, not many people live nearby this place and not many people travel into these woods…" Yang said before she grinned. "So I could do this!" Yang said before doing an indecent pose from where she sat, making Wasure cover her eyes while Ruby somewhat laughed with closed eyes at Yang fooling around.

Rick and Jack's jaws hung open before they both got nosebleeds and started taking as many photos as could be. Holan was looking away from the hot springs with his eyes covered with his hands saying, "I'm not looking!" Over and over again.

"Or this!" Yang said as she took another pose, only wilding up the two boys and making Holan just repeat his words over and over.

"Men love this one!" She said as she struck another pose and made Jake and Rick's eyes almost pop out of their skulls.

"Rick, we just need some girl on girl action and we'd be set!" Jack whispered.

"Dude, we'd really be set if we could get some action!" Rick said smiling.

"Bad idea guys! Let's go!" Holan said, still looking away as he heard Yang do more and more poses while Rick and Jack just went crazy over each one.

"Hey Wasure, do you think you could come over here and cuddle with me?" Yang said as she stuck her feet back in the water.

"Um… w-well…" Wasure said, trying to find the right words and remain calm.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Rick and Jack said over and over again as they nodded their heads.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Holan said over and over again as he shook his head and didn't watch.

"The only ones watching will be you, me, Ruby… and the two guys watching behind that tree…" Yang said pointing to the tree Rick and Jack were hiding behind.

"_SHIT!" _Jack and Rick shouted in their heads as the air went instantly silent.

"_I'm dead…"_ Holan said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before he started writing his will and last testaments before putting them back in his pockets.

"Alright boys, time to stop hiding!" Yang shouted before the three boys came out of hiding, while Holan hid his eyes. Wasure looked scared before she blushed brightly and dived into the water, only her nose and everything above it stuck out of the water. Ruby instantly grabbed her towel and wrapped herself around it before blushing with an angry face.

"I didn't look one bit! I tried to tell them but they didn't listen one bit! Please don't kill me!" Holan shouted as he held his eyes shut.

"You can go kid…" Yang said before Holan instantly took off running.

"H-how long have you been there?!" Ruby asked.

"For a while… we heard that Long's daughters were returning and were going to use the hot springs here… so we just…" Rick said, trying to come up with something as he held his phone behind his back as he held it tightly in his left hand.

"Hand over the camera." Yang said as she held out her left hand and waited before Jack ran around the hot spring, getting a death stare from Wasure and Ruby before he handed Yang the camera before she crushed it with that one hand, dropping it with a sigh.

"Now is there anything else you are hiding?" Yang asked as Jack ran back to Rick's side.

"N-no mam!" Rick said as he started to sweat.

"Well that bulge in your pants isn't really a secret…" Yang said grinning with a chuckle as it was Rick's time to blush. "But… what's that you're holding behind your back?" Yang asked almost in a sweet voice, making Rick and Jack's eyes widen.

"N-nothing mam!" Rick lied.

"Hmm… well then you wouldn't mind if I stretch a bit would you?" Yang said before doing another pose.

Rick and Jack tried to keep a straight face, but they failed as Rick's left arm acted on its own and took a photo of Yang before she stopped posing and sat like before.

"DAMN IT LEFTY!" Rick shouted at his left hand as it held his phone.

"Now then… hand it here like a good boy…" Yang said holding out her hand.

"Jack, time to do what men like us do…" Rick said before Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"RUN AWAY!" They both shouted before running away, down the slope from the three girls who suddenly looked like they were ready to rip their heads off.

"THE HELL YOU'RE NOT!" All three of the girls shouted.

Ruby took off as fast as possible, tying two corners of the towels together before she could focus on chasing after the two men.

Yang was shortly behind Ruby as they chased the men though she had no towel on, picking up more speed as they were going downhill, but the same went for the two boys who were surprisingly faster than Ruby with her semblance. This proves the fact that the "Flight" in Fight or Flight can be a very powerful thing when you are pumping with adrenaline.

Though Wasure was the last one to chase after the boys as she was having troubles getting her jeans on, not wanting to go after the men in nothing but a towel.

"Damn it!" Wasure said as she couldn't slip on her pants with any ease. "If that phone has photos of me I'm dead!" She shouted in anger.

The shadow person suddenly formed behind Wasure and whispered in her ear, "He might even post them on the internet… so many people across the world will see you naked…" He said before Wasure's left eye suddenly twitched before both of them went completely white with rage, followed by a scream of Wasure's wrath.

"RUN FOR YOU FUCKING LIFE JACK!" Rick shouted as he thought he saw the two girls catching up.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO BE CHASED BY NAKED GIRLS!" Jack shouted as ran.

Suddenly, a pillar of flames shot up from up top where the hot springs were, making everyone stop and look, thinking a fire might have broken out or something…

They were wrong…

"GIVE ME…" A voice shouted before a little ball of fire shot out of the pillar and started running down towards them, leaving a trail of fire behind it. The moment the ball shot out of the pillar, it extinguished itself.

"Oh no…" Ruby said as her eyes widened.

"THAT…" The voice shouted as the ball of fire got bigger as it got closer to everyone.

"RUN!" Yang shouted before she and Ruby and past Rick and Jack who looked confused before turning their eyes back to the ball of fire… only for their faces to turn pale as they could clearly saw what was coming at them.

"Oh fuck me…" Rick said before he and Jack turned and ran, quickly passing Ruby and Yang who were also now running for their lives.

"PHOOONE!" Wasure shouted as she came rushing towards the four of them, holding two trees turned into steel under her arms. She somehow had her jeans on along with her pants as she came rushing down with raging white eyes.

"Fuckfuckfuck fuck a duck!" Yang shouted as she looked back, only to pick up speed as she saw Wasure catching up to them.

"Sorry Yang!" Ruby shouted before she stuck her foot out in front of Yang and made her trip.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Yang shouted as she tripped before she saw Wasure speeding towards her.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Wasure shouted before smacking Yang aside with one of the trees before sending her flying through the air, soon to become nothing but a twinkle in the night sky.

"THAT DID NOTHING?!" Ruby shouted before she picked up her speed and almost were even with Rick and Jack.

Rick suddenly smiled and threw something to his left and into the trees, grabbing Wasure's attention before she shot off after the object.

"What did you just do?" Ruby asked still running as Rick and Jack didn't seem to stop.

"My wallet! I thought that it might buy us some more time!" Rick said with a smile.

"RICK!" Wasure's voice shouted, making Rick tense up before the trees right behind the three suddenly broke like toothpicks as a hovering, angry, flaming Wasure came rushing after them, holding 4 trees made of steel under her arms this time.

"NOW SHE'S FLYING?!" Jack shouted in confusion and surprise.

"I WANT THAT PHONE RICK!" Wasure shouted in anger.

"AND SHE KNOWS MY NAME!" Rick shouted.

Wasure roared in anger as she lifted both arms holding the trees made of steel up. "OR I'LL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH IT!" Wasure shouted.

"WE'RE DEAD!" Rick shouted as his jaw hit the floor and his eyes popped out his skull as he saw the trees.

"GAME OVER MAN! GAME FUCKING OVER!" Jack shouted.

Wasure was just about to bring down the trees, when her face suddenly slammed into a fist, forcing her to an instant stop and releasing the trees that shot off into the sky, each and everyone one of them twinkled as they could no longer be seen. The flames around Wasure suddenly died in that instant her face hit the fist, her limbs were thrown forwards because of the force from her speed, but she didn't move for a while and held a cartoonish frozen pose.

"That's a fist…" Wasure said tiredly before she fell to the ground, her white angry eyes were now replaced with the white eyes of being knocked out cold.

"D-dad?!" Ruby said before the boys and Ruby stopped and turned to look at Tai who just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh shit, I think I killed her!" Tai said before he started inspecting Wasure who was twitching a little.

"Dad when did you get here?!" Ruby asked, only to be ignored, but she soon heard footsteps behind her and saw Rick and Jack trying to sneak away. "Oh no you don't!" Ruby said before she grabbed both the boys by the back of their neckline and they stopped in fear.

"Y-Yang… R-Ruby..." Wasure weakly said before her body went slack and she breathed out.

"SHIT I DID KILL HER!" Tai said in a panic as he grabbed the sides of his head with both hands.

Just then, a heavenly light appeared from up above in the night sky, landing on Wasure. A choir of singing angels could be heard, singing a lovely song as Wasure's spirit could be seen rising out of Wasure's body. Her clothes were replaced with a heavenly white gown, she sprouted wings on her back, a golden glowing halo shined over her head, and her hands were closed in a praying manner as she had a calm look on her face with closed eyes. She slowly rose towards the light, creating a scene almost out of the bible or a painting. It looked peaceful yet sad to see Wasure floating towards the heavens.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Tai shouted as he grabbed Wasure's ankle, making her look down in surprise and shock.

The heavenly light suddenly shut off with a stage light sound and the singing angels ended abruptly with a scratch like that of a record player as Tai strongly gripped Wasure's ankle.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DIE!" Tai shouted as he slammed Wasure's spirit back into her body.

A bit of Wasure's spirit poked out, "NOPE!" Tai shouted as he pushed that spot in until Wasure' spirit no longer stuck out.

Wasure suddenly gasped as her eyes went back to normal and she started coughing, only to pass out a minute later.

"I guess I did it too much…" Tai said as he scratched the back of his head, before turning to face Ruby holding Rick and Jack who had wide eyes.

Tai didn't say anything and just simply cracked his knuckles, he already knew most of what had happened.

**The Spring House**

"Oh, so that's what happened… I actually thought Yang had gotten her hair cut REALLY short at first! So I rushed here as fast as possible." Tai said as he sighed in relief and looked at the fireplace from his seat..

"No… that was Wasure, apparently she got REALLY angry after the guys ran." Ruby said, now dressed in her pajamas.

"And Ruby tried to use me to stall Wasure…" Yang said, also in her pajamas.

"Well the saying goes, I don't need to outrun the Ursa, I just need to outrun you!" Ruby shouted.

"Well it wasn't an Ursa!" Yang said.

"Girls, settle down." Tai said in a strong voice before the sisters got quite. "We don't have to worry about that anymore. I took care of those boys and destroyed the phone. Wasure is still knocked out but isn't dead, and I can cook you girls dinner like old times!" Tai said with a smile before the sisters smiled too, remembering how good their father's cooking was.

"Hmm…" A voice said before everyone looked at Wasure laying on the couch, her face tensing up as she started grunting.

"She's waking up!" Ruby said smiling.

Just a few moments after she said that, Wasure opened her eyes and sat up while putting a hand on her forehead and moaned.

"Why does my head hurt?" Wasure asked herself as he closed her eyes.

"Sorry about that, I sort of thought it was Yang at first…" Tai apologized, scratching his head and chuckled.

"Hm?" Wasure said, turning to Tai. "Who are you?" She asked.

"_Did I hit her that hard?!" _Tai panicked in his mind.

"Wasure, this is me and Yang's father. You can't possibly have forgotten him already, have you?" Ruby asked Wasure.

"Who… are you and who is Yang?" Wasure asked tilting her head.

"_Are you kidding me?!" _Yang shouted in her head.

"_It hasn't even been a week and Wasure has lost her memory… again and it's gone completely this time?!"_ Ruby shouted in her mind.

"_FUUUUUUUuuuu…."_ Was all that was going through Tai's head as he mentally panicked.

"Are you my family?" Wasure asked Ruby.

"N-no, but we are close friends. I'm Ruby, don't you remember?" Ruby asked, desperately hoping she'd say yes.

"Ruby…" Wasure said before she paused, "No." Wasure said flatly before Ruby looked shocked to get that answer.

"Then what about me?!" Yang asked, only getting the same response.

Behind the couch Wasure was sitting, the Shadow person was sitting, grinning and laughing at how he now had the ability to freely move about and do as he pleased.

"Finally, I can get m-ah!" The shadow man screamed as a blade sunk into the ground in front of his face, his scream was not heard by Wasure or the others.

He followed the blade upwards and saw the owner of it, holding it tightly. The man in black was staring back.


	18. A Golden Touch

**Chapter 18: A Golden Touch**

"Breakfast is ready!" Wasure shouted from the kitchen.

Yang's eyes burst open before she jumped out of bed and jumped over the second floors safety railing before she landed in front of Wasure who had a stack of pancakes and some sausages on a plate.

"Here you go!" Wasure said before she grabbed the plate and sat down on the couch before she started stuffing her face full of food.

She smiled at Yang's eagerness to eat and easiness to get out of bed with food involved. Though that changed with Ruby when classes weren't involved.

"Ruby…" Wasure said as she climbed up the stairs and to the beds before she found Ruby sleeping on the top bunk.

"5 more minutes mom…" Ruby said with a moan as she turned away from Wasure.

"If you don't get up… I'll dump a bucket of slush from outside down your pajama pants…" Wasure said with a smile.

That got Ruby up and running as she soon joined her sister at stuffing her face with food, though for a different reason.

"How is it?" Wasure asked as she walked back down the stairs.

"Really good!" Yang said before swallowing. "I didn't think you could cook!" She said with a smile.

"It just sort of came to me, I just sort of went with my gut instinct." Wasure said before she sat down with Ruby and Yang and watched them eat.

"You're not gonna eat?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment." Wasure said calmly.

"How's your memory? Anything back yet?" Yang asked.

"Nothing new… though I did have a strange dream." Wasure said smiling at how silly the dream was.

"What went on in it?" Ruby asked.

"You're gonna find this funny, but I dreamed that I was a giant spiraling machine gun, the ones used for helicopters!" Wasure said before Yang and Ruby stopped eating and looked at Wasure. "Um… did I say something wrong?" Wasure asked, not liking the look from them.

"Pfftt ahaaha!" Yang and Ruby just burst out from the image they had in their mind of.

"S-sorry, but we just got this stupid image of you being as stiff as a board, and then someone picks you up with both hands, and when they fire you, you open your mouth and bullets come spitting out!" Yang said before she clutched her side as she was laughing to hard.

"I thought it would have been funnier if she shot lasers instead!" Ruby said laughing.

Wasure blushed a little before she smiled and gave a soft chuckle. But that soon ended when she gave one violent cough and she covered her mouth before she felt something warm and wet on her hand. She looked at her hand and with the light, she saw a silver liquid.

"_Blood?"_ Wasure thought in her mind, not sure at exactly what the substance was, but that was the first thing to enter her mind.

"Is everything ok? You look a bit pale?" Ruby asked, noticing Wasure looked a little bit worried.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, I was wondering who I am… that goes a lot in your head when you have no idea who you are…" Wasure half-lied before she wiped the blood on the side of her seat. "Let's see what's on the TV…" She said, not wanting to bring any attraction to her anymore as she reached over for the TV remote and turned on the TV for it to be on the news.

"We will be expecting a few sunny days now, as it seems winter will be wrapping up early and will not go pass New Years." The weather man said before he gave the 7-day forecast.

"Thank you David…" The news lady said before the camera switched to her. "The Ghost has struck again, and this time it was done on the island of patch…" The woman said before Ruby and Yang stopped eating and the house went dead silent. "The victim was like most of them, female and stabbed multiple times in the chest and their head cut off with two different swords in their own home with no point of entry, none matching the previous weapons used. Though the woman, Joana Relp, held possible evidence that could help police investigate. Her entire left arm had been covered in a variety of Dust crystals." The woman said before she continued on, talking about Joana having a job at her grandfather's dust shop and so forth.

"That's the fourteenth murder now…" Yang said before she sat back and put her hands behind her head.

"I'm starting to get a bit worried that this "Ghost" person could come after us." Ruby said.

"Hey…" Yang said before giving Ruby a little tap the arm with her fist. "You have nothing to worry about, me and Wasure and everyone else will protect you!" Yang said before smiling and looked at Wasure.

"Right…" Wasure said with a nod.

Though her eyes widened a little as she suddenly saw an image flash into her mind. Water was falling like it was raining, Yang was crying, and the silhouette of a humongous figure towered behind her, with sharp, yellow glowing eyes. She quickly acted natural as soon as the image disappeared.

"Well either way, lets see what else is on…" Yang said before grabbing the remote and pressing the channel button before nothing happened. "What the?" Yang said before she pressed the channel button over and over again, only for the news to still show. "Batteries probably are too weak, might need to get some more." Yang said, setting down the remote with a sigh.

"I'll get some batteries." Wasure said as she got up and walked towards the door before she opened the closet and pulled out her jacket from the dryer, feeling it being all nice and warm as it probably just finished drying not too long ago.

"Are you sure about that? You don't know your way around Patch, even if the city is pretty small and you don't have any memories, so…" Yang stopped when she saw Wasure smile.

"I'll be fine, it might bring back some memories." Wasure said with a very gentle smile.

"Alright, go and get some batteries!" Yang said before she looked back at the TV and waved goodbye without looking at Wasure who gave a slight chuckle before heading outside.

"You think she will be alright?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Pfft, this is Wasure. Remember when she beat that guy in the armor with a single punch? She had more brain damage then, than she does now." Yang said.

"Yeah, but what if she meets someone that claims to know us, what if she trusts them?" Ruby asked.

"What's got you all up in a bunch? I've never seen you so stressed out over someone." Yang asked this time.

"Sorry Yang, I just feel a bit on edge… like something is about to end…" Ruby said looking at her almost finished breakfast.

"What's going to end?" Yang asked, looking away from the TV for a moment.

Ruby gave a huff as she found it somewhat funny, "I'm not sure, that's why I'm on edge…" Ruby said

"How about a story to take off the edge for a moment?" Yang asked before she tried to turn down the TV after several tries with the remote, finally turning it down after a while of trying.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Ruby asked.

"Well… I thought of telling you the story about this house and how it got it's magical hot springs." Yang said grinning.

"Once, there lived a couple in these woods, a woodsman and his wife. The husband had built this house himself using the trees in this forest. Though as he was gathering firewood for the fireplace and to make a farm, he came across some white Dust sticking out of the ground. The husband later found out that the whole forest was literally covered in white Dust underneath the surface of the earth. So, he started digging and mining for the Dust in the earth to sale and he ended up creating a mine that went underground. Eventually, he hit water and it flooded the mine, creating a pond of hot spring water. He started trying other spots but they too flooded with hot spring water and those became the hot springs that are behind the house." Yang said.

"That's cool, so what happened to the couple?" Ruby asked.

"Dunno, I think they lived peacefully or something and passed away, they might have had a child but I'm not sure…" Yang answered with a shrug.

"Well, I think I'll go out for a walk in the forest. Maybe see if I can find that pond filled with hot spring water like you said in the story…" Ruby said before she got up and walked upstairs to her suitcase.

"Have fun, I think I might head to town here in a minute and see if I can find Wasure or not. I might just check up on some old friends…" Yang said as she laid down on the couch.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Ruby said as she got dressed and pulled out Crescent Rose in its folded form before putting it on the rack on the back of her belt.

She slid down the stair's safety railing and once she got to the ground floor, she jogged over to the back door before opening it and saying goodbye to Yang once more and closed it behind her after stepping outside.

Yang watched Ruby close the door before she smiled and put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes as she laid on the couch, soon to fall back asleep.

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

Yang had her eyes shoot open to the sound of banging.

"Hmm?" Yang moaned as she rubbed her eyes and stood up, stretching a little. "Who is it?" She said only to get more banging as a response. "I'm c'mon…" She said as she walked towards the front door.

She opened the front door and was greeted with a large muscular cop.

"Can… I help you?" Yang asked confused.

"Is this the residence of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose?" The officer asked.

"Umm yes?" Yang said, confused.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Wasure Rarete Ita?" The officer asked.

"I do… what about her?" Yang asked.

"About 2 hours ago Miss Ita was arrested for turning a whole general store, and a road… into gold." The officer said calmly.

Yang looked at the officer with a tilted head and just blinked at him for a few minutes before saying, "What?"

"Miss Long, Miss Ita says she is a friend of you and asks for you to bail her out." The officer said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute… Are you saying that Wasure was arrested because she turned some stuff into gold?" Yang asked.

"I'm just doing my job mam, I get crazy calls like this all the time. I'll take you to the station she is being held up at…" The officer said before getting a better look at Yang. "But first, you need to get dressed…" He said seeing that Yang was still in her pajamas.

**Police station**

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Yang asked the woman in charge of the holding cells.

"Like I said mam, your friend isn't here anymore, she was picked up by a couple of guys saying they knew her…" The female officer said.

"When was this?" Yang asked.

"Not to long ago, about 10 minutes or so…" The woman answered.

"Do you know the name of the guys that took her?" Yang asked.

"Yes, they said their name was…" She said as she looked through some papers. "Rick and Jack…" She said.

"Rick… that name sounds familiar…" Yang said to herself as she scratched her head.

All of a sudden, she remembered Wasure's voice screaming the name Rick as she falling back to earth after being tossed aside from last nights crazy events.

"Rick…" Yang said, now knowing who she was needing to look for.

**An abandoned Warehouse**

"Hey, touch this now!" Jack said as he held up a wine cup before Wasure touched it and it turned into gold. "This is amazing!" He said as he looked at the glass with a large smile.

"_Tch, I thought we could apologize to Wasure and make it up to her for what we did last night. But when we heard that she was arrested for turning things to gold, Jack got one of those stupid get rich quick schemes in his eyes…" _Rick said in his mind as he leaned against a pillar and looked away as Jack made Wasure turn random things into gold. He really had no intention to be involved in this, he was just making sure Jack didn't go overboard or anything.

"This now!" Jack said holding up a toy car before Wasure tapped it and it turned into gold.

"I think we should stop now, I don't really feel that good…" Wasure said, her skin was a bit pale.

"We can't stop now! We still need to turn the other things I've brought into gold!" Jack said.

"_And there's my cue…"_ Rick thought as he walked towards Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, grabbing Jack's attention. "C'mon big guy, you think Wasure can continue like this? Look at her, she's sweating, pale, and breathing a little hard…" Rick said before Jack looked at Wasure.

"I guess I got too caught up in the moment…" Jack said, Rick feeling his shoulders relaxing.

"That's it, now how about we go and treat Wasure something? Besides, there's no way we could sell gold items to anyone or anywhere. Who would have that kind of money?" Rick said as he started walking towards the big doors of the warehouse, only to stop when he saw them opening before he even got near them.

The doors opened wide and Rick raised an eyebrow before he saw a gang of boys around his age all outside the warehouse, holding weapons such as bats with nails and chains with weights on the end, along with some pocket knifes and some pipes.

"Juvenile Delinquents…" Rick said before sighing.

"So this is where that girl is…" One of the boys said grinning.

"I can already smell the money!" Another said.

"I can already feel the ladies crawling over me…" A third said.

"I'm guessing your here for Wasure?" Rick asked.

"Yeah… hey wait… aren't you Rick Tomahawk?" The one in the middle asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rick asked before he started stretching.

"Pffft, so you are the one that bailed out the girl that can turn stuff into gold?! The most perverted man on the island?!" The middle one said before he burst out laughing.

"Is that what everyone thinks about me? Well I won't let you take a lady that I am looking after… I am a man after all…" Rick said before he popped his knees.

"Do you intend to fight us? You don't know how to fight, you only know how to run away from women that you've peeked at!" The middle one said again. "We are the Tiger's Fang. The most dangerous gang on this island. I'm the leader, they call me Stripes…" He said grinning before he pulled out two brass knuckles that had blades attached to the end of them.

"Stripes huh? Well if you think I can't fight, then you obviously don't know us Tomahawks…" Rick said before he gave a few kicks to the air. "We Tomahawks look after women when they are their most weakest or least prepared… that said, my little _peeking_ was actually me watching women in case they were attacked. Tomahawks are men that protect women. We get caught because we intend that for it, because nothing is more fierce than a woman after you've been spot peeking. So we run…" Rick said before he stomped his foot on the ground before it cracked the cement ground, "To strengthen our legs…" He said.

"Pfft, like a little running could stop brute force…" Stripes said before he snapped his finger and the warehouse doors were pushed all the way open before a large muscular man taller than all of them stepped into the warehouse.

"Jack… time to teach these guys the history of us Tomahawks and Youngbloods…" Rick said before Jack walked to Rick's side.

"D-did he say Youngblood?" One of the gang members asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

"Yeah…" Jack said before he tensed up, the veins on his forehead popping out as he tensed up before he screamed and all of sudden his body grew in size and it became more muscular and even ripped his shirt off to show off he was ripped and had a six pack. "Youngbloods are the strongest men on the island…" Jack said, his voice deeper than before and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Tomahawks and Youngbloods… the fastest men and strongest families on all of Patch…" One member of the gang said as he slowly backed away.

"Jack… go take care of Paul Bunyan over there…" Rick said before Jack roared and charged at the gang's own giant before the fight between them took place outside the warehouse.

"No matter… it's 10 against one…" Stripes said before looking at Rick with a serious look in his eyes

"Costis…" Rick said before he suddenly shot towards Stripes as fast as a blur and kicked him in the ribs, sending him backwards and out of the warehouse.

"Holy shit…" A gang member said before he looked back at Rick to see him in the air.

"Maxilla…" Rick said before doing a spin kick in the air and dislocated the gang member's jaw before knocking him out with that single shot.

He landed back on the ground and jumped back a little before tapping the tip of his foot on the ground.

"What the hell, he's fast?!" Stripes said as he got up and walked back to his gang.

"Now it's 9 against 1…" Rick said before there was the sound of metal ripping and Rick looked to his left to see a large dent in the warehouse's metal wall.

It gained another dent after another, and another until it was finally broke open and ripped apart to reveal Yang being the one to break through the wall.

"And the wild card has appeared…" He said as he watched Yang march up to him and then grab him by the neckline of his shirt.

"Where is she?" Yang demanded.

"Over there, but I'm currently taking care of a problem over here…" Rick said pointing to Wasure first before pointing to the gang.

"The pussy fangs huh? One of the poorest gangs in the world…" Yang said before letting go Rick and looked at the gang.

"Hey, isn't that…" One gang member asked before his eyes widened.

"Yang Xiao Long…" Stripes said before he narrowed his eyes.

"I think I'll help you with this trash… you are a Tomahawk right?" Yang asked grinning.

"I might be young, but I'm stronger than most of my predecessors…" Rick said before he walked over to Wasure and lightly tapped his feet on her before they turned to gold. "And don't get surprised… but I was only walking when we were running away from Wasure last night…" Rick said before he ran towards the gang, slower than before.

"Maybe I'll let you keep a photo of me from last night if you impress me here…" Yang said, remembering how she still held Rick's phone before she ran after Rick towards the gang.

"No need, I've seen enough women in my life that I have no real interest in how their bodies look…" Rick said before he started kicking people, screaming words in Latin with each kick.

"Is that a common thing with Tomahawks?" Yang asked as she activated Ember Celica and punched one of the gang members in the face before sending them to the ground out cold.

"Only for those devoted to their families way of life…" Rick said grinning.

"Well then, show me how you devoted you are to your family's way of life!" Yang said as she punched a guy in the stomach.

"I can't bring shame to the Tomahawk family, and it would be dishonorable for me to fail in front of a woman…" He said before he suddenly put more effort in his kicks.

**Back at the House**

"Hey, it's time to wake up…" Yang said gently waking up Wasure from her sleep.

"Yang? Where are we?" Wasure asked in a sleepy voice.

"We're back home, after me, and these two took care of those guys, Jack decided to drive us home…" Yang said pointing to Jack and Rick, both of them sitting in the front with Jack in the driver seat, Rick in shotgun, and both Wasure and Yang in the back.

Wasure looked out the window and saw the house that looked like it was a 2-story log cabin. "What happened?" Wasure asked.

"You passed out, I guess it was because of Jack using your semblance too much…" Yang said.

"I didn't know it made her weak! Gold is a heavy metal if in large quantity or size. I simply was thinking all the objects I was giving Wasure would have been good weights!" Jack protested.

"Sure thing body…" Rick said with a light chuckle as he knew that was half the truth. "_Unlike the Tomahawk family, the Youngblood family is rather poor, a reason why they are so strong is because they get jobs that take a lot of strength… though they usually need the Tomahawk family in money problems… our family's history go way back… me and Jack are brothers because of the bond between our families are so strong…" _Rick thought, smiling.

"Well then, I think it's time I get you inside…" Yang said before opening the back car door and stepped out before pulling Wasure out and carried her bridal style, an arm around Wasure's back and an arm under her legs. "Thanks for bringing us back home, you aren't half bad if you push aside your crazy methods of getting stronger…" Yang said to Rick and Jack as Rick rolled down his window before Yang closed that back door.

"We'll make sure to not come by when you girls are in the springs, that's a legit promise." Rick said.

"Noted… but if I catch either one of you peeking at us… I'll make sure to give you hell before sending you over to my father for an even worse hell…" Yang said before Rick and Jack laughed and drove off after saying goodbye to the two blondes.

"You don't have to carry me… I can walk…" Wasure said only for Yang to hold onto her.

"Can't do… I don't want you passing out on me and end up hitting your head again, I'm sure it's scrambled eggs right now after being hit by my dad, I don't to make it worse…" Yang said as she carried Wasure to the front door before opening it and stepped inside.

"Ruby, you here?" Yang asked as she turned around after closing the front door, still holding Wasure.

"Yep, and I found a friend while I was out!" Ruby said from the couch.

Yang looked to see Ruby and a girl with white long hair, possibly no older than Ruby if not a few years younger.

"Who is this?" Yang asked as she walked towards the two, seeing they were both drinking tea.

"This is Mavis, a girl that I ran into when I was walking through the forest out back. She's really nice!" Ruby said.

"Nice to meet you, I assume you are Yang and that is Wasure in your arms…" Mavis said sweetly before she tilted her head in thought. "Are you two a couple?" She asked plainly.

"W-what?! N-no we are not!" Wasure said before she started blushing and tried to get out of Yang's hold, but failed as she was too tired and Yang held her tightly with a warm smile.

"Of course we are! Wasure here just is a little shy to admit it…" Yang said before she blocked out Wasure's words. "C'mon Wasure, you need to get some rest after what you've been through.." Yang said as she carried Wasure up the stairs and into a bed.

"Mavis, how would you like it if stayed with us for today and tonight?" Ruby asked her new friend.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea!" Mavis said smiling.

"Right then! We are gonna have a lot of fun!" Ruby said smiling before she and Mavis started laughing together.


	19. A Spider's Labyrinth

**Chapter 19: A Spider's Labyrinth**

**Hello everyone, I would like to start by saying I had a terrible time with writing Yang's name, I kept putting it down as Wasure this whole chapter, so if there is a part where it says Yang or Wasure and it doesn't fit what is going on in the story, I might have messed up there without noticing. Next, I hope you all had a wonderful New Years Day (And Eve). Though, I do have to say that you guys are all caught up in my stories, I am literally currently working on Chapter 20 at this moment, so you will have to wait till I get a few chapters done for ready reasons. But enjoy this chapter I finished not too long ago!**

The day had gone rather nicely, everyone had fun with Mavis at the house, talking about things they wanna do when they get older, gossip a little about people, even Mavis did a sparring match with Yang, surprisingly the young little girl won using a single move known as limit-breaking cuteness. Though Wasure missed out on most of the stuff as she was asleep most of the time thanks to Jack wanting to use Wasure's semblance like a gold transforming machine. If she didn't forget how to control it when she lost her memories, she would have been able to not get stuck changing everything Jack wanted to gold. But, after a few hours all the items Wasure turned into gold returned back to their original states, so Jack wasn't going to get rich soon.

So here Wasure was, in the middle of the night outside bathing alone as she stared up at the star filled sky. Everyone else was asleep so she didn't have to worry about Yang's desire to embarrass Wasure or anything else while she bathed.

"A full moon…" She said as she saw the moon shine in the sky above the healthy trees. She traced her eyes back down the hot spring she was in and smiled as she saw the reflection of the moon covering the whole surface of the hot spring, like it was a perfect fit.

She sighed, "_Such a peaceful night, but why do I feel so on edge? I feel like something really bad is going to happen…"_ She thought as a frown now replaced that smile she had on just a minute ago as she started to think deeply, sinking deeper into the hot spring's water, deep enough until her ears were underwater, blocking out most of the sound out of the water.

"_Maybe its just my memories… I could just be thinking too much about…"_ Wasure thought as she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the warmth of the hot spring. "_Maybe if I concentrate on something else…"_ Wasure stopped when she heard the soft sound of thudding.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head clear out of the water and looked around, hearing the thudding more clearly as her ears now were out of the water. She looked all around but didn't see anything even though she could hear the thuds. She concentrated on the sound, trying to find a more accurate guess of where it was coming from, but she soon learned that they were all around her.

She heard several large thuds and vibration in the water behind her. She turned around and looked to see a large spider staring at her. Her eyes widened but she didn't move or say anything as the two of them just stared at each other. She tried to stay calm as her heart raced in panic as it seemed like the spider was either waiting for Wasure to make a move, or something else.

Screams filled the air and Wasure turned her head towards the screaming to find out they were coming from the house, and with those screams her memories came flooding back. Wasure didn't say anything and moved to the other side of the hot spring and got out and stood there on the edge of the spring before popping her neck. She then popped her shoulders before casually walking around the spring, towards her towel and clothes, finding that the spider had disappeared.

She picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body tightly before she started running towards the house, unaware that the spider had crawled up a nearby tree and watched Wasure run away from a thick branch. The spider stuck some silk to the branch it was on and crawled down to the ground after using its silk to slide down. Once it's feet were touching the ground it's venom fangs shook forward and back, dripping with venom.

It screeched before it charged towards Wasure, closing the space between them at a fast rate before it was just behind Wasure. It jumped up into the air, intending to push Wasure down to the ground while she had her back turned to it.

Wasure grabbed her towel, stopped, turn her body to face the giant spider while it was in the air and pulled her towel off before using her semblance to turn the towel into steel and cut the spider in half between the abdomen and its torso. Wasure quickly turned the towel back into cloth and wrapped it around her body once more before she started running towards the house again.

"_I am not going to fail this time…" _Wasure said in her head as she picked up speed.

She ran as fast as she could and saw the house in the distance before she put more effort into her running, the screams had stopped by now. Wasure saw the backdoor to the house and braced her shoulder before she ran into the door and forced it open.

"RUBY! YANG!" Wasure shouted inside the house before she ran up the stairs and to the second floor to find the beds empty, and somewhat a small struggle as some of the sheets were over the floor and the chairs for the desks were toppled over. "Damn it!" She muttered before she ran downstairs and opened the closet before grabbing several towels out from it and started to rip them a little and tied the towels together.

"_It'll take too long to get dressed…"_ Wasure said in her mind as she put on a makeshift poncho.

She took off the towel she had on originally and wrapped it around her waist before tying the corners, over the poncho so she had a bit coverage with a makeshift skirt. She then threw on some sandals and ran out the back door again, knowing exactly where to go.

She ran and ran, past some small hot springs, which soon got larger and larger, until they all stopped and Wasure was running through a grassy forest, it looked like spring at night with the green vegetation growing.

She ran until she past a treeline and stopped to see she was facing a large pond filled with hot spring water. The trees weren't close to the pond at all, they kept their distance and left plenty of space from the trees to the pond, but their roots could be seen as they bulged out from underground and went towards the hot spring pond. On one side of the pond there was a big rock that had moss all over it, just right up against the edge of the pond, somewhat submerged into the ground a little.

Wasure walked towards the rock and looked at it, brushing aside some of the moss before her eyes narrowed at what she saw, worn out red markings. On the side of the rock that did not face the pond, was a hole with a slope leading under the rock and into darkness.

"_They're in here somewhere…"_ Wasure thought before her poncho of multiple towels turned into metal, along with her towel-skirt. Her makeshift clothes had now turned into armor, the tied corners and rips of the towels now acted like pivots that allowed Wasure to move while wearing her armor.

She carefully stuck a foot into the hole and tried to carefully make her way down the slope, but she hit a slick spot and slipped before falling on her back and soon slid down the slope until she soon hit solid ground and rolled to a stop.

"That could have been better…" She said before she got up and looked around to see herself in a tunnel that curved in both directions. The tunnel she was in was large enough to fit at least two trains in, the whole place was glowing with multiple Dust crystals that were sticking out of the ground in patches. The whole floor was covered in a bit of water, but not enough to reach past Wasure's sandals if she stood still.

She looked left and right and discovered that it was possible that both sides of the tunnel connected together, as they both went off in the same direction. It was possible this tunnel Wasure was in took the shape of a circle that went around the hot spring pond. It didn't matter if she took the left side of the tunnel or the right, but what was the problem was that there were holes on the outer wall of the tunnel; possibly leading to more and more tunnels that went deeper underground.

She stopped thinking and just went with the tunnel on the left, not really thinking as to where Ruby and Yang could be as there was no real point in to trying to figure out the layout of this underground labyrinth when she hadn't even taken two steps from where she stood.

As she walked she looked on the walls and ceiling to see the tunnel somewhat change. The floor got drier, the Dust started to show up less, and webs starts to appear all over the place.

"WASURE!" Someone screamed, making Wasure stop and listen.

"Ruby?" Wasure said before she burst into a sprint and started running towards the voice.

She ran until she came up to an entryway blocked off by spider webs, but she could see inside the next room. It was large and open in a circular shape, covered in webbing all around. On the right side of the room was a strange cut out on the wall, resembling something that Wasure couldn't exactly make out. On the left side was two cocoons hanging on the wall, one holding Ruby who was struggling and another holding a knocked out Yang.

"Ruby, over here!" Wasure shouted, grabbing Ruby's attention.

"Wasure! Where are we?!" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but we can't stay here!" Wasure said as she grabbed the metal piece that was original her towel skirt before it returned to its cloth form. She made sure it was long in width on the opposite end she was holding before returning it to metal, transforming it into makeshift sword. She raised the towel sword up and brought it down before it got caught in the webbing and wouldn't budge.

"Damn… I forgot that spider webbing is stronger than steel…" Wasure said as she let go of her failure of a weapon and crossed her arms in thought. "_Should I use __**that**__? No, I can't use it… just to cut some webbings? Plus Ruby and Yang would probably think differently of me… probably call me a freak…" _Wasure said, suddenly getting depressed.

"Wasure… something is happening!" Ruby said, snapping Wasure back to reality to learn the ground was starting to shake.

The ground suddenly shook violently before the ceiling of the large room collapsed open and fell to the ground. As the ceiling fell, a black blur jumped off the falling debris and bounced across the room before bouncing towards Ruby and Yang, cutting open their cocoons and grabbing them before bouncing their way to Wasure, breaking through the webbed entryway. The blur dropped Ruby and Yang off next to Wasure before running off and out of sight through the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?!" Ruby asked as she got up.

"Don't know, but we have to get out of here!" Wasure said as she picked up Yang and carried her on her back.

"What? Is something bad going to happen?" Ruby asked.

"Were in a Widow's nest…" Wasure said.

"A Widow's nest?" Ruby repeated before they both started running.

"There Arachnid Grimm, they make their nest underground and search at night for food every few months…" Wasure said.

"Then… wait, where's Mavis?!" Ruby asked, knowing she wasn't back in that large room with Ruby and Yang.

"She's fine, but we just have to get out of here first!" Wasure said as they picked up the pace.

"By the way, what's with the metal get up?" Ruby asked, looking at Wasure's poncho made of metal towels.

"It's a mixture of armor and weaponry. I used my semblance to make some towels into metal." Wasure said before turning her armor back into a cloth poncho and then ripped off the front part of it and handed it to Ruby, removing one of the towels from it as Ruby took a hold of it. Wasure turned the piece she was holding back into metal, creating another makeshift sword before touching the cloth Ruby was holding and turned it into metal. "Wear that so you avoid getting bit, I can't change the clothes you're wearing into metal and let you still move freely, so this will have to do." She said before Ruby put it on, somewhat fitting her small size as it was half of what Wasure had. She handed her the makeshift sword, Ruby needing no explanation what it was for.

"So wait, if you know where we are and you can control your semblance, does that mean your memories are back too?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I remembered them when I was bathing in the hot springs while you and the others were sleeping." Wasure said.

"What triggered you to remember?" Ruby said.

"I-It's best to leave that question unanswered…" Wasure said looking away from Ruby.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say when I heard your screams while I was bathing, it sort of triggered a sensitive memory of mine… ones that I will never forget…" Wasure said before Ruby widened her eyes.

"S-sorry for asking…" Ruby said, now feeling bad for asking.

"It's fine! Let's just…" Wasure stopped and Ruby soon followed her command before they both paused.

"What's up?" Ruby asked in a whisper.

Wasure narrowed her eyes before grabbing Ruby and pulled her into one of the smaller tunnels against the outer wall of the large tunnel. They both were quiet as the sound of thuds could be heard getting closer and closer to them. They soon could feel the vibration within each thud.

"Ruby… move back a little…" Wasure said before Ruby and Wasure scooted farther into the tunnel before Wasure set down Yang next to Ruby. "Close your eyes." She whispered to Ruby, who wanted to ask why, but did as commanded and covered her eyes with her hands.

Shortly after she did, some thuds came towards them and Ruby's heart started to race as it got closer and closer until it was right in front of them. She wanted to remove her hands and look, but knew exactly what was in front of them. She heard Wasure's feet shift before the hiss of a monster and then followed by a gushing sound and a soft screech. Ruby opened her eyes to see a black spider split in half down the middle and Wasure with a blood covered arm.

"D-did you just slice that spider in half with your bare arm?!" Ruby asked in shock.

"I told you not to look!" Wasure strained.

The thuds soon vanished from them and everything got quiet.

"Let's go, this is our window of opportunity…" Wasure said picking up Yang and putting her on her back again before .

"Right!" Ruby said as she got up.

"Ruby…" A soft voice said behind Ruby.

Ruby turned and her eyes widened as she saw a woman wearing a white cloak, looking at her with silver eyes.

"M-mom?" Ruby said as she slowly walked towards the figure.

"Mom?" Wasure repeated before she turned around and saw Ruby walking towards the edge of the tunnel, which was just a cliff to a large hole. "RUBY!" She shouted before running straight towards her.

Ruby snapped out of her daze and suddenly felt her right foot not feel any ground underneath it before she suddenly started falling. Her arm suddenly snapped and stopped her fall, making her look up to see Wasure grabbing her by the wrist.

"Ruby are you alright?" Wasure asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened…" Ruby said trying to process what she saw.

Wasure soon heard thumping quickly nearing them and she looked behind her to see the large spiders from earlier now at the entrance of the tunnel, slowly walking towards Wasure as she laid on her stomach, holding Ruby over the cliff, and Yang on her back.

"Ruby…" Wasure said softly. "Sorry…" She said before letting go of Ruby, leaving her leader speechless as she fell into the pit of darkness.

She tried to understand what happened and why Wasure let go of her, only to soon see Yang catching up with her, she too was falling and still knocked out.

Ruby suddenly stopped falling and looked at what stopped her, only to learn she landed on a giant spider web. She couldn't move and watched as Yang landed next to her and made the web shake from her landing. Ruby heard a loud hiss and looked to the sound to see a very large Widow walk out of a cave like entrance and step onto the edge of the web before slowly making its way towards them.

"Shit…" Ruby said as she saw it's venom fangs shake back and forth before the tips of the fangs dripped with venom. "YANG! WAKE UP!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, getting no response from her sleeping sister. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ruby shouted at Yang and still got no response.

"Ruby!" Wasure shouted from up above, making Wasure look up to see her falling at an astonishing rate. Before the giant Widow even made it close to Ruby and Yang, Wasure had grabbed them and broke through the spider web like it was nothing.

Wasure held both Ruby and Yang under her arms as she fell, until she suddenly landed feet first onto solid ground, cracking the earth from her landing.

"That hurt!" Wasure strained as she let go of Ruby and Yang and grabbed one of her shins.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, couple of Widows came when you fell off the cliff and I was holding you, had to let go of you so I could fight back, but didn't want Yang to get in the way so I threw her over to. Then after I was done with them I jumped off the cliff and used my semblance to pick up speed to catch you guys and not break my legs from the landing…" Wasure said as she rubbed her shins.

"Sorry about getting us here, I thought I saw my mother and when I followed her, I ended up almost walking off that cliff…" Ruby said.

"It's fine, I should have warned you about a Widow's natural abilities. The first is that they produce two kinds of venom, one for each fang. The first venom is sleeping agent used on strong prey they capture so their food doesn't struggle. As you can see… Yang hasn't woken up at all from this, which means she's under the venom's influence and won't wake up for a few hours." Wasure said looking at Yang, though the area around them was very badly lit as there weren't as many Dust crystals around to light up the area.

"What's the second venom they have?" Ruby asked.

"The second is an actual poisonous venom that is used on major threats. Though they do not reproduce this venom unlike they do with the sleeping venom, so they only use it on those that they know are a major threat. The venom is somewhat quick acting depending on where they were bit, how many times they have been bit, how long a single bite has been, and how fast your heart races." Wasure explained.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why I saw my mother…" Ruby said.

"That's their second ability, they produce a pheromone that messes with the 5 senses of their prey, usually leading them into traps. The pheromone they produce makes you hallucinate the number one thing you want. In your case Ruby, it's your mother. The pheromone works for as long as the person under its influence is not brought back to reality, this happened when I shouted your name when you almost walked off the cliff." Wasure answered.

"Then won't you be affected by the pheromone sooner or later?" Ruby asked before seeing Wasure smile.

"I already have things I want the most with me right now… if the pheromone instilled fear, then that'd be another story…" Wasure joked before she looked up and pushed Ruby and threw Yang out of the way before the giant spider from before crashed into the ground in front of them. "Was not expecting this though…" Wasure said as she looked at the Grimm, possibly the size of an elephant. "Ruby, get Yang away from here and try to find a tunnel that leads out of here. I'll take care of the Grimm…" Wasure said before adjusting the poncho armor she still had on her back, by flipping it around so it covered the front before taking a fighting pose.

"Ok… but its a bit dark in here and I can't see anything other than you and that spider along with the Dust sticking out…" Ruby said softly.

"Just break off a piece of one of the Dust crystals and use it as a light source!" Wasure said before she jumped in the air towards the head of the Widow, only to be surprised that it used its front two legs to block the attack before smacking Wasure away. "Do hurry though! I can handle one of these guys, but if anymore show up we might have a problem!" Wasure shouted before Ruby snapped off a piece of some white Dust and started searching for a tunnel while slowly carrying Yang slumped over her back.

Wasure ran around behind the Widow and jumped up above the abdomen of the spider Grimm and was ready to send a punch the moment she got close enough. But, the Widow lifted it's abdomen before it shot out web straight at Wasure and covered her entirely before she fell to the ground unable to break free from the webbing. The Widow then quickly used its back legs and grabbed the web coming from its abdomen before ripping off the web and then brought it to its front legs before it started spinning the web around and around until Wasure soon was spinning around in the air like the end of a whip or a yoyo being spun around in circles.

The Grimm slammed Wasure into the ground in front of it and dropped the silk before crawling over to where Wasure was, seeing her in a small crater tensed up in pain while still wrapped up in that webbing. Though the moment she heard the Widow hissing Wasure looked up at it and held her arms out as best as she could in order to stop the Widow's fangs from piercing into her, the only way it hadn't pierced her hand was because of her semblance having both arms turned into metal.

"_Those fangs hold the venoms! But which one holds the more deadly of the two?" _Wasure thought hard as she could feel the fangs tips wanting to pierce into her arms, but her semblance wouldn't allow it. "_Shit! This feeling…"_ Wasure said before she started to lose her ground and her arms started to get closer to her chest.

Wasure concentrated on holding back the fangs, the only thing that would be able to stop them other than her arms was the armor poncho she still had covering her chest. Though after a while Wasure soon pushed the fangs back, only to hear the sound crackling and the skin on her left arm started to feel dry and very irritated. She looked at it and cursed as she saw her skin changing from a sleek metal appearance, to a brownish-red. It covered her entire arm in a matter of time before it reached her hand, the fang easily broke through Wasure's palm.

"Damn Rust!" Wasure shouted as she realized that she was still under the hot spring pond, the whole place would have a lot of moisture in the air, the moisture making her arm start to rust until it covered her whole left arm and helped the Widow's fang tip break through. "_An opening!" _Wasure shouted in her mind before she ripped off the Widow's right venom fang, the same one that had broken through Wasure's rusted hand a little.

With that, Wasure changed the no longer living object into metal and flipped it around before stabbing the tip of the fang into one of the Widow's eyes, making it screech in agony as it backed off of Wasure, letting her catch her breath and get up.

Wasure looked at her arm and saw a black liquid around the hole in her hand. She took in a deep breath and with her right hand she grabbed her left bicep and screamed before ripping off her entire left arm as it had turned completely into rust.

"Wasure are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ruby asked, looking away from the wall, unable to see Wasure now that her eyes had gotten adjusted to the Dust's soft glowing light.

"I'm fine… just… when a wolf is trapped, they will cut off their own leg to escape the trap…" Wasure said before he vision started to pulse red and everything split into two at the same time everything turned red before fading back to normal. "_Shit… was I too slow and the poison has already made it past my entire left arm in less than a minute?!"_ Wasure said before she suddenly felt weak and fell onto one knee. "_No… this feeling I'm getting…" _Wasure said, feeling a sense of dread come over her before she could hear moans and cries of several people. They started out softly but soon got louder and until they sounded as if they moans and cries sounded as if they were right in Wasure's ear. She blinked and her vision turned red, though she could still make out most of the area even though everything was blood red in color.

"What?" Wasure asked, hearing someone that wasn't there. "I-I didn't mean to! I… I didn't have a choice in it!" Wasure shouted before she started spinning around, screaming at nothing about being sorry and not wanting to actually do it. "Leave me alone… Leave me alone!" Wasure shouted. "D-don't come any closer… I don't want to hurt you anymore!" She shouted before she took a step back and slipped and landed on her butt, though she didn't stop with a simple fall as she started scooting backwards until her back hit the wall. "Why are you blaming me?! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE!" Wasure shouted at the top of her lungs in a mix of anger, sorrow, and fear.

"Wasure?!" Ruby shouted, somehow now shaking Wasure from where she sat. "I found a tunnel, let's go!" She shouted, only to see the horror eyed Wasure not respond. "What happened?! What happened to your arm?! I'm not leaving you here by yourself, but I can't leave Yang here to die because of my decision to stay with you, that's selfish! So please hurry up and get on your feet and move!" Ruby said looking at the Widow on the other side of the large room.

The Widow finally got its fang out of its eye and charged at Ruby, Wasure and the still knocked out Yang. It gave a loud angry screech as it closed the space between them and fast.

"Wasure! If you don't move we'll die here and now!" Ruby shouted.

"_Die…"_ Wasure said in her mind, that one word echoed over the voices that screamed and cried in agony.

_Death…_ A voice said in Wasure's mind, silencing the voices that moaned and screamed in pain. Wasure's mental state suddenly eased up yet also listened up to the voice that silenced the others.

_You know those words along with Kill and Murder like it was was a simple word with a simple meaning. Though why are you suddenly in fear for what you have done? Is a little fear venom all it takes to bring you down to your ass and against the wall? How can you fall for such a stupid thing even after you asked for all this… Wake up and smell the fucking roses Wasure, the nightmare is over._

Wasure's eyes suddenly changed to that of ones full of power before she suddenly pushed off the wall on her back, cratering it with a single push as she shot towards the Widow, screaming as she got closer and closer. She jumped into the air, straight towards the Widow's head. The Widow slid to a stop as it raised it's front two legs like when Wasure first attacked, but Wasure just tightened her right fist before it started to turn red, then yellow as Wasure was condensing her fist so tightly that it was creating heat while she used her semblance.

"Do you think some damn arachnid will stop me!?" Wasure screamed at the top of her lungs as she punched the Widow's arms, breaking through its defense by breaking its own arms and smashing them right into the Widow's own face before slamming the Grimm's body into the stone ground with that single force, cratering the whole floor from the impact. The arachnid's head exploded after the cratering and soon its body followed the same fate before the remains and blood started to disintegrate.

Wasure landed on the edge of the crater, standing tall with a stern look in her eyes.

"Holy shit…" Ruby said, grabbing Wasure's attention. "What the hell just happened?" Ruby asked, not really noticing/caring about her swearing.

"I was wrong about the 2nd venom they have. They didn't hold a deadly poison, but rather they have a fear toxin which could kill if the person isn't strong enough to fight back their fears. I was stabbed in my left hand and thought it was a deadly poison at first, turned out to show your fears." Wasure said as she turned to face Ruby entirely.

"So then… is that how you lost your arm?" Ruby asked.

"Somewhat. Because of the moisture in the air suddenly changing on me, my left arm started to rust until it fully changed to rust as I was holding back one of the Widow's fangs. It wasn't worth anything to me after it rusted, I wouldn't have been able to move my arm at all and it would just break little by little." Wasure said looking at her left shoulder which had bits of rust return to human skin.

"Sorry you had to lose that…" Ruby said.

"There's no reason to be sorry, I have a large amount of aura because the number of times I use my semblance. So I'll give you the short version of this Ruby… I can regenerate limbs because I have enough aura to do so…" Wasure said smiling.

"E-Even the bones?!" Ruby asked.

"It'll be like I never even lost it, no scars whatsoever!" Wasure said warmly. "So did you find a tunnel leading out?" She asked, making Ruby shake her head.

"Nope, there is no way for us to get out of here now, only way to is climb and that'll be impossible for both of us…" Ruby said looking up.

"Well then… did I ever tell you that my mentor knew how to make the quickest way home?" Wasure asked as she walked over to a wall and gave it a single punch before she made a hole in the wall that lead to a small flight of stairs upwards before leading to what looked like a trapdoor leading up.

"Um… what?" Was all Ruby managed to say, as it seemed like bad level designing for a video game. The fact that there were stairs and a trapdoor leading up somewhere, while in these underground tunnels that looked as if no human has ever stepped in here other than Ruby, Wasure and Yang seemed almost impossibly.

"Just go up the stairs, push the door open and you'll be home…" Wasure said as she grabbed Yang.

Ruby raised an eyebrow before oddly walking towards the stairs and the trapdoor. She walked up the small flight of steps and pushed open the trapdoor slowly before sticking her head out, and her eyes widened before she crawled out of the trapdoor as fast as possible. She looked around and couldn't believe it, but they were back at the hot spring house, the sun was starting to rise.

"See?" Wasure said after getting Yang through the trapdoor and herself through it also, closing actually the basement floor-door that was under the stairs.

Ruby rushed over to the basement's floor-door and opened it and was greeted with a different scenery. Instead of stairs there was a wooden ladder, decorative cobblestone floor, shelves full of stuff, old firewood, and a light bulb that hung from the ceiling and would activate after pulling the switch.

"How did you do that!?" Ruby asked confused and yet amazed. "Is that your third semblance?!" Ruby quickly asked.

Wasure had her jaw slightly open and blinked at Ruby for a moment before she burst into laughter and after a few minutes she stopped and smiled at Ruby and said, "Nope, it was magic~!" She waved her left arm as she finished her sentence.

Ruby was about to say something but stopped to look back at Wasure's no longer missing arm. She then looked at Wasure, then at the basement floor-door, then at Wasure's arm again, then at Wasure until she stared at Wasure for a good long while.

"I DON'T GET HOW MAGIC COULD DO ANY OF THIS!" Ruby shouted as she vigorously scratched her head.

"You're brain plays tricks with you when you're sleepy…" Yang said before passing out again before Wasure dropped Yang like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh… is that so?" Ruby asked no one before she passed out from where she stood and fell asleep.

"I better get changed quick… weren't Rick and Jake coming over today?" Wasure said before she giggled a little and then face planted into the hardwood floor, knocked out with a light snore, her left arm was actually there though. But as Wasure slept, a black mist slowly moved out of her mouth and through the cracks of the house to the outside.

**Outside the House**

Mavis silently heard the commotion of Ruby, Yang and Wasure before the house fell silent as the morning sun continued to rise.

"So you three survived…" She said to herself before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see the man in black looking at her with a warm smile.

"I guess you helped them out, I felt something in those tunnels that wasn't natural…" Mavis said calmly before seeing the man in black nod his head.

"It's funny how they think a young girl just walking through the forest is alright. Ruby wasn't the least bit worried about my safety as I'm no older than her…" Mavis said before she looked down and saw a wolf spider walking past her feet. She was about to take a step back, but the man in black suddenly picked up the spider and flicked it far out of sight before a soft splat could be heard.

"I guess you should know that I'm not really alive anymore… I'm the daughter of the couple that built this house…" Mavis started. "My dad ended up finding some Dust and started mining for it, things went well until my dad came across a nest of Widow, the spider Grimm. That pond where Ruby and Yang were taken to was where the nest my dad had awoken was. We tried to make the backyard safe by purposely digging up hot springs… though that only made them more determined to get us…" Mavis said before holding her shoulders tightly as she felt cold.

The man in black held onto both of Mavis's shoulders and walked her to the front of the house where the sun was rising. He kneeled down and pointed out to the rising sun, taking Mavis a moment to figure out what he was pointing to, but soon saw two figures standing in the rising sun. She knew instantly who they were and took off with tears in her eyes as she ran to her parents, joining them in a tight embrace.

The man in black suddenly teleported away from the touching moment and to the hot spring pond where he was just in time to see something happen. The ground violently shook, tree roots were ripped out from the ground, and the pond itself started to rise. Though what had really happened was that a giant Widow Grimm rose out from underneath the pond, its body the exact size of the pond and it's entire body was covered in stone-like armor and the giant stone rock was actually its abdomen.

The man in black just watched as the giant monster of a Grimm slowly turned to face him before screeching a bellow that blew away some of the trees behind the man in black, though he was not affected by any of it and was rooted to the spot he stood on.

Chūsei soon came running up, holding a sheathed katana in his jaw. He held it out to the man in black who took it with bow of showing thanks before slowly unsheathing the katana.

The behemoth of a Widow roared deeply before the man in black charged towards the screaming monster, while Chūsei casually walked away, knowing this was going to end with the killing of a giant spider and a mass genocide of its children where none survive.


	20. Nora's Screw Up

**Chapter 20: Nora's Screw up**

****

**Hello Everyone, I'm here to give you this chapter which took A LONG time to work on, I kept doing it over and over again, trying to get it to the way I wanted it (I literally had to start this chapter over about 3 or so times before I got this right). So if its a little short, I do apologize because I didn't want this to become a major issue and cause me stress (I get a lot when I make my stories and try to improve on them). Either way, Here's this chapter and don't forget about the 20 Followers rule I have where I will put up a chapter for each 20 followers we get. We are almost at 60 people! If you wish to say something, please leave a review if you would like and I might get back to you if you have a question or not. Enjoy!**

**RWBY Dorm**

"Unbelievable!" Weiss said. "You guys went to some hot springs without me or Blake?!" She shouted.

"W-well…" Ruby started.

"S-sorry…" Wasure said looking down at the ground. "I was lead to believe you would be busy while we were gone…" She added.

"I'm sure Blake wouldn't come and I'm sure you, as the ice princess, would melt in the water…" Yang said casually.

"Oh you son of a…" Weiss started before tackling Yang and started having a comedic fight with her.

"I honestly wouldn't have gone into the water, though considering I did have to take care of some stuff, Regen, a man I met at the masquerade, had given me some great opportunities. With this, I got to meet some of my favorite authors and help them with a book." Blake said to Ruby and Wasure.

"Well sounds like you had fun of your own kind." Ruby said.

"What was it like?" Wasure asked.

"It was… nice, they asked me a lot of stuff and I gave them my advice about it, which helped them sort of narrow down their book's story idea for their fans to like more. I also got some invitations to a celebration in a casino." Blake said, making Yang look at Blake and ignore Weiss trying to beat her up.

"Did you say a casino?" Yang asked, making Weiss stop.

"Oooh no! We are not going to a casino, we are underage and I am not letting Yang put us in debt!" Weiss shouted as she got in everyone's view.

"Who said I was gonna gamble…" Yang said.

"Don't act like you wouldn't, I know very well that is something you would do!" Weiss said, pointing at Yang.

"Well even if Yang was to try to make us go broke, only one of us is old enough to gamble and that's Wasure…" Ruby said looking at Wasure who was looking at the window a little bit creeped out. Ruby looked at the window too and almost flipped out to see Nora's face plastered outside the window. Everyone soon looked at the window and were both shocked and confused to see Nora on the outside part of their dorm window.

"Opan ith…" Nora slurred, pointing to the window lock.

Ruby unlocked the window and pulled it open before Nora fell in, did a roll and jumped back onto her feet.

"That was a tiny ledge!" Nora said as she turned to face everyone.

"Umm… what _were_ you doing outside our window?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I couldn't help but hear over your conversation and I just so happen to have the solution!" Nora said.

"And what's that?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms.

Nora held up a hand and wiggled her fingers a little before sending it down her heart-shaped cleavage shirt and into her breast before she seemed to search for something.

"Ah, here it is!" Nora said pulling out a glass bottle of neon pink liquid. "This here is an aging potion that turns people older!" Nora said smiling.

"An aging potion… where on earth would you find such a thing?" Weiss asked.

"My Grandmother makes stuff like this all the time! I've seen lots of this stuff work before!" Nora said with a giggle.

"Ok, so how are you sure that it works? What age will we turn into and are we even so supposed to drink it?" Weiss asked, doubting this potion entirely.

"Well, it's unfinished, but all we need to add is the hair of someone older than you!" Nora said before uncorking the bottle with her teeth and reached over to Wasure before ripping out some of her hair and putting it in the bottle and it started to bubble a little with the hairs now added in.

"This gag has gone on long enough, Nora… there is no such thing as magic…" Weiss said only for Nora to giggle.

"Course there is silly! Just try it!" Nora said holding the bottle out to Weiss.

"Nora, that is not gonna work…" Weiss said.

"Then are you afraid to try it?" Nora asked as she shook the bottle just a little.

Weiss opened her mouth wide to say something, but Nora shoved the end of the bottle into Weiss's mouth and made her drink some of the potion before Weiss had a few chugs in until Nora pulled away from Weiss and let her catch breath.

"What just happened?!" Weiss said as she started coughing.

"Well I just made you drink some of the potion silly willy!" Nora said with a giggle.

"Oh my god…" Wasure said, making everyone look at her to see she was staring at her breast.

Everyone paused to see Wasure messing with her boobs like she never had them before while Weiss started to catch her breath.

Weiss finally was able to stop coughing and looked at everyone before her eyes widened to see Wasure.

Wasure looked up to see everyone and her eyes widened when she saw Weiss.

"WHY IS MY BODY OVER THERE?!" Both Weiss and Wasure shouted and pointed at each other before they both reacted shocked upon hearing themselves talk.

"Uh oh…" Nora said as she looked at the two girls who looked confused and scared.

"Wait, what happened?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I-I'm in Weiss's body?!" Weiss said as she looked herself.

"I'm in Wasure's body?!" Wasure said looking at herself.

"Wait, what?" Yang said confused.

"It's me, Wasure!" Weiss said.

"I'm Weiss… in Wasure's body…" Wasure said still shocked.

"Definitely an uh oh…" Nora said.

"Then that means…" Both Wasure and Weiss said as they looked at each other. "We switched bodies?!" They shouted together.

The room was silent as everyone looked at Wasure and Weiss before the two of them looked at Nora.

"CHANGE US BACK!" They shouted as they reached for Nora.

Nora jumped back from their sudden reaction and tripped and accidentally shattered the potion while the liquid went up in a poof of pink smoke, making the two of them stop in their tracks.

"I-it broke…" They said together.

"Heheh… o-oops?" Nora said scratching the back of her head.

**JNPR Dorm**

"Hey, has anyone seen Nora?" Jaune asked Ren and Pyrrha who both shook their heads. "I wonder where she went…" Jaune said before the door to their door swung open and slammed shut with Nora's back to the door.

"N-Nora?! Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked as everyone rushed towards her.

"Stay back! I angered two dragons!" Nora said before the door gave a loud bang and the ground shook.

"D-Dragons?!" Jaune said before he heard a giant roar that shook the room.

"Nora…" Ren said calmly before Nora gave a sheepish laugh and worried looking smile before the door banged again.

Just then their window shattered open as Wasure, controlling Weiss came in feet first, her eyes white and her body started to get covered in ice. She flew into the dorm room and her feet smashed into Jaune's cheek and sent him flying as she pushed off him and towards Nora who ducked as she saw Wasure make a Weiss's body close a fist and pull it back.

As soon as Nora duck, the door broke in two with the lower half still attached to the door. The upper half went flying towards Wasure and she slammed into it and got pushed all the way back to the wall.

On the other side of the door was Weiss controlling Wasure's body which was steaming as her whole body had turned into iron. She reached over the door and grabbed Nora before pulling her into the hallway and held her up against the wall, Nora's feet were off the ground.

"Give me my body back!" Weiss shouted, her voice sounded like that of Wasure's.

"Uhhhh…" Nora said, sweating as she had no idea what to say.

"You do know how to change me back right?!" Weiss demanded.

"Nora…" Wasure said, Weiss's voice instead being heard as ice started to grow out of JNPR's dorm and into the hallway. Just then an ice hand grabbed the door frame of JNPR's dorm and out came an almost ice replica of Weiss with white eyes and patches of skin then and there.

She pushed her own body even though Weiss controlled it and grabbed Nora before slamming her onto the floor before sitting on her, gripping her shirt tightly.

"Change me…" Wasure said, Weiss's voice sounding almost demonic as all was missing was a little rattle like that of a snake.

"Ren… little help… please?" Nora said, her clothes were turning to ice as Wasure gripped them with Weiss's hands.

Ren came out and did a little movements with his hands before pushing his arms out and a wave of his aura pushed Weiss's body off of Nora before she got up and ran behind Ren.

"So… what is going on?" Jaune asked team RWBY as they too, were watching the confusion.

"Well, it appears Weiss and Wasure have switched bodies…" Ruby said looking to see Weiss and Wasure staring at Nora as she hid behind Ren. "But… we have no idea how or why. Nora just sort of came in through the window after we unlocked it for her and claimed she could make us older because we were discussing about going to a casino…" She added.

"W-well… it HAS worked before I promise you that…" Nora said.

"Nora, did you give them that old potion your grandmother gave you…" Ren asked.

"Maaaybe?" Nora said before Ren looked at her.

"That potion was old Nora, your grandmother told us that some potions require aging before they change properties…" Ren said calmly.

"Oh yeah…" Nora said before she smacked her forehead with her head and said "Duh!"

"How about you send her a letter asking her what to do?" Ren asked.

"Kay!" Nora said before she walked away from Ren a little bit before sticking her hand back in her heart-shaped cleavage and dug around before pulling out a pen and paper. She walked up to one of the walls in the hallway and started writing, mumbling what she was writing until she was finished. She then stuck the pen back in her cleavage before fishing back around in their before pulling out an owl. Somehow the letter Nora wrote was already in an envelope and she held it up to the owl before it gripped it with its beak and fly off into JNPR's room before flying out the broken window.

"I sent it!" Nora shouted.

"So then what does that mean for us?" Weiss asked, still in Wasure's body.

"You just have to wait till we get a response back." Ren said calmly.

**Library**

"So since Wasure and Weiss have swapped bodies, is there anything we need to know?" Ren asked, knowing he had to somewhat help Weiss and Wasure until they were back to normal, seeing as this was all Nora's fault and he wasn't doing a good job of keeping an eye on her.

"I'll get the most important out of the way." Wasure said before she turned Weiss's head to look at herself, seeing that her (Wasure's) eyes were no longer hazel, but light blue like Weiss's should be, but Weiss's body had hazel eyes instead. "My body is built for various forms of combat, meaning that Weiss could fight like she usually does, but that would mean she would need Myrtenaster to fight. Though that would leave me, Wasure, without a weapon, and I can't use my semblance as I'm in Weiss's body." Wasure said before looking at everyone at the table that sat in the far corner of the library.

"What do you propose then?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll take up Weiss's fighting style, which means I fight with her weapon. Her body is built for it so any other form of combat would most likely put a great strain on the body for such a sudden change in style of fighting. I'll teach Weiss how to fight in my body and how to use at least the first part of my semblance…" Wasure said.

"Anything else?" Ren asked.

"Yes…" Wasure said before she made Weiss look at herself and Wasure at herself. "Do not stress yourself, too much stress on my body will cause an immense amount of pain and possibly do something you will not expect…" She said clearly.

"What would that be?" Jaune asked.

"I can't tell you… it will just be unexpected. SO whatever you do Weiss, stay relaxed no matter the situation!" Wasure strictly said before seeing Yang grinning.

Wasure made Weiss's hand suddenly gripped an ice sword that formed out of nowhere and pointed at Yang whose eyes widened and jaw went slack as she was only inches away from the tip of the sword.

"And that doesn't mean that you can do as you please…" Wasure said before Yang nodded her head in understanding before the ice sword shattered into sparkle sized ice bits and they rose up into the air.

"I-I didn't know I could do that!" Weiss said surprised that Wasure did something that she has never done before.

"You're a Schnee, ice is your family's element. You can do anything with ice." Wasure said before she relaxed Weiss's body in the chair.

"Well then, is there anything you have to say Weiss?" Ren asked Weiss, looking at Wasure's body.

"Y-yeah… I made a list of how you should keep my body healthy and strong…" Weiss said before she pulled out a long list and handed it to Wasure who was almost buried in how long the list was.

"Ok then…" Ren said after Wasure had managed to roll up the whole list and held a thick roll of paper. "For now, you two will have to adapt to how the other lives. Let's just hope Nora's grandmother knows what to do." He said before Ruby held up her hand like she was in class.

"Just who is Nora's grandmother anyways?" Ruby asked.

"She's a woman that lives in a swamp just outside the village of Bolay that is North of here. She works on potions and is over three thousand years old." Ren answered.

"Three thousand?!" Weiss said, giving a shocked expression with Wasure's face.

"Yep, she makes a youth potion to make her younger!" Nora said standing up with her finger pointing up to the ceiling for dramatic effect.

"That's… impossible…" Weiss said.

"Says the woman in my body… my mentor is over ten thousand years old…" Wasure said.

"Wait, if he's over ten thousand years old… how old are you really then?" Ruby asked.

"Not that older than you, it still feels like yesterday when he reached out for me." Wasure said as she looked at Weiss's hand.

"I actually think it's time that you tell us who your mentor is, I'm curious to know who this man is." Weiss said.

"W-well… I actually can't talk about him… his name is a bad omen..." Wasure said before there was silence. "Either way, I need to teach you how to use my semblance, that's our number one priority before I teach you how to fight like me." She said as she got up and looked at herself (Weiss in her body).

**The Bolay Swamps**

An woman in her mid 40's hummed in her hut as she grinded up some red flowers in a stone bowl with a hand grinder. She had long black curly hair and wore a simple long black dress, almost like it was robe.

"When the fire lilies dance through the night sky… shooting stars are seen back down on earth, singing this lullaby~..." The woman sang as she poured the dried and grounded bits into a bottle labeled "Fire Spice Sparks".

There was a knocking on the door and she turned and looked at the door before saying, "It's open."

The door opened inwardly and outside the hut stood the man in black, holding his sheathed white katana in his right hand. He crouched down to get his head under the doorway, his figure was taller than the hut provided as he had to slouch.

"Oh if it isn't my first customer ever!" The woman said before she rushed over and hugged the man in black. "It's been years!" She said hugging him tightly before letting go and walked back.

"It's good to see you too Mag…" The man in black said, his voice low and deep. "I see you changed locations since the last few times I've seen you…" He said before he sat down on the bed, the only chair having a pile of stuff on it. He laid his katana down next to him on the bed.

"Yes, yes, I moved here because of the number of flowers and stones here. The bugs are also nice for certain potions… would you like some tea?" The woman named Mag asked smiling.

"Yes, would you be alright if I smoked?" The man in black asked.

"Oh go right ahead! Would you like apple, vanilla, cinnamon, or some fresh fire spice sparks I picked?" Mag asked as she looked through a shelf filled with dry herbs.

"The last one." The man in black said before he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a zippo.

"Good pick…" Mag said before grabbing a kettle and walked over to an old water pump inside the hut and placed the kettle under the end and started pumping before water fell into the kettle and filled it up.

She stopped pumping and grabbed the kettle before putting it on the table in front of the bed and poured some of the fire spice sparks into the kettle before she put the lid on the kettle and attached the kettle to a spit over a fire in the fireplace.

"Now we wait till the tea is ready!" Mag said as she pushed everything on the only chair off and placed it in front of the bed and sat across the man in black. "So what is my first customer doing all the way out here? I hardly believe that you just came out here to chat of old times." Mag asked.

"That's actually most of my reason to coming here. I heard you were out here and I decided to see if that was true…" The man in black said before they started talking about old times, laughing together.

The kettle whistled and Mag looked before getting up and got some cups before removing the kettle from the fire and poured some blood red tea with glowing orange bits into the tea from the kettle.

"Now careful, it's hot… oh who am I talking to! You're the guy that ate a whole Angle's Swear in one go!" Mag said laughing.

"And remember what I said?" The man in black said as he reached for his cup.

"It tasted sweet!" Mag and the man in black said in sync before Mag started laughing and the man in black chuckled before he held the tea cup to his lips and sniffed before he took a small sip, his smile disappearing after he took that sip.

"I-is something wrong?" Mag asked, noticing the man in black's expression.

"The smell…" He said making Mag tilt her head a little bit. "You asked me some of the most powerful smelling tea that there is and you put more in the kettle than actually required. The reason…" He said setting down his tea cup on the table. "Is to block out the smell of death… the real Magnolia would know how sensitive my nose is to blood…" He said.

"So you figured out I'm not the real Magnolia… what a shame, I thought I had obtained all her memories…" The woman said, her voice started to crack as she spoke, her hair falling over her face.

"If you did, I wouldn't have been able to smell the blood. Sirens like you need to suck up the blood of humans to take their form and obtain their memories… that way you can try to fool other humans and then later kill them when their guard is down…" The man in black said as he picked up his still burning cigarette from the ash tray and put it in his mouth.

"You're smarter than Magnolia knew… so how would you like it? A slow painful death or a fast death?" The Siren asked, their skin turning pale and the hair attached to the robe before it became a hood over the changing monster's face.

"I prefer slow and humiliating…" The man in black said before he grinned as the siren jumped out of their seat to attack the man in black.

But in an instant the man in black was standing behind the Siren as it stopped in mid air, as he was sheathing his katana and when it made that final click, the Siren's body turned in two separate directions at the waist before it suddenly split in two while still in the air and faded away as the two parts fell.

"But I have a job to do…" He said as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before he started writing.

After he wrote he placed it in an envelope and walked outside and was just in time to see an owl flying towards the hut. He held out his left arm before the owl landed on it. He grabbed the envelope in the owl's beak and replaced it with the one he just wrote before making the owl take off again.

After a few second of watching the owl fly off, the man started walking away from the hut. He took a deep breath of his cigarette, held it with two fingers before breathing out a puff of smoke and then tossed the cigarette behind him. The cigarette landed on the hay roof of the hut and soon caught fire, burning the whole hut down.


	21. The Castle Inverted

**Chapter 21: The Castle Inverted**

"Alright girls! Time to get up!" Ruby said with her usual energetic voice, even though the previous night had been chaos.

"Uhh…. my chest feels sor- oh… yeah…" Weiss said, remembering she was Wasure's body. "It also felt like I was sleeping on a metal floor…" She added before she looked at the air mattress Wasure used for sleeping and saw she had turned it to steel. "How the fu-..." She said softly to herself.

"Ok… first thing to do on the list…" Wasure said after waking up and looked at the top of Weiss's list. "Ignore Yang's complaining…" Wasure said before looking over to see Yang pouting and rolling over as her sister tried to get her out of bed. "We all do that…" Wasure said to herself before looking back down at the list. "Shower…" After she said that there was a bunch of dashes below "Shower" that had instructions on how to shower.

"No wonder why Weiss takes so long in the shower…" Wasure said before she got up and walked into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes.

After Wasure made sure that Weiss's body was clean, Weiss had stepped in after that and took longer than Wasure had.

**Breakfast**

"How did things go for your guys first night?" Jaune asked as him and the rest of his team sat down across team RWBY.

"Horribly…" Weiss said. "Wasure has too much of a bust, so I woke up with a sore chest." She said looking at Wasure's breast but then at her body to see that she was pissing off Wasure who started to make the room feel colder.

"Says the woman that didn't have breast just a day ago…" Wasure said as she took a bit of her breakfast.

"Seven bites…" Weiss said.

"What?" Wasure asked.

"You are supposed to take seven bites and then swallow, it says so on the list…" Weiss said.

"Ok, I'll do some stuff on this list, but when it comes to everyday things that the human body naturally does… I'll do as I please…" Wasure said as she took another bite into her breakfast.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting the spinless shy girl to actually stand up like this…" Weiss said.

"Is that an insult?" Wasure asked as Weiss's shoulders started to grow ice on them.

"I don't know… maybe it is… small boobs!" Weiss said, before she saw Wasure blush a little bit... followed by a twitching eye.

"Guys, calm down… you're just not used to this…" Ren said before both Weiss and Wasure stared at him.

"Geez, what made you think I would take this easily? What if Nora's grandmother doesn't have a solution?!" Weiss asked.

"If she doesn't then we find our own way!" Wasure said.

"How long do you think that will take?! My boobs still hurt from last night and there heavy!" Weiss said.

"THERE MY BOOBS!" Wasure shouted.

Just then, the owl Nora sent to Bolay Swamps landed on her head and dropped the letter it had in her lap.

"Look! We got a letter back from Gran!" Nora said which made Weiss and Wasure look at each Nora before rushing to Nora, looking over her shoulder as they stood behind her and watched as she opened the envelope.

Weiss, Wasure and Nora all read the letter. Though a frown appeared Weiss's and Wasure's faces as they got to a certain point until they finished the letter.

"Well…" Nora paused with a smile. "Gran died by a siren, that was somewhat expected to happen sooner or later. But the person that was visiting her hut said that there's a magical device somewhere in Forever Falls that can swap the minds of people with their bodies!" Nora said before she pulled out another slip of paper from the envelope. "Look! They even gave us a map! How convenient!" Nora said before her smile faded away and was replaced by a curious look. "The letter is from someone named… Mentor… uh, funny name!" Nora said before her smile appeared.

"Wait… mentor?" Ruby repeated before looking at Wasure's body, which soon changed to Weiss's body as she remembered Wasure was in Weiss's body now. "Wasure, does the handwriting look familiar?" Ruby asked.

"Yep… that's definitely my mentor's…" Wasure answered.

"But it changes in several spots…" Weiss said.

"That's what makes it his… just like with how he speaks different languages, he writes differently too…" Wasure said.

"Well enough chit-chat! Let's go find this place!" Nora said as she jumped up and the owl still on her head went back into her cleavage, nowhere to be seen. But before the rest of team JNPR and RWBY could say anything, the bell rang for breakfast to end, meaning classes were about to start.

**Studies of Grimm**

The first bell for class rang and everybody took their seats before they all saw their teacher open a door next to the chalkboard that was assumed to be a closet for cleaning, and he rolled out what looked like a large box with a red cloth on it.

"Students, today we will be learning about the great Camelia. It's a Grimm that has the ability of a chameleon, only far more advanced that it can turn invisible. They usually do not attack people or animals and instead creates mischief for those it passes by. They are a pest to those that are camping in the wilderness as they usually wreck the camp and steal all the food. But today, I shall show you how to deal with such creatures!" Professor Port said as he grabbed the red cloth and pulled back dramatically only to reveal that nothing was in the cage the cloth was covering.

"Uh…" Professor Port said before he walked all around the cage and saw nothing inside, he even got a pointer used on the chalkboard and started poking the inside of the cage only for nothing to happen.

"Right…" He said as he got up and looked at the class. "Well it appears the Camelia has escaped the cage… somehow and is on the loose…" He said before the class got silent minus the sound of pattering of little feet.

The students started to whisper to one another and look around, trying to follow the sound of pattering, but it sounded as if it was coming from all over.

As everyone tried to follow the sound of pattering, something licked Weiss's hand, which made Wasure freak out for a moment and look to see what licked it. Shortly after the lick, something squeezed Wasure's breast which surprised Weiss as she wasn't used to the feeling and wasn't expecting it.

The shadow person was just sitting next to Wasure's physical body, unable to talk to Weiss as she was in control of Wasure's body, the same went with Wasure as she was in Weiss's body. He sighed and put a hand to his cheek before he felt something grab the back of his head and slam his head into the desk, which made him look around in confusion.

"Found him…" A voice said before there was an explosion on the ceiling and the Camelia revealed itself before falling to the ground. It was a big black lizard with red eyes and black pupils, walking on six legs.

The Camelia tried to get up and run away but just after it got back on its six legs a foot slammed onto its head and held it in place even though it turned invisible.

"Think you will get away this time huh?" Victor said as he dug his foot into the back of the Grimm's head. He had an insane grin on his face and the lighting of the room put a glare on his whole glasses to block out his eyes.

The Camelia made itself visible again and looked up at Victor who was suddenly holding a giant red Dust crystal over his head. The size was about as big as him.

"This might be overkill… but fuck it!" Victor said before he started to lower his hands.

"Wait a minute Victor." A calm voice said which made everyone freeze and look up at the doors to see Ozpin standing in the doorway. "If you think you will kill that Grimm with a such large crystal you will kill it, but you will also nuke this whole classroom…" He said as he walked down the stairs with his cane to be leveled with Victor.

"This bastard destroyed my research!" Victor said as the red Dust crystal suddenly went poof and vanished out of sight before Victor pointed at the Camelia.

"Perhaps…" Ozpin said before he walked towards him and the Camelia before Ozpin slammed his cane through the Camelia's skull and started to twist it as the Camelia started screeching. "But he destroyed all the coffee machines in the whole academy… you wouldn't know what that's like considering you don't drink coffee…" Ozpin said as he dug his cane deeper into the Camelia's skull until it finally stopped moving and started to disintegrate.

"NO FAIR HE WAS MINE!" Victor screamed.

"Unless you want to end up like him… please… shut the fuck up maggot…" Ozpin said, a dark aura growing around him, most likely from a lack of coffee.

Victor quickly got on his knees and put his head to the ground like he was bowing and said, "Y-yes sir…" He said weakly.

"Good…" Ozpin said before he turned around and started walking away.

"Well then…" Professor Port said before pausing, "Class dismissed? That was literally all I had for class… so off with you!" He said before he waved the class away before they got up and started walking away.

"Let's go look for that thing now, we have Sparring Matches next and I would actually want to avoid that…" Ruby said, knowing that Weiss wasn't used to fighting like Wasure and hadn't got close to controlling her semblance. Everyone else agreed.

**Forever Falls**

Most of the snow had melted away, leaving some patches of snow still around while the ground was wet and muddy. Though Forever Falls was known for the red trees and grass, it looked like a post-apocalypse landscape. The trees held no leaves whatsoever and the spots not covered by snow was all either dead grass or a muddy ground.

"Ok… the castle should be this way!" Nora said pointing back the way everyone just came from, Beacon.

Ren grabbed the map and flipped it around before Nora looked at it again while still pointing towards Beacon before she pivoted on her heels and pointed the opposite way.

"This way!" She said before they all marched off the way Noa was pointing.

"Should we really be following Nora?" Yang asked Jaune.

"As long as Ren is next to her, we should be fine…" Jaune said.

"So what does it feel like to have your bodies swapped?" Pyrrha asked Weiss and Wasure.

"I feel short, other than that I feel fine…" Wasure said, not used to how short Weiss was considering Wasure's body was taller than Yang.

"To be honest… I like the boobs… but they're a bit big…" Weiss said before she grabbed Wasure's breast and gave them a few squeezes.

Wasure punched the back of her own body's head which made Weiss grab the back of Wasure's head.

"DON'T SQUEEZE THEM AND DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" Wasure shouted.

"Even when you're in my body you hit hard!" Weiss said with a moan.

"I'm surprised we haven't ran into any Grimm…" Ruby said to Ren.

"Most of the Grimm we fight are hibernating like most animals, its still too cold for them to walk around and stuff as there isn't much prey around…" Ren replied.

"By the way… what is your semblance anyways Wasure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh um… well, I can turn my body and other objects into metal…" Wasure said.

"Really? Well then we need to have another match soon…" Pyrrha said grinning.

"She also has a third semblance, but she says its useless to her…" Weiss said.

"Do you not know what it is?" Pyrrha asked Weiss.

"Nope, she refuses to tell us." Weiss replied.

"That's because you would then ask me why I find it useless…" Wasure said.

"We are nearly there!" Nora said as she marched like a soldier while still pointing towards the way she was marching.

Weiss suddenly stopped and her mind started to flood with images until it froze at one of them. After a while, Wasure stopped and looked at her own body to see that Weiss was looking worried.

Weiss was imagining herself in her body, suddenly being stabbed by Wasure with katanas through the neck, stomach, chest, and head.

"Weiss!" Wasure shouted as she ran back to her body, seeing Weiss clutching her left arm in pain from the look of it.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked Wasure as she ran towards Weiss.

Wasure stopped and looked at her left arm to see it start to unnaturally bubble under the skin. "GET MOVING! FOLLOW THE MAP AND HEAD TOWARDS THE CASTLE!" Wasure shouted.

"Is something wrong?!" Ruby asked only to watch as Wasure pull out Weiss's Myrtenaster and stab it into the ground before a wall of ice rose between them, stretching for miles and miles.

Wasure didn't waste any time and lifted her own physical arm over Weiss's physical shoulders and started to lead Weiss back towards the direction of Beacon.

"What was that about?" Ruby said softly to herself.

"What do we do?" Ren asked.

"Well she wanted us to get to the castle, so I guess that's what we do…" Ruby said before they all looked at each other and started to walk towards the castle. "Let's try and leave some trail or them to follow..."Ruby said before she cut down one of the trees.

After a while, Wasure stopped and dragged her body over to a large pile of snow and stuck her body's left arm in it while Weiss showed signs of pain.

"It's alright, it's alright…" Was all Wasure said as she held her own arm in the snow.

Suddenly, Wasure didn't feel her own arm bubbling under the snow and looked to see it fine, making her sigh in relief. But she looked at her body's face and saw complete black eyes, and a large smile.

"Yo…" The shadow person said, his voice coming from Wasure's physical lips.

"Oh no…" Wasure said as she jumped far back before the shadow person stood up and brushed the snow off its new left arm.

"Oh yes…" He said as he grabbed a low hanging, small branch and snapped it off before it suddenly shinned silver and transformed into dagger of the same size.

"How did you gain possession of my body?" Wasure asked the shadow person as she pulled out Myrtenaster.

"It took some time, but I gave you friend a fake mental image of her body being stabbed with SO many katanas it would be overkill… the stress from the shock alone made your little secret start to happen… and after it turned faulty, I took control while she was unconscious…" The shadow person said tossing the dagger up in the air and catching it with a big grin. "But now I'm going to kill the very thing that killed me and then that son of a bitch that was using you!" The shadow person said before running up to Wasure who hesitated, not sure if she would hurt Weiss if she fought back.

But suddenly, a foot slammed into the side of the shadow persons face and sent him and Wasure's body flying through a few trees until he slammed into a really thick tree which stopped him.

Wasure turned and look and her eyes widened as she saw the man in black standing there holding the sheathed white katana in his left hand.

The shadow person moaned and opened their eyes from the pain before they widened as he saw the man in black slowly made his way towards him and with each step, the ground grew life before quickly dying under the man in black's feet.

"Lamba…" The man in black said as he got closer.

"Shit! OH SHIT!" The shadow person named Lamba said as he tried to get up and run, only to fail when he couldn't run after standing up. He looked down at the ground and saw the man in black's shadow grabbing hold of Wasure's ankles. "RUN! MOVE!" He screamed as he tried to lift his feet off the ground but failed as the man in black walked up to him.

The man in black suddenly moved fast and slammed the katana into Wasure's stomach, making Lamba's eyes widen as he felt a great amount of pain and coughed up a black sludge before Wasure's black eyes returned to a light blue before her own body went limp and fell to the ground. Though Wasure was not bleeding as it seemed that the man in black used the sheath instead of the actual katana

"So this is where you've been hiding…" The man in black said as the black sludge tried to get away, only for the man in black to stomp on it before a high pitched scream came from the sludge until it evaporated into nothing.

**The Castle**

"Holy crap this place is still intact!" Nora shouted as she walked through the main hall of the building of the castle.

Everyone had made it to the castle, and somehow even though it was covered in vines and had some broken windows, it looked somewhat untouched from the outside and inside.

"My god… how is this place still standing? No one is living here right?" Ruby asked, not sure if anybody knew the answer.

"The letter says its in the basement…" Ren said reading the letter as he walked forward.

They all walked, looking at the two doors on the side and the large staircase in front on the other side of the main door. What was odd was that the room was covered in dust and cobwebs, while the ceiling held an exact replica of the ground floor, only clean and brighter like it was still inhabited. It looked almost like a large mirror with some 3D effect.

Suddenly, the main doors closed by themselves and before anyone could react, they were all lifted off the ground and were sent straight towards the ceiling before they slammed into the floor-like ceiling.

"Ow… what the hell?" Yang moaned as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Is everyone ok?" Ruby asked before she heard a bunch of moans.

"It looks like we're on the ceiling… I think?" Yang said as she looked at the room, which looked still like people lived in it.

"So is this the floor or…" Nora said before she started thinking only for her to clutch her head as her eyes started spinning round and round in confusion.

They all stopped and looked to see a man in a butler attire walk down the clean staircase, somewhat surprised to see the gang.

"My, my… its been a long time since we've had any guest…" The butler said.

The group was entirely silent, not sure what to say as they originally thought the place was deserted, and that they didn't expect to be standing on the ceiling.

"Ah, you're all probably confused as to what is going on… my name is Sir Alhem… I am the butler of this castle and I apologize for the confusion, but this castle is the home of our lord Mr. Invert." The butler said.

"Invert?" Ruby repeated.

"Yes, my lord is able to invert anything he wishes, so he keeps the castle like this. Please, I'll lead him to you…" Alhem said as he walked down the rest of the stairs and opened the doors on the right before he stepped inside.

"My lord, we have some guests…" Alhem said.

"Bring them in Al…" A male voice said, sounding like he could be less interested.

Everyone walked towards the doors at that, walking into the library where books stretched from the floor/ceiling, to the ceiling/floor. What the butler said was true as even the fire in the fireplace was burning upright, it felt like the world was either upside down or gravity had changed.

In front of the fireplace was a man sitting in a cushioned chair, reading a book, the only part that could be noticeable of him was his crossed legs and his right arm on the armrest.

The chair suddenly just turned, it wasn't on wheels, there was no platform or anything on the floor, which was all just carpet. The man was looking up from his book with his right hand on his cheek, book open in the other.

He closed it and stood up and set the book on the left armrest before walking over to the group, standing in front of Ruby who stood in front of the rest. He was tall, somewhat built, and had dark blue hair, some whiskers were also seeable on his chin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reverse Invert… lord of this castle and all that dwell in it…" He said.

"Ruby Rose and this is…" She said before telling Invert everyone's name who all moved or signaled Invert when she said their name. "We are also expecting two more later on." She said before she raised an eyebrow as Invert took her hand and kissed it.

"Will they be as adorable and lovely as you?" Invert said before lowering Ruby's hand. Her eyes were completely white and her whole face was read as she had a slacked jaw hanging.

"Oh… sounds like love at first sight!" Nora whispered to Ren. "Probably on a one-way road though…" She added after a small pause.

"Would you care to join me, along with your friends in the dining hall? You must have walked far from here to enter my castle, please… follow me." Invert said before he started walking out of the library and headed towards the door on the other side of the room, opening it to reveal the dining room, just like the other two rooms which had a replica of the ceiling, also dirty and dusty like the others.

Before everyone entered the dining room, Blake looked at the front entrance of the main hall once more, only seeing that the main door was on the dirty and old ceiling/floor, there was no main door on the floor/ceiling they were on.

"Now then…" Invert said as he took a seat at the head of the dining table. "Why are you out so far in Forever Falls?" Invert asked.

"I'll go make a pot of tea…" Alhem said as he walked away towards a small door that lead to what seemed the kitchen.

"Well sir, we came to help some friends with a problem." Ruby started.

"Does this problem involve those two friends of yours?" Invert asked.

"Yes, see… Nora "accidently" gave our friend Weiss this aging potions which required some hair from our oldest friends Wasure. After Weiss drank the potion, she and Wasure ended up swapping bodies. We later learned that this place had a device that could do the same thing…" Ruby said before the room went dead silent.

"Yes, that room can change the minds of people, it was used to switch the minds of the most youngest in my family, with the eldest that was head of the castle. This was used for a very long time that kept the first head of the family alive for generations… he soon became my grandfather and died of an unexpected heart attack in the middle of the night. I had obtained my family's great semblance of inversion and this is how the castle looks now, because of my family's semblance." Invert said.

"Well considering you do have this device… may we please use it when our friends arrive?" Ruby asked.

"If I take a shining to your friends then of course… you may. Though you cannot see it, as it is on my family's sacred ground, and would bring shame to my family just for seeing it." Invert said.

After that, Alhem brought the tea and everyone chatted for a little bit while enjoying the tea. Though Ruby eventually looked out the window after a lot of chatting and saw that night had already fallen, which took her by surprise, so did with everybody else.

"Look at that, it's already gotten dark, perhaps you all should stay the night, Grimm are known to be more active under the cover of dark…" Invert said.

"T-that sounds nice…" Ruby said, still unable to process how it got dark so sudden.

"Alhem, please show them to their quarters…" Invert said before the butler bowed and lead the way for everyone.

"_If it's already dark out, why hasn't Weiss or Wasure showed up?"_ Blake thought as she looked back at the main doors before she and the rest of the gang went up the main stairway.

**20 minutes later**

The main doors opened with a creak as a cloaked and hooded man carried the physical body of Wasure, meaning Weiss was still knocked out after the possession of the shadow person. Following in the main hall was Wasure, still in Weiss's body.

"Looks like your friends have moved on into the castle… and someone is still living here… I can smell your friends, tea, and the replica ceiling-floor gives off a hint the lord is living up their…" The cloaked man said, his voice the same as that of the man in black.

"Can you get us up there?" Wasure asked before the cloaked man grabbed Weiss's physical body and held on before he gave a strong jump, flipped around and landed on the ceiling with his feet.

"The lord is in the dining room, through those doors…" The cloaked man said before Wasure walked over to the doors and saw the butler Alhem pouring some tea into his lord's tea cup.

"I take it you must be one of Ruby's friends!" Invert said with a large smile.

"Yes, my name is Wasure, though I'm actually in the body of Weiss Schnee…" Wasure said before she looked around. "Where is everybody?" She asked.

"I sent them up to their guest rooms, they are actually staying the night; though don't let that discourage you. Come, have some of Alhem's famous tea…" Invert said as he pointed to an empty seat next to him.

Wasure walked towards Invert and as she did, the cloaked man walked in with Wasure's body in his arms.

"I assume that is Weiss Schnee in your body, but I was only informed that there was two coming… who is this man?" Invert asked.

"I go by several names, lord Reverse Invert…" The cloaked man said as he sat next to Invert, across Wasure with her knocked out body sitting next to her in the empty chair the cloaked man set her in.

"My, I'm surprised you knew my name, tell me… what name do you go by now?" Invert asked.

"Well…" The cloaked man said as Alhem laid a tea cup with hot tea in front of him and Wasure. "I'm currently the middle piece, but you can just call me sir or handsome, or dashing rogue…" The cloaked man said before he lifted the tea cup and sniffed it before bringing the tea to his lips.

"My, well then what made you join these two ladies, and might I ask how _she_ is asleep?" Invert asked, pointing to Wasure's body.

"Slipped on some ice and bumped her head is all, I was just walking by and saw them. After a short explanation of where they were heading and what happened, I knew that Weiss's body didn't have the strength to lift Wasure's out-cold body. So, I helped out and carried her here, using the wet ground and such left behind by their friends to track our way here…" The cloaked man said.

"I see… now why do you wear that hood in front of me? If you know who I am, then why do you wear a hood in front of me? It is a disgrace to my family and ancestors, take it off…" Invert ordered the cloaked man.

"Might I ask you a question first?" The cloaked man asked, making Invert raise an eyebrow. "Why did you add a sleeping toxin to my tea? Can you feel the malice within me?" He asked.

"Smart, and I felt fishy about you… so I shall remove that hood myself to know who you are…" Invert said before raising a hand towards the cloaked man.

The cloaked man quickly stood up, slammed a foot onto the table and pulled out his katana while holding onto his hood and pointed the tip of the katana at Invert's neck.

"Sorry mate, but I can't let you do that…" The cloaked man said as he held onto his hood.

"Point that sword away from me unless you want it through your throat…" Invert said as he kept his hand held.

"Not until you show everyone where that room is, and you know which one I'm talking about…" The cloaked man said.

"Very well then…" Invert said before the cloaked man's katana bent backwards and pierced through its own owner's neck, making him bleed black blood.

The cloaked man pulled the bent katana out of his throat and dropped it before he clutched his throat to try and stop the bleeding as he garbled words.

"I warned you to point that sword away from me, now look at where you are now…" Invert said.

The cloaked man let go of his hood he was holding onto and tried to reach for his bent katana but failed and rolled on his back and laid there on the floor as he bled out.

"And now let's see what under that hood…" Invert said as he reached for the cloaked man's hood.

Suddenly, the cloaked man grabbed Invert's reaching hand and got up, towering over Invert as he gripped his forearm tightly.

Alhem was about to intervene when Wasure held Myrtenaster to the butler's throat, making him stop and raise his hands in the air, showing he surrendered.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, "Don't approach a fierce animal that _looks dead_?" The cloaked man asked before he used his other arm and grabbed the back of Invert's head and slammed his forehead against the cloaked man's. "Now then…" He said, the shadow blocking his eyes starting to lighten, "Look…

_into my eyes..._


	22. Dust Monster

Chapter 22: Dust Monster

**Ok, so this is a re-upload of Chapter 22. Somehow the Copy and Paste screwed up and gave you the elements version of this (If you know anything about websites and how to format things then this basically happened by showing you how the bold text and font and stuff is used). This chapter is up for the 60th followers we have obtained. So this is a celebration chapter people! I hope we reach 80 followers and even 100! If we are so close I might just have to lengthen out the story because we are over half way to 100 followers! So enjoy this chapter and hopefully everything works ok this time.**

Everyone had gathered in Ruby's room after Alhem showed them their individual rooms, talking about how odd it seemed to be nightfall and neither Weiss nor Wasure were here yet, they made sure to leave traces of where they went by marking the trees with arrows.

After a bit of talking, Ruby's doors opened and in stepped Invert, Wasure's body in his arms, meaning that Weiss was still out, and Wasure who was still stuck in Weiss's body.

"Wasure, er Weiss!" Ruby said as she noticed that Weiss was out cold in Wasure's body, making everyone rush to Invert as he held her. "What happened?" Ruby asked Invert.

"I was told that she passed out from a great amount of stress, by your friend Wasure here. I have take a liking to your friends and will show you the room, please… follow me…" Invert said, before turning around and walked out the room.

Everyone thought it was weird as to how quickly Invert acted, but they weren't really complaining as they followed Invert down the main stairs and into the library.

"Miss Long, please hold your friend for a moment…" Invert said before handing Wasure's body to Yang who found it kind of adorable that Wasure's face looked peaceful, like she was asleep.

Invert rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the still burning fireplace before kneeling down and reached past the fire before there was a faint click and the fireplace started to shift to the right before revealing a secret passageway that went down stone stairs.

"Ohh… scary…" Nora said as a bunch of torches lit by themselves on the left wall and kept lighting until the stairway curved to the left.

"And somewhat inception if you consider the layout of the castle…" The man in black said behind the group, though no one looked at him as if he wasn't really there.

"Follow me, and watch your step. The snow from winter will sometimes build up and when it melts, it melts through the cracks in the walls and water to spill on the stairs, which ends up freezing into black ice." Invert said before everyone walked into the stairway, Invert being in the front and the man in black last with Nora in front of him.

They walked down the stairs slowly, feeling ice then and there, though the man in black had no trouble as he seemed to have plenty of traction on the black ice.

"Oh… woah…" Nora said as she almost slipped and was now trying to regain her balance.

"This is taking forever…" The man in black said before he kicked the back of Nora's knees in and made her fall on her butt before she started sliding down the stairs, tripping people up that soon landed on top of her and just started to all pile up on Nora.

The man in black watched as they all clung together with Nora trying to hold everybody as they slid down the stairs faster and faster, until they reached the bottom of the stairs, and to the man in black as he calmly made his way down, he heard a bunch of screams about a wall before the sound of pinballs crashing could be heard. He eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw everybody laid out on the ground, their eyes spinning around like they were dizzy.

After everyone regained their bearings, they looked around the room, which basically was just a small hallway with one door on the right from the staircase. The door was round and old as it had a small amount of metal on the door as design, and the handle/lock was a giant sliding bolt.

"Now beyond this door is a small hallway that leads to the inversion room…" Invert said as he reached for the locked bolt, but just as he did, the door slammed down on him, crushing and killing him in one blow. The thing that did him in, was a giant Dust monster made of aquamarine colored crystals, with yellow eyes as it had a somewhat humanoid form.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that thing?!" Jaune shouted as he got his weapons out and ready, just like everyone else.

The Dust monster looked at the group as his foot pressed down on the door he just broke off its hinges. It roared and charged for Yang, making her have to roll out of the way as she still held onto Wasure's body.

"Want to fight me eh?" Yang said as she set Wasure's body down on the stairs and activated her gauntlets before hitting her fists together as her aura flared up.

Yang ran up to the Dust monster and jumped into the air before punching the creature right in the face, which was like hitting a 5 foot thick wall of tungsten… it did absolutely nothing. The Dust monster grabbed Yang's feet and tossed her into the wall opposite of the stairs, knocking her out in that one hit. The Dust monster turned back around to face Wasure's body and started walking towards it before it got smacked in the back of the head and turned back around before being hit in the face by Yang's fist, making it stumble back from the sudden increase in power. Yang sent several more punches into the Dust monster, all over, starting to chip away the edges of this Dust creature.

But then the Dust monster grew a red Dust crystal out of its right palm and slammed it into Yang and sent her flying into the wall again, this time out for the real count. After dealing with Yang now, it turned back to Wasure's body and started to walk towards it until it felt something crash into it and looked to see Wasure using Weiss's Myrtenaster's Dust chambers to attack the creature.

The monster rushed to Wasure, ignoring the weak attacks of everyone else and grabbed Weiss's physical head with one of its large hands and lifted her body up into the air, feet dangling. Wasure soon started to scream as she felt the Dust monster squeeze on Weiss's head with that one large hand. She dropped Myrtenaster and started to try and pull the fingers apart, even try cutting the fingers with the nails Weiss had, though nothing was working and it felt like Weiss's head would pop any moment.

Just then, the Dust monster's arm fell clean off, as if it had been cut off. It looked around to see who could have done it and looked at Blake, Ruby, and Jaune before its head was suddenly slammed into the wall.

"What the…?" Ruby said, confused as to what just happened, something forced the monsters head into the wall. She didn't know what, but it also saved Wasure, who now was grabbing her body and was dragging it into the inversion room while Nora carried Yang.

The Dust monster's cut arm grew back and it finally ripped its head out of the wall and looked around before it felt something slam into its stomach, like a fist, then a kick in the leg, and so forth. The Dust monster looked all around, trying to locate the thing that was attacking it.

"Man… try using your senses…" The man in black said before kicking the monster in the back and watched as it stumbled into the wall it originally sent Yang into. He then reached and grabbed the back of its crystallized head and started slamming it into the wall it stumbled to before slamming it once more with feeling before grinding its face on all the walls of the small hallway. The man in black suddenly threw the Dust monster to the ground and stomped on its chest before slowly pulling out his katana.

There was a sudden white flash and after it faded away, the Dust monster was gone without a trace. The man in black sighed as he sheathed his katana and walked through the hallway everyone ran through while he played with the monster.

He had walked into a large circular room, in the middle was two archways that stood side by side, and under each one was Weiss and Wasure, with Weiss still out could. There was window stained glasses that let a blueish-white tint into the room to light it up as there was no torches. Opposite to the windows was what looked like a console up a small set of stairs.

"I can't get it to work…" Blake said at the console.

"Blake, look around and see if you can find a power source for that ancient device…" Wasure said before Blake went down the stairs and started searching, just like everyone else.

The man in black walked up to the console and saw a handprint in the console, he looked up at Wasure who was looking at him. She took a deep breath and nodded Weiss's head before the man in black put his hand on the handprint and the console lit up with a blue light. The man in black cracked his fingers and started to work on the console while everyone was confused before he pressed a button and the archways started electrocuting both Wasure and Weiss's bodies before the whole room was blinded by a large flash.

RWBY Dorm

Weiss moaned as her eyes opened, her head felt like it was splitting in two. Once her vision cleared up she saw herself lying in her bunk bed, she sat up and put her hand to her head and moaned.

"Why the hell does it feel like my brain is being ripped up?" Weiss asked, her own voice coming through this time. She paused and looked over herself to see that she had her own body back, and she felt fantastic to have it back.

"Good to see you back up, how you feeling?" Yang asked as Weiss looked up to see the blonde party brawler sitting on her bed looking at Weiss.

"Like I was dropped 40 stories and survived even though it feels like I landed on my head… what happened?" Weiss asked.

Ruby suddenly dropped from her bunk and sat down next to Yang on her bunk.

"You were out for the most part, but I'll tell you the short of it. Wasure ended up carrying you to the castle where the device was, the castle was inhabited and later on the lord of the house led us to the device. Though, he died from this giant Dust monster that I have no idea about it. Then something odd happened and whatever it was, it kept the monster busy enough for everyone to run to the device room. There, we tried to find a way to turn it on, when it just started up on its own and switched you two back to normal." Ruby said before Yang got up and walked to the bathroom, soon to come out with some painkiller meds and a glass of water, handing it to Weiss who took the pills as quickly as possible.

"What about Wasure? How's she doing?" Weiss asked.

"She woke up almost instantly after your bodies were swapped back. Right after that, she carried you out because the device was exploding and soon the whole castle started to explode. We somehow made it all out alive, team RWBY and JNPR made it all out; even Alhem the butler of the castle got out." Ruby said.

"Where is Wasure now?" Weiss asked.

"Outside, walking around Beacon right now…" Yang answered.

Weiss looked outside and it was pitch black outside, meaning it was a cloudy dark night. "Why would Wasure be out in the dark going for a walk?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss… today was Groundhog Day…" Ruby said softly.

"Then that means…" Weiss said, her brain starting to clear up a little.

"No six more weeks of winter, springs coming…" Yang said before the room got quiet and Weiss looked at the ground.

"Though, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but it looked like Wasure had more on her mind then just having to say goodbye to us…" Yang said making everyone look at her, though Blake was just listening from her bunk.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, she has been walking for a VERY long time, several hours at least. I got worried about 2 hours and decided to try and see what she was up to by following her location on her scroll. She was in Emerald Forest, destroying trees and boulders… basically anything that stood in her path… eventually she started to cry as she hit things. I'm sure that was not because of having to leave us, she's stronger than that." Yang said before they heard the door click and everyone looked to see Wasure step in.

She walked towards the coat hangers and put her coat on the usual hanger she used before she turned and saw everyone but Blake in a conversation.

"Weiss… good to see your up and about, hows the head?" Wasure asked, putting on a somewhat odd smile, one that had more feeling of sadness than happiness.

"S-still hurts like a bitch, though the painkillers are kicking in…" Weiss said.

"Good, Good…" Wasure said before she paused and thought. "I'm just going to head to bed now if that's ok with you guys…" Wasure said as she started to take off her boots.

"Go right ahead!" Yang said quickly.

"You deserved it…" Ruby said just as quick

"See you tomorrow, I'm going to sleep some more too…" Weiss said before she laid back in bed and closed her eyes.

"Right then…" Wasure said as she quickly got undressed, "See you all tomorrow…" She said as she got under the covers of the air mattress, changing the steel air mattress Weiss did accidently, back to its original self.

When Wasure laid down, she laid on her left side, to face away from everyone and just look at the wall. She didn't want them to see her tears.

"I've failed Three of the Four…" Wasure said in her head as she tried her best to hide her cries and sniffles. "Tomorrow is the last one…" She cried in her head,


	23. Wasure's Third Semblance

**Chapter 23: Wasure's Third Semblance**

Wasure slowly opened her eyes and sat up, popping her neck to get the blood flowing. She yawned a little and stood up and started to walk around the bunks, when she saw a note attached to the foot of the Blake's bunk. She pulled it off the bunk and read it, saying that Ruby and the others let Wasure sleep in late, seeing as how things are being predicted via weather.

Wasure threw the letter in the trash bin and looked at the time. It was almost noon, meaning lunch might be going on for Ruby and the others. She put her hands to her face and walked around the dorm, trying to think. After a while of walking around, Wasure stopped and lowered her arms before she raised her head and took a deep breath. She walked to the bathroom, quickly getting showered and dried off quickly, not messing with her hair or anything as she picked out a fresh pair of the same thing she wore yesterday. After getting dressed she put on her boots, tied them, and quickly grabbed her jacket before marching out the door, not even grabbing her scroll or anything. She wasn't exactly thinking she might be able to come back.

**Ground Floor: Public Female Showers**

"Damn Clot…" Yang said as she entered the public female showers room. "He just had to trip and make this mess of italian food on my school clothes, and my hair…" She said as she quickly walked over to a washing machine and dumped her school uniform in there before getting it ready and then set it on. "I would go up to the dorm to handle this, but by that time this damn tomato sauce might dry and tangle my hair together… making me lose more hair than I want…" Yang said as she walked towards a large section of lockers and stopped at one with her name on it and started putting in a combination on the foot locker.

"Good thing the school came up with this idea in case something like this happened…" Yang said as the locker unlocked and Yang opened it before pulling out a bar of soap, shampoo, two towels, and her casual clothes minus her leather jacket. "Though… these showers are actually only used for when teachers give them the access key, so that's pointless… same goes for the male showers I believe… So I'm the only one in here..." Yang said to herself.

She closed her locker and walked to one of the end showers, where the benches was and placed her towels and clothes there before walking to a shower head and stood to the side as she turned on the water before she had it just to her liking, letting her step under the shower head as it sprayed water.

After a while, Yang got the idea to steam up the whole room with how many shower heads there were. She just ran down, twisting each knob to H as far as it could go until she ran out of shower heads and then just walked back to her own shower head and cleaned herself up as the place became a sauna. The steam made it hard to see, though Yang really didn't care about that.

She had finished using the soap and was reaching for the shampoo, when she heard a low thump behind her and turned around before something grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground and against the wall. She looked at what had grabbed her to see that it was the same Dust monster from yesterday, and in its free hand was a black Dust sword, crudely made as it was not sharpened, and had no actual handle built into it.

The Dust monster pulled its sword arm back, holding it as if about to stab Yang's chest as it moved its other arm a bit to give it more room to stab the chest area. It started to lunge it arm forward, before there was the sound of a wall breaking down, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps before someone could be seen through the steam running up to Yang and the monster. It rushed to them at the last second, and jumped into the air before punching the Dust monster straight in the face before the Dust creature let go of Yang before it was sent flying into the wall, deeply cracking and cratering the wall as it seemed stunned.

The steam let up suddenly and there stood Wasure with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"Wasure?! The hell is going on?!" Yang shouted in surprise as she started to get up, only for Wasure to push her back down to a sitting position.

"Don't get involved…" Wasure said as she held Yang's shoulders.

"Don't get involved?! That thing nearly killed me! I can't just sit here naked and do nothing!" Yang protested.

"Oh really?" Wasure asked in an angry voice.

"Yeah! I'm going to kick this son of a bitches ass for knocking me out… twice!" Yang said popping her knuckles as she tried to get back up but Wasure just pushed her down.

"You think you can just suddenly beat him? Naked? Without your gauntlets? IN LESS THAN A MINUTE YOU LOST TO HIM AND YOU WERE BARELY DOING ANY DAMAGE WITH YOUR FUCKING GAUNTLETS AND SEMBLANCE ACTIVE! SO YOU JUST SIT YOUR DAMN ASS RIGHT FUCKING THERE AND DO NOTHING!" Wasure shouted to Yang, which caught Yang off guard as she never heard Wasure scream at her like that, it almost felt like she would hurt her if she didn't comply.

The Dust monster suddenly shook its head to wake itself up and broke itself free from the wall before charging at Wasure who just raised an arm and stopped the sword swing from the monster before she did an uppercut to the monster's face. At that moment, Wasure did one full spin on one leg before coming around a second time and kicked the Dust monster in the stomach before sending it into the wall again, breaking through and into the boy's locker room.

The Dust monster tried to get back up, but Wasure sat down on it before she started punching the Dust monster's face over and over again until its head shattered to pieces.

"Holy shit…" Yang said as she now had a towel on, watching the fight.

"It's not over…" Wasure said as she got up and walked back before the head of the Dust monster grew back, this time with black Dust. "Get going Yang…" She said, only getting silence before screaming it again and Yang jumped a little before she grabbed her clothes and ran out as she got dressed. "Now then…" Wasure said before popping her neck. "You wanted me back at the castle… well here I am now…" Wasure said before she picked up a broken off pipe that started glowing silver before she charged at the creature.

**Lunch Room**

The room was quiet, after hearing the loud noises from some other part in the building. Most of the people were waiting and listening as they heard loud gunshots and roars of anger. Then it got silent after a while and people started to mutter things.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Ruby asked team JNPR and her own team, only for them all to shake their heads. "Can't be sparring matches… those are too far away to hear from here…" Ruby said before she saw Yang running towards them half dressed, her hair and body still wet like she was running here just after getting out of the shower.

"What happened to you?" Weiss asked as Yang ran up to them.

"We got to help Wasure!" Yang said quickly.

"What? Why? What happened?" Ruby asked.

"This giant…" Yang said before her head turned to the glass wall on her left. "LOOK OUT!" She shouted as she grabbed Ruby and shoved her to the ground before everyone else did out after she shouted.

The moment Yang shouted, something crashed through the window-wall and started spinning across the floor like a ragdoll and crashed into the salad bar before it stopped.

Everyone slowly came out from cover, to see the large Dust creature getting up, making a lot of people start to run as that was what first came to mind. Though, team RWBY and JNPR stayed in confusion as to why the creature from the castle was here. Though now it had several parts of it covered in black Dust, including now as it recovered some lost parts.

Heads turned as they heard a low, yet loud humming from the crash in the window and turned to see Wasure holding a giant machine that almost looked like it was a railgun or something. It was big that went into her shoulder, had a built in fan that had a glowing light under it and a long barrel while the whole thing looked like it was made of smooth plastic and painted white.

She held onto the barrel and pointed it at the Dust creature before the fan started to spin up and the orange light got brighter before it started to make a loud humming noise, soon turning into a high pitched sound. Wasure's eyes widened and the strange machine shot out an orange beam towards the Dust monster before it crashed into him and pushed him through the other glass wall until Wasure stopped firing.

The Dust creature landed on its feet and started running towards Wasure with a large hole in its chest, only to be filled up with black Dust crystals. Wasure calmly walked towards the running monster, her strange weapon soon glowed silver before changing into a simple shotgun.

The Dust creature ran up to Wasure and was about to slam right into her, when she stepped out of the way and fired the shotgun at the monster's leg; blowing it clean off even though it was as thick as a tree trunk. The shotgun glowed silver again as the creature fell, changing into a katana and before Wasure swung the katana and cut off the rest of the Dust monster's limbs, including the head before it completely fell to the ground.

"Ren… who is that and why do they look like Wasure?" Nora asked, not remembering Wasure ever being this merciless.

Ren was just silent like everyone else was, too shocked for words.

Though Wasure just had this frown on her face and rested the katana on her shoulder as she watched the Dust monster regenerate the lost head and limbs with black Dust. "So it seems that cutting and breaking you won't work with that regeneration… then what about instant burning?" Wasure said before the katana changed into some advanced flamethrower which she pointed it right on the head of the monster.

She almost pulled the trigger, but just before she did her entire weapon crashed into some flying object that exploded into ice, covering the entire flamethrower. She turned and looked to see where the object came from, seeing Victor walking up to them with a blue Dust crystal in his hand.

"I think that's enough, I don't want him dead." Victor said with a faint smile.

"You can't be serious! This thing wass trying to kill Yang!" Wasure protested as she dropped the flamethrower before it shattered into small pieces in the ice.

"But I am serious, and that _thing_ is my son..." Victor said with a strong voice before he looked at the Dust monster and smiled. "Isn't that right... Cobey?" He asked the monster, which looked at him with a tilted head.

The monster Victor called Cobey took advantage of this pause and transformed his left arm into red Dust before punching Wasure right in the face, making her go flying from the Dust exploding in her face. It then took the advantage it had, and grew three times the size it already was, now being over 20 feet tall.

"Cobey, stop!" Victor shouted before the Dust creature smacked Victor and sent him flying into one of the pillars where he crashed through it and tumbled on the ground to a stop.

"Victor!" Ruby shouted before she started running to Victor.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted as Ruby ran past the giant Dust monster, only to stop when she heard the sounds of cracking over her head. She looked up from where she stood and saw the Dust monster, making a single fist with both hands that went over his head.

The Dust monster sent down the fist at Ruby, her reflexes somehow not reacting to the attack, making her stand still.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she tried and rushed to her sister's side, only to watch as the fist was about to crush Ruby's body.

The fist went straight down and there was a loud shattering sound, almost like bones as the fists created a crater in the cement ground, Ruby's body having to be underneath that fist. But when the monster lifted its humongous two-handed fist, the fingers of the monster shattered into small rock sizes. Everyone looked inside the giant hand sized crater and saw Wasure, over Ruby as she laid on her back while Wasure was on her hands and knees.

"W-Wasure?" Ruby said, not seeing Wasure come up and push her down, nor even take the blow. Wasure didn't say anything as her bangs covered her eyes, but Ruby's eyes widened a little when she saw tears start to run down her cheeks.

Wasure got up and turned to face the giant Dust monster, which was staring at its repairing hand.

The blue sky and sun that day was quickly blocked by black clouds that started to create rain and followed by thunder and lightning.

Wasure lowered her head and said something, only for thunder to crack in the distance as she spoke. She then raised her head and narrowed her eyes at her opponent.

She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest before slowly opening her mouth as a blue light started to leak out. She then immediately shot her mouth open before the blue light brightened in her mouth until a blue beam shot out and crashed into the giant Dust monster.

"Oh my god she's pulling a Godzilla!" Nora shouted as she grabbed a bag of popcorn and started eating as Wasure burned through the monster.

Wasure suddenly stopped firing the blue beam for a moment and then took another breath before firing again, stronger this time as the Dust monster tried to fight back, roaring in pain as it tried to push forward through the beam. All of a sudden, Wasure's eyes turned from hazel to silver before the blue beam tripled in size and pushed the giant Dust monster out of the Lunch Room and across the ground until the beam died down.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked herself softly as she started getting up.

"That was monstrous…" Weiss said, seeing a wild, killing animal look in Wasure.

Blake just didn't say anything as she was just speechless, but her expression showed she was shocked beyond belief.

"My god… that was… AWESOME!" Yang shouted. She was about to say something to Wasure, only to watch as she walked outside and towards the fallen Dust monster, as it was getting back up.

The Dust monster got on one knee and put a hand to the ground before black Dust grew out of the ground in large shards, becoming a large shield around the creature as the shards grew.

Wasure stopped walking, took another deep breath, puffed out her chest and her eyes turned into a darker shade of silver before she opened her mouth and a giant red beam shot out and crashed into the black Dust shard shield. It almost instantly burst through the Dust shield and forced the Dust monster into the air before it was incinerated into nothing.

Wasure closed her mouth and the red beam was cut off before she started to breath heavily. She turned around and looked at both team RWBY and JNPR who were all shocked at what they just saw, Nora even dropped her popcorn. Before everyone came to their senses and tried to ask Wasure what she just did, she ran off at a breakneck speed into the Emerald Forest and out of sight.

Yang tried to follow her, but Ruby stopped her sister, as the words she said were, "Don't follow me…"


	24. Six More Weeks

**Chapter 24: Six more Weeks**

**Hello guys! I hope you are all enjoying this story and I hope you all are doing ok in your own personal lives. I wasn't sure if something happened, but about every time I've uploaded a chapter, I've gotten either a follower, a favorite from someone, or even a review. But I got NONE this entire time since I last uploaded, so that makes me wonder if something I did is wrong or something is up with all your readers, or something entirely else caused that. Either way, I hope I'm not disappointing you guys, reviews can be an Author's support through a story, and I was expecting at least a few reviews from what happened in the previous chapter. At least tell me what you guys think about what you think about this chapter, I really would like some feedback on this one. Now with my rant over, please enjoy!**

**RWBY Dorm**

The room was silent, as team RWBY tried to come up with something about what just happened with Wasure suddenly fighting a giant Dust monster that is apparently Victor's son.

"So then…" Ruby started, trying to get a conversation going. "Lasers…" Ruby said, not sure how to go off with that exactly.

"I thought she said she only had three semblances…" Yang said, confused.

"I guess she also lied about a _fourth_ semblance… she's more like a monster than anything…" Weiss said before she got an intense stare from Yang and Ruby while Blake was just thinking silently.

A loud crash of thunder interrupted their small moment of talking, reminding them that storm clouds had almost instantly rolled over and it has rained like crazy ever since. The darkness of the clouds even gave the illusion it was night, even though it was 1:35 pm and the Sun would still be high in the sky.

"I bet Wasure is cold and wet out there…" Ruby said as she looked out the window and only saw darkness, minus the mixture of sleet, rain, and hail hitting the window.

"Why didn't she want us to follow her? And why did you stop me?!" Yang asked Ruby.

"I'm… not sure myself, I felt like I'd be doing something I shouldn't…" Ruby answered.

"Well I can't just sit here and wait for Wasure, who could be bleeding and unable to move, and only end up in the belly of some Beowolf or Ursa Major!" Yang said as she grabbed a bag and filled it with a few things such as a flashlight and a first aid kit.

"Yang…" Ruby started only to pause and wait as Yang looked at her sister to see her holding a compass and a poncho. "We'll need this if we're going to find Wasure…" She said before Yang smiled and took the stuff before putting them in the backpack.

"You're going out there to look for her?" Weiss asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." Ruby said calmly as she helped Yang.

"Weren't you the one that told us to listen to what she said, about not following her?" Weiss asked before Ruby gave a smug look.

"Call it, giving her a head start now." She said before getting back to packing.

"That makes no sense! Why would you even chase after someone that isn't even human?" Weiss asked before both Ruby and Yang looked at her in silence.

"What makes you think she isn't human?" Yang asked as Weiss now had her full attention.

"Who on earth do you know, that is human and can turn their skin and objects into any kind of metal, turn something into a gun, and fire two kinds of lasers from their mouths?!" Weiss shouted.

Yang looked at Weiss with a strict face before sighing and looked away. "We don't have time to argue. We are going and that's that, if you want to come then just run into the forest and start searching until a few hours pass." Yang said as she grabbed her bag and started walking towards the door, soon to be followed by Ruby.

"Well then me and Blake will just…" Weiss was silent as she saw the feline faunus close her book with a thump, jumped out of her bed with a bag already prepared and walked towards Yang Ruby who were waiting for her outside their dorm room in the hallway.

"Later ice queen!" Yang said as she walked out of sight.

"Figure out how dinner will be worked out while we're gone!" Ruby said as she walked after her sister.

Blake just waved before following the others, letting the door slowly close as Weiss stood in their dorm, shocked to see them just so easily go after Wasure.

"Unbelievable…" Weiss said to herself.

"Unbelievable indeed… they didn't even pack snacks!" A deep male voice said behind Weiss. Her eyes widened before she slowly turned around and saw a tall man towering over her, it was the man in black.

"Who the hell are you?!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed Myrtenaster and pointed at the man in black, only for him to be gone.

"Who am I? Well… I am Everything and Nothing, Everyone and No One, Everywhere and yet Nowhere…" The man in black said, behind Weiss once more, making her turn around to see the man in black grinning.

"That doesn't answer my question! How did you even get in here!" Weiss demanded, pointing Myrtenaster at the man in black, ready to strike if he tried anything funny.

"Teleportation my dear flat-chest…" The man said, making Weiss's anger rise, as she had to be reminded of her undeveloped chest.

"Teleportation? Is that your semblance? _Is he the Ghost?"_ Weiss said, thinking that last part.

"I am not the ghost ice bitch… I am Wasure's mentor, and creator…" The man in black said, getting Weiss angry over the "ice bitch" thing, but was shocked that she was talking to Wasure's mentor.

"So you're Wasure's mentor? And creator?" Weiss said, trying to look the man in black in the eye when she realized she couldn't. Everytime she tried to look at him, her eyes would drift and focus on something else, she had been looking at the tip of her weapon the whole time they've been talking.

"You could say that I'm even her father… though, I don't want to be called that by her as she really isn't my child. And she won't call me Master too, hates calling me that…" The man in black answered. "Put that metal twig you call a weapon down…" He said, before Weiss's arm obeyed him, even though Weiss tried to fight back and keep her weapon up.

"Why are you here, and how did you force my arm down?" Weiss asked, no longer able to move her sword arm.

"The agreement between me and Wasure… has come to a close…" He said, his grin growing wider.

**Emerald Forest**

"WASURE!" Ruby shouted as she walked through the forest, somehow how the vegetation where she was had grown back and was like a jungle almost. It seemed almost impossible for such a climatic change, though she wasn't getting hit by sleet or hail, just rain.

The rain was hitting Ruby hard, luckily her cloak gave her protection, although the mud was heavy and stuck to her boots like something else. She stopped when she heard the sound of some bushes moving, looking to her right to see the same bushes moving.

"Wasure?" She asked, slowly walking to the bush as she reached for Crescent Rose, just in case it wasn't her.

Something jumped out of the bushes, big and black before landing and pushing Ruby to the ground as it stood on top of her. Ruby was about to scream when she felt something wet and warm hitting her cheek, like a tongue. She tried to get a better look at what was licking her and saw Chūsei being the culprit.

"Chūsei? What are you doing out here?" Ruby asked Wasure's dog as it got off her. "Hm? What's that you've got there?" Ruby asked, seeing something wrapped around the dog's tail.

Chūsei suddenly lowered it upper body to the ground before it growled, showing its teeth to Ruby.

"W-what's wrong?!" Ruby asked, suddenly feeling like a threat to Chūsei.

Chūsei barked before jumping over Ruby, who ducked in reflex to the dog. Though she soon looked behind her after hearing another animal other than Chūsei. Behind her was a Beowolf, trying to get Chūsei off who had a strong bite in the Grimm's neck. There was a sudden snapping sound before the Beowolf fell over, dead.

"Good boy, thought you were going for me for a second…" Ruby said with a chuckle before she petted Chūsei, getting a better look at what was wrapped around his tail.

It was actually a broadsword, in a leather-skin sheath and for some reason, most of the handle was hidden by the sheath, it covered the hand guard of the sword.

"Hey! Do you think you can help me find Wasure? Can you sniff her out?" Ruby asked before Chūsei barked and started sniffing the ground, keeping the sword wrapped around his tail off the ground as he moved about.

**Yang**

"DAMN IT'S COLD!" Yang shouted as she clutched her arms and shivered as she walked.

She was walking through a snowing part of the forest, the trees were dead along with the grass and the bushes, though it crashed thunder and lightning around her. She took a moment to raise her aura level and raise her body temp, allowing herself to feel a bit warmer.

"Damn… I know it was best to agree on Ruby that splitting up would widen our chance of finding Wasure… but how the hell would I know that it would be snowing in part of the forest?!" She asked herself as she tried to stay warm.

"Why don't you grab that coat in your backpack your sister gave you?" A female voice said somewhere.

"Hey! Good idea, thanks!" Yang said as she set her backpack down and pulled out a jacket before putting it on, along with the backpack after closing it up. "I feel warmer already!" Yang said.

"Alright then…" The female voice said.

Yang suddenly came to her senses after realizing she wasn't alone and turned towards the voice to find a woman in a suit of Onyx black knight armor. She didn't wear a helmet, her hair was long and messy, and her face held a grin. Though what was odd was that she had two broadswords, sheathed on her back with leather sheaths.

"Who are you?" Yang asked walking up to the woman in armor.

"Who am I? I am Yin…" The woman said as she watch Yang walk closer to her.

When Yang walked up to Yin, she noticed that the women looked to be in her mid 20's and was taller than Yang.

"Nice to meet you Yin, I'm Yang…" Yang said, holding out a hand for Yin to shake.

"That's my brother's name, he's here also…" Yin said, shaking Yang's hand, the armored glove feeling cold to Yang's hand.

"Your brother huh? What are you and your brother doing out here?" Yang asked.

"We came to check up on our younger brother, we heard he was doing something interesting… sadly we got a bit lost, but we'll manage." Yin said putting a hand on her hip.

"Where is your brothers?" Yang asked, not seeing anyone else.

"Oh, we don't usually hang around… my brother, who was born at the exact same time as I was, doesn't like to be near me, but we are both seeing our younger sibling…" Yin said.

"You and your brother were born at the same exact time? That must have been painful for your mom…" Yang said before Yin suddenly started chuckling.

Yang raised an eyebrow for a moment before she saw that Yin's eyes were white, no pupil or anything, like she was blind.

**Blake**

Blake walked through the sleet and hail, the forest around her was half dead and half alive. Some trees had leaves on them, some grass was green, and some bushes were still alive, while the rest was all dead like the end of winter.

"Ow…" She said as some hail hit her cat ears, concealed by her bow. She was wearing the poncho she had packed, but sadly it had no hood, which she didn't understand as the package it came in clearly had a picture of a hood on it.

"Are you alright miss?" A male voice asked behind her.

Blake quickly pulled out Gamble Shroud and turned around before pointing her weapon in the direction the voice came from. Though she couldn't see anything as the trees made some thick shadows under their branches, like a curtain or a shroud.

Her bow twitched as she heard footsteps walking towards her, coming from in front of her. The footsteps got louder and louder until she saw a japanese wooden sandal step out of the black curtain of shadows she was facing. The figure walked out of the shadows and Blake prepared herself.

It was a man, in a completely white kimono. He looked to be in his mid 20's and had a white beard like an old man, and his hair which was also white and that was pulled into a short ponytail. He had two katana's in white sheaths, wrapped around the cloth belt that held the kimono closed, the swords were on both sides of his waist. What was odd was that he held two umbrellas in his arms.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, somewhat making it sound like a demand.

"My name is Yang young miss…" The man said calmly as he stopped a few feet away from Blake. His voice felt somewhat relaxing, like it could make children fall asleep.

"Why are you here?" Blake asked.

"I heard my little brother was doing something, I wanted to see what he was up to. Plus, my sister is here and I have to make sure she doesn't create mischief… it's my job…" He said before he held out one of the umbrellas for Blake to take. "You'll be better if you take this, please… do take it." He said.

Blake raised an eyebrow before another few pieces of hail hit her cat ears. She slowly came up to the man and took the umbrella from him, not dropping her guard.

"I won't hurt you child…" He said with a smile, that's when Blake noticed that his eyes were completely black, no sign of white or any other color was on his eyes.

Blake didn't know what to say as the eyes looked like they belonged to some evil creature, but that didn't match the feeling Blake was getting from the man.

"Don't be alarmed by my eyes child, I was created this way. The same goes for my sister, though not my little brother…" He said.

"Your… brother and sister?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Yes, my sister's name is Yin… and my brother's name… well… I can't really say his name to you…" The man responded.

"Your sister's name is Yin, and your name is Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yes, but I must go now, my little sister can be a devil almost all the time and I cannot let her out of my sights with you and your friends walking around…" The man said before he started walking away.

"Wait!" Blake said before the man stopped and turn to face Blake, a warm smile on his face.

"Yes?" He asked warmly.

**Ruby**

"That's it! Follow her scent boy!" Ruby said, following Chūsei through the forest.

She followed him until he came to a large opening in the forest, it looked like some rural village with stone buildings, most of them had broken and collapsed, but most of them were still somewhat standing. It looked almost scary given that it was raining heavily and the thunder and lightning were laying it thick also.

Chūsei barked and started running towards the stone village, and out of Ruby's sight.

"Chūsei wait!" Ruby shouted as she chased after the black wolf.

She jumped over giant rocks and slid under small openings from fallen pillars and other objects. She watched Chūsei run into one of the buildings, the one that looked mostly intact and she followed him inside.

It was dark, and cold inside, as the whole building was just stone, didn't have any glass windows or doors. Ruby set her backpack down and fished around inside before pulling out a flashlight and turned it on before putting her backpack back on and started looking around the building. In front of her was two options, the left and the right.

She walked to the right and stopped in a single room that had some mats, rugs and pillows set down, looked like these were beds. Ruby walked back to the front entrance and walked to the left side of the house now, now getting a bit more deeper inside the house. She walked down a little hallway before she took another left and found herself in a large room with part of the wall on the far side broken open.

On the right side of the room, sitting against the wall was Wasure with her head looking at the ground and Chūsei laid next to her, curled up.

"Wasure!" Ruby said as she ran up to Wasure who looked up at Ruby with a frown before looking back down at the ground.

She ran up to here and kneeled down in front of her before hugging her tightly, glad that her friend was alright from the looks of it.

Ruby came to her senses and let go of Wasure before she started looking her over, "Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Ruby asked.

"Why did you come?" Wasure asked, her voice somewhat shaky.

"What?" Ruby asked, stopping her search for wounds on Wasure and looked at her friend.

"I told you not to follow me, don't you understand what that means?!" Wasure shouted.

"We couldn't just let you run off like that, we're your friends… if you're worried about the fact that you can shoot lasers out of your mouth then don't." Ruby said before she took Wasure's hands and held them tightly.

"That's not it… I… I can do much more…" Wasure said, her voice started to quiver.

"Well it doesn't matter! Even if you are some alien from space, you are still you and that means you are my and everyone elses friend!" Ruby said before she hugged Wasure tightly, making sure she gave Wasure the same feeling Ruby felt about her.

"R-Ruby… please let go… Grimm are coming…" Wasure said, hearing growls and footsteps around them. Though Chūsei just sat there calm, even though his ears were following the sounds.

"No, I won't let go of a friend… no matter what. You are a part of team RWBY, you are a friend and I would even considered you an older sister like Yang jokes…" Ruby said smiling.

"Ruby…" Wasure said before a Beowolf walked through the fallen wall in the house, spotting the two hugging each other.

The Beowolf roared before it got on all four and started charging after the two. Once it was within swiping distance, it raised its right claw and was brought it down.

Ruby suddenly felt something hit her, though it felt like it bounced off. She turned her head and looked to see the Beowolf backing up and looking at its broken nails. She looked down at herself and saw her skin changed into a silver color, like it was metal.

Wasure gently pushed Ruby off and stood up, the moment they were no longer touching Ruby's skin turned back to normal.

"The reason I ran was not only because I was afraid of how you would except me after I showed you my true power, but for what I really am… _and…_" Wasure said before her right arm suddenly glowed silver before it changed into something as it glowed silver. "I am Wasure Rarete Ita… the third weapon of my creator and mentor!" Wasure shouted before the glowing light around her arm dispersed and her right arm was replaced with a rifle, as if it was built into her.

She raised her rifle-arm and tilted her head to looked down the sights before she aimed straight at the Beowolf, who looked frozen with fear as it had never seen anything like this before. All of a sudden, the rifle-arm fired and a bullet wisped through the air and destroyed the entire upper half of the Beowolf, leaving only the waist and down intact. She lowered her rifle-arm and looked at Ruby who had a shocked look on her face.

"I guess you're too afraid for words…" Wasure said as she looked down at the ground.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Ruby shouted before she ran up to Wasure and started inspecting the rifle-arm.

"You're a living weapon! This is so cool!" Ruby said as her excitement over weapons rose.

Wasure blinked for a moment as she fangirled over her weaponized arm, before she smiled and started laughing. She had forgotten Ruby would go crazy over weapons.

"Can else you do?!" Ruby asked Wasure, her eyes glittering with fascination.

"Much, much, much… more…" Wasure said with a smile before more Grimm walked through the broken wall.

The Grimm looked at their fallen brethren and back at Wasure who suddenly turned and looked at them, her eyes now a shade of silver.

"First off… I can do partial transformations…" Wasure said as her rifle-arm glowed silver before changing back into a regular arm.

She gave both arms a flick and blades popped out of the top of her hands.

"That's just like Wolverine!" Ruby shouted as she put her hands to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled.

"You could say that…" Wasure said before she ran up to the Grimm, tackling down an Ursa and stabbing it in the throat with the blades before countering the attack of a Beowolf.

"I can also do this!" Wasure said as the blades retracted away and she hit the Beowolf she countered with an open palm, which soon gave a shotgun blast to the Beowolf's chest, leaving a hole. Her palms had gun barrels sticking out of them.

"That's so cool!" Ruby said as she started jumping up and down.

"That's not all!" Wasure said as she changed her right arm into the blade of a scythe and started cutting some of the Grimm up, being too agile and fast for them to land a blow on her.

She then finally stepped back to Ruby who was practically all over the place. She smiled at how excited Ruby was.

"Want to see what else I can do?" Wasure asked before Ruby nodded her head. She smiled and then her whole body started to glow silver before she jumped into the air and did a flip before her whole body changed its form before she came down in Ruby's arm, now transformed into a scythe just like Crescent Rose, almost like an exact replica.

"Oh my god!" Ruby squealed as she held Wasure, now a scythe like Crescent Rose.

"Go on, give me a try…" Wasure said, her voice somewhat metallic and her face appeared on the blade of the scythe, like it was her reflection.

"Won't it hurt though?" Ruby asked, trying to be rational now.

"Don't worry, just fire away…" Wasure said before her reflection faded away.

The Grimm charged at Ruby who got the scythe changed Ruby ready and pulled the trigger before she shot forward, faster than she has ever gone with her own weapon. She flew towards a Beowolf and readied to slice through him, expecting she'd have to fire again before she could cut through him, but when she sped past the Beowolf, the blade sliced through the Grimm like it was butter through a hot knife, no resistance at all.

Ruby slid to a stop and she watched as the Beowolf she sliced stand like nothing happened, until it turned around and then the upper half of its body slid off the lower before they both fell to the ground.

"OH THIS IS AWESOME!" Ruby shouted before Wasure changed back to a human form, standing next to Ruby who was freaking out with glee. "IS THIS ANOTHER SEMBLANCE OF YOURS?!" Ruby asked, smiling widely with joy.

"No Ruby…" Wasure said, before Ruby's smile somewhat got smaller with a raised eyebrow. "It's just who I am… a weapon…" Wasure said with a warm smile.

"Oh! I've got to tell the others!" Ruby said before she pulled out a gun and fired it into the air before a red flare popped out and rose over the trees before exploding and falling back down in several pieces.

**Yang**

Yang turned and looked to see the red flare rise up in the sky before it exploded in the sky and fired.

"That's Ruby's flare, guess she found Wasure." Yang said to Yin who was leaning against a tree. "Now I have to go and fire mine to tell them I'm safe…" Yang said as she pulled her own flare gun out and pulled the trigger before a yellow flare popped out and did the same as thing as the red one. After a while a blue flare reached into the sky.

"So I guess you're heading back now?" Yin asked as she slowly reached for one of her swords.

"Yeah! I've got to tell you, it was really fun talking to you! Maybe we can meet each other some time in the future!" Yang said as she started walking away.

Yin lowered her arm and smiled, "Yeah, it was fun… goodbye Yang…" Yin said, "_It felt oddly good to just relax and chat with her…"_ She thought before she faded away as Yang walked away with a wave.

**Blake**

Blake watched the red and yellow flares be fired into the sky before she fired her own flare, and watched the blue flare go up into the sky and explode.

"I guess it is time for us to part Miss Belladonna…" The man in the white kimono named Yang said.

"It does…" Blake said as she held out the umbrella for Yang to take back, yet he merely smiled and shook his head. "Thank you for telling my everything that I asked." Blake said as before they both did a bow and Blake walked off without another word.

She walked back towards Beacon, following the path she went before the forest slightly changed back to how it should have been, and the weather rained a mixture of snow, hail, sleet, and rain as she walked closer towards Beacon. She was glad she had that umbrella still.

"Blake!" Ruby said before she ran up to her.

"Hey Ruby, I guess you found Wasure…" Blake said before she looked behind Ruby to see Wasure slowly walking up towards them. "I know everything…" Blake said with a smile.

"You do? Who told you?" Wasure asked, tilting her head.

"Yang… not our Yang, but a man named Yang…" Blake said before Wasure's eyes somewhat widened a little before she smiled.

"Then I take it you are ok with everything?" Wasure asked before Blake nodded.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ruby asked, confused.

"A man named Yang is my mentor's older brother. He told everything about me to Blake…" Wasure answered to Ruby.

"Your mentor has a brother named Yang?" Ruby asked, somewhat surprised.

"And a sister too, though… she's… different from my mentor's brother…" Wasure said before they heard some branches snapping towards them.

"WASURE!" Yang shouted as she jumped out of the shadows and tackled her to the ground before putting her in a headlock "You didn't think we would let you run off did you?" Yang asked as she gave Wasure a noogie.

After a few laughs Yang helped Wasure up and Yang was soon filled in on Wasure's weapon-changing ability as they walked out of Emerald Forest.

"Wha-?! You can change into any weapon you want?!" Yang asked surprised.

"Well… I actually was a weapon originally…" Wasure said

"And a beautiful weapon you are…" A male voice said as they walked out of the forest, now in the open field between Beacon and the Emerald Forest.

Everyone looked in front of them and saw the man in black, towering over them and next to him was Weiss, a sad look on her face.

"Hello…" He said, the darkness of the world giving him only a shadowy figure as no one could see his face. "Wasure…"

"S-Sir…" Wasure said before she got on one knee and lowered her head.

"You know this guy?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, he's my mentor… my creator… my father…" Wasure said before Ruby's and Yang's eyes widened while Blake just looked at the ground, knowing what was coming next.

Wasure got back up on both feet and walked towards the man in black, not a single word was discussed as she walked towards him. She stopped and looked at Weiss, before the two hugged each other and, Weiss was actually crying.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help… he told me everything and I bet you knew that I thought of you as a monster after you ran.. I'm so sorry…" Weiss quivered.

"Apology accepted Weiss…" Wasure said before they stopped hugging and Weiss walked over to her team while Wasure stood and watched.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yang asked.

"The real, important reason way Wasure ran…" Weiss started as she walked up to her team and looked back at Wasure who was looking at her. "Was because she didn't want to say goodbye…" Weiss said before Ruby and Yang gasped while Blake just stayed silent.

"Time to go…" The man in black said before he turned around and started walking, Wasure looked at team RWBY once more before she followed the man in black.

Suddenly, the air grew from cold, to hot and a light was being produced. The man in black and Wasure turned around and saw Yang, her eyes blood red and her hair had turned into literal fire.

"You think you could just walk away after everything that has happened? Without a fight?" Yang said as she stomped her way towards Wasure and the man in black.

"Yang, stop!" Wasure said as ran towards her long haired friend who listened to her and stopped. "What are you doing?!" Wasure asked.

"I'm going to kick that guys ass… I don't know why he's here and what reason, but I won't let you just walk away from this!" Yang said before she gently pushed Wasure out of the way and walked towards the man in black.

"Yang, you can't beat him! That's why I'm doing this, because there's no way anyone can beat him!" Wasure shouted.

"Just watch!" Yang shouted before activating her gauntlets as she got closer to the man in black, who was silently watching Yang walk towards him, her hair a was a raging fire.

"STOP!" Wasure shouted as she tried to run to Yang who was now standing right in front of the man in black, his body towering over Yang's.

Yang clenched her right fist tightly and pulled it back before forcing it through the air as she screamed, directing it right towards the man in black's face.

But suddenly, she stopped, her fist only inches away from making contact with his face. Her flaming hair died and her eyes turned back into their lilac color. She started shaking, as she gritted her teeth as little stressed sounds came from Yang's mouth. She fell to her knees, the dropped her arms to the ground and stared at the ground as she was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"It's very rare for a warrior to sheath their sword after pulling it out… you did a wise decision Yang Xiao Long, you were about to face a Dragon, while you yourself was the grass I burn…" The man in black said calmly.

"Damn it…" Yang said to herself, remembering the feeling she got when she was about to hit him.

"Don't be ashamed… fear helps you become stronger…" The man in black said.

"Fear?" Ruby asked herself, not sure if she heard the man in black right.

"What the hell are you?!" Yang asked as she dug her fingers into the ground.

"Six weeks…" The man in black said before Yang looked up at him.

"I'll give you all six more weeks with Wasure. If you think you can beat me once six weeks is over… I will let Wasure stay with you for as long as you live… any objections?" The man in black asked, only to get silence in return. "Ruby Rose, you are the leader of this team… what is your say in this? Shall I give you guys six weeks of training before you fight me, to keep Wasure?" The man in black asked as he pointed at Ruby.

"Y-yes! Give us six weeks and we'll be strong enough to beat you!" Ruby said, not wanting to lose Wasure, but sure didn't feel like it was possible to measure up to the man in black.

"Very well… then I shall…" The man in black paused before something ran out of the Emerald Forest and towards him. "Hello boy!" He said as he kneeled down and hugged Chūsei as he tackled his master, though he still stood tall and didn't fall over.

Everyone was shocked to see that the mood just suddenly shifted as Chūsei licked its master over and over again. While the man in black laughed and pet the giant dog.

"What have you got there boy?" The man in black asked as he grabbed the sword, still wrapped around the dog's tail. "Oh… I've been looking for this!" The man in black said before he unsheathed the broadsword and threw the sheath away.

The broadsword was demonic looking at the handle. Between the blade and the handle was a demon/gargoyle face, with a wide smile that had razor sharp teeth. It had two pairs of horns, making a total of four that were all yellow. It had blood red eyes, that seemed to glow somewhat. For the hand guard, it had two bat-like wings. It did not look like a nice sword.

The man in black wielded the large sword with only one hand as he pulled out the sheathed katana. He bit his teeth into the katana's white handle and unsheathed the katana that way before grabbing it with his hand and held it in his left hand. He sighed as he looked at the swords in his hands.

"As I said, you now have six weeks to get stronger and get ready to fight me. The agreement between me and Wasure show now be held at a standstill. This means that winter shall continue for six more weeks. Mentioning of my name or who I am is once again to people who do not know me is in motion… the six weeks, starts… now!" He said before it lightning blasted through and the man in black was gone.


	25. The Agreement

**Chapter 25: The Agreement**

**RWBY Dorm**

"I guess it's time to explain what's going on…" Wasure said as she pulled up a seat between the bunk beds while everyone sat down on their own bed.

"It would be nice to explain what is going on…" Ruby said.

"What was with that overwhelming feeling I got when I was just about to hit that guy?" Yang asked.

"As you all know now, I am a weapon… I am not really a human being. But…" Wasure started before she took deep breath, "Long ago, before any of you were born, or before even when this world and the others were created, I was created. My creator was that man in black, he created me a long time ago with his own power. So after he created me, he sealed me away because I almost killed him from the amount of power I needed from him."

"You were sealed away?" Ruby spoke up.

"Yes, in a temple that blocked out my presence. For a incredibly long time, I stayed there, just waiting till I found. Then he came, and I still remember that day like it was yesterday."

**?**

Wasure was in a katana form, the blade struck into the ground in the middle of a circular room that appeared to be the inside of a temple. She hadn't moved from that spot since her creator put him there.

She sighed, but suddenly felt a presence that made her felt so good to feel. It was her creators.

She heard screams and guns being fired along with monstrous screams of something before it went dead silent. She couldn't do anything and just waited until she heard the giant stone doors leading into the room, open slowly.

There, was the man in black, pushing giant stone doors open. But when he did, Wasure suddenly started absorbing his power, his very being. The man in black fell to his knees and put a fist onto the ground while his other hand was on his knee as Wasure absorbed him. This went on for a while before Wasure stopped absorbing his power, afraid she had killed him.

The man in black got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her handle and pulled her out of the ground, swinging her around a few times before he inspected the blade. That's when he saw his name on the blade, changing into several different languages. He watched until they went through thousands of languages and then created a sheath for Wasure in her katana form, sheathing her before putting the sheathed Wasure tied to his back.

He walked out of the circular room and down a long corridor, passing dead bodies with that made them beyond recognition. He soon came to an entrance and walked past the two giant stone doors and into the light outside.

He stopped and looked around, the area was dry and hot even though they were both in some excavation site the ground's surface. Though the man in black was surrounded by armed US soldiers, aiming their rifles at him.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The man in black was silent, not complying to the man's orders as he thought about it. "Yeah… no…" The man in black said before the soldiers opened fired.

**RWBY Dorm**

"After several thousand of years, we spent together. I killed literally more living things than all the Grimm and Hunters killed around the world from the beginning of time, to now." Wasure said.

"That's horrible, I didn't know you were that old, and… that you had to kill SO MANY…" Ruby said.

"I'm a weapon… it's what I was created to do. Originally I was alright with killing, though as time past on I started to feel guilt for all the innocent I've killed… and that's a lot in my mentor's line of work…" Wasure said.

"Just who is your mentor anyways?" Yang asked.

"I can't tell you, we are currently in an agreement that I cannot tell you who he is. You may have gotten a bit to know him, but that wasn't even enough to give you the full explanation of who he is. Though I can tell you why he came here, Blake and Weiss… I assume you already know this?" Wasure asked before they nodded their heads. "Very well…" Wasure started.

**A ontop a snowy mountain, unknown time**

"Sir…" Wasure said as she stopped treading through the snow, waiting until the man in black stopped. She was no longer in a weapon form, but rather

"What is it?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I've been wanting to tell you this... but I want to live a normal life…" Wasure said.

"A normal life?" He repeated.

"I want the freedom to do what I please without having you tell me what to do, or wield me as a sword…" Wasure said before the man in black walked up to her.

"Then lets make an agreement…" He said before Wasure widened her eyes at how easy he was willing to do this.

"What is it?" Wasure asked.

"First… you will have no money and only the clothes on your back to start out with. Second, you cannot use your powers completely, you may only harden your body and the objects around you, no body,object transformations. Third, you will only mention me as a mentor, breaking this or the second rule will make me come get you. Understand?" The man in black asked before Wasure nodded her head. The man in black then pushed her and she fell before getting up, in a back alley of Vale.

**Present Day**

"Then after a long time, Yang ran into me, and well… here we are…"Wasure said, shortening up her story.

"So he came here because you broke one of his rules? If its about that Dust monster thing I wanna call bullshit on that! You were trying to save me!" Yang said, remembering how Wasure incinerated that creature with a red laser beam.

"That's not exactly the reason, but it is part of it…" Wasure said before Ruby and Yang looked at each other. "Four deaths… Four seasons… Four chances to change fate…" Wasure said.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"All four of you were supposed to originally die, though… I made another agreement with my mentor. For each time he saved one of you, he would take away the time I would have with you by the seasons. I tried to prevent them myself but failed and ended up having to use my full power to save Yang, though that would have only granted me a short amount of time, if you don't count me breaking the rule." Wasure explained.

"We… were supposed to die?" Ruby asked, confused and shocked.

"Yes, Blake was the first. She was to die by Datred's hand at the masquerade. I thought she would be killed in public during the ball, but Datred would have actually snuck back to the mansion and... well… violate her body and then kill her." Wasure said before Ruby and Yang looked at Blake while Weiss and Wasure looked away as Blake looked at the ground. "He was actually killed by my mentor before he even decided on who to kill. The body… was massacred in a horrible way." Wasure said before looking at Ruby.

"The next one is you Ruby… originally you were supposed to die back at the hot springs in patch by the spiders that night you and Yang were taking. It was originally an idea you and Yang came up to try and keep Blake off our minds. Weiss didn't come because she felt somewhat responsible, and brooded over the situation back here in the Dorms. My memory would have come back either way, but I remembered too late and had to come after you guys into the labyrinth. As before, I couldn't break down the spiders webbing that blocked me off from saving you. This… made me watch you get the blood sucked out of you by the giant mother spider, breeding under the hot spring pond with its face sticking out of that wall you and Yang were tied up. After that, the... " Wasure paused for a moment, not going to say what happened next. "After a horrible sight with the little spiders, Yang lost it and broke free from the webbing binding her. She literally punched her way out of their and killed every single thing standing in her way… the power Yang was letting off was enough to make God cower in fear…" Wasure said before looking at Ruby and Yang's shocked faces.

"No way…" Yang said looking at Ruby for a moment before back at Wasure.

"The third… was Weiss. The same basic thing happened now when it was supposed to originally happen. Nora forced Weiss to drink a potion, believing it to be a potion to make her happy, when it just changed our minds with our bodies like it did before. Nora sent a letter to her grandmother and got no response for a few days, this made Weiss look up a way to get back in her own body. She came across the same thing about the inverted castle in an old book in the library. Me and Weiss went off to change our bodies back, leaving Yang behind as she WOULD NOT move from her bed, crying over the loss of Ruby." Wasure said before Weiss stepped into the bathroom, obviously not wanting to hear what happens next.

"We made it to that underground secret basement with the help of the lord, and of course, he still died. We came across the Dust monster, which… sadly… killed me while I was in Weiss's body… like the ghost… several stabs with unrecognizable swords at the chest and the head cut off. I thought I would have been kill, but I guess it didn't work that way. After my, or rather Weiss's head was cut off, we swapped back to our original bodies. I couldn't do anything because he disappeared in a flash of white light…" Wasure said before Weiss came back into the room.

"Then that just leaves me… I guess I died like Weiss did, but in the showers… where were you when this happened?" Yang asked.

"Yes, but considering the changes in all your fates, it changed the world around us too. Originally, the water to our dorm's bathroom was shut off, making you have to use the showers downstairs on the first floor. There was a few weeks originally between when you died, and when Weiss died. I was at everyones grave, feeling so useless to the ones that were the first people to ever offer me shelter and eventually become my friends…" Wasure paused, "Then I came back to find myself now all alone… my friends all dead and I wasn't able to stop any of them."

"What happened after Yang's… you know?" Ruby asked.

"I tried to hang myself…" Wasure said after the room went silent. "I climbed to the highest point on Beacon's roofs and tied one end of a rope to something supportive and then I jumped off the ledge without a second thought…" Wasure said before Yang and Ruby widened their eyes. "I had calculated the fall and the length of the rope to be long enough for me to stop just before my feet can touch the ground after the rope snaps tight, so I'd be hovering only a few inches above the ground. It would have been easy for them to take my body down, and the fall would have been high enough to snap my neck and kill me instantly. Though…" Wasure paused. "The rope broke and I didn't have time to harden my skin into metal and well… I barely survived the fall… my brain was mushed up and I was nothing more than a steaming vegetable, drooling over a hospital bed. But the memories of all your deaths never left my mind… my blood boiled at that… I wanted to kill… but I couldn't… and I wouldn't…" Wasure said.

"So then how did you know all this was going to happen? How did your mentor stop our deaths anyway?" Ruby asked.

"He came to me… he wanted to make a deal… for each time he saves your life, he gets to come closer to taking me back… I broke down and didn't care when it was Yang's turn… I learned about your deaths from Chūsei, he showed me everything…" Wasure said.

"Chūsei?" Ruby asked as she looked at the sleeping dog.

"It's hard to explain, but the most of what is going on is that my mentor protected you before I broke a rule and he came to get me, and now he's letting us have six weeks to train…" Wasure said.

"Do you have any ideas on what we should practice under? Like is he slow or something and we need to work on speed?" Yang asked.

"He's a dual wielder of both a broadsword and a katana. He cannot really be beaten, only slowed down. Our best bet is to go all out on him, but not make it 30 seconds long and wind up tired, you all need to increase your stamina and endurance. We are not going to beat him, but rather impress him with how well we can fight. Now… I'm going to…" Wasure didn't finish her sentence before she passed out in the chair, loudly snoring.

The girls looked at one another before they slightly giggled at how quickly Wasure was out, she had done a lot in a day and there's no question that she was running on fumes now.

"Let her sleep in my bed… she did save me after all…" Yang said before she got up and walked over to Wasure before picking her up and put her in Yang's bed. She took off Wasure's muddy boots and socks before putting her feet on the bed and tucked her in, roughing her hair a little before she walked away with a smile as she sat down on Wasure's air mattress.

"Tomorrow is the start of something very important girls, we need to get stronger so we can beat Wasure's mentor. Wasure is our instructor on this, she will tell us how to beat her mentor and how to make us stronger, we need to make sure we do as she instructs, for now… I'm giving Wasure co-leader status over the team." Ruby said as she switched into her pajamas.

"As long as she doesn't blow a whistle in our ears if she's going to train us…" Weiss said as she slipped into a nightgown.

"Bring back some memories though…" Yang said as she got in Wasure's bed.

"She won't blow a whistle in the morning, we don't have one anymore. Now let's all get some rest, we have a busy day ahead of us…" Ruby said before they all finally settled down and went to sleep.

**Ozpin's Office**

"I lost my son… I want to kill Wasure, but I know Elen would not want revenge for our child…" Victor said before drinking down some of the vodka he had.

"I know that ever since Datred betrayed you and Jame's, you both have been working hard on finding him. You even thought he was dead after that explosion in that mining cave full of red Dust." Ozpin said as he looked out his office's large window.

"I guess he really is an immortal…" Victor said as he laid his arms and head down on Ozpin's desk and closed his eyes.

"Not exactly…" Ozpin said as he walked up to his desk and pulled out a yellow case file with some papers in it. "Read the last few pages and you'll find out your time warping friend isn't immortal…" He said before Victor sat up and looked at the file before taking it and started reading.

"Wait…" Victor said as he almost finished reading. "How the hell did _THAT_ happen?" He asked, looking up at Ozpin.

"From what I can tell, Datred retreated to a cave after the incident at the Schnee manor; only to, for some reason, stab himself in the throat and then cut his own genitals off before he oddly ate himself, he died from the blood loss…" Ozpin said.

"Gruesome… but why would he do it?" Victor asked as he set down the papers on the desk.

"I don't think he did it to himself, rather I think something of a higher power made him do it…" Ozpin said before he grabbed his cane and started rubbing a cloth on it, cleaning some smudges on it. "It's most likely he actually killed himself either out of fear or was under control, either way, something powerful killed him." He said.

"Why something? What if it was a person?" Victor asked.

"It isn't a person, I know this for a fact. Though, you seem really calm for not locking up Datred…" Ozpin said, noticing how calm Victor was, even though he had the strongest determination to lock up Datred in prison.

"He might have turned my son into that creation, which… killed Elen… but I can't stop and complain about something that has passed now. Though I would have liked to see him behind bars if it was possible. Also… aren't you going to do anything about our intruder?" Victor asked before Ozpin paused and looked at him.

He quickly threw his cane up into the air and the sound of a dog in pain filled the air before a giant white dog with a black chest fell onto Ozpin's desk with his cane stuck in their side.

"Well, if it isn't Snowball, the dog of the Schnee family. What are you doing here?" Ozpin asked.

"Is it because of our discussion over Datred?" Victor asked.

The dog suddenly started giving a human chuckle, even though it was now bleeding from the cane still stuck inside them. "Why would you think I would be taking orders from a mere business family? I do not dwell in political affairs, I came here on terms of my own…" The white dog said.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Six weeks from now, Wasure and her team will fight her master. This fight will settle all things between Wasure and her master. You can aid Wasure's master in the fight, and obtain revenge for your son. You need not worry about killing Wasure, her master will take care of that." The dog answered. "I can feel the anger swelling inside you, you want that sweet revenge and you can get it without having to kill a soul…" He added.

"Six weeks you say…?" Victor said as he thought about it.

The white dog suddenly got on its feet and leapt towards Victor, an open jaw as he launched towards him. But suddenly the creature went past Victor and fell to the ground, with Victor holding a green Dust sword, blood dripping off the tip.

"Sorry, but sneak attacks don't work on me… even if I am a bit drunk…" Victor said before he gave a slight hiccup.

The dog's head suddenly turned around and jumped into the air, jaw wide open as it reached to grip into the back of Victor's throat. But the head was suddenly slammed down to the ground and there Ozpin stood, with his cane in hand.

"You forgot that a wolf can still bit with its head detached…" Ozpin said as he cleaned the blood off his cane with the cloth from before.

"I know, I know… probably would be dead right now if you didn't stop him…" Victor said, his voice starting to slur a bit.

"Is the alcohol finally setting?" Ozpin asked before Victor hiccuped, taking that as a yes.

"Siz weeks uh? I'll wait till then…" Victor said before he leaned his chair back onto its two back legs before it fell backwards and hit the floor, Victor was out cold.

"And you just make yourself right at home Victor… I'm not the one cleaning up the mess you made in my office…" He said before he walked towards the elevator, soon to leave his office as Victor slept with the dead pet of the Schnee family.

**Emerald Forest**

"They girls are taking what Wasure told them very calmly, they don't need anytime to process what just happened and what they have to do, and in such a sudden moment." The male Yang, wearing the white kimono said to his sister.

"You should know that Blake girl is already taking the situation rather calmly because you told her, Weiss is dealing with this calmly because our younger brother told her. I'm just guessing the two non-direct sisters are taking this rather calmly because they are basically just understanding the basic stuff." Yin said, picking her teeth with the bones of a dead Grimm she killed.

"In other words…" A deep male voice said, "All those two need to understand is, "Save Wasure, train hard to beat her mentor…" Is that how you're putting it?" The man in black said as he walked out of the shadows to join the other two, his katana and recently obtained broadsword nowhere to be seen on him.

"Brother!" Yin shouted as she flicked the bone-toothpick before pulling out both of her swords from their sheaths, they had the same designs as the man in black's broadsword.

Yin gave an insane smile with wide eyes before she ran up to the man in black and jumped high in to the air before coming back down with her swords raised above her head. The man in black just watched as she fell back down to the ground before she was within distance of hitting the man in black. She brought her swords down, but before she could even get her swords past her head, the man in black backhanded slapped Yin in the face before her entire momentum changed from following gravity downwards, to following the force of the slap and into several trees that laid ontop of her.

"An idiot as always…" Yang said, shaking his head.

"Round two!" Yin shouted as she suddenly jumped out from underneath all the trees and back into the air, only for the same thing to happen once she got near the man in black.

"Do you honestly think they will have enough time to even stand up to you? Don't you think six weeks is a bit… small?" Yang asked, ignoring her sisters constant attempts to try and hit the man in black, only to get slapped away with his back hand.

"There is a place in this world that has a higher gravitational pull than anywhere else. The air is thin and the place looks almost uninhabited by living creatures. It's also got a special thing about its location… it's the perfect place for their training. How strong they'll get, I'm not sure…" The man in black said after slapping his sister for the 24th time in a row.

"Round 25!" Yin said as she ran up to the man in black, only for Yang to suddenly have her in a headlock and snapped her neck.

He dropped her to the ground before she started snoring loudly, as if the neck snapping just put her to sleep.

"You two need to get going… you need to get back to work…" The man in black said before Yin suddenly faded away.

"We'll see you some time in the future young brother… it's hard to believe that this would happen... and I mean all _this_…" Yang said before he held out his arms out as if he was directing towards everything around them.

"Just get going…" The man in black said calmly.

"Of course, Chūsei…" Yang said before he faded away and the man in black was all alone in the Emerald Forest.


	26. Week 1

**Chapter 26: Week 1**

Yang moaned, tossing and turning to the sounds of something being moved. She was a heavy sleeper, but she was sleeping rather lightly at the moment. She soon heard voices, though she had a pillow over her head so they were muffled. She tried so hard to go back to sleep, but the sounds wouldn't let her, then she smelled bacon. She jumped up and out of Wasure's air mattress before she looked and saw everyone sitting around a table with breakfast on it, just between the two bunk beds.

"Morning Yang." Ruby said as she ate some pancakes.

"What's this?! Did we always have the ability to have room services?!" Yang asked as she put her hands against the side of her head as if she was shocked.

"No, the lunch hall is still destroyed, and because of the snow, students are required to eat inside until the hall is repaired and cleaned of snow…" Weiss said after drinking some milk.

"You better hurry and eat up Yang, we'll be leaving after everyone finishes and I don't plan on waiting on you." Wasure said as she calmly ate some oatmeal.

Yang hurried to the open seat next to Ruby and grabbed her fork and knife before digging into the food that was already set out for her. But she paused after consuming half of her 3rd helping. "Wait… what do you mean we're leaving?" Yang asked, realizing what Wasure just said a moment ago.

"Wasure knows of a place that will let us train and get much stronger in the six weeks we have. She doesn't want to waste time so this is our last meal at Beacon for a while…" Ruby answered.

"It's somewhat sacred land up high in some mountains. Not many people know of it as actually right on top of an area where two mountains cross and connect. There is an old japanese style home up there, used for travelers or anyone that comes to the place for whatever reason they wish. It'll be the perfect spot for all four of you guys to train." Wasure added.

"Is that where your mentor taught you to fight?" Yang asked.

"No, as a weapon… I'm just naturally skilled in all forms of combat…" Wasure said before Yang frowned at her.

"Don't start saying that…" Yang said before Wasure's eyes widened a little.

"Saying what?" Wasure asked.

"Don't start calling yourself a weapon, you are Wasure, me and this whole team's friend. You are no weapon to us and we will not treat you like one… so don't go saying 'as a weapon,'." Yang clarified.

Wasure blinked with a surprised look before she smiled and gave a slight chuckle, "Right, it would be wrong of me to think like that…" She said, before her face got serious, "We have 5 minutes left of eating, then we'll pack up and head out. We won't be back until after six weeks, but I want you all to pack really lightly, the place is high up and that means a lot of stairs." She said before looking at Weiss who already had 3 suitcases packed and stuffed with some clothes sticking out. "Unless you want just the walk up the mountain to be your training for the whole six weeks…" She added before Weiss sort of looked away from Wasure's eyes.

"Hey, before we actually leave, and if I forget… will team JNPR join us?" Ruby asked.

"No, it'll be only us." Wasure answered.

"Why not? We'd have a better chance of beating your mentor if they tagged along." Ruby pointed out.

"I know that, but he made rules where I cannot speak about him, and only those that know who he is I am aloud to talk to about. Jaune and his team know nothing about my mentor and we cannot ask for their help without them realizing what is going on, which requires them to know about my mentor." Wasure explained.

"Well… we know about your mentor, what can you tell us about him?" Ruby asked.

"You only know a little bit of him, not a lot, so I can only tell you a small amount about him. He's very powerful, he's also a sadistic bastard, and I actually am serious that he is a bastard child. He also is an asshole and doesn't really care about what happens as long as he has his fun…" Wasure said.

"Just how powerful is he?" Ruby asked.

"He stopped Yang while her aura was off the charts, just his presence alone did that. It was no trickery and not some sort of hidden power to intimidate his opponents, Yang simply did not have the willpower and courage to hit him. Pardon my language, but he can make God his bitch with just a stare…" Wasure said before there was silence as everyone stared at her.

"Is he really that powerful? He's strong enough to make the All Mighty fall on his knees?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, and he could do worse. Which is where I want to tell you guys, that you might die if you do fight against him, even if you train hard and get immensely stronger. So, if you want to back out, now is the time before you guys pack up…" Wasure said before she heard her friends laughing.

"We aren't going to die…" Ruby said with a smile.

"We'll run, but only towards our enemy…" Weiss said smiling

"We'll fight to the death if that's what it takes…" Blake said smiling.

"And we'll kick their ass all the way to hell!" Yang said with a big grin on her face.

Wasure was surprised to see the confidence in her friends, the feeling they were showing radiated off of them and filled the room up with some form of hope. She smiled, knowing her friends wouldn't back out after what they've been through.

"_I do hope this training at least helps them… even I could kill them all with a single punch as they are now…" _Wasure said in her head, knowing she would have to push her teammates if they wanted a chance to fight back and not die. "_But then again…" _She paused as she cleaned her face with a napkin, "_I've gotten weaker…"_ She said in her mind as she put the napkin under one of her legs, hiding the silver blood on it.

**Victor's Class of Dust Studies**

Jaune looked at the empty seats which were always occupied by team RWBY, though today they didn't have the all female team taking their place. He was a bit worried about what was going on with Ruby and her team and with Wasure. He was confused, on edge, and stressed that he had no idea what was going on and kept getting bad vibes everytime he thought about team RWBY. He was brought out from his deep thinking when Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as he looked at her.

"It's alright, I'm sure they are just tired. They most likely searched for Wasure in that storm, leaving them worn out." She said before Jaune sighed.

"I know they are probably alright, but I can't help but feel bad for not helping them. I mean, we knew they would go out, but I just…" Jaune said before he cut off with a sigh as he put his head in his hands and put his elbows on the desk. "Being a leader is hard sometimes…" Jaune said as he hands muffled his voice a little.

"Don't worry Jaune! I'm sure they're off on an adventure to slay a giant monster! They must be having tons of fun!" Nora said smiling at her own imagination.

"I did feel Yang's aura rise greatly at one point, something must have ticked her off because it was gone in an instant almost." Ren added.

Before team JNPR continued their conversation, the doors leading into the classroom opened and down stepped a man, it wasn't Victor though.

The man wore a white suit, bright as snow and had a black tie as dark as night. He held a book up to his face as he walked down the steps, though his face might have been a bit covered, his hair could be seen, spiking naturally up, almost looking like it was a super saiyan hairstyle.

"Victor is not feeling well, so I will be your substitute until he is better, whenever that may be." The man said, his voice was smooth to hear. "My name is terribly long and hard to pronounce, so you may just call me sir, mister, teacher, handsome, thatotherguy, or whatever you please…" He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs and set the book down on the teacher's desk. He looked to be in his mid 30's with dark blue eyes, even though his hair was black.

"Great… a substitute…" Cardin said out loud as he put his feet on the desk and leaned back.

The man in white looked up at Cardin and gave a short of 'Ahem' loudly, though Cardin just stayed relax before the substitute narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Whinchester!" The man shouted before Cardin looked at him. "Put your feet off the desk, now please…" He said before Cardin just gave a huff and closed his eyes as he kept his feet up. "Fine then…" The man said before he walked back up the stairs to be standing on the same level as Cardin, staring at him.

The man grabbed his feet and launched him across the room before Cardin slammed into the wall above the chalkboard and fell to the floor out cold.

"Anyone that acts like that guy will get the same treatment, I don't like to teach and I'm sure a lot of you hate substitutes, so we are in the same boat…" He said before walking back down the stairs and then leaned against the teachers desk and he held a piece of paper and started doing roll call.

"He seems nice!" Nora said to Ren with a smile.

**In the mountains**

Wasure calmly walked up the stone stairs until she hit the last step before stepping on stone ground. She turned around and looked down the long flight of stairs that could be seen turning around the mountain side and out of few. She sat down on the ground with her feet on the steps and pulled out her scroll before looking at the time, it would be time for their first class at Beacon.

"Almost…" Ruby said as she weakly made it up the last set of stairs before hitting the leveled ground. "Finally…" She said as she turned her body with a spin of her heels before falling on her back, the landing being cushioned by the backpack she was wearing.

Joining Ruby as she laid on her back was Blake, who was crawling on all fours as she made it up to the last steps before going limp as she started breathing heavily.

Yang soon followed, carrying not only 2 of Weiss's suitcases, but her own bag and Weiss. "Ok, rides over!" Yang yelled before dropping Weiss and her stuff before she slowly walked over to Wasure and sat next to her, leaning against her. "Why did we have to travel so high up?" Yang asked tiredly.

"The high ground thins the air up here, making you have to breath harder, and the gravity is actually at least 5 or so times heavier up here than from down below…" Wasure started, "This place is known as the Changing Forest. The house we will be sleeping in is right behind us, which is also surrounded by a bamboo forest which… changes as you walk deeper in…" She said before everyone looked in the direction away from the steps and saw the Japanese styled home, and behind it was a thick forest full of bamboo that almost made it look like it was a wall. Though what was surprising was the location was between two mountains that crossed and joined together, giving the place two giant slopes that towered over the bamboo forest.

"There's a hot spring in the back by the way, its big enough for us all to fit in and bathe together, though that is just an option really…" Wasure said as she watched the view.

"Great… now is that water clean?" Weiss said before Wasure nodded her head before she, Ruby, and Blake all ran around the house before the sound splashing, slurping and "Ahh's" filled the air.

"You know… this isn't a bad place, aside from everything being heavier and the air being thinner and the endless steps up… but the view here is worth all that… I can see Vale from here!" Yang said, pointing to the city in the far distance.

"The view is lovely. Makes me wish we were here for a different reason…" Wasure said calmly

"You know Wasure, after this is all over and we beat your ass of a teacher, how about we find you a guy?" Yang said before Wasure's ears seemed to twitch and her eyes widened a little.

"A-a guy?! Why on earth would you think I need to have a guy in my life?" Wasure asked.

"Because then you can take him up here and enjoy the view together… its a real romantic place with the sunsetting I bet…" Yang said with a grin.

"It is true, though…" Wasure said with a pause. "Go get some water, you will get dehydrated after walking so much and then start training.

"We're starting training already?" Yang asked surprised.

"We can't waste time, we literally only have six weeks to get you stronger and personally, I don't think you'll get strong enough in time…" Wasure said before Yang gave her a love tap in the arm with her fist.

"We'll get stronger, we won't let… whatever your mentor is, take you away!" Yang said, raising Wasure's spirit a little.

"So now you're calling my mentor a _thing_?" Wasure asked with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Well, he sort of didn't give off the best aura when I was about to hit him…" Yang said with small smile. "It felt almost like pure malice, like he was just waiting for me to hit him so he could shred me to pieces… but now that we are going to train, he won't be able to do that!" Yang said smiling.

"Alright, lets go get the others and I'll start telling them how our training is going to work…" Wasure said as she stood back up and started walking towards, and then around the house, followed by Yang.

Wasure walked around and saw the three other girls were all laying on their backs near a large hot spring, looking up at the morning sky that was slowly changing as the sun was rising. But as soon as Wasure got close enough, they all stood up and walked up to her.

"So what's the plan?" Ruby ased.

"We will be here for the whole six weeks we have. The plan is that three of you will enter that bamboo forest, and come back here when night falls." Wasure explained.

"What will we do once we enter the bamboo forest, and why only three of us will enter?" Weiss asked.

"We have six weeks to train, I plan on using each week to train one of you myself here at the house. You all individually train with me for the whole week, and once the fifth week roles by, you all train against me at once. The sixth week will be used for resting and preparing ourselves however we want to, it's the calm part before the storm. Now as for the forest… once you enter it, you'll come out stronger. That's all I can tell you, what happens inside it I can't tell you because it's different for each person." Wasure said before everyone looked at the thick bamboo forest.

"Right, lets get to it then!" Ruby said before taking off her backpack and setting it down on the ground before everyone else did. "Who's going to be training with you you first Wasure?" She asked, looking at Wasure with a confident smile as everyone grabbed their weapons and made sure they were ready to be used.

"You Ruby, you'll be with me this whole week." Wasure responded calmly with. "The rest of you, spread out before you enter the bamboo forest and then you can enter." She said before Weiss, Blake and Yang spread out as they stood right on the edge of the bamboo forest. The separation between the forest and them was the stone bricks that surrounded the house and the hot spring, preventing the bamboo from growing.

"See you guys after dark!" Yang said before she walked through the bamboo, soon to be out of sight.

"Nothing ventured…" Weiss muttered before she slowly made her way through the bamboo, pushing the growing vegetation out of the way until she was out of sight.

"Good luck Ruby." Blake said before she made her way through the bamboo.

"Bye guys!" Ruby said as she waved goodbye until they were all out of sight. "Right, so what are we going to start with?" Ruby asked as she turned around to look at Wasure.

"The best kind of training is when you are fighting. We'll be sparring for the week." Wasure said before she led Ruby to the front of the house.

"We'll be sparring for the whole week?" Ruby asked, somewhat confused.

"My mentor learned to fight mostly through the battles he has fought in. You gain experience and skill when your life is on the line the most…" Wasure said before they stopped at the front of the house.

"So then how is this going to work out?" Ruby asked.

"I'll walk away from you and when you pull out Crescent Rose, we'll start…" Wasure said before she walked away from Ruby before turning around to face her.

Ruby paused for a moment before pulling out her weapon and the moment it unfolded, Wasure suddenly shot towards her like a bullet without warning.

"WOAH!" Ruby shouted as she managed to sidestep out of the way before Wasure slammed her fist right on the ground Ruby was standing under just a moment ago. "Give me a warning first!" She shouted before she raised her weapon in defense to block Wasure's roundhouse kick, sliding back from the force.

"My mentor will not let up when he fights!" Wasure shouted before she picked up a broken piece of stone before it changed into a rifle and she opened fired on Ruby who started running, dodging the bullets.

Ruby activated her semblance and sped up before she suddenly halted to an immediate stop and then shot towards Wasure, readying her weapon to use the side of her scythe that didn't hold the blade. She ran up to Wasure and pulled Crescent Rose back before pulling the trigger and it fired, swinging towards Wasure like a large bat.

Wasure held out her arm and caught the blunted side of the scythe with one hand, making Ruby's eyes widen as Wasure looked at her in the eyes. Wasure used her other arm that still held the rifle and pointed the end of the barrel at Ruby's head.

"Bang." Wasure said as she gave the gun a little upward movement to imitate the gun being fired. "You'd be dead right now…" She said as she lowered the rifle down and let go of Ruby's scythe.

"T-that wasn't fair…." Ruby said, trying to get a hold of how serious Wasure just was.

"My mentor isn't fair, he's a sadist that loves to play with his opponents. I want you to try and give me your all, I don't want you to go easy on me because I'm your friend. The only thing you have to worry about is yourself." Wasure said.

"Right… so I have to give it my all?" Ruby asked, making sure she was understanding Wasure.

"You'd be dead if you didn't…" Wasure said before Ruby understood that she couldn't go easy. "I'll walk back to where I was before we started and the moment I move, it will begin…" She said before she walked towards the spot she started from.

Ruby readied herself, preparing for the moment Wasure moved.

Wasure paused and stopped, creating silence and tension in the air. "_He's watching…"_ Wasure thought before she took a deep breath and charged at Ruby, who was ready this time.

The man in black sat on the very top of one of the mountains, looking down at the battle between Ruby and Wasure silently.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that followed those girls…" A voice said before the man in black turned to see Victor standing there. "I take it your Wasure's mentor?" Victor said as he walked up to the man in black.

"I might, who's asking?" The man in black asked.

"I heard from an animal that you will be fighting your student and her friends for some reason… mind if I join you?" Victor asked.

"If you want to, that is up for you to decide…" The man in black calmly said.

"Then I wish to help fight alongside you, but why wait six weeks when we could take them on now?" Victor asked before he felt the air suddenly change, and that was not because of the cold air.

"Yes, why wait six weeks when I could kill them now? Why would I let them train and get stronger for six weeks when I could end it now?" The man in black asked as he looked Victor in the eyes.

"That's what I'm asking you…" Victor said.

"Because…" The man in black said before he looked away from Victor and back at Ruby and Wasure sparring.

"Because…?" Victor repeated, waiting for an answer.

"Because where is the fun in killing prey that could potentially become a predator?" The man in black asked before he started giving a chuckle in his voice before it soon turned into a loud, insane roar of laughter. "This will be fun…" He said as his laughing returned to a chuckle and soon died down all together.

"Fun?" Victor repeated as he tilted his head. "Do you really think this is a game?" He asked.

"Of course… life can be boring when you are as old as me, the adrenaline and the danger of a battle to the death is the only thing that seems to keep me smiling…" The man in black said.

"You're a bit mess up…" Victor said before he saw the man in black suddenly straighten up after hearing that.

"I'm the messed up one?" The man in black said as he turned around and looked at Victor before he grabbed his shirt and threw him, almost making him fall off the mountain, but Victor managed to stay on after regaining his balance in mid air and sliding to a stop. "**You** _**are the messed up one…**_" He said, his voice seeming to echo into Victor's head and all around them.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" Victor shouted before he realized what the man in black just said. "I'm the messed up one?" He repeated only for the man in black to turn around and watch Ruby and Wasure down below.

"I'll tell you in six weeks…" He said, not saying another word and stood there silently.

**Weiss**

Weiss parried the blow from her attacker, unable to see them entirely as she now stood in some open area, snow falling down like crazy to block her vision.

"Where they hell am I?" Weiss asked herself before she saw the silhouette of her attacker and blocked another attack, trying to get a hit in only to hit nothing as they seemed to have disappeared.

"Damn… I was walking through the bamboo and then I suddenly find myself in the middle of a snow storm where I can't see anything in front of me!" She said before something made her trip. She looked up and saw her attacker about to thrust a weapon down at Weiss, but she rolled out of the way and got back onto her feet and took a ready stance to see her opponent hadn't disappeared this time. "Who are you?!" Weiss demanded.

The falling snow lightened up and everything became easier to see, but when Weiss saw who she was fighting, her eyes widened and her mouth almost dropped.

It was herself she was fighting.

**Blake**

Blake ran as fast as she could, sidestepping out of the way every time a tree was in front of her in the forest she was running through. She turned to look back to see what she was running from catching up to her, destroying the trees that got in their way.

She ran faster, using her semblance to create a clone and then the two split in different directions, only for the one chasing her to follow the real Blake.

"Shit!" Blake said as she tried to run faster, but she stepped in a small hole in the ground and her ankle twisted. She lost her balance and couldn't get up, so she tried crawling away into a nearby bush and hid inside before using her semblance to create a clone that started running away from the bush. The thing ran past Blake, letting her relax just a little before there was dead silence.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting in silence, Blake let out a sigh in the bush, but wasn't planning on leaving the safety of it.

"Think you could have gotten away from me?" A male voice said before Blake leapt out of the bush just before it was sliced shorter horizontally.

Blake looked at the bush then at the one who cut it, standing behind it. It was a man with brown and red spiked hair, bullhorns almost blended into the hair, but could be seen if you looked closely. The man wore a black clothing, and he held a sheathed katana, his face was covered with a mask that had red markings on it, like a Grimm's would.

"Adam…" Blake said before the man slowly reached for the handle of the katana.

In an instant, Adam ran to Blake without warning, ready to slice Blake in half if she wasn't careful.

**Yang**

"Damn it…" Yang said as she walked in silence.

"Damn it…" She repeated.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed before punching the right wall of the cave she was in.

"HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN HERE?!" Yang shouted as she looked around the cave she was in, it's walls, floor and ceiling was covered in ice. "How do I not remember walking into this cave? Why is it covered in ice?!" Yang asked, getting annoyed that she was still walking and nothing was really happening.

"I bet Weiss and Blake are having better luck than me…" Yang said before she sighed, seeing her breath.

_**ROAAAAAAAA!**_

A sudden wind blew through and the air got increasingly colder, making Yang have to use her aura to keep her body warm. But after the wind had died down, Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself before she walked deeper in the cave, the air getting colder and colder as she walked deeper in. "Damn… just how long is this thing?" Yang asked as she walked down the same tunnel she found herself in, the only difference was that the air was getting colder as she got deeper in.

She soon got too far in and had to stop, the cold making her shiver and her aura was having trouble keeping her body warm with the pace she was going at. She couldn't move and her body was starting to go numb, and her aura started to weaken. She wouldn't be able to get out of the cave quick enough with how much aura she was losing and with how far inside the cave she was.

"I-I-I'm just going to…" Yang paused as her shivering body sat down before she laid on her side, still shivering like it was an earthquake. "S-s-sleep here… s-s-so… sleepy…" Yang said before she closed her eyes.

"Yang." A voice said and Yang's eyes widened to be face to face with Wasure, a night sky in the background. "You ok?" Wasure asked before helping Yang get to her feet.

"Wha… what happened?" Yang asked looking around to see her and Wasure were at the side of the house.

"You failed to beat what the forest gave you, so you were sent back here after the sun fell…" Wasure said before leading Yang around the back to find that the rest of team RWBY were chilling out and relaxing in the hot spring.

"Failed?" Yang said in question.

"I said this place was sacred, it is a place that is meant to train you with a life or death scenario, but if you fail, you are sent back here, meaning that you died in the scenario…" Wasure said before they walked up to everyone else.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby said with a wave of her hand.

"Hey…" Yang said tiredly.

"Get in, it's just like the hot springs back at Patch! They heal you!" Ruby said before Yang nodded her head and got undressed before joining the gang, sitting next to Ruby with a sigh relief.

"So how did it go with you Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure… all I did was walk in a cave covered in ice until I passed out or something…" Yang said as she felt her energy coming back with the warmth of the water. "How about you guys, how did you guys go?" She asked looking at her team.

"Well…" Ruby said as she looked at Wasure who joined them in the hot spring after getting undressed. "I learned a lot about my mistakes…" Ruby said with a weak chuckle.

"She lost all matches against me… the most sad and embarrassing one was where she tripped on her own boot lace and started falling down the stone steps we walked to get up here…" Wasure said with closed eyes as she pulled her head back.

"So not well huh? What about you Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Well… I fought myself…" Weiss started. "Wasure did say that this place made life or death scenarios… and well… now I know the pain of getting stabbed through the chest…" Weiss said coldly.

"Then I guess I shouldn't ask what happened to you…" Yang said, looking at Blake who shook her head solemnly.

"It will be like this for the past 6 weeks, you face the same opponent until you beat them, after that, the forest will make things tougher for you in some way." Wasure said before everyone seemed to give the feeling like they were annoyed or unhappy. "I never said that this would be ea-mph!" Wasure put her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened as she tried to keep her mouth closed until she started coughing.

"What wrong?!" Ruby asked, the coughing getting more violent sounding until Wasure let out a single loud wet cough before something came out of her mouth and splashed on her hand and a bit on the surface of the water.

Everyone looked at Wasure and after that final cough, she lowered her hand and frowned, it was covered in silver liquid.

"What's that?" Yang asked, looking at the liquid in Wasure's hand and the same stuff that floated on the water's surface.

"It's my life force, something you would call my blood…" Wasure said before everyone gave a slight gasped.

"Are you alright? I didn't do anything to cause this did I?" Ruby asked, looking worried.

"No, nothing you did made this happen… I'm just… well you could say I'm slowly dying…" Wasure said before everyone looked at one another.

"How is that happening? And why isn't the spring healing you?" Ruby asked quickly.

"The spring's healing property only works on physical problems. I'm not entirely human, I look like it and have all the parts, but I am not 100% human. What's causing this is something that was bound to happen to sooner or later." Wasure said before washing her hand clean in the spring.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I mean, I'm dying because I'm not near my mentor. He created me from his own power and I need his power to stay alive… to not just be some inanimate object or still exist as a physical being…" Wasure said before looking to see all the sad looks of her friends.

"So you're saying you're dying because you haven't been with your mentor all this time, who keeps you alive with his power and you haven't even told us?!" Yang asked, her voice almost a shout.

"Yes… I didn't want you to worry… I'm still staying strong and I'm sure I'll live long after all this over. So there is no need to worry about me, honestly…" Wasure said with a smile.

"Alright, but you need to tell us if anything happens, ok?" Yang said with a sigh before Wasure nodded her head.

"I understand, now how about we all go inside and eat? I have dinner ready inside." Wasure said before everyone soon smiled and quickly got out of the hot spring before drying off and running inside, Wasure calmly walking towards the house after everyone else had entered in. Wasure stopped and looked up at the night sky, looking at the endless number of stars that twinkled and shined up in the sky, joined by the two moons.

"C'mon Wasure! Don't let Yang eat all of the food you cooked so hard!" Ruby shouted from inside.

"Coming!" Wasure shouted back before she looked at the night sky and then walked inside the Japanese styled house.

The man in black watched from on top of one of the tall bamboo, balancing on that single top of the bamboo. He shifted his weight slightly back and the bamboo started to bend until it was just a bit over the ground. The man in black placed one foot down on the ground and then removed the other foot before the bamboo shot straight back up.

He looked at the house and sighed before he heard something behind him before he turned around and saw someone standing there. He didn't say anything and the person didn't either, and they just stared at each other until the person faded away


	27. End of Week 1

**Chapter 27: End of Week 1**

Ruby shot Crescent Rose to burst around the area, dodging Wasure's bullets that were firing at her. She soon heard the click of her weapon and changed stances before spinning her weapon like a fan until it became a blur, bouncing the bullets off as Ruby's weapon acted like a spinning shield. She took a step towards Wasure as she spun her weapon, concentrating on not letting up as she got closer and closer, the force of each bullet being stronger than the last.

Wasure suddenly stopped firing, but Ruby didn't stop spinning her weapon around and saw Wasure change her gun into rocket launcher before firing on Ruby, who waited until the last second before stepping to the side and slicing the rocket in half with Crescent Rose. The rocket shot in two different directions and exploded behind Ruby, creating two giant balls of fire in mid air for a short moment before she and Wasure relaxed.

"Nice job Ruby, still need to work on your sense of your weapon. Need to keep track of how many shots are left in each magazine." Wasure said as she walked up to Ruby, the rocket launcher changing into a stick of bamboo.

"Thanks, I'm surprised you taught me so many things that my uncle could have easily done." Ruby said as she folded up her weapon and put it on the rack that was attached to the back of her belt.

"Your specialty is speed, with that in mind you can do anything faster than almost everyone. But now I can't teach you anymore, it's time for me to train Weiss…" Wasure said as she led Ruby around the back of the house. "When you're ready, just go through the bamboo and your training in the forest will begin." She said, looking at Ruby.

"But what about you? How will you find Weiss in this forest? It's the middle of the day and you said anyone that enters will only return after the sun sets." Ruby asked before seeing Wasure smile.

"It's fine Ruby, I'll be able to get Weiss no problem. Just go into the forest and I'll see you after sunset." Wasure said before she went into the bamboo forest and out of sight.

Wasure calmly walked through the bamboo before noticing the vegetation was getting less and less dense until it suddenly all stopped together. In front of her was just emptiness, nothing but a white plain of nothingness, no ground, no sky, just a white void minus the bamboo that acted like a wall that stretched on and on until it was out of view.

Wasure looked in front of her and in the distance was Weiss, in a fighting stance and she looked tired as her body was slouching a bit. She was fighting herself in the white void, and her copy looked like it hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Weiss!" Wasure shouted and the tired looking heiress looked behind herself over into Wasure's direction.

"Wasure?" Weiss asked, unable to see who it was through the all the snow, but she was sure that she heard Wasure's voice. Her attention was brought back to her doppelganger as they tried to attack her, Weiss barely blocking the attack in time and obtained a cut on her left arm.

She stepped back, keeping her distance from her clone, needing a moment to breath and think of a plan. But she wasn't given one as her copy used a glyph and shot towards Weiss, ready to ram the copy of Myrtenaster through the original Weiss.

_**CRACK!**_

Weiss opened her eyes, not knowing she did and saw Wasure standing in front of her standing in a pose. She had stopped the clone Weiss from attacking and had snapped the cloned Myrtenaster in half with her foot as she was stepping down on the piece that the clone Weiss was holding. Wasure did a sudden 360 spin and when she almost completed the spin, she stuck her foot out and her ankle slammed into the clone Weiss's face before sending her flying through the snowy landscape.

"Wasure?!" Weiss shouted in surprise.

"Hey, sorry to surprise you like this, but Ruby's time is over and now it's your turn for me to train you." Wasure said as she turned to face Weiss.

"O-oh… um, ok… how are we gonna get back? I've tried finding my way out, but I never could." Weiss said before seeing Wasure hold out her hand.

"Just hold onto my hand and follow me, I know the way." Wasure said, knowing that she could see nothing but the bamboo wall and the white void all around them, while Weiss could only see snow everywhere.

Weiss took Wasure's hand and she calmly walked her towards the bamboo wall before entering it, surprising the ice princess as they walked all the way through the forest and back to the house.

"H-how…!?" Weiss stuttered, not sure what to say.

"I just know where to go, that place was meant for you, not me." Wasure said calmly with a smile. "How about you jump into the hot spring to heal those wounds? I'll go get a towel and some fresh clothes for you." She added, noticing how beat up Weiss looked before walking inside the house, letting Weiss undress and step into the hot water of the spring to relax.

She looked at her arm and watched as the cut slowly healed itself, and then looked to see the bruises she had obtained fade away.

"_I wonder how the others are doing…"_ Weiss thought as she looked up at the sky. "_It was snowing at the bottom of the mountain, yet the air here feels warm and not a single drop of snow here, minus where I've been fighting… what is this place exactly?"_ She added as she saw no sign of winter up on the spot of the mountain RWBY and Wasure was at.

It seemed as if this spot on the two mountains was bending space and time.

**Beacon**

Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon's dorms, walking to a certain dorm door that was just across from his own team's dorm. Team RWBY's door. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath.

"Ruby? You or the other's in there?" Jaune asked as he knocked on the door.

Silence.

"I don't know what happened, but I know you girls went out to find Wasure and well… everyone is starting to get a bit worried, about you all. You haven't come out of there this whole week! You have to come out sooner or later… I'm here if you want to talk." He said, only to get silence as a response once more.

"They are not here boy…" A male voice called out from inside the dorm.

"W-what? Who is this, and where is Ruby and the others?" Jaune asked.

"I am… not exactly sure you would be able to comprehend what I am exactly… as for where those girls are, they are training far from here…" The person said.

"What do you mean comprehend? And where are they, why are Ruby and her team training? What for?" Jaune asked.

"I can't tell you kid, but it be best if you did not know…" The person said.

"C'mon… you've got to let me know! If no one has heard anything from them, they might be in trouble!" Jaune asked, pleadingly.

"No child shall walk the path of an adult… they are maturing, you are still a child learning how to swing a sword properly." The person said with a slight huff-like laughter.

"Look, I'm worried about my friends, and if you know where they are, then I will do whatever it takes to get it out of you, even if it has to be by force…" Jaune said.

"Then kick down this door and tan my hide till I tell you the location, that is the only way you'll get anything out of me… or maybe not" The Person replied

"Fine.. have it your way…" Jaune said as he rolled up his sleeves.

With one strong kick, team RWBY's dorm door flew open to reveal Chūsei sitting there, looking straight at Jaune.

"Big mistake boy…" Chūsei said before leaping towards Jaune, jaw wide open as the rows of teeth seemed to reach for his neck.

"PUPPY!" Nora shouted as she grabbed the giant black wolf-dog and held it like a stuffed animal, hugging it tightly.

"Nora?!" Jaune said, surprised to learn Nora was there when it didn't seem like that a minute ago.

"Oh look at the big puppy! It's so fluffy-wuffy and soft…" Nora said in a baby-like voice as she squeezed the animal, a few snaps of bones being heard along with a small yelp from the dog.

"Uhh… Nora, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the others…" Jaune asked, watching Nora hug and rub her face on Chūsei.

"I wanted to see what you were doing, I overheard the conversation and watched until I saw this adorable puppy…" Nora said as Chūsei just made a "Not in the mood" look.

"Wait, did you hear everything?" Jaune asked before Nora nodded her head with a smile and a giggle.

"Now mister fluffy… tell us where Ruby and her friends went…" Nora said in a cute voice.

"No…" Chūsei said, his voice sounding like he meant it.

"The dog talks?!" Jaune shouted in surprise.

"Why are you surprised? I spoke before I attacked you." Chūsei said before yelping as Nora squeezed tighter.

"Now doggy… tell us where Ruby and her team is or else I'll have to keep hugging you so lovingly until you tell us!" Nora said.

"Still not saying…" Chūsei said before Nora hugged harder.

"What's going on over here?" A familiar voice asked down the hallway, making Jaune and Nora turn to see Professor Port walking up to them.

"Professor Port?" Jaune said, surprised to see the robust man walking towards them.

"I heard some voices and I thought I should investigate… what seems to be the problem?" Port asked before noticing Chūsei in Nora's arms and the busted open door of team RWBY.

"Well you see… me and Nora were just about to get into our dorm, when we heard whining from team RWBY's dorm. The whines sounded like a dog and well… Nora, being Nora, busted open the door and started hugging Chūsei, RWBY's dog." Jaune said, knowing that he could put Nora to blame, considering Nora has done crazier and worse things before.

Port looked at Nora and Chūsei before looking at the door, inspecting it before sighing. "You're lucky the door wasn't fully shut, the mechanism hadn't locked into place and the door could have been open with a simple push. I'll let it slide, and perhaps you, Mr. Arc, should look after this… rather large companion of Ruby and her teammates until they come back…" He said after closing the dorm room and looking at Chūsei.

"Wait, you know where Ruby and the others are?" Jaune asked.

"Ozpin told all teachers to excuse team RWBY and Wasure from the academy's activities including their studies until they were back. He simply said that they went off to train and I shan't question that; you need to be a strong and experienced fighter to become a Hunter of Grimm!" Port said as his yellow handlebar moustache bounced a little.

"I see… we'll take care of Chūsei while Ruby and the others are gone…" Jaune said before Port continued on his way. "_I have to find out where they are… but now may not be the best time."_ Jaune said in his head.

**Man in Black**

Victor looked at the Dust dagger he made, used to carve things out of the bamboo. He started just sharpening the edges, but eventually he got better and ended up making a little shelter out of bamboo for him to sleep under. He lowered his carving tool and looked over at the man in black, who stood in the exact same spot he was in since the start of the week, not a single step out of place. He was like a statue that was watching Wasure train Weiss.

"Hey, you still alive over there?" Victor called out.

"Hmm…" Was all the man in black said.

"You know… I've been with you for about a whole week now and I haven't asked, but… do you think you can tell me your name?" Victor asked, only to get silence as his response. "Guess not…" Victor said before he got back to carving.

"_She's slowing down…"_ The man in black thought as he watched Wasure's movements as she fought Weiss. "_She's not going to make it past the fourth week if she pushes herself like this…"_ He added. "_The question is… how will they react when their currently strongest member is down?"_ He thought with a grin. But that soon faded when he saw a rose petal fly towards him in the wind.

He reached out and grabbed it, looking at the red petal before looking a the bamboo forest. The moment he looked away from the rose petal, it changed from red to white.

**Ruby**

"No way…" Ruby said as she walked away from the outskirts of the bamboo forest and into the meadow just filled with multiple different colored roses with the meadow never seeming to end as it continued on past Ruby's line of sight. "It's so beautiful…" She said in awe as she walked through the meadow, watching butterflies of different kinds take off the roses and into the air before flying out of Ruby's sight.

She stopped and looked down at several roses that was right in front of her, none of them had thorns on the stem. She kneeled down and put her nose up to a green rose before sniffing it, smiling as it smelled a little like mint. She easily found a red rose and plucked it before sticking the flower in her hair, giggling as she felt warm and happy.

"Thus, kindly I scatter~..." A lovely voice sang out, grabbing Ruby's attention.

Ruby looked to her left and saw a woman in a white hood and cloak, just like Ruby's. She was humming a song as she plucked roses from the looks of it, her back turned to face Ruby.

"N-n-no... way…" Ruby said before she hurried over to the white cloaked figure. "MOM!" She screamed as she got closer to the person in a matter of mere seconds. "IS THAT YOU?!" She shouted before she slid to a stop to avoid crashing into the person.

The female in the white cloak turned around to face Ruby, a warm and welcoming smile on her face. "Here you go!" She said before placing a floral circlet with a variety of roses on Ruby's head. "Aw look at you… you look so cute Ruby!" The woman said, she looked Ruby, but older and taller, possibly somewhere in her 20's. The smile on the woman disappeared as she looked at Ruby, who had teary eyes and a quivering lip as she started to sniffle, "What's the matter honey?" She asked Ruby.

"Is it really you? Is it REALLY you and not some hallucination created by this place? Are you still alive… mom?" Ruby asked, trying to hold back her tears as she watched the older version of herself smile at her.

"It's me honey…" The woman started before she pulled her hood down to let Ruby get a better look at her, "Summer… your mother…" She said before Ruby broke into tears and hugged her mother.

"I've missed you so much!" Ruby shouted as she cried.

"And I've missed you too, along with your sister and your father… let's not forget Zwei…" Summer said as she held her daughter close.

"I followed in your and dad's footsteps… I'm training to become a great Huntress!" Ruby shouted, tears flowing like a broken dam.

"I know honey… I know my little Ruby…. I've seen everything, you are a great leader." Summer said as she rubbed her child's head.

"But why are you here?" Ruby asked, trying to regain her composure and stop her crying.

"I'm the one who you will be fighting for the rest of the weeks…" Summer said before Ruby had to take a few steps back.

"I'll… be fighting… _you_?" Ruby repeated before seeing her mother nod. "No… I can't fight you! Wasure said this training is given to us as a life or death scenario… if that means I have to kill you… then I can't do it…" Ruby said before she let her tears flow a little again.

"Oh Ruby…" Summer said before hugging her daughter again. "I came here to train you myself. You constantly wanted me to show you how I fought, and to train you. I promised you that when you got older, I would teach you everything I could… now I'm here to keep my promise. You won't have to kill me at all, a life or death scenario means you either survive and live, or die trying. Simply survive my training with you and you'll live… and I wouldn't want to hurt my little girl. Now… are you ready to learn how a Rose fights?" Summer asked, kneeling to look Ruby in her teary eyes.

Ruby simply nodded her head as an answer.

"That's my girl!" Summer said smiling.

**That night**

"My god this stuff is amazing!" Yang said as she stuffed her face full of teriyaki chicken. "How the hell did you cook chicken if there isn't even a fridge? This could have gone bad by the time you decided to cook it if you bought it yesterday." She asked with a stuffed face.

"I found the chicken in the bamboo forest, then I sort of took care of it from there." Wasure said, calmly eating her food before looking over at Ruby. "You've been smiling ever since you came out of the forest, what happened?" Wasure asked, smiling as Ruby had a slight look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, I'm sort of fighting against a person I've been wanting to meet for a really long time now. I'm just overjoyed with who I get to fight against…" Ruby said smiling widely.

"Who are you fighting?" Weiss asked.

"Yang should know who it is." Ruby said, looking at Yang who had paused with her mouth open, about to stick another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I do?" Yang asked looking at Ruby as she set the chicken back on her plate.

"Of course you do! Who else would I want to see for such a long time?" Ruby asked.

"Umm…" Yang paused in thought, "Is it Ulan Rossia?" Yang asked.

"Who?" Ruby said confused.

"The Dragon Killer. The guy rumored to have killed a Grimm that was a dragon." Yang clarified.

"That's who you are into Yang… I knew her when I was young…" Ruby said.

"She?" Yang put a hand to her chin and rubbed there in thought before she lowered her hand and her eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Ruby smiled and nodded her head before Yang's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Family reunion…" Wasure said calmly before everyone looked at her. "The forest sometimes allows the dead to come back as figures to train peoples. The main method from what I've heard is that it uses memories of whoever enters the forest and creates an image of whoever the person thought highly of at some point but were also incredibly strong. It's Ruby's mother in this case." She said before anyone could ask her the question of how she knew that.

"Wait, then how does walking through a tunnel or cave, or whatever made of ice have to do with me? I thought highly about a lot of people, but none of them had the name of Icy Tunnel." Yang said, knowing that she had been walking through the same ice tunnel for the past week, only getting deeper in, where it just got colder and colder.

"That's simple… you keep thinking about my mentor…" Wasure said before taking another bite of her chicken.

"Your mentor?" Yang repeated.

"You felt his aura, that feeling of being buried in snow naked. That coldness that never seems to stop dropping lower… is his heart. He, is your trainer, but to be more exact he is your setting, the tunnel is him to you." Wasure said before there was silence.

"C'mon guys! Let's not get so gloomy now! Let's celebrate for our training here for the week! I noticed that we all got stronger this week then we could have gotten a month at Beacon, let's all be glad that we are making some progress!" Ruby said before raising everyone's spirits.

After everyone ate, and headed to their rooms to get ready to sleep,Yang waited until she thought it was safe before she got out of her bed, still fully dressed.

She walked over to a her dresser and put on Ember Celica before pulling open a drawer and putting some strange colored shotgun shells on the dresser before loading them into Ember Celica. She slid open the Japanese styled door and stepped outside her room and into the hallway where all the other bedrooms connected..

Yang slowly closed the door to her room and started to tiptoe down the hall, what sucked was that our famous brawler was not the sneaky type, so her feet hit every creaky board in the hallway. Yet somehow she managed to get down the hallway and not alert any of her teammates even though she could have walked through the hallway with bells tied to her and have created an equal amount of noise.

Before she could turn the corner from the hallway, she started to hear Wasure cough, she knew what was coming next and didn't want to hear it so she hurried and got outside before Wasure's coughing got to the point where Yang couldn't bare it.

She walked out to the front of the house and looked up at the two moons, the one intact and the one breaking to pieces. She then looked down at the stairs and saw them glistening in the moonlight and could see the pillar of light at Beacon. She then looked at her feet and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"I know you're here… watching… come out." Yang said before there was a gentle breeze and she felt a presence.

She turned around and there stood, the man in black.


	28. Yang vs The Man in Black

**Chapter 28: Yang vs The Man in Black**

**Fair warning people, there is a few gruesome parts in this, nothing major, I did try and keep things as non-descriptive as possible during those parts. So with that, you guys have been warned and should brace yourself for what is about to happen. Got nothing else to really say so enjoy this chapter!**

"Yang Xiao Long… to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you… five weeks ahead of our appointed time?" The man in black said with a bow, making Yang just look at him with a serious face.

"I'm going to end this here and now, I want to fight you tonight." Yang said popping her knuckles.

"You wish to give Wasure her freedom back early? You are not ready…" The man in black said before he started walking towards the side of the house, as if he was leaving.

"I'm ready to fight you… and I will bring you to your knees." Yang said, making the man in black stop and look over his shoulder.

"You think you can bring me to my knees? Heh… you'll be playing with the big boys when you play with me…" He said before turning to face Yang. "If you want to fight me and yet still keep the agreement to let you and your friends get stronger, in case you fail to beat me, you need to give me something of precious value to you, something you wouldn't give up on any condition…" The man in black said.

"What do you want me to give you exactly?" Yang asked before she saw the man in black suddenly vanish in front of her eyes.

"These arms of yours…" The man in black said before his long fingers touched Yang's arms, he was behind Yang. "Your arms are precious to you in a fight considering you're a boxer. But then again… arms are very important to your kind…" He said before like a shadow, he whooshed in front of Yang, a hand on her chin looking at both sides of her face. "Hmm… nice throat…" He said before mumbling something.

Yang wanted to hit him for looking at her like he was some sort of object or something. But she knew that if she did, she could risk the agreement her and everyone else had with this man, even though she was acting tough, she knew there was room for failure.

"Perhaps… you could give me Ruby… haven't had a virgin in a while and they are as tight as they come…" The man in black said as he walked a few steps back, almost making Yang want to hit him for that creep-perverted comment about Ruby.

"Or… what do you think is worth the fight and Wasure's freedom? Now don't go saying you'll give me your soul, I only take payment up front." He said.

"Do you have something I can cut with?" Yang asked, knowing exactly what she could give him.

The moment she asked that the man held out both hands to her face and between each finger was a blade of different shapes and sizes, some that seemed too heavy to simply hold between two fingers. "Choose your weapon…" He said before Yang picked a normal looking dagger, just barely noticing the man in black fold the weapons up like a deck of cards and then concealed them somewhere.

Yang looked at the dagger before taking a deep breath and grabbed all her hair before tensing up her face as she put the dagger close to the back of her scalp and cut her hair. She looked at the long cluster of hair in her hand and her blood started to boil as she saw just all the effort she put into hair, gone at that moment. She got angry and was secretly grinning because her eyes had turned red and she knew that she would beat the man in black know that she couldn't hold back.

She held out the hair before the man in black took it from her and looked at it before looking at her with a grin that could only be noticed because of a fang stuck out and the moonlight reflected off it. He flicked the hand holding Yang's hair before the hair suddenly disappeared from Yang's very eyes.

"You made a terrible yet smart choice to pick your hair… this something very precious to you, yet you can no longer rely on it after this fight for a long time… until it grows back. But that's not the terrible part of it… you decided to give your hair up to fight me..." The man in black said before Yang threw the small dagger at him, completely missing him as it flew past and over his shoulder.

"I gave you my hair, now let's fight!" Yang said before getting in a ready stance with Ember Celica ready to fire.

"Hold on… we'll cause too much noise if we fight here… perhaps we can fight in the bamboo forest where no one can hear us, is that alright with you?" The man in black asked.

"Sure, but you lead the way…" Yang said, feeling like he might do something tricky if she didn't watch him closely.

"If it makes you feel more at ease…" He said before leading the way around the side of the house and to the back before walking towards the bamboo forest.

The man in black did not slow down as he walked towards the thick bamboo forest, but before he stepped his foot off the stone ground and onto the soft ground where the bamboo grew, the ground started to grow horizontally. It pushed the bamboo to the side, creating a straight dirt path somewhere. The man hadn't stopped his momentum at all and continued to walk casually as the bamboo parted for him and Yang.

Yang was surprised to see the bamboo somehow move and create a path for them, even when she looked behind her the path was closing back up as bamboo sprouted from the ground and grew to join the already grown bamboo. They walked for a few minutes before they came into an open area, surrounded by the bamboo like it was a wall or border that towered over them.

"This is it… our arena…" The man in black said as he held his arms out and walked towards the other side of the circular area.

Yang looked behind her and watched as the path they took was starting to close up like when she first looked back while on the path. "There's no turning back from this is there?" Yang asked.

"Oh.. you can turn back and all the way home, crying to your mommy if you wanted to. But, after you throw that first punch… there is no turning back, but then again you would have cut your hair for nothing." He said with a shrug.

"_His aura has completely changed. He's more careless feeling and has an upbeat attitude… where's that serious tone of his and where is that feeling I got from him before… that pure evil feeling?" _Yang thought, knowing something was up. "I won't run away… I was just worried you might ask for mercy…" Yang said with a grin as she let the anger of cutting her hair grow and fester before her hair caught on fire, along with her whole forearms.

"Oh… well don't expect much from this fight…" The man in black said with a grin before his grin turned serious and the air suddenly grew cold, "Because I'm going to kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible…" He said before Yang just have a laugh-like huff and raised her fists. The man in black also raised his fists up, taking a different stance than Yang was in though.

"Not going to fight with those swords?" Yang asked, remembering the swords he unsheathed about a week ago, back when he was about to take Wasure away.

"I have no need to use a _dagger_ against someone who already signed their death wish…" He said before Yang gave a slight chuckle.

Yang shot towards him, pulling her right fist back and hearing the click of Ember Celica before sending her fist forward, towards the man in black. Though she wasn't able to land a blow on him as he mimicked Yang's move and his left fist hit Yang's.

Ember Celica gave a loud _bang!_ and the man in black's left arm exploded into bits.

Yang sent in another punch and the man in black apparently hadn't realized what happened to his left arm because he mimicked Yang's punch once more with his right fist, the same thing happening to his right arm this time.

He looked at his missing arms and then back at Yang, "Well… didn't see that coming…" He said before Yang grinned and sent a punch straight towards his head, blowing it off his shoulders and all over the side of the arena behind him. He stood upright for a few seconds headless, before he fell onto his back.

"Shouldn't have messed with me and my freinds…" Yang said before she turned around and started walking to where she believed was the location of the house. She was about to push some of the bamboo away when she suddenly heard soft wet squishing noises, making her turn around before her eyes widened. The man in black was regenerating, the little bits Yang blew to pieces were floating towards the man in black, resting at a certain spot on him like they were pieces of a puzzle. The regeneration got faster as time got longer.

"Shouldn't have asked to fight me… I told you that you weren't ready…" The man in black said as he was almost fully done regenerating, somehow getting to his feet without even moving an inch of his body.

Yang's rage burst and her flames got hotter before she charged at the man in black, his arms fully healed now, along with his head. Yang sent a punch, but this time the man in black stepped around Yang when she got close and disarmed the Ember Celica used in her punch. He held several pieces of the gauntlet and threw them all out of the arena which got Yang worked up.

"Son of a-!" Yang wasn't able to finish that sentence as the man in black shot towards Yang and did a roundhouse kick right into her stomach, sending her flying into the bamboo wall of their arena. She immediately got up and sent an air punch to the man in black, her other gauntlet firing from the punch and sending a burning projectile towards the man in black. But he simply caught it and crushed the projectile in his hand before opening it for a rather large bullet to fall from his hand.

"Explosive rounds… you surprised me with that, but you just wasted your trump card right off the bat… you wait until later on in the fight…" The man in black said before suddenly appearing right in front of Yang.

She was shocked for a moment, but sent a punch towards him, only for him to grab her right fist with ease and extinguished that burning arm. She readied her left fist, knowing that she had the operating Ember Celica on her left hand. She sent the punch forward, but this time the man in black grabbed her fist and instead of his hand exploding, Yang's gauntlet exploded into bits, shocking her once more.

The man in black then lifted Yang off the ground before thrashing her against it like a dog's chew toy before throwing her to the other side of the arena before her back slammed into the bamboo wall and she fell to the ground, stomach first. The man in black calmly walked over to Yang, who was slowly getting up, but before she could get completely up, the man in black slammed his foot to the back of Yang's head and pushed her back to the ground.

"Now let's get started on the slow killing…" The man in black said as he popped his knuckled before sitting down on Yang's back, his body facing Yang's right arm. He pulled Yang's arm up to him and his fang shined in the moonlight, showing he was grinning. He grabbed a hold of Yang's pinkie finger, using his thumb and index finger. "This little piggy went to the market…" He said before he looked at Yang.

_**CRACK!**_

"AAHH!" Yang screamed as she felt her pinkie finger break and burn in pain. She looked at her arm and her eyes widened as she saw her pinkie finger bending a wrong way. She couldn't feel anything but pain and couldn't move it.

"This little piggy…" The man in black paused before moving his thumb and index over to Yang's ring finger.

_**SNAP!**_

"GAAAH!" Yang shouted as she felt the same pain now surge through her ring finger.

"Stayed home…" The man in black calmly said before moving over to Yang's middle finger. "This little piggy… had roast beef…" He said before…

_**POP!**_

"No wait… was it jam and bread?" The man in black said before snapping Yang's middle finger the opposite way he originally did, filling the air with a painful crackling noise followed by Yang's screams. "No… the rhyme changes in different places… so it is roast beef…" He said to himself before snapping Yang's finger back to the way he first had it, filling the air with a softer cracking sound before Yang gave a few yells of pain.

"Now this piggy…" He said, moving to Yang's index finger. "GOT CAUGHT HAVING SEX IN THE BOYS STALLS AT HIGH SCHOOL!" The man in black shouted before yanking on Yang's finger, giving it the most body shuddering sound to fill the air as Yang screamed in agony, unable to lift the man up as he seemed to heavy to lift up, she couldn't hit him considering he was sitting on her back.

Yang looked at her hand, tears now in her eyes as they were also just their regular lilac color, no longer blood red and her aura wasn't causing her hair to burn or anything. The index finger was bending 160 degrees backwards, the farthest out of the rest.

The man in black didn't even say "This little piggy" but instead just grabbed Yang's thumb and gave it the most strongest twist before it got dislocated and Yang screamed in pain, her voice mixing with her sobs.

"Please… stop…" Yang weakly said, the pain seeming too much to bare for the brawler.

"No can do, the moment you threw that first punch, you sealed your fate to die by my hands… alone… and in pain…" The man in black said before pulling the forearm towards him while pushing down on the bicep while Yang screamed in pain as she felt her elbow joint in pain.

_**BANG!**_

The man in black did a frontflip and dodged the bullet, seeing who fired to see Ruby, followed by everyone else. Ruby did not seem happy at all.

"Girls… what a surprise to see you all here." The man in black said.

"Get out of here… now." Wasure said, her voice cold and growling at the end.

"And what makes you think you could…" The man in black stopped his sentence when he watched Wasure pull what looked like a small square piece of paper and held it for him to see. He suddenly started padding himself down before looking at Wasure and then chuckles could be heard. "Alright… I'll go… just don't ruin that Wasure… I'll kill you on the spot if even a drop of water lands on it…" The man in black said as he started walking backwards, the bamboo parting for him before they closed after he passed the arena's wall.

Wasure put the item back where she had it and rushed over to Yang who was crying in pain. "You guys create a clear path to the house, I need to help Yang with this and I would rather not let you guys see this…" She said as she looked at Yang's fingers.

Everyone nodded before they started cutting away bamboo away to leave a path back to the house.

**Back at the House**

"What do you mean her arm won't heal in the hot spring?" Ruby asked, a bit angry at how Wasure said they couldn't put Yang in the hot spring to let her arm heal.

"Any damage dealt by my mentor does not heal as fast as normal wounds. Yang will have to wait till her arm heals the old fashion way, if we tried to speed up the healing, it could cause her more pain than anything else…" Wasure said, looking at Yang who was sleeping with a sling holding her right arm up. "Plus, Yang was lucky to still be conscious when we got there. My mentor actually causes more pain than that should be given, Yang was experiencing pain similar to that of being stabbed when it was just her fingers being broke." Wasure added.

"How long do you think it will take for her to fully heal?" Weiss asked.

"Well… I'd have to say at least a few weeks at minimal for her to be able to move her arm… fighting will be another story..." Wasure answered.

"A few weeks? She'll still be able to train with one hand though, right?" Blake asked.

"Oh she most definitely will, her training actually doesn't really require any of her hands. She walks through a tunnel of ice which gets colder and colder as she travels farther in. It's her aura that is getting stronger, making her send stronger blows." Wasure calmly said smiling.

"Your mentor is a monster to do that to someone though, I don't want to think of might have happened if we didn't show up." Weiss said.

"I told you, he's a bit of a sadist, he finds pleasure in other people's suffering. Though he doesn't do it for sexual pleasure, he just does it because he enjoys harming others and the thrill of the battle." Wasure said, turning to face Weiss.

"So what is the plan to fight this guy if Yang couldn't take him down with hair cut so short? She had to be full of power if her hair is that short." Ruby asked.

"I was planning of fighting my mentor myself, you guys back me up. Getting in a direct fight with him is dangerous, he's unpredictable and its best to let me fight him as I know him much better." Wasure explained.

"I would have said that would have sounded like you didn't have faith in us, but after seeing what your mentor did to Yang... I'd have to agree with you." Weiss said.

"Will he come here? He's out there, and we know he's watching..." Blake asked.

"No, he won't do anything until the six weeks is over. What happened between him and Yang was something that tried to end our agreement by letting Yang fight my mentor alone. We can sleep soundly tonight." Wasure said before everyone looked at one another before back at Wasure who looked calm.

"You sure he won't be back? What was that thing you pulled out when we confronted him?" Ruby asked.

"Insurance, that's all you need to know. But there really is nothing to worry about, you three go back to bed, I'll take Yang to my room where I can keep an eye on her." Wasure said before Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all decided it was safe to sleep and started walking back towards their rooms.

Ruby though, felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Wasure holding it.

"I'm glad of what you did back there..." She said, confusing Ruby a little.

"Back when we stopped your insane mentor from doing more harm to Yang?" Ruby asked before Wasure nodded.

"You purposely missed my mentor when you fired. I know you were angry to see Yang in pain, but I was glad that you didn't try to hit him. It could have ended our agreement with him if you did hit him." Wasure said with a smile.

"How did you know I would miss on purpose?" Ruby asked.

"You're talking to a woman who can literally transform herself into a weapon… I know how people fail to hit their targets, and I know when people can fake that." She answered. "Though when Yang wakes, I'll have a talk to her about how lucky she is to be alive…" She added before looking at Yang, her smile fading away.

"Ok, I'll be heading to bed now if that's all you wanted to say, goodnight." Ruby said before Wasure said goodnight and watched Ruby walk out of the living room and out of sight.


	29. (For Monty Oum) An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 29: An Unexpected Visit**

**Hey guys, this is a special chapter that is being uploaded in the name of Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. I personally wanted to meet the guy sometime in the future, but I guess that will never happen. So the chapter's name is "An Unexpected Visit" well… this is unexpected news to hear that Monty Oum passed away. I really do wonder where RWBY will go without his advisory, as he is the creator and director of the show… So… enjoy this sort of memorial chapter as we reach the last chapter of the 20's and to honor Monty Oum.**

"Left! Right! Down! Sidestep!" Wasure shouted as she swung her sword at Weiss, listening to Wasure's words to dodge the attacks. "Thrust!" Wasure shouted before doing a sweep kick and knocked Weiss off her feet. "Need to work on that…" Wasure said before holding out her hand before Weiss took it and was pulled up.

"Think we can take a break first? I'm a bit worn out… and for some reason today is hot…" Weiss said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"It is a abnormally hot for it to be winter… especially in the mountains. How about we take a break and have some lemon…" Wasure paused when she saw something in the distance, flying towards them. "...ade…" She finished as she realized what was coming towards them, a Bullhead.

"What?" Weiss said before turning to see what Wasure was looking at and frowned. "Oh no…" Weiss said as she saw the Bullhead.

"You have any idea who that is?" Wasure asked.

"Father has come to pay a visit… and he has never done this before…" Weiss said before they backed towards the house as the Bullhead got closer and closer to them before it landed in front of the house.

"Great…" Wasure said, not getting a good feeling about this.

The Bullhead's door opened to reveal James Schnee in his white suit, accompanied by a few soldiers.

"Father… what brings you here?" Weiss asked, trying to keep calm, feeling like her father was her because of her.

"I came to see my oldest daughter…" He said as he walked up to Weiss and Wasure, followed by the soldiers behind him. "What are you doing up so high in the mountains?" He asked as he looked around.

"Training… Wasure said this place could make us stronger because it's somewhat mystical…" Weiss half-truthfully said.

"Ah, well I won't judge the training grounds if your team member picked it. Where are the others?" James asked.

"They are out behind the house… in the bamboo forest." Wasure said as James looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "W-why don't we come inside and have some tea?" Wasure asked, not liking the look Weiss's father was given her.

"Yes, some tea would be nice…" James said before Wasure and Weiss led the way inside the house. He turned to the soldiers and whispered, "Make sure the other girls don't interrupt us. Stand guard by the bamboo forest they mentioned and make sure to keep them busy until I come outside." He then walked inside the house while the Bullhead took off somewhere.

It was a basic Japanese house, it had a large living room with a table that was close to the ground and around the corner, across the room, opposite of the door was the hallway where the beds were and at the end of the hall was the bathroom.

**Ruby**

"That's it… nice and gently…" Summer said as she watched Ruby concentrate.

Ruby had her fingers sticking into the soft ground, she was staring at a red rose, and concentrating her aura into the flower through and into its roots. The rose's petals suddenly exploded and Ruby moaned as she pulled her body back and sat with her legs crossed.

"This is harder than it looks…" Ruby said as she cleaned the sweat off her face.

"You're putting too much aura into the flower at once Ruby… watch…" Summer said before she cupped her hands around the stem of the petal-less rose and her hands started to faintly glow white before the rose's stem glowed white. After a few seconds of both her hands and the stem glowing, red petals started to grow back onto the rose slowly, before blooming in the most beautiful way.

"What's the trick then?" Ruby asked.

"The same way you treat any flower… with a warm smile and a kind heart… the same way I raised you, there is no need to put so much effort into raising either one…" Summer said softly, looking at Ruby who smiled and gave a little chuckle, feeling like a little kid with her mother around.

"I actually got to thank you for waking me up last night… and for warning me about Yang…" Ruby said, shifting her body so she was laying on her side.

"She might not be my biological child, but she's my daughter nonetheless… I couldn't let her meet such a terrible fate, what made her think she could take down such a powerful foe?" Summer asked.

"She said she thought that the feeling she got from him was nothing but to intimidate her into thinking that man in black was powerful. So I guess she thought he was bluffing in a way." Ruby said.

"She is such a fool… but that's what is special about Yang…" Summer said before her eyes widened a little.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I just… got a bad feeling." Summer said before she looked concern. "I'm going to have a look outside the forest…" Summer said before a single white rose grew taller than all the other and stretched through the rose covered meadow and into the bamboo forest.

The rose bobbed and weaved it's way through the bamboo before passing the threshold to see the mountain and the house. The flower looked to its left and to its right, seeing soldiers patrolling around the house. A few voices could be heard before one voice got louder and soon the sound of something being flipped over with breaking pottery. As soon as that happened, the rose died and Summer got and picked Ruby up before she started running with her.

"W-What's going on?!" Ruby asked, surprised to see her mother take off like that.

"You're friends are in trouble!" Summer said before running into the bamboo forest.

"What?! What's happening?!" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure, I saw soldiers and heard a struggle from inside that house. I'm taking you to Blake, you'll need the extra help." Summer said before the bamboo around them started to turn into trees.

"What on earth…?" Ruby said as she watched the landscape change around them, soon to replace all the bamboo with trees that were tall and thick.

"Why are you running Blake?" A male voice said loudly before there were footsteps and heavy breathing nearing Ruby and Summer.

"Blake?" Ruby said before her mother soon ran into the feline faunus who was cut, bruise and out of breath.

"R… Ruby?" Blake said, barely able to speak with how much oxygen she was taking in.

"LET ME GO WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Yang's voice shouted before everyone turned to see Yang, struggling against a group of vines or roots that were carrying her towards Blake, Ruby and her mother.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted before Yang stopped struggling and looked to see everyone.

"Ruby? Blake?" Yang said as the vegetation set her down and she rushed over to the two girls, before noticing Summer, which made her eyes widen in shock. "I can't believe it…" Yang said astounded.

"There's no time for reunions my little firefly, your friends Weiss and Wasure are in trouble. Go now before its too late!" Summer said pointing towards the direction of the house.

There was a slight moment of hesitation but everyone soon started running in the direction Summer was pointing. She watched Ruby and the others run until they were out of sight, but soon her attention was turned towards the sound of rushing footsteps. She hid behind a tree and waited until Adam came running up, looking around before he kneeled and looked at the ground.

He was about to get up and follow the footprints of the girls, but giant thorny vines stuck out of the ground and surrounded Adam before smaller vines ripped out of the ground and wrapped around Adam's limbs before he could cut down the vines.

"You're not going to do anything to my children and her friend…" Summer said softly.

Ruby, Blake and Yang all ran as fast as they could, the trees were back into bamboo and they could hear voices along with the clashes of metal. They ran faster until they ran straight out of the bamboo forest to be behind the house. They quickly looked around and saw a few guards startled by the sudden appearance of the three girls.

Without a second thought, the girls dealt with the soldiers, shocked to see how easy it was to take them down. But they didn't stop to gawk at how powerful they suddenly felt and ran to the front of the house, seeing a large hole blasted out of the wall on the side. They didn't stop to look inside and continued to run before they slid to a stop once they saw what was going on at the front of the house. Wasure was fighting Weiss's father James.

Wasure was breathing heavily and held a sword in her right hand while her left hand clutched the side of her face, like she was trying to focus on something. James held two replicas of Myrtenaster in his hands, with crystals of different kinds of Dust floating around him, he was a bit wounded on his arms and a cut on his cheek, but he looked like he was winning the fight.

"Damn it… you are hard to put down…" James said as he started walking a large circle, Wasure followed his direction, not letting him get close.

"Why are you doing this?!" Wasure asked.

"To put down a monster who killed my friends son…" James said coldly.

"You mean Victor's son? He was the monster… not I." Wasure said with a strong tone in her voice.

"Yet you killed an innocent child, Codey resided in the chest that beast, unable to control it, yet unable to age either." James said. "I am Victor's closest friend, we fought, drank, talked, laughed and had a brotherly relationship together. His little boy Cobey even called me Uncle J! When I heard that Datred changed such a loving boy into that abomination, I used all my power and lent resources and information to Victor to find a way to save his son and revert him back into the boy he once was. But when he was so close to finding the answer… you showed up and killed him, and for what reason?" James said, pointing the tip of Myrtenaster at Wasure.

"To save Yang… she would have died by what Victor's son has done. I wasn't going to lose my only family…" Wasure said.

"Family? A monster like you? A woman who can create weapons out of nothing, and even herself into a weapon? Don't you get any ideas of thinking you understand human emotions… they'll get you killed…" James said before he was where Wasure was originally standing, and Wasure stood where James was originally. But behind where Wasure was now, he could see Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"_I'll end this quickly…"_ James thought before he pushed a button on his suit's left cuff. James quickly fired the blue Dust crystal that was floating around him, it went straight towards Wasure, expanding in size. It wasn't that big when it came to Wasure, so she easily stepped to the side before watching it pass by, only to find that it was heading straight towards Ruby and the others, and it grew into a large boulder in no time.

Wasure suddenly shot towards the boulder, running around it and stood in front of Ruby just before it got to them. Wasure made a fist with her left hand and punched the boulder into pieces that flew past Ruby and the others. But Wasure wasn't able to relax, as James shot towards Wasure, using the ice boulder to hide behind before getting up close and personal.

"_Shit!"_ Wasure shouted as she pressed her left foot back, trying to step back far enough to get out of range, knowing James was going for a thrust. She activated her semblance but it felt like everything was slowing down, and she didn't know if her body would turn into metal quick enough and just put more stress into her mind.

"_Checkmate!" _James shouted in his head as he thrust the Myrtenaster in his right hand forward.

"_Almost there!"_ Wasure shouted as she felt most of her body harden into metal.

There was a sudden sound of something snapping before dead silence, followed by something hitting the stone floor with a clickity-clank.

On the stone floor was the broken off tip of James's right Myrternaster.

"Game set and match…" James said as looked at Wasure, the shocked look in her eyes. With that, James's sword stopped glowing green, the extra boost of energy he got from using the green Dust in Myrtenaster faded away.

Wasure looked down at herself, seeing the rapier hilt deep in the side of her stomach. Wasure's expression suddenly tensed up as she coughed up silver blood, before she started to bleed it out the wound James just gave her.

"Let's finish this shall we?" James said before the revolver in the Myrtenaster in his left hand spun around before he pulled the trigger and the blade soon was covered in a green glow. He pulled his weapon back and sent it forward towards Wasure's throat, but a sudden heat wave hit them and in a flash, James was sent several yards back before he regained himself and stopped.

"Hang in there Wasure!" Yang shouted as she pulled the Myrtenaster out with the only hand she had, considering the other was still in the sling and she couldn't move it. After Yang pulled out the Myrtenaster, Wasure stumbled a bit before tipping back and falling into Blake's arms, helping Wasure stay up on her feet. "You'll be ok…" Yang said calmly before putting pressure on Wasure's wound.

James tasted copper and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve before seeing blood on it. He then grunted but looked out to the landscape below the mountain and saw a Bullhead flying towards them in the distance. He looked back at the girls and yet only saw Blake, Yang and Wasure; there was no sign of Ruby.

As if on cue, the ground shook and giant vines covered in thorns rose from behind the house and darted towards James who swiftly dodged the vines that slammed into the ground around him. Before the vines could do anything else, the Bullhead in the distance opened fired on the vines which retreated back from where they came. James waved to the Bullhead and it quickly flew above him before dropping a rope ladder down which he grabbed onto and the Bullhead started flying higher.

James climbed up into the vehicle and walked into the cockpit before placing a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Destroy the forest in the back, make sure it burns to the ground. And destroy that puddle there!" James commanded as he pointed at the forest and the hot spring.

"Sir." The pilot said before pressing a red button on his control stick and a bunch of missiles fired at the bamboo forest and at the hot spring.

Ruby was in the forest and saw the Bullhead fire its weapons at the bamboo forest and sprinted her way out before she ended up smashing into the house from how fast she was going. "Ow…" Ruby said as she rubbed her head from the crash inside the house. She looked around for a moment before seeing Weiss laying on the floor, breathing, but possibly knocked out. She hurried over to Weiss and picked her up before running through the other hole in the house that was in the side wall.

"Ruby, over here!" Yang shouted, grabbing her little sister's attention before Ruby ran over to Yang who was still keeping pressure on Wasure's wound while Blake was still holding her up. "C'mon, don't pass out on me now!" She said to Wasure as she gave Wasure a small backhand tap on the cheek before she continued to put pressure on the wound. "We need to get her to the hot spring!" She said, turning to face Ruby.

"That Bullhead is firing at everything behind the house, we can't get near the hot spring without being in the crossfire, I don't even think the hot spring is still there." Ruby said, looking at the Bullhead and then over the house to see the rising smoke.

"Well we need to do something!" Blake said as she felt Wasure starting to get heavier, meaning she was losing consciousness.

"The… nearest hospital… we could go there…" Weiss said weakly.

"Weiss! You're ok!" Ruby said before she set the Schnee on her feet.

"Of course I'm ok you dunce, my father would never harm his daughter… he drugged me and Wasure's tea somehow…" Weiss said before she started to feel her senses coming back. "If we get Wasure to the nearest hospital, we may be ok." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but the closest hospital is in Vale and we're on a mountain! It took us at least several hours to get here from Beacon, and we took a taxi out of the city!" Yang said.

James watched the destruction of the Bamboo forest and the hot spring, which he knew had healing properties. He looked back at team RWBY, trying to figure a way to save Wasure. "Let's go, we've done enough here." James said to the pilot before he nodded and flew the Bullhead away from the mountain, leaving what remained from their destruction to burn to ash.

"Damn it!" Yang said as she saw the Bullhead fly off. "We can't hijack the Bullhead now!" Yang said, crossing off the idea they just came up with.

"You need to save Wasure?" A male voice said, ever so familiar to them.

Everyone turned to face the direction of the voice, before seeing the man in black standing there.

"You…" Ruby said as she suddenly had a flashback to him breaking each of Yang's fingers, and almost her arm.

"Yes… me. But hear me out, I know you probably all hate my guts… but I can help save Wasure." The man in black said as he started walking back and forth in a straight line.

"What's the catch?" Weiss asked, knowing that this was a man of making deals and getting something in return.

"You're smart flat-chest… I want what is mine back…" He said holding out his hand.

"You can't have Wasure!" Yang shouted.

"I don't want her… yet. I simply want what she has…" The man in black said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "What does she have that you don't?"

"My memento… a moment that froze time… I want my photo back…" He said, his voice getting cold and heartless at the end.

"Photo?" Ruby said before she remembered that Wasure pulled out something and held it out for the man in black to see, before realizing it was a photograph in her hands. Ruby quickly searched Wasure, and shortly found the photograph in her back left pocket, luckily untouched by any blood from the wound that James inflicted. She ran over to the man in black and held the photo out for him to take, not looking at the photo as she felt like she shouldn't.

The man in black took the photo and looked at it before a fang could be seen shining in the sunlight. "Yes…" He said before he grabbed Ruby's hand and shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you…" He said before letting go of Ruby's hand and held his hand upwards before snapping his finger, the sound echoing throughout like it was the only thing to be heard. "Your ride shall be with you shortly…" The man in black said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

**Team JNPR Dorm**

"So then what if we ask Professor Peach?" Jaune asked.

"They say he isn't at the Academy, called in sick." Ren said as he drank some tea.

"Oh! Maybe we can ask that friend of Yang's where Ruby and the others are!" Nora shouted as she stood on her bed in a heroic pose.

"Yeah that be a good idea, but we have no idea where her friend is." Pyrrha said.

"Plus, I heard from Neptune that Yang isn't exactly _friends_ with this person…" Jaune said.

"Well I'm all out of ideas…" Nora said before doing a single jump on her bed before landing on her back with her arms out.

"What if Victor went to the same place as Ruby and the others? How about we see where Victor is, he should have been back by now, it's been a week and a half." Jaune said. But as team JNPR started talking, Chūsei who was laying in one of those large dog beds, had his ears perk up at the sound of a familiar noise. A snap of a finger.

"But what if he's really an alien and he's kidnapped Ruby and the rest of our friends!" Nora said with a gasp at what she just came up with.

Before anyone could say anything, Chūsei suddenly crashed through the window before landing on a tree branch outside and then jumped onto the ground before started running off in a one direction, as if he knew where to go.

"What in the world?" Jaune said as he and the others watched Chūsei run out of sight from their dorm. "C'mon let's follow!" Jaune said before they all ran out the window and took the same way as Chūsei did, landing on the tree branch and onto the ground.

Chūsei ran, not looking back as he picked up speed. As he ran, he started to grow, his nails started to grow and his paws started to change. His bushy tail started to grow longer and change form. His ears changed into a pair of horns and his fur started to change into his scales, glistening in the sunlight.

"He's going to run off the cliff!" Jaune shouted as he saw the cliff ahead of the changing creature.

"Double time it people!" Nora shouted as she and everyone else started sprinting towards Chūsei.

"We're not gonna make it!" Pyrrha shouted.

Ren suddenly narrowed his eyes before concentrating and forced his aura to his feet before shooting off ahead of the others, the ground imprinting his footprints from the amount of force his aura was pushing down. He was almost up to Chūsei, just almost within reach of leaping and grabbing ahold of him, but then Ren looked and saw the cliff only a few yards ahead of them. He quickly tried to tackle Chūsei, but suddenly Chūsei got a burst of speed and jumped off the cliff before full nose diving towards the ocean that waited for him, but jagged rocks stuck out from the surface of the water.

Ren quickly got up from his failed tackle and looked over the edge to see Chūsei fall, and then his eyes widened at what came next. He slowly backed away from the edge of the cliff and watched as a giant black dragon flew upwards and above the cliff. The rest of team JNPR stopped and watched as the giant black mythical creature flew higher and higher before suddenly doing a sharp 360 and flew far into the distance, giving a mighty roar that could be heard even as the dragon was nothing but a black speck in the distance.

"What… just happened?" Jaune said before there was complete and total silence.

**RWBY**

It was only a few moments after the man in black had suddenly disappeared, but everyone could hear a loud roar coming towards them. They all turned and their eyes widened with their jaws dropped as they saw the giant black dragon flying towards them. Roaring as it go closer and closer.

"Is that… a…" Ruby said before it landed on the steps of the mountain, looking down at team RWBY with its head raised above them before it breathed a little white fire through its nostrils. "Yep, it's a dragon…" She said.

The dragon lowered its head to the ground and gave a slight nudge before team RWBY looked at one another and hurried onto the neck of the dragon. Everyone was silent, not sure what to say about what was going on before the dragon's wings spread out before it started flapping them, creating strong winds before it started lifting off the ground.

"_My god this is so cool!"_ Ruby shouted in her head as she saw them flying higher up and past the mountain. The dragon suddenly shot towards Vale, picking up speed with every push of its wings.

Everyone looked down to see the land, seeing the hours of travel from the city to the mountain go by in the sum of a minute. But the ride quickly ended as they neared Vale, and the dragon landed just outside of Vale, probably not to attract attention to itself and to RWBY. When the Dragon lowered its head everyone got off and quickly hurried towards the city.


	30. Majorly Crippled

**Chapter 30: Majorly Crippled**

"She's ready to see you, please follow me." A nurse said as she stepped towards team RWBY as they were waiting eagerly in the waiting room.

"Thank you…" Ruby said as everyone got up from their seats and followed the nurse to a room before the nurse reached for the handle, pausing as she held it.

"Your friend is something else, the whole time we were doing surgery on her she never once blacked out. But make sure she gets a lot of rest while you are here." The nurse said before opening the door.

Team RWBY walked in and the nurse silently closed the door behind them. The room was rather spacious, the bed was pushed up against the wall in the corner opposite of the door and a large window went across the wall with Wasure looking out it as she laid in bed. She had oxygen tubes running up into her nose which led to a tank that had O2 written on it. She slowly turned her head to face team RWBY and smiled softly.

"Hey guys…" She said, her voice was strong, but it gave a hint of being tired.

"Hey Wasure…" Ruby said before everyone walked beside her bed. "How you feeling?" Ruby asked softly.

"Ok I guess… currently on some drugs so I can't feel the pain." Wasure said calmly. "Sorry about all this, I didn't mean to…" She didn't finish her sentence as Ruby put a finger to Wasure's mouth.

"Don't be, we're just glad to see you still here with us. What did the doctor say about your condition? We haven't heard anything yet." Ruby asked.

"The doctor said that I'll be recovering for a while, I lost at least half the blood in my body and considering she said, "It's nothing we have ever seen before…" I'll have to wait till my blood regenerates on its own. Other than that, she hasn't really told me much." Wasure responded as she gave a slight yawn.

"How long will that take?" Yang asked.

"Too long…" Weiss answered before the room got silent.

"Hey, I just need to eat some metal and I should be fine…" Wasure said before everyone looked at her.

"How much will it take for you to recover if you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Tons of steel, but if you were to get me at least a single ton of tungsten, I should be able to recover before the end of our time for you know what." Wasure said.

"A literal ton of tungsten?" Blake asked.

"Two thousand pounds of it." Wasure said with a nod of her head.

"That's a lot of metal…" Ruby said.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see it open before a female doctor stepped into the room, not closing the door behind her as she walked up to everyone. "Is this everyone?" The doctor asked Wasure who nodded. "Hi my name is Doctor Gilga, nice to meet you all…" The woman said before shaking team RWBY's hands. "I'm Wasure's doctor and I wanted to talk to you all about something, but I would like to do it in my office. Is that alright?" Dr. Gilga asked.

Dr. Gilga was a rather slender woman with glasses and slight curly dirty blonde hair. She wore a simple one-piece light blue dress with a white, unbuttoned jacket that had a photo ID clipped to it.

"Why can't it be said here?" Yang asked.

"Well, your friend does need her rest, so I think after what she has been through, now would be a good time for her to sleep. You can all visit her some any other time." Gilga said.

"Ok… I guess we'll see you later then Wasure." Ruby said before everyone said goodbye to Wasure and followed Gilga out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Wasure looked at the door for a moment before looking down at her hands as they laid on her stomach. Her smile disappeared and she looked back out the window and saw the people down on the street below, along with the passing by cars.

**Gilga's Office**

"I'm sorry to have pulled you four away from your friend, I really am." Gilga said as she took a seat down in her chair behind her desk. "You might want to sit down, this could take us a while…" She said pointing to the many chairs in the office before the four girls pulled up a chair and placed them right in front of the desk before sitting down.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure you all know that I came here to tell you about Wasure's condition." Gilga said before everyone nodded. "I haven't told her the full story, but I'm sure she has noticed it already…" Gilga said before picking up some papers and started reading them. "After we inspected the wound and the damage inside, we are able to say that no organs were damaged or infected. But…" Gilga paused before taking a deep sigh and set the papers down before crossing one leg over the other and leaned back in her chair. "The blade that had entered her body scrapped by her spine, barely hitting it but did some damage." Gilga said.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"It means her spine was damaged, and after all that has happened from then and now, it has somewhat done more damage to it. So… what I'm trying to say is that Wasure is slightly paralyzed from the shoulders down. She really can't move anymore and if she does, she can't get far." Gilga said before having to see the looks on the girls faces.

"Isn't there something you can do to get rid of that though?" Yang asked.

"There are several ways to prevent her body from being completely paralyzed from the shoulders down. But, most of the methods we use are for patients who are about to experience paralysis. The few that Wasure has are for those that have already been put into a state of paralysis, yet…" Gilga said before pausing, a look of concern on her face.

"Yet, what?" Ruby asked.

Gilga took off her glasses and set them down on the desk before rubbing the sides of her nose. "Yet given she is already paralyzed, even if its just not a full paralysis, she has more chances of the methods not working. In simpler terms, I'm saying we could try all the possible methods, most of which concern surgery, yet she has three outcomes compared to most others." Gila said before taking a sip of her coffee. "If we try the methods of surgery, she could walk out here as good as new; or she could end up fully paralyzed or even worse… die." Gilga said before the room got silent.

"What are the methods that don't involve surgery?" Blake asked.

"There is only one that fits Wasure's problem. We have this sort of mechanical exoskeleton that she can put on and walk around. The machines keeps her posture strong so her spine doesn't bend the wrong way. It will help her move around, but she'll be slower and she won't be able to fight considering you all are Huntresses in training." Gilga said.

"We'll take that. It's sounds safer than the other options." Ruby said.

"That's a smart choice, but… her paralysis is not the biggest problem." Gilga said as she got ready to brace herself.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Getting her the exoskeleton mechanic will not be necessary." Gilga said.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Yang said before she quickly stood up, she looked like she was about to say something but held her tongue.

"Miss Long, please sit down… I don't want this to get out of control… I'm not use to saying these kind of things either and your actions are not helping me." Gilga said before Yang slowly sat back down. "Wasure is experiencing major failures all over her body. Every organ in her body will sometimes cease to function before it slowly starts up again. I don't know how to say this to you all gently, but… Wasure is not gonna make it." Gilga said before team RWBY suddenly became dead silent and still for several minutes.

"I… I don't…" Ruby tried to say, unable to comprehend what the doctor said.

"What are you saying?" Weiss asked, the breath from her voice became visible as it was colder than the room's temperature.

Blake just stared and gave a slight growl at Gilga.

"I knew it!" Yang shouted in anger as her aura flared up and her eyes started to turn red.

"There's nothing else to it… this is the same thing most people encounter when they are about to die of old age." Gilga said, trying to stay calm even though she felt like a target to the girls now. "By the time we get an exoskeleton ready for her, which has to be custom made and takes a couple of months, she'd have already passed away." Gilga said before she suddenly saw the 4 girls get up, and walk out of the office without a word. Gilga slouched in her chair and ruffled up her hair before letting out a sigh, "Great job Alex... Great job..." She said to herself.

**Later at a corner diner**

RWBY all looked that their food in silence, not really touching it or saying a word. But they all turned their heads to their waitress that was waking up to their table.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, seeing the girls not eating.

"Yeah, just... today hasn't been one of the best so far for all of us." Ruby said, not really feeling like saying much.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that, how about if you eat the food, I'll pay for it. That sound good?" The waitress said with a smile.

"You don't have to do that." Ruby said.

"Oh I know how you're feeling trust me, lost my uncle last month. So please, eat up and I'll pay the meal." She said before someone called her name and she left.

"So what do we do now?" Weiss asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

"We keep training, that's what." Yang said.

"Is there really a point to training anymore? This whole thing is about Wasure and if she isn't... well... you know when... then this would have all been for nothing." Weiss said before Yang looked at her in the eyes.

"Wasure is tough, she has been through a lot, she won't die in some hospital bed, she'll die by our sides when we are old and need help getting out of bed in the morning!" Yang said loud and clearly before some people from the other tables looked at her.

"Eat your hamburger Yang, you'll calm down a little..." Ruby said before Yang grabbed the giant hamburger and took half of it in one bite. "Better?" Ruby asked after her sister swallowed.

"A little… but this isn't something I can just wash away with food and forget ever happened…" Yang muttered as she slouched in her seat.

"Should we tell her?" Blake asked.

"I'm pretty sure she knew well before we even knew. Remember at the hot spring? She's been lying to us for the past week and a half." Weiss said.

"But why? Why would she want to lie to us about this?" Ruby asked.

"She probably didn't want us to worry, I mean… we were training so hard just because of her. If she told us the truth she probably thought we would be more concerned of her health than our training, and I won't lie… I would worry more about her health." Yang said.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang!" A familiar male voice said before the girls looked to see Sun walking up to them. "Man it's been a while! Where have you four been?" Sun asked.

"Training… up in the mountains…" Ruby said in a melancholy voice.

"Woah… doesn't sound like things went too well…" Sun said as he pulled up a chair and flipped it around before sitting down with his arms resting on the top of back of the chair. "Where's Wasure?" He asked, noticing the fifth member missing.

"Sun... could you do something for us when the time comes?" Blake asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sun asked.

"Well… we really can't say much, but at a certain time we will call you and we want you to meet us at the Lutheran Hospital, bring your weapon." Blake said.

"Ummm ok. Not sure what's going on, but I'll see what I can do, and if weapons are involved then I won't leave you guys in the wind. It sounds like something serious." Sun said before he pulled out his phone and looked to see he got a new text. "Neptune just texted, he needs to see me, I'll bring him along when you guys need us, until then I'll see you later." He said before getting up and walked out.

"Why did you ask for his help?" Weiss asked.

"With bamboo forest destroyed our training is ruined and Wasure being unable to move, we need as much help as we can get without saying anything." Blake said.

"I guess that could help our chances... strength in numbers and whatnot." Ruby said.

"Then that settles it, we get as much help as we can get and still try to train with the time we have left." Yang said before taking another bite of her hamburger.

"I'll get Penny and Uncle Qrow to see if they can join us. Yang, you get dad and whoever you else you can get. Weiss and Blake, your two get Jaune's team along with Velvet's and any of the other teams at Beacon you think you can help us." Ruby said, feeling like things might work out now. "Yet we can't tell them what is going on, if we do we might end up going against the agreement we have with you know who. This is all a matter of people trusting us..." Ruby added before seeing her teammates nod their heads in agreement.

**Victor's Office at Beacon**

Victor snored loudly while he sat in his chair, his head tilted all the way back and his clothes looked like a mess covered in dirt and grime, even his spiked hair looked like a mess. The door knocked and he quickly sat up, almost alarmed at the sound. "It's open!" He said quickly.

The door opened and there stood Glynda with her tablet in her hand as she looked down and pressed something on the screen. She looked up at Victor, stopping in her tracks as she looked at Victor and his desk.

"Victor… I'm surprised you finished all the work that accumulated over the past week and a half in from the time you got here last night…" Glynda said as she walked in and took a seat in front of Victor's desk. "I came up to check on you and to tell you that Mr. Schnee wanted to see you via video chat." Glynda said.

"James? What did he want to talk about?" Victor asked, trying to find his glasses, which he didn't have on.

"He said it was private matter, but he would want you to talk to him as soon as possible." Glynda responded before looking at her tablet before back at Victor.

"I'll call him on my computer right now, can you go grab me a cup of coffee while I make the call?" Victor said trying to make himself look more appropriate as he looked in a mirror.

"After seeing the stack of paper work you had on your desk, and for finishing so quickly, I'd help you with almost anything…" Glynda said as she got up and walked to the doorway before stopping, "Almost…" She said loudly before walking away, closing the door behind her.

"Meh… you're not my type…" Victor said after a few seconds of waiting when Glynda left. He then popped his neck and knuckles before he looked at his computer screen and started sending a chat request to James Schnee.

"Victor?" James called as he appeared on Victor's screen. "I have some news for you…" He said.

"Of what variety?" Victor asked as he tried to shake the groggy feeling out of him.

"It's related to your son…" James said before he saw Victor suddenly straighten up. "I've taken care of your child murder. I know your wife would not have liked this, and I knew you wouldn't have the guts to do what your wife wouldn't want you to do. So… I ran my blade through that monster just for you old sport." James said.

"Did you watch her die? Was her heart actually not beating when you left?" Victor asked.

"I left, but they were up high in the mountain and I destroyed everything their. There was no way for _Wasure_… to have been able to get medical treatment without bleeding out and falling dead." James said with a smug look.

The door to Victor's office was knocked and Victor put a finger to his lip to tell James to keep silent before he told them they could enter. It was Glynda and she had Victor's coffee.

"Hello Glynda…" James said when he saw Glynda on his screen.

"James… pleasure of seeing you as always…" Glynda said.

"How about we have dinner sometime in the future? You and me… like old times?" James said as he put his elbow on his desk and hand on cheek with a smile.

"By old times, do you mean to drug my drink and let me wake up the next morning with a headache and a sore bottom?" Glynda said, making Victor's lion ears twitch a little as his eyes widened a little as he held his coffee to his lips.

"Oh its not like that… we were young and… wanting to… experiment…" James said before Glynda made a "hmph!" and walked out of Victor's office, closing the door behind her.

"Did not need to hear or know that…" Victor said as he set his coffee down.

"You did worse with all the girlfriends you've had…" James said before Victor gave him a sour look.

"Maybe… but they enjoyed it when I did it. Unlike you, you had to use something to sway them into doing something… like most rich boys who have no skills with women…" Victor said calmly.

"Least I won't get AIDS." James remarked.

"Semblance buddy… can't get diseases… and I'll live longer than you because of that." Victor said before he and James gave a few chuckles at their little dispute. "Wasure isn't dead…" He finally said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"When you want something dead, you don't shoot something and expect the bullet to just pass through the brain. Plus…" He paused and looked in front of his desk to see the man in black standing there. "Let's just say the will of one person can be impressive… she isn't someone to just accept death by getting on her knees and just let her head get chopped off…" Victor said.

"I see… I'll find where she is then and finish the job." James said before seeing Victor shake his head.

"I would prefer it if you didn't, they'll be expecting you this time and for your own sake… you best just leave this alone for now." Victor said as he tried to keep an eye on James but he saw the man in black in the corner of his eye.

"I'll keep that in mind…" James said before saying goodbye and ended the video chat up.

"What the hell did you do?" Victor asked as he looked at the man in black.

"I made a deal with the girls…" The man in black said as he leaned forward and put a hand on Victor's desk, his fang being seen as a sign he was grinning. "Wasure had something of mine that I never would have let anyone touch without my permission. But given the circumstances, I let her keep it… because I knew I could get it back while she was slowly dying. I would have had to save her either way…" He said before walking away from Victor's desk.

"You saw her death coming? Then why didn't you see that she had whatever was important to you before?" Victor asked.

"Because I don't pay attention during fights, seeing how a fight turns out is no fun…" The man in black said before there was a sudden hiss.

Victor looked down at his feet and saw that a rather large white cobra was looking up at him. He stayed calm and watched as the snake slithered away towards the man in black, slithering up his leg, waist and then up his torso before resting on his left shoulder. The man in black looked at the cobra before it brought it's mouth to his ear.

"I see…" The man in black said before the snake pulled back and was scratched under the chin. "Do as you wish… if that is what you want then go and seek them out." The man in black said before putting his arm to the ground and the white cobra slithered down his arm and onto the floor, moving towards an open air vent leading under the floor.

"I didn't know you owned a pet snake…" Victor said.

"I don't… it was merely a part of my attire…" The man in black said.

"You're speaking in riddles again..." Victor mumbled. "By the way, I still don't know your name... care to tell me it?" Victor asked, his curiosity getting to him once again.

"My name?" The man in black said before walking back to Victor's desk and placed both hands on the edge and leaned over. "Names are powerful, they lose their power or cause incidents to happen when they are spoke of." He said in a whisper like voice, the lights of the room starting to dim and flicker. "But my name is the reason why things happen, why you need oxygen to breath, why gravity exists, why people haven't made an Oxygen Bomb…" He continued before the room started to shake, his voice rising in volume. "It be best not to know my name for your own good. Something terrible might happen to you…" He finished.

"Like what?" Victor asked before the room suddenly went back to normal in a heartbeat.

"Don't know… could cause the universe to blow up, bring back your family… or nothing really." The man in black said calmly.

"Wait… your name can bring back my family?" Victor asked, shocked.

"I could without it…" He started as he pulled away from the desk and walked towards the door, "But your family wouldn't want to see your face again…"

"What do you mean by that?" Victor asked as he felt like it was an insult, making him get up and walk over to the man in black who was reaching for the door. "How could you say that when you have no idea what they might be feeling?" He said, this made the man in black stop his hand from touching the handle.

"Say that again…" The man in black said before lowering his hand to his side and turned to face Victor. "Tell me how I don't understand what you are feeling. Tell me how I'm so oblivious to your _foolish and worthless __**feelings…**_" He said, his voice changing as he spoke.

Victor looked at the man in black before he opened his mouth to speak, but the instant he did the man in black grabbed Victor by the face and slammed him into the door before it smashed to pieces and he threw Victor out of his own office. Victor didn't have time to react because suddenly the man in black appeared in front of Victor as he was in the air. The man in black had his leg pulled back and was bringing it around before his foreleg slammed into Victor and sent him flying back into his office and his back crashed into the wall.

Victor slid down the wall and groaned in pain before looking to see his shelves full of Dust tipping before it was about to fall on him. Instinctively, Victor closed his eyes and waited for what he knew would be an explosion of pain, yet it never came. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting back behind his desk, the door intact and the shelves were standing still. He looked around and saw that the man in black was gone.


	31. Recruiting and Avenging

**Chapter 31: Recruiting and Avenging**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say I might be taking a break from all this. My mind is starting to wonder and I've got things to do in my personal life. I'll come back to this in possibly a week or two at most if not three. Either way, I would like to say we are literally just 2 followers away from 80 total followers! With that, please enjoy this story and do leave a review, this chapter is just meant to tell me what you are thinking... Enjoy!**

"Let's see here…" Ruby said to herself as she looked at the slip of paper before back up at the streets of the city. "It should be right about…" Ruby paused before looking up to see a shop called "Sweets that Beat". "Here it is…" Ruby said before walking inside, hearing a small bell over the door ring as she pushed the door open.

Inside was a variety of sweet food that varied from small little candies like Jolly Ranchers to cakes and giant cookies, all neatly displayed on the shelves around the store and in the glass display cases.

"Hello there!" A young woman said behind the counter that held the register. "Looking to buy something or just browsing?" The woman asked.

"Actually…" Ruby said walking up to the counter, "I was told I could find a friend of mine here, she goes by the name Penny. Is there a Penny here?" Ruby asked.

"Why yes darling, she's my finest employee. We bake and decorate our own baked goods here and she really knows how to work a stove! You want to speak with her I assume?" The woman asked.

"That's what I came here for, if it's not too much to ask." Ruby said.

"Oh it's fine, Penny!" The woman called out before a girl possibly around Ruby's age walked out from a door behind the counter wearing a pink apron. Her hair was orange looking, and curly. Her face had freckles over her nose and her eyes were a bright green.

"Ruby!" Penny said as she rushed over to Ruby and hugged her tightly, a few pops being heard from Ruby's back.

"Hey… Penny…" Ruby said in a strained voice before Penny ended her hug.

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, can we speak in private?" Ruby asked.

"Sure! Anything for a good friend of mine!" Penny said with a smile before leading Ruby back behind the counter and through the door she came out of. This lead to a kitchen with several stoves cooking something that smelled wonderful.

"No one will bother us back here. So what is it you wanted to ask?" Penny asked.

"Well…" Ruby started, "There's a friend of mine who is also friends with the rest of my team. She is currently in danger and needs my team to help her, but we can't do it alone and I wanted to ask you if you would help us." Ruby said before looking at Penny.

"Say no more my friend Ruby!" Penny said holding a thumb up. "A friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine! Just tell me where she is and I'll be there!" Penny said smiling.

"Thanks Penny!" Ruby said before giving Penny a small hug, "There is actually some time before we need your help, I'll call you when the time come so be prepared!" Ruby said.

"Great, and if you're going to call me, here's my number." Penny said before writing her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Ruby.

"Thanks!" Ruby said as she put the phone number in her contacts before saying goodbye to Penny and left the shop.

Ruby walked out of the shop with a smile on her face. It had taken her some time to find Penny, but it was worth it as she knew Penny would be a great ally. She still had to get her uncle Qrow, and her team has been having a hard time getting the right opportunity to ask for help. So for all the times they couldn't ask, they've been training hard, and the end of the 2nd week was now upon them.

**Yang**

"Here we go..." Yang said before taking a deep breath and looked at the monitor in front of her, seeing a silhouette icon the screen, a name was above it and below was the options "Contact" and "Cancel". She took another breath and pressed the "Contact" button before dots grew and shrunk below the icon, meaning it was loading.

The image icon was replaced with the face of Yang's father, which soon smiled at Yang. "Hey Yang!" Her father said loud and proud. "Miss your old man?" He joked before his smile disappeared when he saw Yang's serious face. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Dad... you remember Wasure from when we came back to Patch?" Yang asked before her father said yes, "Well something horrible has happened and she's in danger from someone. I tried to take this person on myself and well..." Yang turned her head to show that her hair was short and also the sling holding her arm.

"Whoever you fought did this to you?" Her father asked, his tone of voice changing and his expression darkening as he watched Yang shake her head. "What did they look like? Tell me and I'll kick their ass." He said as the sound of crackling filled the speakers on Yang's side.

"I can't tell you dad... they will do something horrible if I do. But they will be back three weeks from now. Ruby, me and the rest of our team are working hard to try and get stronger while also asking for help... I honestly wasn't strong enough to take them on after losing my hair..." Yang said, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Three weeks before they show their shit ugly faces again? I'll be there by your side a week early. Keep up the hard work..." Her father said.

"Wait, before you go... don't trust James Schnee, he's not the one you need to fight, but for some reason he tried to kill Wasure and instead paralyzed her from the shoulders down.

Yang slouched in the chair she was sitting in and sighed. "That went as expected..." She said with a grin, knowing she had no real reason to worry that her father wouldn't help. She was just worried that he wouldn't be able to communicate with her and would have wasted her time, this wouldn't have been the first time she tried to contact her dad since Wasure got put in the hospital. "He is a busy man..." Yang said remembering how many jobs he had to take to raise her and Ruby by himself. "And he'll kick anyones ass if they messed with his family…" She said with a grin, remembering how many of Yang's boyfriends were sent to the hospital for breaking Yang's heart.

**Blake**

Blake walked through the halls of Beacon and stopped at a specific dorm door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door before a voice called out and the door opened to show Coco, the leader of team CFVY.

"Hey, what's up?" Coco said casually.

"Is Velvet here?" Blake asked.

"Velvet! You've got a visitor!" Coco shouted back into the dorm before Velvet shortly came out from the dorm. "You two have fun…" Coco said before slamming the door. "Didn't mean to do that! Forgot my own strength!" She shouted from within the dorm.

"Hey Blake, you wanted to see me?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, do you remember Wasure? The girl that stopped Cardin from messing with you and any of the other Faunus." Blake asked before Velvet smiled and nodded.

"Course I do! It be hard to forget when someone takes down four trained fighters with nothing but their bare hands…" Velvet said.

"Well… currently she is in the hospital and three weeks from now, something terrible will happen and we need you and your team to help us…" Blake said.

"Something terrible? Well… I would help, but I can't. Coco is the one that makes the decisions, you'll have to tell her what we'll be facing before she'll think about it." Velvet said.

"I can't… that's another thing… if I tell you anymore then there just might be consequences…" Blake said.

"Well then… I really can't help… Coco has everyone on our team busy with something and we just won't have time to help you if you don't tell us what's going on. Sorry..." Velvet said.

"It's fine… I was just asking… sorry for taking up your time…" Blake said before saying goodbye to Velvet and then walked away as Velvet went back into her dorm. Blake pulled out her scroll and started texting her team, saying how team CFVY wouldn't have been able to join them.

"_Maybe I should see Wasure, she might be needing another book…" _She was so busy thinking she didn't notice the student she had bumped into, making her drop her scroll as she was texting.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" A male voice called out before picking up Blake's scroll and holding it for her to take.

"Thank you-ello…" Blake said, her thanks was full of venom at first, but when she saw the student's face, her thanks turned into a surprised hello. She was staring at an incredibly handsome wolf faunus with spiked silver hair and canine ears, eyes a shade of blue so dark, they were like the night sky.

"Is… everything alright?" The male student asked smiling after Blake stared at him after a long moment of silence.

Blake blinked before slightly blushing, "Uh.. n-no. I mean yes!" She blurted out.

"You sure?" The student asked before putting a hand on her forehead and made her blush a little more. "Your face is a little red and you feel a bit warm…" He said calmly.

"I-I'm fine!" Blake said taking a step back and out of the students reach. "Thanks again!" Blake said before turning around, about to speed walk away when she accidently tripped over her own foot in the panic.

"Careful!" The male student said as he rushed to Blake's side and steadied her. "Maybe you should take a rest, my dorm isn't that far from here…" The student said before Blake just stared into his eyes. It took her a moment before realizing that he was holding one of her hands and the other around her waist, which actually made her blush enough to the point that she felt like she was going to pass out.

"_What… is wrong with me?!" _Blake shouted in her head. "_I've never felt like this before!"_ She shouted once more into her head. "_Don't tell me I'm falling for this guy, and he's a wolf faunus at that!" _She screamed in her head. "_What do I do?!"_ She panicked, not noticing that her scroll sent her a message from Weiss saying that they got Jaune's team thinking about helping.

"C'mon… I'll take you to my dorm…" He said before he took Blake's hand and led the way for her.

"I-I'm fine… really! Ow!" Blake said before feeling a shot of pain go through her right ankle and she almost fell if it weren't for the wolf faunus to be holding her.

"You sprained your ankle too, let me carry you…" The faunus said before picking Blake off her feet, even as she tried to make him put her down. "You have beautiful eyes… they burn like golden embers…" He said before Blake had enough… and passed out.

The wolf faunus paused and looked around before a smell drifted to his nose and he started sniffing before his eyes widened, "She's in heat…" He said surprised before he looked around once more and walked off with her in his arms.

**Wasure's Hospital Room**

Wasure looked out her window, watching the setting sun, the only thing that she liked about staying in the hospital was the view of the sun as it set under the horizon. She sighed at how she couldn't move, glad that her friends came to see her everyday, but sad that she couldn't be with them as they speak. Her attention to the sun was soon drawn to the sound of her door opening. Someone stepped in and closed the door, their face hidden behind a large bouquet of flowers.

"Umm… H-hello…" Wasure said, as the person made no remarks or words of any kind.

The person holding the flowers soon walked next to Wasure's bed, letting Wasure get a better look at them before her eyes widened at the weapon on their hip, a rapier with Dust chambers. She was about to let out a scream, but the person put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams for help yet her heart rate monitor increased, giving multiple fast beeps as she knew who it was. The person placed the flowers down on the nightstand right next to Wasure's bed before smiling at Wasure.

"Hello, Wasure…" James said before watching Wasure started to try and move yet her body just gave little jerks. "I guess paralysis sucks in these kinds of situations…" He said as he kept his hand on Wasure's mouth while slowly reaching for one of his rapiers. "Old wounds tend to do that to people…" He said before he stopped reaching for his weapon and instead brushed some hair out of the way on Wasure's face. "I wanna see every inch of your face possible with every second filled with agony for what you did to Victor's son…" James said before reaching back to his rapier, slowly unsheathing it before he raised it above Wasure's bed, the tip pointing straight down at Wasure's chest.

With one sudden swift movement, James put all his strength into this one blow and drove the rapier through Wasure's heart and out the bed, the tip of the blade dripping with silver blood onto the floor. Wasure's eyes widened from the sudden pain and her breathing quickened before she started to cough up silver blood, yet with James's hand blocking her mouth, she started to choke on her own blood, her heart rate skyrocketing.

"_Ruby…" _Wasure thought as tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of all the moments she had spent with the young leader.

James pulled the rapier out and then pushed it through her stomach, watching Wasure tense up in pain as she could do nothing to stop him.

"_Weiss…"_ She thought as her tears started to remember the ice princess. Wasure held no grudge against her for what her father wass doing to her.

James stabbed Wasure multiple times all over, her heartbeat monitor starting to drop.

"_Blake…" _Wasure spoke in her mind as her vision started to blur. The images of the number of times she and the cat faunus had talked and laughed about books they had read together.

James pulled the rapier out once more but this time let go of Wasure's mouth and grabbed her hair before lifting her upwards a bit, almost in a sitting position.

"Yang…" Wasure said weakly with a splatter of silver blood all over her. She looked out at the sunset once more, the blurring of her vision oddly made it more beautiful than ever before. "_I never gave you that brawl…"_ Wasure said in her mind before she felt her body become as light as a feather, the sound of her heartbeat monitor making one single, monotone beep. Before her vision blacked out, she smiled, "_But I had fun…"_ And then closed her eyes.

"That should do it…" James said as he let go of Wasure's head. "You can rest at ease Victor…" James said as he pulled out a white cloth and wiped the blood off his rapier before putting the cloth back in his suit jacket. He sheathed his rapier and walked towards the door before pausing and walked back to Wasure's bed before unplugging all the machines Wasure was hooked up to He then walked to the door, looking at Wasure's still body one more time before opening the door and then closing it behind him.


End file.
